Mas Que Nada En El Mundo
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Nuevamente Naruto tuvo un plan brillante, plan a través del cual Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y él tienen la oportunidad de viajar al pasado, a sus días de Genin, por obra de un pergamino procedente de la época del Primer Hokage, pudiendo revivir toda su historia como si de un lienzo en blanco se tratara, algo maravilloso…solo hay un problema, ¡No saben cómo regresar a su tiempo!
1. Prologo

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Back to Beautiful**" de **Sofia Carson & Alan Walker** para la base del fic, "**To Be Human**" de **Sia** para Naruto y Hinata, y "**My Escape**" de **Ravenscode** para Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

En silencio, el matrimonio Uchiha se dirigió a la oficina de su tonto amigo y Hokage rubio tras haber sido requeridos en su presencia, lo que no podía resultar más extraño; habitualmente quien siempre se presentaba en presencia de Naruto para informar de los sucesos del mundo Shinobi era Sasuke quien tras los exámenes Chunin y el ataque de Kinshiki y Momoshiki Otsutsuki estaba pasando sus últimos días recuperándose tras la batalla al igual que hacia Naruto, antes de volver a dejar la aldea para continuar investigando cualquier posible eventualidad, aunque esta vez su ausencia sería menor, tanto porque la gran amenaza había pasado—por ahora—como porque deseaba pasar tanto tiempo como le fuese posible junto a su esposa y su hija de quienes ya había estado separadas por demasiado tiempo a su entender. Para aprovechar el tiempo que podrían pasar en familia, incluso Sakura había solicitado un permiso especial en el hospital pese a lo mucho que se le necesitaba para al menos poder pasar los días con su esposo y su hija, claro que tenía que realizar un turno de noche pero eso a su entender era un detalle menor. Tras un silencio que para ambos se hizo tan cómodo como de costumbre, los Uchiha se detuvieron ante la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, normalmente Sasuke entraría sin llamar pero esta vez y al igual que Sakura se encontraba intrigado por las razones de su tonto amigo para requerir no solo su presencia sino también la de su esposa, ¿es que algo estaba mal? Tranquilo en el exterior, Sasuke se negó a exterior su preocupación mientras volvía el rostro hacia su esposa.

-¿Tienes idea de porque nos llamó Naruto?— pregunto Sasuke en caso de que ella supiera algo que él no.

-Cariño, si ese fuera el caso ya te lo habría dicho— obvio Sakura con una ligera sonrisa que intercambio con su esposo…aunque para ella también resultaba desconcertante el motivo tras esta reunión, —¿sabes?, tengo un mal presentimiento, mejor volvamos a casa— decidió de manera preventiva al aun encontrarse fuera de la oficina y posibilitada de escapar.

-Ya estamos aquí— negó el Uchiha, sujetando el brazo de su esposa que lo observo con ojitos de cachorro, esperando hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sin éxito, —además cuanto más pronto salgamos de esto, mejor— recordó igualmente deseoso de emplear el tiempo que aún le quedaba en la aldea al estar junto a Sarada y ella lo más posible.

Un parte de su subconsciente sentía el ligero e incontenible tinte de paranoia que todo Uchiha sentía al preocuparse de quienes le eran importantes y preciadas, sabiendo que pronto habría de ausentarse y no podría atestiguar en persona que estuvieran a salvo, mas al pensar en ello inmediatamente se reprendía y recordaba que si él no estaba, si lo hacia Sakura que era incluso más capaz que él mismo de proteger a Sarada y a la aldea. Apretando los labios y arqueando una ceja en respuesta, Sakura asintió en silencio, reconociendo que como siempre Sasuke tenía razón y conseguía hacerla reaccionar aunque ella no quisiera, adelantándose a su esposo para sostener la perilla entre sus manos tras llamar a la puerta que abrió dirigiendo una inmediata y amable sonrisa a Naruto y seguidamente a Hinata que se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio. Si bien Sakura aguardaba tal vez el hecho de que Naruto decidiera enviarlos a Sasuke y a ella a una misión de investigación en solitario—cosa que no sucedía hace muchísimo tiempo y que en secreto ansiaba poder volver a experimentar—, Sakura no hizo sino sentirse nerviosa interiormente el reparar en la presencia de Hinata en la oficina, volviendo ligeramente la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de Sasuke, sabiendo que él albergaba la misma idea en la mente; Hinata jamás tomaba parte de las conversaciones y decisiones que Naruto tomaba como Hokage, o al menos no la mayoría de las veces, por lo que ni Sasuke ni ella supieron cómo interpretar el motivo de la nombrada reunión y todavía más para que ella estuviera presente.

-Naruto— saludo Sakura sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro, más si minimizándola ligeramente, —si Hinata está aquí, entonces eso significa que lo que querías decirnos es importante— supuso cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho a causa de su preocupación.

-En realidad no…— desestimo Naruto con un ápice de duda, bajando la mirada como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

-Habla, no vinimos a perder el tiempo— demando Sasuke, no queriendo nada de rodeos, Sakura y él no estaban ahí para eso.

-Que amargado, en serio— recrimino el Uzumaki, negando para sí e incapaz de entender como es que Sakura toleraba estar casada con él, —¿A que no saben lo que esto?— inicio por fin revelando un pergamino que hasta entonces había ocultado tras su espalda.

-Un pergamino— obvio el Uchiha, sin volver el rostro hacia Sakura que se abstuvo de reír ante su respuesta, observándolo con falsa desaprobación por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué contiene, Naruto?— pregunto Hinata para aligerar el ambiente y evitar toda posible disputa.

-Es un pergamino procedente de la época del Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju— procedió a explicar el rubio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de gratitud a su esposa que siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, —al parecer fue descubierto entonces pero tiene muchas décadas más de antigüedad, y a que no saben lo mejor— dejo lo último para el final, recorriendo con su mirada a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, —¡sirve para viajar en el tiempo!— soltó finalmente, emocionado como un niño, absteniéndose de chillar en el proceso.

Okey, sus amigos iban a desear matarlo por interrumpir su precioso tiempo de calidad en familia—cosa que especialmente Sasuke necesitaba con desesperación, y eso Naruto lo sabía aun cuando su mejor amigo no se lo dijera ni manifestara de ninguna forma—, pero en el último tiempo, además de descifrar el pergamino que Sasuke había encontrado y que era una prioridad antes del enfrentamiento con Momoshiki y Kinshiki, las elites de Konoha se habían centrado en descifrar muchos antiguos pergaminos que en años anteriores se habían archivado como desconocidos y que procedían de diferentes épocas de la aldea como el que Naruto ahora sostenía en sus manos y que custodiaba personalmente en su oficina. El origen claro del mismo era todo un misterio, se sabía que procedía de la época del Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju pero porque había sido encontrado entonces y no por su creación ya que eso ultimo era imposible de descifrar hasta hoy, pero si algo estaba claro en su contenido es que albergaba un jutsu que facilitaba la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, y una vez tan pronto como Naruto había descubierto esto es que había decidido compartir la información con su mejor amigo, con Sakura y por supuesto con Hinata, por una razón muy sencilla…no podía cambiar su pasado, ninguno de ellos podía hacerlo sin importar cuanto lo desearan, pero puede que aun estuviera a tiempo de vivir experiencias y circunstancias que habían estado imposibilitadas para ellos en ese entonces, al menos en el plano emocional, ¿Cuántas personas no tenían esa posibilidad en sus manos? Puede que fuera algo egoísta pero que Naruto sabía que no era el único que pensaba así.

-¿Y cómo obtuviste algo así?— cuestiono Sasuke con desconfianza, por razones obvias.

-Tengo mis medios— se jacto el Uzumaki con fingida arrogancia, mas Sasuke no se impresiono con ello. —Lo han analizado para averiguar su funcionamiento, para ver cómo utilizarlo de ser necesario, pero por ahora y al no ser una prioridad permanece bajo mi custodia— explico ya que como su mano derecha y mejor amigo, Sasuke merecía y debía estar al tanto de todo. —¿No les da curiosidad intentar usarlo?— pregunto, volviendo primero el rostro hacia Hinata que sonrió ante el brillo en sus ojos, incapaz de negarse.

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?— repitió Sakura sin sentirse muy interesada en ello, intercambiando una mirada con Sasuke quien pensaba lo mismo, —Naruto, ¿para qué haríamos eso?— cuestiono señalando lo obvio; que presente existía uno solo y ella en lo personal no quería cambiarlo.

-¿No es obvio? Es una oportunidad, la oportunidad de vivir otra vez lo que no vivimos— contesto el rubio sin entender el porqué de la negativa de sus dos amigos, —tristemente no sirve para cambiar las cosas ya que al parecer todo sucede en una lineal temporal alternativa, pero es una forma de escape— se apresuró a explicar en caso de que eso fuera el motivo de tanta negatividad de parte de ellos, —¿no les provoca interés?— insistió, confundido por el comportamiento de parte de ambos.

-Solo se vive una vez, Naruto— protesto el Uchiha sin cambiar de parecer sin importar las explicaciones, —lo que vivimos es pasado, no puede cambiarse, ¿Qué sentido tendría revivir todo otra vez sin poder cambiar nada?— esclareció porque de ser otro el caso, él ya habría hecho eso hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-No me están entendiendo— suspiro el Séptimo, abriendo el pergamino sobre su escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa y amigos, —les pondré un ejemplo; si viajásemos a nuestros días de Genin, podríamos vivir todo como desearíamos que hubiera pasado, podríamos cambiar la historia, pero eso no se vería reflejado en esta realidad, por lo que no seriamos meros espectadores— explico con la mayor claridad que le fue posible, pensando en que como lo entendería él, más aun así Sasuke y Sakura continuaban mostrándose renuentes. —Vean el lado bueno, por favor— rogó ya sin saber que más hacer, —además el proceso es muy sencillo, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en la época en que queremos estar y luego repetir estas palabras— procedió a aclarar para ver si así conseguían animarse un poco con la idea, señalando las palabras al pie del pergamino.

-¿Más que nada en el mundo?— leyeron Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

Por toda la explicación que Naruto había dado—teniendo en cuenta su cerebro de hormiga—, y ya sea que tuvieran algún interés o no, resulto confuso y sorpresivo saber que el procedimiento a ejecutar fuera tan simple, y resulto aún más sorpresivo lo que sucedió después. Ninguno de ellos había concentrado su chakra, pero de todas formas el texto escrito en el pergamino destello con una luz que al instante ilumino el interior de la oficina del Séptimo Hokage de un modo aún más centellante que el propio solo, encegueciéndolos a los cuatro…

* * *

Sintiendo la luz del sol contra su rostro, el inmediato impulso de Naruto fue cubrirse con las sabanas y fingir que no sucedía nada para continuar durmiendo…pero entonces reparo en que no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido para empezar siendo que el ultimo recuerdo en su mente era de estar en su oficina junto a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura hablando del jutsu que había descubierto en el último tiempo y que involucraba viajar en el tiempo, ¡claro! Prácticamente de golpe y apartando las sabanas, enrollándose a medias a sí mismo en el proceso, el Uzumaki se irguió sobre el colchón, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, recorriendo con la mirada su ambiente y percatándose de que se encontraba en su antiguo apartamento, reconocía tanto las paredes como las ventanas que daban con la vista de la aldea y de lo cual se cercioro tras nada más levantarse de la cama intentando no tropezar con las sabanas en el proceso; no conseguía ver todos los rostros Hokage con claridad desde las ventanas pero si lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el ultimo rostro esculpido correspondía al cuarto Hokage, su padre. Sintiéndose como un niño—y lo era nuevamente, aunque fuese solo en apariencia—Naruto esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, riendo quedamente para si al ver que el jutsu había dado resultado, estaba en el pasado, un pasado que ahora le traía más nostalgia que nunca al tener sobre su mente tantos recuerdos del futuro como un mapa cronológico del que disponer…esto sí que iba a ser toda una experiencia, y él estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar de ello.

-Si, si, si, ¡Sí!— chillo el Uzumaki, brincando de emoción hacia la cama sobre la que se desplomo, envolviéndose en las sabanas entre rizas. —Oh, cierto— recordó en voz alta, alzando la camiseta de dormir para situar su mano sobre el llego de ocho trigramas.

-_No lo hagas_— detuvo Kurama, alzando su voz en medio de la bruma de silencio que era su mente.

-Kurama…— reconoció Naruto, mas confundido por la protesta de parte de su amigo

Había esperado muchas cosas como consecuencias inmediata del jutsu y una de ellas era que Kurama lo acompañase en su viaje al pasado porque eran parte el uno del otro como Kyubi y Jinchuriki respectivamente, pero Naruto debía reconocer que no había esperado que su amigo se negase a que él deshiciera gran parte del sello que mantenía encerrado a Kurama en su interior. Delante de sus ojos y como había sucedido en incontables veces en el pasado—un pasado en que ahora se encontraba—, Naruto contemplo aquellas enormes rejas que establecían un límite infranqueable entre Kurama y él por obra del sello en la unión de aquellas rejas, un límite que él no estaba de acuerdo en mantener porque no consideraba a Kurama un peligro y sin embargo en ese momento el zorro se mantenía sereno y tranquilo del otro lado de las rejas, con su cabeza reposando sobre sus brazos cruzados. Inclusive para Kurama resultaba de lo más nostálgico ver a ese rubio bobo como un niño otra vez, el mismo niño que en su día lo había desafiado…que más ameno habría de resultar para ambos que romper el sello que establecía aquel margen entre ambos, un margen que no existía en el presente, pero Kurama no podía permitirlo, Naruto era su Jinchuriki en ese tiempo pero no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con lo que su chakra de Bijū representaba, no como si había sucedido en el presente y por lo que era peligroso liberar todo su chakra de golpe, ni siquiera Kurama era capaz de aseverar lo que pudiera suceder, era mejor que todo sucediese normal y gradualmente tal y como había sucedido una vez, así no habría consecuencias negativas y nada que lamentar.

-_No quites el sello, Naruto_— protesto Kurama aún más claramente mientras observaba con sus ojos rojos a su Jinchuriki.

-¿Por qué no?— cuestiono Naruto aproximándose lo más posible a aquellas enormes rejas, cara a cara con Kurama, —sabes que no me gusta que estés encerrado— obvio encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-_Lo mejor que esto siga así, al menos por ahora_— aconsejo el Bijū con absoluta calma transmitida incluso en su voz habitualmente cortante, —_eliminare el sello gradualmente_— sosegó sabiendo el temor de Naruto, el temor de ofenderlo, mas él sabía que eso no sucedería porque confiaban el uno en el otro, —_si lo haces por tu cuenta y de una sola vez, puede ser peligroso, en este cuerpo no estás acostumbrado a lidiar con todo mi chakra, no aun_— añadió con sapiencia y esperando que el bobo rubio consiguiese entenderlo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices— creyó el Uzumaki sin más remedio, intercambiando una última mirada con el zorro antes de darle la espalda y pretender alejarse del margen que los separaba. —Gracias por la advertencia— agradeció volviendo brevemente la mirada por encima de su hombro con una irrefrenable sonrisa para el Bijū.

Resoplando únicamente para sí, el nueve colas contemplo brevemente a su Jinchuriki y amigo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a reposar su cabeza contra sus brazos cruzados, dormitando en su interior. Volviendo a ver el espacio de su apartamento, Naruto suspiro profundamente, sonriendo de forma inevitablemente mientras analizaba todo a su alrededor; casi parecía un sueño, se supone que era imposible revivir el pasado y sin embargo ahí se encontraba él, como si nada jamás hubiese pasado, como si pudiera reescribirlo todo o cuando menos volver a vivir lo que no había hecho una vez…no importa cuánto durase su estadía en el pasado, él iba a disfrutar de ello tanto como pudiera, _pero primero_ se dijo al levantarse de la cama en dirección al baño, _debo encontrarme a Hinata_.

* * *

Sobradamente acostumbrado a tener un control prácticamente hermético sobre su persona, Sasuke tan solo preciso de dos segundos para darse cuenta—en su mente—de que algo no era como debería ser; en primer lugar estaba en una cama que no era la suya, no percibía el natural aroma a jazmines a su alrededor para pensar lo contrario, en segundo lugar sentía su brazo derecho, y en tercer y último lugar—en cuanto abrió los ojos—estaba en el que tiempo atrás había sido su viejo apartamento. Irguiéndose lentamente sobre la cama para asegurarse de que esta vez nada de esto fuera un sueño como si había sucedido tiempo atrás, Sasuke se levantó y aproximo a una de las ventanas, apartando lo suficiente las cortinas para ver que sucedía en el exterior…era la antigua Konoha, la que él llevaba en sus recuerdos, la Konoha que tanto había cambiado en la actualidad y que de una u otra forma él continuaba llamando su hogar, y en medio de este análisis es que el cristal de la ventana le permitió ver su reflejo, no sabiendo si sentirse indiferente o sorprendido al respecto. Habían transcurrido veinte años en el presente, todo habían cambiado, él mismo había cambiado, pero no fue precisamente hasta ese momento que dio cuenta de cómo es que todo había cambiado sin que él llegase a darse cuenta o a valorarlo realmente. Cerrando brevemente los ojos tanto para llamar a la calma a sus pensamientos, el Uchiha no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente los puños, deseando de manera silente romperle personalmente la nariz o todos los huesos del cuerpo al rubio idiota que conocía por Hokage por enviarlos a un pasado que él había deseado enterrar…aunque comenzaba a pesar que Sakura se le adelantaría de todas formas.

-Naruto, considérate muerto— menciono el Uchiha en un susurro para sí mismo, antes de darle la espalda a su reflejo.

Ya sea que estuviera de acuerdo o no con lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento Sasuke no tenía mayor opción que aceptar las cosas y vestirse cuanto antes. Había estado en contra de la idea de Naruto porque el pasado era pasado simplemente, o deberían poder regresar a él porque simplemente lo desearan, porque los hechos del pasado eran algo que nadie, ni siquiera él sin importar cuanto lo deseara podrían cambiar, por lo que este viaje—a sus ojos—no era más que una fantasía, un engaño que dejaría un mal sabor de boca al final, y él personalmente se encargaría de provocarle el mismo sentir a quien podía considerar su mejor amigo, pero primero…tenía que encontrar con su esposa.

* * *

De manera casi infantil, Sakura entreabrió uno de sus ojos para asegurarse de que estaba donde creía estar y para aseverar que nada de esto fuera un sueño, para en cuanto su mirada recorrió la que antaño había sido su antigua habitación, Sakura no pudo evitar bufar sonoramente para sí, observando las mismas paredes que habían conformado su habitación en el pasado, un pasado en que había vivido junto a sus padres…tenia tantos deseos de matar a Naruto, pero en el fondo de nada le servía desear desquitar su furia, lo importante ahora—de cualquier modo—era reunirse y regresar a su tiempo cuanto antes porque para ella al menos era impensable mantenerse alejada de Sarada por demasiado tiempo. Sintiéndose tonta y lenta en su cuerpo de doce años, sin ninguna de las destrezas que había alcanzado en su presente, la pelirosa se levando de la cama para poder observarse delante del espejo; ya comprendía que es lo que había sucedido y que estaba en el pasado, más de todas formas necesito corroborarlo al contemplar su reflejo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al verse…había pasado mucho tiempo de esos viejos días, ¿verdad? Eran un pasado—ya sea que estuviera ahí en ese momento—que no tenían por qué volver a vivir pero que si tenía un único responsable, Naruto. Suspirando y sin apartar sus ojos de su reflejo, Sakura se levantó en dirección a su escritorio donde reposaba su estuche de armas y de donde extrajo un kunai, situándose delante del espejo y cortando mechón por mechón de su largo cabello tal y como había hecho en innumerables ocasiones en su presente, porque no necesitaba de ello para ser quien era.

Ta pronto se encontró satisfecha con lo que había hecho, la pelirosa revolvió ligeramente su cabello, peinándolo con sus manos antes de ordenar su habitación por mera inercia y costumbre antes de buscar ropa dentro de su armario e ingresar al baño; cuanto antes saliera de esta situación mejor, pero primero necesitaba encontrarse con Sasuke, y creía tener una idea muy clara de donde buscar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a nada estuvo de sonrojarse al escuchar el ruido de su estómago, decidiendo que en nada la afectaría tardar un par de minutos preparándose algo rápido mientras sus padres dormían. Tomando los ingredientes de la cocina y preparando el desayuno no solo para sí misma sino también para sus padres que sabría habrían de despertarse en cualquier momento, untando un dedo en la mezcla para probarla a la par que preparaba un poco de té, satisfecha con el sabor. Tanto por su propia premura como por el apetito que sentía, Sakura se sirvió primero una taza de té acompañada de unos dulces mientras dejaba los demás sobre la mesa y cubiertos por un lienzo para protegerlos del aire, de igual modo que las dos tazas de té, dejando sus platos sobre la lavavajillas. Para Mebuki, resulto toda una sorpresa ingresar a la cocina y ver a su hija de doce años lavando los platos, claramente ya habiendo desayunado…¿Cómo era posible eso si Sakura no sabía cocinar? La Haruno preferiría callar sus propios pensamientos y simplemente observar en silencio a su hija, intentando entender que es lo que podría haber generado semejante cambio en ella de la noche a la mañana.

-Buenos días— saludo Sakura, advirtiendo la presencia de su madre aun sin voltear a verla.

-Te levantaste temprano— celebro Mebuki, sonriendo para si en cuanto su hija volteo a verla.

-Sí, quiero llegar pronto a la academia— asintió la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció al ver a su madre, —¿ocurre algo?— inquirió ante la atención que ella le dirigía.

-Te cortaste el cabello— menciono ella, alzando una de sus manos para jugar con las puntas de los ahora cortos cabellos rosados de su hija.

-Claro— obvio Sakura, inevitablemente divertida, —ahora que soy ninja no puedo pensar en frivolidades— aclaro diciendo las palabras que tanto le habían costado entender en el pasado.

No había sido hasta esa instancia durante los exámenes Chunin en el Bosque de la Muerte y cuando había sacrificado su largo cabello del que había estado tan orgullosa para proteger a quienes le significaban tanto que se había dado cuenta de que había deformado la figura de Kunoichi que realmente debería ser, ¿Qué importaba que fuera hermosa? Lo que más debía importarle era ser fuerte y capaz, mas no había conseguido demostrarlo en realidad hasta la Cuarta Gran Guerra al pelear espalda con espalda al lado de Sasuke y Naruto, pero hoy todo era diferente, ella era diferente de la Genin de doce años que había sido—o y que había vuelto a ser en ese momento—o al menos eso quería creer, porque esta vez quería caminar con la cabeza en alto y con bien merecido orgullo pues aunque ahora el emblema en su ropa no fuese el del abanico como si solía ser en el presente, continuaba siendo la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y tenía una dignidad y fuerza de la que enorgullecerse, por lo que deshacerse nuevamente de su largo cabello era una rutina más en su vida porque no dependía de ello para ser quien era…aunque, pensando en ello precisamente, en verdad era una lástima que hubiera tenido que pasar por tanto para entender lo que ahora le resultaba evidente. Sonriéndole una última vez a su madre y sin poder evitarlo, Sakura se aproximó a la mesa, tomando otro dulce de la bandeja que volvió a cubrir, para el camino hacia la academia, retrocediendo y en el proceso chocando su espalda contra el pecho de su padre que no pudo evitar abrazarla y hacerla reír al propinarle una serie de cosquillas.

-Cuidado— advirtió Kizashi entre rizas y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Perdón— rió Sakura, zafándose del abrazo y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a su padre, —adiós, nos veremos más tarde— se despidió, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta que cerro velozmente tras de sí.

-Adiós— murmuro el Haruno, negando en silencio para sí ante tanta premura, —¿quieres que prepare el desayuno?— sugirió a su esposa, al igual que hacia cada día.

-No, Sakura ya lo hizo— negó Mebuki, aún muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Sakura?— repitió Kizashi, igualmente sorprendido por la información, —¿De qué me perdí? Según recuerdo nuestra hija nunca ha deseado aprender a cocinar— obvio en caso de que su hija hubiese aprendido a cocinar y él no lo supiera.

-No tengo idea cuando lo hizo— respaldo ella, igual de confundida más sentándose a la mesa para contemplar el trabajo, —pero no dejemos que esto se desperdicie— sugirió con muy buen apetito.

Incapaz de decir que no a esa sugerencia, ni al dulce aroma proveniente de los dulces tan pronto como apartaron el lienzo que los cubría al igual que las tazas de té que aguardaban por ambos, Mebuki y Kizashi se sentaron uno delante del otro sin saber que pensar o decir, disfrutando del desayuno que su hija había preparado pero con una permanente pregunta revoloteando en sus mentes, ¿Cuál era el motivo de este cambio?, ¿Cuándo es que su niñita había cambiado así? Fuera cual fuera la razón, ambos esperaban que fuese algo bueno.

* * *

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!— grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle la imagen que estuviera dando fuera del distrito Hyuga.

Le resultaba difícil contenerse, por lo que y sin reparo alguno Naruto grito a pleno pulmón fuera del distrito Hyuga ante la confundida mirada de dos de los habituales Jonin de guardia que intercalaron una distraída mirada entre si mientras se mantenían estoicos en tanto el rubio se paseaba en círculos delante de la entrada…en el presente podía entrar sin problemas, era el Hokage y yerno del líder del Clan, pero ahora no era más que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi que en ese momento aguardaba por quien en el futuro habría de ser su esposa emergiera tas una espera que le resulto eterna, deteniéndose ante el umbral y tamborileando uno de sus pies contra el suelo antes de alzar la mirada en el momento propicio para perder el aliento. Como una aparición celestial o algo parecido—Naruto no podía dejar de ver a su esposa como un ser de luz, un ángel en su vida sin importar todos los años que llevaban juntos—Hinata apareció en el umbral del distrito con una contenida sonrisa, apretando ligeramente los labios en una curva que a Naruto le resulto de lo más tierna y adorable, justo como ella, vestía la misma chaqueta color crema decorada con piel ligeramente más clara en el borde de las mangas y en el extremo inferior de la misma, con el símbolo del fuego bajo los hombros, pantalones azul marino, su banda ninja alrededor de su cuello, y su habitual cabello azul oscuro medianamente largo—en el presente—ahora apenas y le llegaba a la altura de la nuca con un ligero flequillo cubriendo su frente y dos mechones enmarcando los lados de su rostro, haciendo ver aún más angelicales sus ojos gris perla, estableciendo tan solo un par de distancia entre si y que para ambos pronto se hicieron efímeros.

Apretándose las manos nerviosamente por mera inercia, Hinata contemplo a su esposo con una contenida sonrisa que la habría hecho chillar de emoción en condiciones normales, pero esas claramente no lo eran. Ahí estaba la característica chaqueta naranja de cuello alto de color blanco, con azul decorando la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, con el emblema de los Uzumaki-el remolino– de color blanco con una borla en el costado de su brazo izquierdo a reminiscencia de uno de color rojo en su espalda, pantalones naranja a juego con la chaqueta y su banda ninja en la frente como de costumbre para dejar que su exuberante cabello rubio coronase aún más su propia excentricidad como siempre…había rememorado esa imagen de él desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria que en ese momento y nada más tenerlo delante—olvidándose de todo lo demás—Hinata no dudo en abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, sintiendo los brazos de él envolverse a su alrededor en tanto ella enterraba su rostro contra el costado de su cuello; nunca lo había dicho, al menos no antes de ejecutar el jutsu, pero al igual que Naruto ansiaba la oportunidad de al menos revivir los sentimientos que una vez tanto había callado, y ahora podía hacerlo no había nada que le dijese lo contrario. Sabiendo que probablemente—aunque fuese muy temprano—ambos estaban llamando la atención, ahí abrazados fuera del distrito Hyuga, ambos se separaron, observándose intensamente entre si mientras se alejaban de la entrada del distrito, sumergiéndose en las calles para sentir que podía tener aunque fuese algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué pasa?— inquirió Hinata al ver cierto brillo de fascinación en los ojos de su esposo que apenas y podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No recordaba que fueras tan adorable— elogio Naruto sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo a su esposa que tuvo que apartar la mirada con un inconfundible sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Ven, aún tenemos tiempo que perder— alentó con una divertida sonrisa, sobradamente dispuesto a disfrutar de la experiencia tanto como fuera posible.

Si, aún tenían que reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura, pero aún era temprano para hacerlo y ambos bien merecían poder compartir aunque fuese un breve tiempo juntos, ¿no? Entrelazando su mano con la de Hinata, Naruto recibió un certero asentimiento a través de la luminosa sonrisa de ella se mostró radiante de alegría. Incapaz de tan siquiera decirle que no a su esposo ni por un solo instante, Hinata aferro su mano a la suya, dejándose guiar y tan entregada como él a disfrutar de esta experiencia tanto como pudieran, aunque en el fondo una parte de ella—al igual que sucedía con Naruto—se debatía intensamente entre si regresar realmente a su presente o vivir lo que en el pasado se habían negado, ¿Cuál decisión era la correcta? Era difícil saberlo.

* * *

El mejor lugar para encontrarse ese día era la academia, no solo porque se trataba del día en que habrían de asignar los equipos sino porque era el único lugar en común—común, teniendo en cuenta a Naruto y Hinata porque Sakura y él por otro lado si sabían dónde reunirse—y por lo que Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo y aparentemente imperturbable mientras contemplaba el silencio, a solas en el aula y aguardando a quien llegase primero, bien podía tratarse de Naruto, Hinata o Sakura, más una parte de él—por confianza y costumbre—quería creer que Sakura sería la primera en llegar, la conocía a la perfección. Realmente se sentía extraño, una parte de él sabía que estar en ese lugar, como si jamás hubiera cometido ninguno de sus errores era solo una ilusión; tenía muy en claro quién era y como había pecado, a quienes había lastimado, que ahora pretender que jamás había sucedido nada de eso era una silente tortura para su persona…que fácil habría sido su vida si hubiera sabido los errores que iba a cometer, que diferente habría sido todo, pero el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? no existía, no podía cambiar el pasado sin importar cuanto lo deseara. El hasta entonces silencio fue roto por el ruido de la puerta del aula abriéndose y haciendo que Sasuke volviera la mirada por encima de su hombro para ver de quien podría tratarse, mas infantilmente una mano emergió desde el umbral como si se tratase un periscopio, como si de ese modo pretendiera asegurarse de que no existía amenaza alguna…él solo conocía a una persona que podía ser tan infantil e inocente al mismo tiempo, y se sentía pleno porque fuera ella quien hubiera llegado.

-¿No hay moros en la costa?— inquirió Sakura para tranquilizarse a sí misma, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo en que se encontraba.

-No, estoy solo— tranquilizo Sasuke, ligeramente divertido ante su comportamiento.

Como siempre—aunque él no lo admitía todo el tiempo, desde luego—resultaba divertido lo infantil que podía ser su esposa, incluso en esa situación y donde deberían estar más preocupados en como regresar que en disfrutar de la experiencia porque, en cierto modo no era correcto, más aun así Sasuke se levantó de su lugar delante del escritorio, casi conteniendo la respiración de manera irrefrenable—sin saber porque—tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron y la vio a ella ingresar con la mirada baja hasta alzar sus orbes esmeralda y encontrar con los suyos. Tan solo escuchar esa voz ya de por sí consiguió que Sakura temblase y se sintiera nerviosa mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba en el aula, y en efecto se encontraba completamente vacía, bueno, vacía salvo por la presencia de Sasuke quien se encontraba ocupando el lugar de siempre pero que se levantó a su encuentro, encontrando su mirada con la suya…se veía igual que el Sasuke que ella llevaba en sus recuerdos del pasado; la misma camiseta azul de cuello alto con el característico emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda, los mismos calentadores blancos en ambos brazos, junto con los pantalones cortos blancos, con su característico y rebelde cabello azabache dejando que el flequillo enmarcarse ambos lados de su rostro al igual que la banda ninja en su frente, pero principalmente ahí estaban esos ojos tan profundos y semejantes a dos ónix que conseguían ponerla nerviosa con una mirada desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria, y que sin embargo en esta oportunidad tenían un brillo que ella conocían bien y que la hacía sentir segura.

Ahí estaba ella, la misma Sakura Haruno que él llevaba en sus recuerdos de un pasado que tanto habría deseado poder cambiar pero que ya estaba escrito y era demasiado lejano para acceder a él; inocente, incorruptible, delicada y vistiendo el mismo kimono rojo oscuro con el emblema de los Haruno en los lados de los brazos en las cortas mangas, la falda y la espalda, las mismas mallas verde oscuro bajo el kimono y su banda ninja coronando su cabello como una diadema, pero había algo diferente, no solo el hecho de que su antaño cabello largo ahora se encontrase corto hasta la altura de los hombros tal y como sucedía en el presente sino el brillo en sus ojos y que al instante se conectó con los suyos. Esbozando una sonrisa tan pronto como sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura elimino cuanto antes toda distancia entre ambos, situándose delante de Sasuke y sosteniendo bajo sus manos el cuello de su camiseta para aproximar su rostro lo más cerca posible del suyo y encontrar sus labios, sin encontrar protesta a su solicitud sino que todo lo contrario, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke jugar con sus cabellos y correspondiendo al beso todo el tiempo, sintiendo su respiración como un catalizador que los hizo a ambos sentir plenitud, pegando su frente entre si al momento de romper el beso y volver a encontrar sus miradas. Con cuidado, Sasuke acuno el rostro de ella bajo sus manos, observando sus labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos, el brillo de inocencia en sus ojos relucientes como dos esmeralda sintiendo su suave y dulce respiración como una caricia contra su rostro…era hermosa.

-¿Por qué fue eso?— curioseo Sasuke sin perder detalle alguno del rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Siempre me pregunte como se sentiría si te hubiera besado cuando éramos Genin— confeso Sakura, ligeramente sonrosada por su exabrupto, mas siendo sincera.

-¿Y?— cuestiono el Uchiha, mas sabiendo como siempre que había conseguido superar sus expectativas, siempre era así.

-Fue perfecto— asevero ella, concediéndole esta pequeña victoria puesto que se la merecía.

¿Ofender el orgullo de Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿Quién pensaría tan siquiera en cometer tal error? Al menos ella no, por lo que Sakura contemplo en silencio los ojos de su esposo por al menos unos efímeros segundos antes de volver a sonreír y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo los brazos de él a su alrededor y protegiéndola de todo como siempre hacia, haciéndola suspirar con tranquilidad mientras sonreía apoyando su rostro contra el costado del cuello de él, incluso Sasuke quien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposa y disfrutando de su perfume a jazmín, en ese momento tuvo que reconocer que había algo de placentero en la instancia de sentir que podrían vivir todo otra vez, reescribir su propio pasado aunque fuera en sentimientos, vivir lo que ambos no habían podido vivir en el pasado…pero no dejaba de ser una ilusión al fin y al cabo, más una ilusión que por al menos ese instante ambos disfrutaron a solas en esa aula, abrazándose el uno al otro, disfrutando del silencio y de la tranquilizante presencia del otro a su lado como no podían disfrutar de nada mas en el mundo, y no querían hacerlo tampoco.

Estaban juntos, solo eso importaba para ambos.

* * *

Puede que apenas y hubieran transcurrido unos minutos pero para Sasuke y Sakura, sentados uno al lado del otro delante del escritorio y aun a solas, parecía una eternidad en tanto aguardaban a la aparición de Naruto que seguramente se había retrasado para encontrar a Hinata, pero ambos esperaban que se les unieran pronto para que pudieran regresar cuanto antes a su tiempo porque este jutsu era una completa equivocación, todo lo que habían hecho para llegar a ese momento y en ese plano era una equivocación porque ya sea que les gustase asumirlo o no, el pasado simplemente no podía cambiarse sin importar cuanto lo desearan, la vida era una sin importar las virtudes o defectos que encontrasen en su camino y no es como si este jutsu fuera a permitirles cambiar aquello por lo que habían pasado sino que todo lo contrario, más a diferencia de Naruto y Hinata que estaban a favor de al menos disfrutar la experiencia, Sasuke y Sakura únicamente querían regresar y dejar atrás esta experiencia que se hacía más dulce y satisfactoria conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ellos por otro lado recordaban su presente y a Sarada, pero muy satisfactoria que fuera la idea de revivirlo todo, ambos solo querían regresar, claro que había mucho que—en su día—no habían vivido, tanto momentos juntos como experiencias que simplemente habían tenido que hacer a un lado por las circunstancias a las que se habían enfrentado, y estar más tiempo ene se plano solo contribuiría a hacer que recordaran eso precisamente y no querían que fuese así, por eso lo mejor era regresar cuanto antes.

-Entonces, ¿todo es tal y como era hace veinte años?— curioseo Sakura ante tanto silencio y que en ese momento no le resultaba para nada cómodo.

-Yo no note ninguna diferencia— asevero Sasuke con un vago asentimiento, —¿y tú?— indago con idéntica curiosidad.

-En absoluto, mis reservas de chakra son patéticamente bajas— contesto ella con una sonrisa de claro sarcasmo que lo hizo sonreír ladinamente, —ojala y hubiéramos mantenido nuestras habilidades, así no me sentiría cucaracha, y plana— mascullo para sí pero siendo oída por Sasuke quien negó en silencio para sí. —Tú por otro lado, estas igual que siempre— halago parpadeando coquetamente y haciendo que el Uchiha arqueara una ceja en respuesta, —¿Cómo se siente?— pregunto por fin, observándolo intensamente.

-¿Qué cosa?— cuestiono él, sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta.

-Tener ambos brazos— obvio la pelirosa señalando con su mirada su brazo derecho.

-Ni siquiera había pensado en eso— confeso el Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Sasuke simplemente había decidido no intentar recuperar su brazo derecho, sentía que necesitaba tener un recordatorio permanente en su vida de los errores que había cometido para no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra, además no es como si echase tanto en falta su brazo derecho, siendo ambidiestro literalmente apenas y notaba la diferencia en su día a día, pero ahora y apretando la mano derecha como no había hecho en mucho tiempo y tomándole peso a esta simple acción, el Uchiha no supo que sentir realmente al hacerlo, no es como si echase en falta tener ambos brazos porque la verdad es que no, hasta hoy no había llegado a pensar en eso pero no iba a negar que si sentía algo extraño al volver a tener ambos y eso incluso Sakura—quien prefería no emitir ninguna clase de opinión—podía verlo con claridad, esbozando una ligera sonrisa y sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro y sus expresiones, esta vez pudiendo leer lo que rondaba por su mente como si de un libro abierto se tratase, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie. El silencio tan siquiera duro una fracción de segundo antes de que la puerta del aula se abriese permitiendo el ingreso de Naruto y Hinata que se sonreían entre si al reparar en el silencio reinante así como en la presencia de Sasuke y Sakura, nadie más, Hinata había temido que pudiesen llegar tarde y tuvieran que postergar su regreso a su tiempo hasta la primera instancia en solitario que tuviese, mas al parecer todo estaba saliendo en su favor, eso si es que realmente querían regresar en ese momento.

-¿Ves? Llegamos a tiempo— evidencio Naruto intercambiando una nueva sonrisa con Hinata que ingreso en el aula pegada a su lado. —¿No soy brillante?— pregunto en voz alta al ver a Sasuke y Sakura levantarse del escritorio en su encuentro. —Adelante, espero felicitaciones— alentó con fingida arrogancia.

-Si, si lo que digas— desestimo Sasuke, para nada de acuerdo con su parecer.

-La experiencia fue muy bonita pero ya va siendo hora de regresar, no quiero que Sarada este sola— menciono Sakura, solo pudiendo sentirse tranquila cuando Sasuke y ella regresasen a su tiempo.

-Tranquilos, no le pasara nada— sosegó el Uzumaki, permanentemente tranquilo para frustración de los Uchiha, —olvide mencionar ese detalle del jutsu; nuestra realidad permanece congelada mientras estemos aquí, como si todo se hubiera detenido— explico para hacer partícipes de su tranquilidad a sus amigos y a su esposa.

-¿Es decir que cuando regresemos parecerá que nunca nos fuimos?— inquirió la pelirosa tan solo para cerciorarse, pero sin lograr calmarse.

-Precisamente— asintió el rubio, cerrando sus ojos, confiado y triunfante.

-Que tranquilizador, confieso que ya empezaba a preocuparme por Boruto y Himawari— sonrió Hinata a su esposo, mucho más tranquila ante esta información.

-De todas formas ya tuvimos suficiente, Naruto, regrésanos— espeto el Uchiha, cansado de esta palabrería innecesario, tan determinado como Sakura a regresar a su tiempo.

No habían pedido viajar al pasado, solo para empezar, tan solo habían seguido lo que Naruto había dicho pero no con la idea de que en un parpadeo se encontraran en una cronológica que—al menos—algunos de ellos deseaban olvidar, porque si el pasado fuera tan fácil de cambiar Sasuke habría sido el primero en intentarlo y desde hace mucho, pero en lugar de ello prefería vivir el presente, ¿la utópica idea de vivir lo que una vez Sakura y él no habían podido vivir era atrayente? Claro, pero tenían un presente que resultaba mucho más valioso de nada de lo que pudiese existir en el mundo porque Sarada estaba en él como para permanecer ahí sin hacer nada más que perder el tiempo, valga la redundancia. Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, Sakura aguardo a que Naruto tuviese algo que decir, una respuesta que dar o al menos una excusa porque ella estaba más que dispuesta a rebatirla al instante, no ansiaba nada más que regresar junto a su hija sin importar que hubieran transcurrido minutos o una hora en ese plano del pasado, para ambos Sarada era lo importante. Sintiendo como si la tensión en el ambiente llegaba a ser lo suficientemente palpable para cortarse con un kunai y en un solo movimiento, Hinata esbozo una ligera sonrisa, entrelazando distraídamente una de sus manos con la de Naruto, sin poder advertir como se sentía realmente ya que su esposo tenía una permanente expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si buscara profundamente en sus pensamientos sin éxito alguno, algo que Hinata no sabía bien como identificar, pero por lo que quería hacerle saber que estaba a su lado sin importar lo que pasara.

-¿Cómo regresamos, Naruto?— pregunto Hinata con voz serena, encontrando su mirada con la de su esposo.

-Pues…— intento contestar el Uzumaki, dejando el resto de las palabras inconclusas, porque no sabía que decir.

-No sabes cómo regresarnos, ¿verdad?— pregunto Sasuke, comenzando a entender el meollo del asunto.

-Bueno, en teoría solo aprendí el funcionamiento del pergamino para traernos, no para regresar— se defendió el rubio para no ser agredido, mas percibiendo la ira de Sakura quien bajo la mirada, —todo fue accidental, no vinimos aquí con una estrategia clara—aclaro en espera de que eso sosegara a la Uchiha. —Vean el lado bueno, podemos disfrutar la experiencia— sugirió con una de sus características sonrisas a modo de aliento.

-Escúchame bien— advirtió Sakura para silenciar al Uzumaki, sujetándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta, amedrentándolo al instante, —no vamos ni podemos quedarnos en el pasado, tenemos hijos que están veinte años más lejos— recordó apretando los dientes al decir eso último, más que dispuesta a golpear a quien era el Séptimo Hokage.

-Yo…— titubeo Naruto, intentando pensar en algo para evitar que ella lo golpease.

Era un completo tonto pero se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle…¿Cómo no estar infinitamente emocionado por revivir la vida que sentía Hinata y él merecían haber vivido pero esta vez sin que él la lastimase inconscientemente? Sabia o al menos quería creer que Sasuke sentía lo mismo que él al estar en el pasado, solo que se contenía en demasía—como de costumbre—para no demostrarlo en ningún momento, eso y que por ahora estaban atrapados en el pasado y sin poder regresar a su presente pero con la ventaja de que su realidad permanecería estancada y detenida como si ellos jamás se hubiesen ido, en cierto modo podían despreocuparse, ¿verdad? Casi viendo rojo literalmente, todo lo que Sakura hizo fue apretar fuertemente su mano alrededor del cuello de la chaqueta de su tonto amigo y Hokage rubio, pensando en alguna forma de matarlo sin tener que pagar por cualquier posible consecuencias, ¡estaba a 20 años de distancia de su hija! No iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, debía existir alguna forma de regresar a su tiempo y Naruto debía encontrarla, al fin y al cabo él los había traído a todos. Toda posible respuesta de parte de Naruto quedo en el aire en cuanto los cuatro percibieron el eco de pasos y conversaciones provenientes del exterior y que no hacían sino acercarse con el pasar de los segundos, tal y como Naruto había dicho anteriormente—aunque no quisiera recordarlo—no eran meros espectadores en ese plano y si querían encontrar una forma de regresar a su tiempo primero debían ser capaces de adaptarse a la realidad.

-La discusión se posterga hasta que podamos volver a hablar a solas— determino Sasuke sin pedir la opinión de nadie y sabiendo que nadie se opondría, principalmente Sakura que asintió sin más remedio, —no colmes mi paciencia, perdedor— advirtió reemplazando el agarre de Sakura alrededor del cuello del Uzumaki y recordándole que él tampoco deseaba estar ahí, helándole la sangre.

Dicho esto y regresando a su lugar, sentado delante del escritorio en compañía de Sakura que lucho por mantenerse serna y contener su ira, bufando de forma silente para sí, Sasuke y ella fingieron a la perfección que no sucedía absolutamente nada entre tanto Naruto intercalaba su mirada de lado a lado del aula sin saber qué hacer, siendo acompañado por Hinata que lo guió hasta hacer que se sentara a su lado en otra de las mesas al momento en que la puerta del aula se abrió y otros Genin ingresaron sin advertir nada extraño. Tenían que salir de ahí y cuanto antes, tenían que regresar a su tiempo…

* * *

**PD:** **Saludos mis amores y feliz navidad para todos ustedes :3** **este es el primer regalo de navidad que tengo para ustedes pero no será el único ya que el siguiente fic se publicara desde aquí al 31 de Diciembre**, prometido** :3** **he leído muchas historias de viajes en el tiempo** dentro de la temática de Naruto, algunas mas descabelladas que otras **y por lo que decidí escribir la propia, esperando que lo que presento sea de su agrado porque**, como siempre, **valoro mucho la opinión que ustedes tengan que darme** **:3** esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre y deseándole una feliz navidad a ella y todos los suyos**) a **Guest**(**por ser la primera persona en aprobar la nueva historia, agradeciendo su apoyo y deseándole una feliz navidad**),y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Perfect**" de **Ed Sheeran** para Naruto y Hinata, "**Dynasty**" de **MIIA** para Sasuke y Sakura, "**Beating Heart**" de **Ellie Goulding** de para el contexto de la historia y "**Everything I Need**" de** Skylar Grey** para los pensamientos de Sasuke.

* * *

Lo que había sucedido tras el reencuentro de los cuatro en la academia todos los demás eventos había sucedido como una reminiscencia, un calco de lo que ya habían vivido; Iruka Sensei había nombrado a los equipos de Genin que se encontrarían bajo la tutela de un Jonin, un ninja de élite, por lo que lo esperable durante la hora del almuerzo es que los equipos Genin se reunieran entre sí para que sus integrantes pudieran conocerse mejor para fomentar su desempeño como equipo y eso estaba muy bien, pero…Naruto se había saltado esa regla. Tal vez fuera porque conocía a sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo como la palma de su mano, no por nada habían atravesado por todo juntos, y por lo mismo es que Naruto había preferido seguir incondicionalmente a Hinata aun cuando en ese momento ella debiese familiarizarse con sus compañeros de equipo, manteniéndose al margen y a un par de distancia de Kiba y Shino que los observaban entre curiosos y confundidos, principalmente el Inuzuka que comenzaba a pensar lo peor sobre Naruto que se mostraba tan encantador y cercano a ella. Por favor, ¿Cuándo, en el pasado, el bobo rubio se había mostrado interesado en Hinata? Nunca, jamás desde que Kiba tuviera memoria y por lo que precisamente ahora veía con recelo y desconfianza que el Uzumaki de la nada se hubiese aproximado a la Hyuga, a su ahora compañera de equipo…tal vez esperaba obtener algo de Hinata, tal vez crear discordia en el equipo, fuera cual fuera la razón de este extraño acercamiento, Kiba estaba más que dispuesto a descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones a como diera lugar.

-Shino, ¿puedes explicarme una cosa?— pregunto el Inuzuka para obtener la atención de su compañera de equipo, —¿Desde cuándo Naruto y Hinata son tan cercanos?— cuestiono evidenciando lo obvio sin necesidad de voltear a ver al Uzumaki y la Hyuga.

-Confieso que también es un misterio para mí, Kiba— admitió Shino sin aportar mayor respuesta porque no era necesario, ni tampoco nadie la tenía a decir verdad.

-Ese alborotador se trae algo entre manos, estoy seguro— afirmo él, apretando los dientes para sí, observándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Algo como qué?— inquirió el Aburame en un vago intento por entender lo que habría de estar pensando.

-No lo sé— suspiro Kiba, descendiendo la mirada hacia Akamaru en el cuello de su chaqueta y que parecía tan confundido como él, —pero lo descubriré— determino decididamente.

Observando a Kiba y reservándose a simplemente negar en silencio para sí, Shino prefirió mantenerse a parte de los pensamientos de Kiba, claro que para él también era extraño que de la nada Naruto se aproximase a Hinata pero a diferencia del Inuzuka, el Aburame no podía ver malas intenciones en el motivo tras la repentina cercanía del rubio sino que incluso aprecia como si Hinata y él se conocieran de toda la vida, y en cuyo caso Shino prefería darles su propio espacio, a diferencia de Kiba quien ideaba toda clase de escenarios en su loca cabeza. A un par de metros de distancia de ellos, Naruto y Hinata se encontraba en el columpio en el patio de la academia, Hinata sentada sobre el columpio meciéndose ligeramente y siendo observada por Naruto quien se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo y observándola en todo momento, una vez había cometido el error de no notar que ella ahí estado ahí, el error más imperdonable de su pasado y ahora necesitaba enmendarlo en tanto tuviera la oportunidad, quería crear recuerdos nuevos y memorables para ella que se lo había dado todo en la vida; un hogar, afecto filia e incondicional, una familia además de mil y un cosas más. Puede que si debiera estar junto a Sasuke y Sakura en ese momento, preparándose para saber cómo lidiar con Kakashi como compañeros de equipo, pero no podía hacer, solo quería estar permanentemente al lado de Hinata, en este pasado en que no tenía la obligación y responsabilidad de ser Hokage todo lo que quería hacer era pasar tiempo con ella, un tiempo que muchas veces no tenía.

-Naruto, ¿en verdad no estas ni un poco preocupado?— pregunto Hinata, abandonando momentáneamente su alegre tema de conversación, preocupada por la ira de Sasuke y Sakura hacia él.

-¿Por Sasuke y Sakura?— más bien afirmo el Uzumaki antes de suspirar con falsa despreocupación. —Me han amenazado tantas veces que he comenzado a perderles el miedo, pero no se los digas— mintió tan convincentemente como le fue posible aunque la verdad siempre les tendría terror a esos dos, pero Hinata no necesitaba preocuparse por eso. —Sé que estas preocupada, y quieres que regresemos porque piensas en Boruto y Himawari— comprendió estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas, —pero te prometo que intentare encontrar una forma de volver, aunque no creo que suceda muy pronto por…obvias razones— añadió a modo de disculpa, lamentando no tener una solución al predicamento en que estaban y que era tanto una bendición como una tortura.

-En realidad no estoy preocupada por eso, al menos no tanto— confeso ella para incredulidad de su esposo lo que al instante la hizo sonrojarse, —si como tú dijiste nuestra realidad permanece indemne y detenida mientras nos encontremos aquí, sé que nuestros hijos estarán a salvo— se apresuró en explicar, sintiéndose como tonta por querer ser egoísta, —lo que me preocupa es disfrutar estar aquí— reconoció sabiendo bien que Naruto pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Estaba mal y lo sabía bien, Hinata sabía que estaba siendo sumamente egoísta por querer pasar tiempo junto a su esposo al permanecer en el pasado, incluso sabía que Naruto también era egoísta por tomarse con tanta calma el hecho de estar indefinidamente en el pasado, pero había trascurrido muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez en que habían podido ser una verdadera pareja, un matrimonio debido a su labor como Hokage, Hinata siempre había comprendido lo importante que era para su esposo cumplir su sueño y ser no solo Hokage sino que uno ejemplar, alguien que viviese por toda la gente de la aldea y que pudiera anteponer el bienestar de ellos por encima de su propia felicidad, y ella estaba orgullosa de él por eso, pero no iba a negar que deseaba tener a su esposo para si misma por al menos un tiempo aunque fuera en este plano. Parpadeando entre sorprendido y confundido, hizo falta un par de segundos para que Naruto procesara lo que acababa de oír y se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión de su subconsciente ni nada parecido, su esposa, su dulce e inocente Hinata acababa de decir que—al igual que él—deseaba ser egoísta y tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de su estadía en el pasado sin importar lo que tuviera que durar, claro que ambos pensaban inevitablemente en su presente, en Boruto y Himawari, pero ciertamente también era la primera vez en muchos años que tenían la oportunidad de desligarse de tantas obligaciones y simplemente tener algo de tiempos el uno para el otro, ¿es que se podía pedir algo más? No estaba del todo injustificado querer ser egoístas.

-Oh, eso…— contesto Naruto el recobrar el habla, —pues, creo que tenemos el derecho de disfrutar de la experiencia tanto como deseemos, ¿no?— secundo entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, completamente de acuerdo.

-Si— asintió Hinata, sosteniéndole la mirada y disfrutando del simple placer de estar juntos.

¿Era egoísta de parte de ambos querer revivir un pasado en que no habían tan siquiera considerado la posibilidad de tener un futuro juntos? Sus sentimientos habían sido unilaterales en un momento de su pasado y ese había sido su mayor error, por lo que si se Naruto dependía, estaba sobradamente dispuesto a hacer de su indefinida—aun no tenían ni idea de cómo regresar—está en el pasado una especie de segunda luna de miel junto a su esposa, y nada en el mundo se lo impediría.

* * *

Bajo un silencio prácticamente sepulcral, Sasuke y Sakura se mantuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro en la misma banca a las afueras de la aldea en que habían sostenido su primera conversación como compañeros de equipo en el pasado…ahora incapaz de tan siquiera dirigirse la palabra mientras sus pensamientos los llevaban cada vez más lejos; habían pasado gran parte de su presente intentando escapar del pasado, de todo lo que habían vivido y de lo que no habían podido solucionar, de todo el dolor y las heridas que aún no conseguían cerrar del todo, que ahora estar en el pasado no podía ser visto como una bendición para ambos, no como sí lo era para Naruto y Hinata, por ello es que querían regresar a su presente donde todo era mucho más fácil de vivir, pudiendo ignorar todo lo demás gracias a la presencia de Sarada en sus vidas…pero esta vez no podían hacer eso, no podían escapar del pasado sin importar cuanto lo deseasen porque estaban en él. Con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, Sasuke contemplo a la nada misma y a la suave brisa que rompía de vez en vez el silencio entre su esposa y él, si necesidad de desviar la mirada hacia Sakura que se encontraba sentada a su lado para leer sus pensamientos y saber que ella estaba tan disgustada por la situación en que estaban como él, pero no podían hacer nada para escapar de ella, no gracias a Naruto, la única solución temporal por ahora era aguardar a tener la instancia de encontrar el pergamino y una vez al tenerlo dar con la forma de revertir el jutsu para regresar a su tiempo, pero hasta entonces estaba atrapados.

-¿Tampoco vas a comer?— pregunto Sakura sin estar verdaderamente interesada y sin apartar su mirada de la nada.

-No tengo hambre— negó Sasuke de igual modo que ella, dejando que sus pensamientos lo llevasen muy lejos, pero no lejos de ella, —tu si deberías comer algo— añadió sin dejar de preocuparse por ella tal y como hacia siempre.

-No puedo comer— protesto la pelirosa sin tan siquiera considerar tal posibilidad, —porque cada cosa que veo me recuerda a Sarada, y hasta la simple brisa me hace pensar en regresar desesperadamente junto a ella— negó para sí y cerrando los ojos, tan solo pensando en regresar junto a su hija. —No puedo evitar pensar en ella, sé que debería mantenerme indiferente pero no puedo, es una parte de mí— esclareció sabiendo bien que estaba desafiando los principios Shinobi que conocía y que no podía cumplir, no en ese momento, —la única parte de mí que amo— susurro más para sí que para su esposo.

Ahora Sasuke estaba a su lado y solo Kami sabia cuando agradecía que eso fuera así porque la vida era un pozo oscuro de soledad cuando él no estaba a su lado tal y como se lo había dicho una vez, para ella no existía una vida en que él no estuviera…pero gracias a Sarada había aprendido que si existía otra vida más allá cuando estaba sola, que había alguien más que también dependía de ella y que necesitaba que fuese fuerte, había una vida que la necesitaba a ella, una vida que ene se momento estaba asola y que le oprimía el centro del pecho haciendo que desease sollozar de manera incontrolable. Era madre, y quien conociera ese sentimiento no dudaría en empatizar con ella, porque no existía mayor dolor para ella en esa instancia que estar lejos de su hija, que no poder abrazarla, no poder verla, no poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba, no saber si realmente estaba a salvo como Naruto había dicho…sentía como si de un momento a otro pudiera caer en la locura, sentía como si fuera a morir de preocupación y aunque sabía que Sasuke compartía su sentir, no podía creer que él pudiera ponerse en su lugar y entender el tormento por el que realmente estaba pasando, más si lo hacía. Desviando la mirada hacia su esposa, Sasuke se dedicó a contemplar largamente a Sakura, claro que él también estaba sumamente preocupado pro Sarada, más de lo que era capaz de expresar pero el tiempo que había pasado lejos de la aldea—años—le había enseñado a confiar en su hija, en lo determinada y fuerte que era—como Sakura—, y que podría enfrentarse a lo que sea que encontrara en su camino, porque era su hija después de todo.

-También pienso en ella, y deseo regresar tanto como tú— obvio Sasuke más sabia que ella lo tenía presente, —pero hasta que no sepamos como hacerlo es preciso que confiemos en que si la situación no es como Naruto dice, ella podrá encargarse de lo que sea que suceda— menciono tan solo para verla negar en silencio, incapaz de aferrarse a esas palabras, —tenemos que creer que lo hará— insistió ya que de otro modo ella no conseguiría calmarse.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar aquí, tan lejos de ella y sin saber que le sucede?— cuestiono ella con más vehemencia de la que hubiera pretendido, dirigiendo su ira hacia él y sintiendo incapaz de pensar con la cabeza fría. —Es mi hija, ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila si no la veo, si no tengo contacto con ella…?— se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba planteando, encontrando su mirada con la de Sasuke quien lejos de enojarse se mantenía a su lado para reconfortarla. —Porque eso es lo que tú haces, porque te repites una y otra vez que Sarada está bien— comprendió en voz alta, lamentando todo lo que acababa de decir y no pudiendo remediarlo.

-Créeme, los primeros años lejos fueron una tortura— confeso el Uchiha sin apartar sus ojos de ella que se debatió entre si apartar su mirada o no de él, demasiado avergonzada por su exabrupto, —quise regresar muchas veces, me estaba volviendo loco al no saber que pasaba, al no poder verlas…pero tuve que aprender a confiar; a confiar en que Sarada aprendería a ser fuerte como yo lo hice, y que tu podrías enfrentarte a lo que fuera, porque te conozco— explico situando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella y ascendiendo hasta acunar su mejilla. —Aun no es fácil lidiar con lo que siento— admitió ligeramente divertido por lo mismo, —pero si no soy capaz de controlar mis emociones, no podría tolerar ningún tipo de frustración— recordó estableciendo un margen de comparación con Naruto en el proceso.

El tomento indescriptible por el que Sakura estaba travesando, imaginar el peor de los escenarios en su mente, estar a punto de sucumbir a la locura por lo que su propio subconsciente estaba ideando…era algo por lo que Sasuke ya había pasado muchas veces, al margen de lo que todos pensaban de él; que no tenía sentimientos, ni corazón, que era alguien indiferente y cruel, lo cierto es que amaba a su esposa más que a nada en el mundo y Sarada era lo más importante en su vida, por lo que estar lejos de ellas por una década debido a su misión de investigar la amenaza de los Otsutsuki había probado ser su propia cruz con la que cargar, muchas veces había anhelado ignorar su responsabilidad y tan siquiera regresar a la aldea un día para ver a Sakura y a Sarada…se había perdido gran parte de la vida de su hija por causa de su deber, pero sabía que si no lo hacía no podría vivir con la culpa al no eliminar un peligro que pudiese dañarlas y al que tal vez solo él podría hacer frente, pero eso no minimizaba la añoranza que sentía por ambas cada vez que estaba lejos. Suspirando sonoramente para sí, Sakura entro el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma y de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos y que en nada la habían hecho cambiar de la Genin ingenua de doce años que en su día había pensado lo peor de Naruto, que había hablado de dientes para afuera sin tomarle peso a la realidad, ¿había cambiado un poco al menos? A su entender no, porque por un momento solo se había concentrado en lo que ella estaba sintiendo sin tan siquiera empatizar en lo que Sasuke había tenido que vivir por una década entera, lejos de casa, lejos de Sarada y de ella…que egoísta podía ser.

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke— se disculpó Sakura, lamentando de todo corazón continuar siendo tan inmadura tras tantos años, —en el fondo no he cambiado ni un poco, sigo siendo la tonta niña de doce años y fastidiosa que hablaba de dientes para afuera, sin pensar en otros— se criticó duramente por pensar que realmente había cambiado a lo largo de los años, —la misma niña que merecía que le dijeras esas palabras en este lugar— añadió apenas y dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

-No— negó Sasuke, confundiéndola por su negativa, —me equivoque en ese entonces porque no tenía derecho alguno para juzgarte, ni nunca lo tendré— justifico ante la extrañeza de parte de ella y sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro en ningún momento. —Has cambiado; todos hemos cambiado— obvio tanto para hacerla sentir mejor como porque era la verdad, —pero es normal que pienses así, yo también lo hago más de lo que debería— confeso por fin pudiendo ver una ligera sonrisa formarse en sus labios. —Sarada podrá enfrentarse a lo que sea que encuentre en su camino, es igual de inteligente que tú, y más sensata que yo— comparo, confiando en que su hija estaría bien por su cuenta.

-En parte, pero eso se debe a que tiene lo mejor de ambos— añadió ella con una ligera sonrisa, igual de orgullosa que él por Sarada.

Sarada era maravillosa, no solo porque se pareciera mucho a ambos lo cual era prácticamente obvio, sino porque había heredado sus mayores virtudes y siempre estaba perfeccionándose a sí misma, esa era la prueba de que sería una gran Hokage algún día, por eso estaban orgullosos de ella. Había cometido un error en el pasado, en ese mismo lugar; había juzgado a Sakura sin conocerla realmente, no había entendido que bajo esa ingenuidad e inocencia se encontraba el corazón más puro que hubiera conocido en su vida, la única persona que podría tomar su dolor y sentirlo como propio, la única persona que podría llorar por él y acompañarlo en todo, y hoy lamentaba no haberle permitido entrar a su corazón mucho antes porque la vida era realmente maravillosa teniéndola a ella…y cuando no estaba a su lado todo parecía el mismo infierno otra vez, entonces nada tenía sentido. Ella era quien menos había cambiado de todos a quienes pudiera conocer, ya no era una niña-no en ese plano, sino que en el presente—ni física ni emocionalmente, pero al verla luciendo como la misma niña que le había rogado que se quedara en Konoha una vez, podía darse cuenta de que en esencia ella seguía siendo la misma; inocente, alegre, dulce...no había cambiado ni un poco y eso es lo que cada vez que la veía se sintiera en casa, veía en sus ojos y sabía que nada cambiaría, que ella siempre estaría ahí y esa sensación era más reconfortante que nada de lo que existiera en el mundo. Levantándose en silencio de la banca, siendo observado por Sakura en todo momento, Sasuke le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, lo que claramente la desconcertó.

-Volvamos a la academia— sugirió Sasuke, más aun viendo un ápice de duda en su mirada, —a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la idea, pero hasta que no encontremos un modo de salir de aquí tenemos que seguir las reglas del juego— rememoro absteniéndose de mencionar que estaba pensando en mil y un formas de como matar a Naruto.

Observando largamente el rostro de su esposo, sintiendo mil y un momentos pasar delante de sus ojos como una serie de sus fotografías que sucedían a modo de recordatorio, Sakura sonrió radiantemente antes de alargar su mano y encontrarla con la suya, levantándose de la banca. Ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí, en el pasado, pero puede que—aunque no quisieran admitirlo—esta fuera la perfecta y única oportunidad que tuvieran de solucionar todos sus tormentos pasados y poder vivir en paz con su pasado sin sentirlo como una herida que aún no cerraba, después de todo no tendrían otra instancia a través de la cual revivir todo otra vez…

Tenían que seguir las reglas del juego tanto como pudieran, hasta que consiguieran regresar.

* * *

Tras la reunión de los equipos para conocerse entre sí durante el almuerzo, todos o gran parte de los Genin habían retornado al salón de la academia para aguardar la llegada de los Jonin que encabezarían sus respectivos equipos hasta que ahora solo tres equipos continuasen presentes en el aula; el equipo 7 conformado por Sasuke y Sakura que se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro y sosteniendo una conservación mientras que Naruto estaba prácticamente pegado a Hinata que formaba parte del equipo 8 junto a Kiba y Shino, y el equipo 10 conformado por Ino, Shikamaru y Choji. Exactamente delante de la mesa tras dos de los integrantes del equipo 7, Ino contemplo con recelo y extrañeza entremezclada la increíble complicidad e interacción que Sasuke y Sakura estaba compartiendo tras haber sido nombrados compañeros de equipo, para la Yamanaka que jamás los había visto hablar entre si era algo increíble e imposible de atestiguar que ambos estuvieran compartiendo un tema entre si y lo peor es que—desde donde estaba—no conseguía escuchar aquello de lo que estaban hablando…¿Cuándo es que las cosas habían cambiado así entre ambos? Lo primero que Ino sentía era ira, porque Sakura estaba sabiendo como beneficiarse del hecho de estar ene l mismo equipo que Sasuke, y lo segundo era un desconcierto terrible, su antigua amiga ya no parecía la misma Sakura insegura, ingenua y tonta, era casi como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella de la noche a la mañana y eso Ino podía verlo sin necesidad de tan siquiera intercambiar una palabra con ella.

-No logro entenderlo, jamás habían compartido una conversación, ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos?— Ino negó en silencio para sí mientras los observaba a ambo antes de desviar la mirada hacia su compañero de equipo, —¿puedes decírmelo tú, Shikamaru?— consulto en un intento por comprender la situación.

-En caso de que no lo recuerdes; no soy una chica— recordó el Nara, absteniéndose de entornar los ojos ante su propio fastidio, —pero he de reconocer que no, y prefiero no hacerlo— confeso, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos a modo de almohada.

-Sigo sin entender como acabe en el mismo equipo con ustedes dos— suspiro la Yamanaka pesadamente, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Equipo 8?— pregunto una voz fémina, sobresaltándolos a todos.

De pie en el umbral del aula y tras abrir la puerta dejando en exposición su largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos rojos, Kurenai observo con curiosidad a los Genin presentes, especialmente a los que se encontrarían bajo su tutela y que al instante de su llamado no dudaron en levantarse de sus lugares para proceder a abandonar el aula. Lamentando tener que decir adiós por ahora—ya que en realidad lo último que quería hacer era encontrarse lejos de Naruto, Hinata sonrió ligeramente a modo de disculpa a su esposo antes de, a modo de temporal despedida e inevitablemente avergonzada por la presencia de otros, depositar en un casto beso sobre una de las mejillas del Uzumaki antes de levantarse y seguir a sus compañeros y Sensei fuera del aula, siendo seguida en todo momento por Naruto que suspiro profundamente al verla partir…si ver a Sasuke y Sakura hablar entre sí como si se conocieran de toda la vida era algo extraño de ver—para el equipo 10, principalmente para Ino aunque también para Shikamaru mas él no pensaba admitirlo—, atestiguar semejante cercanía entre Naruto y Hinata era algo todavía más extraño e inentendible para los presentes. Regresando a su lugar junto a sus compañeros de equipo bajo un completo silencio y que era tan extraño e impropio de él, Naruto apoyo la cabeza pesadamente contra la mesa ante la curiosa mirada de Sasuke y Sakura, suspirando soñadoramente y sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, extrañando a su esposa aunque tan siquiera hubieran transcurrido un par de minutos tras su partida, actuando como un tonto enamorado…¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba loco por esa hermosa mujer a quien se enorgullecía de llamar su esposa.

-¿Es que ustedes no aman el amor?— pregunto Naruto, observando a la nada y suspirando soñadoramente.

-Sí— acepto Sakura, inevitablemente divertida por su comportamiento, —pero no como tú, Naruto— se apresuró a comparar para marcas las diferencias.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta puesto que estaba demasiado concentrado añorando a Hinata y suspirando por su ausencia, Sasuke entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Sakura por debajo de la mesa, encontrando sus orbes ónix con los profundos orbes esmeralda de ella que encontró brevemente su mirada con la suya antes de desviar la mirada para ocultar el hecho que se estaba sonrosando, logrando que Sasuke sonriera ladinamente en el proceso…en el pasado—mismo pasado en que ahora estaban—, Sakura había anhelado desesperadamente que él la aceptase y correspondiese a sus sentimientos de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero si ahora era capaz de exteriorizar lo que sentía por ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, eso se debía a que ahora no tenía el odio creando un margen invisible entre ambos e impidiendo que se acercaran entre sí, esta vez no tenía nada que le impidiese demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, pero a su manera desde luego, después de todo no era Naruto. Con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto más bien monótono, Asuma se detuvo ante la puerta del salón donde sabia se encontraban los Genin que integraban el equipo bajo su tutela suspirando profundamente para mentalizarse antes de abrir la puerta, apareciendo en el umbral y volviéndose el centro de atención al instante lo cual lo hizo sonreír para sí; iba a ser divertido probar a esos niños y hacerles aprender algo de disciplina, porque para él no existían reparos si de tratar con bestias se trataba, es más, estaba sobradamente preparado para ello.

-¿Equipo 10?— llamo Asuma simplemente, rompiendo con el silencio.

Tan solo basto este llamado de atención para que Shikamaru, Ino y Choji se levantasen de sus lugares y abandonasen el aula en compañía de su Sensei, no sin que antes Ino le dirigiera una última mirada a Sakura, alzando una de sus manos a modo de escueta despedida lo que dejo un sabor agridulce para Sakura que bajo la mirada al instante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke; necesitaba enmendar las cosas con Ino ahora que sabía que probablemente su estadía en el pasado resultase indefinida, porque no soportaría encontrarse permanentemente enemistada con quien más que su mejor amiga era como su hermana, y solo necesito encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke para que él entendiera lo que ella estaba pensando. Tras la partida del equipo 10 y ante lo cual ahora los tres integrante del equipo 7 se encontraban completamente a solas, nadie hizo nada por romper con el silencio que surgió en el aula, viendo a la nada en un ritual que se hizo eternamente cómodo para Sasuke y Sakura que disfrutaban de disfrutar de tanta calma—una calma que no podían sentir desde hace mucho tiempo o no tanto como quisieran—, pero un silencio que se tornó incómodo para Naruto que se sentía nervioso por ello, levantándose de la mesa sin decírselo a nadie, en dirección hacia la pizarra de donde tomo el borrador a modo de reminiscencia de lo que había hecho en el pasado—mismo pasado en que ahora estaban, por cierto—, siendo observado en todo momento por Sasuke y Sakura que se observaron distraídamente entre si antes de regresar su mirada hacia su tonto amigo y Hokage rubio.

-¿Me ayudan?— pregunto el Uzumaki, volteando a ver a sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser tan infantil?— cuestiono Sasuke, incapaz de entenderlo por completo.

-¿Alguna vez podrías solo divertirte un poco?— rebatió Naruto, absteniéndose de entornar los ojos. —Vamos, será más divertido si lo hacemos los tres juntos— alentó provocando que sus dos amigos intercambiasen una mirada entre sí, —por los viejos tiempos, ¿siiiiiii?— insistió casi con ojitos de cachorro a modo de súplica.

-Okey— acepto Sakura en representación suya y de Sasuke que era incapaz de negarse si ella estaba de acuerdo, —pero solo una vez— puntualizo a modo de advertencia, levantándose de su lugar junto a su esposo.

Siguiéndole la corriente a Naruto aunque fuera por una vez y para permitirse sentir algo de diversión aunque fuera por una vez en la vida—para salir de la rutina y del ambiente de seriedad que inexorablemente se formaba ahora que estaba a solas—, Sasuke y Sakura ayudaron a Naruto a treparse en el umbral de la puerta para situar el borrador precisamente en la entrada para que cayese sobre la cabeza de su Sensei al entrar…la primera vez habían sido ingenuos, habían creído que por ser un Jonin, Kakashi no caería en juegos de esa clase pero el tiempo les había enseñado una o dos cosas sobre cómo era el Hatake realmente y que no deberían dejar que las apariencias y percepciones los guiasen. Retrocediendo y resignada a esperar, Sakura se sentó sobre la mesa, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra a la par de Sasuke que si situó a su lado apoyando la espalda contra la mesa mientras que Naruto aguardaba pacientemente a que Kakashi apareciera en cualquier momento. Probando que la paciencia daba sus frutos, Naruto se sobresaltó gratamente de la emoción cuando una manos se posó contra la puerta entreabierta antes de abrirla para ingresar, provocando que el borrador rebotara sobre la cabeza del Hatake antes de caer al suelo, detonando las carcajadas de Naruto y Sakura que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír a diferencia de su tonto amigo rubio, intercambiando una mirada con Sasuke quien simplemente se reservó a sonreír ladinamente; era un placer culpable poder burlarse de Kakashi al menos una vez, especialmente teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que habían pasado juntos…en el presentes por supuesto.

-Cayó redondito— rió Naruto, disfrutando inevitablemente de su propia treta.

-Justo en el blanco— secundo Sakura, por fin logrando controlar su risa como para hablar.

-¿Cómo se los planteo?— medito el Hatake ante tal muestra de camaradería y burla hacia su persona, —mi primera impresión de este grupo…son una bola de idiotas— concluyo sin ninguna pisca de tacto hacia ellos.

Tal y como había sucedido la primera vez solo que en una medida diferente, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar sentirse ofendidos ante la apreciación de Kakashi, y si las miradas mataran, en ese momento el Hatake estaría muerto y sepultado por insultarlos, era una suerte que le tuvieran afecto y respecto, porque si no…solo eso dirían.

* * *

Ahí estaban ellos cuatro en lo alto de la academia, sosteniendo su "_primera_" conversación con su Sensei como si no se conocieran en lo absoluto…y de hecho era así pero solo que en esta línea de tiempo mas no en su presente, lo que por cierto resultaba tanto gracioso como confuso pero nadie quería ser la nota discordante que marcara tal diferencia porque aunque nadie lo dijese de viva voz, era extrañamente reconfortante tener la posibilidad de comenzar desde cero todo lo que habían vivido, sabían que no podrían cambiar su presente si es que esa era la cuestión a debatir, pero era imposible no desear revivir todo lo que ya habían hecho mal una vez aunque fuera por el egoísta sentir de permitirse una alegría, porque por favor que nunca más tendrían esta posibilidad prácticamente servida en bandeja de plata. Con la única diferencia—y si bien sabía que tenían que regresar cuanto antes, encontrando primero el pergamino—de que Naruto quería disfrutar de la experiencia lo más posible al igual que Hinata quien compartía por completo su parecer, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura no ansiaban sino volver a su tiempo cuanto antes, porque permanecer por más tiempo en el pasado solo contribuiría a hacer aún más doloroso su regreso al encontrarse de cara la realidad, pero nadie tenía porque decir eso, ¿cierto? Por lo que por ahora lo mejor era mantener la farsa—en cierto modo era una farsa, pero también era verdad—lo más posible si así ganaban tiempo para buscar el pergamino y regresar a su propio tiempo.

-Muy bien, su turno— delego Kakashi tras haberse "_presentado_" o tras mas bien no haberles dicho nada, —tu, el de la derecha, tu primero— indico centrando su mirada en el rubio.

-Deberás, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó Naruto jugando espontáneamente con su banda, —me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón y realmente me gusta la ramen, e Iruka Sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos— se expresó velozmente y sin tan siquiera planear las palabras que salían de su boca. —Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante— concluyo con fingida arrogancia, muy seguro de su sueño y que lo cumpliría…porque ya lo había hecho, pero eso era secreto.

No tenía ni tendría otro sueño en la vida sin importar que se lo preguntaran una y mil veces; podían haber transcurrido veinte años—en el presente—pero él sentía que no había cambiado tanto de quien había sido en el pasado, claro que en el presente y como Hokage había tenido que aprobar o tomar decisiones con las que no siempre había estado ni estaría de acuerdo, pero…nunca se había traicionado a sí mismo y a sus principios, ¿había errado? Por supuesto, pero jamás había dejado de ser Naruto Uzumaki, no podría hacerlo jamás. Distraídamente Sakura y Sasuke centraron su atención en Naruto, ¿en realidad estaban en el pasado? La respuesta era obvia pero ene se momento sentía como si todo lo que habían vivido en su presente no fuese sino una fantasía, que estaban viviendo el ahora y su tonto mejor amigo rubio aun no era el Séptimo Hokage que conocían, y este pensamientos los preocupo sin necesidad de encontrar sus miradas y observarse entre sí, porque necesitaban regresar a su tiempo cuanto antes, cuanto más tiempo pasaran en el futuro menos querrían regresar y no podían olvidar que esta estadía en el pasado era una ilusión; tenían un presente y una hija esperando por ellos, no podían olvidarlo. Con su mirada sobre el Uzumaki, Kakashi esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa de interés bajo la máscara al estar cara a cara con el hijo de su fallecido Sensei, ¿Qué pensaría él si viese a Naruto? Tristemente no podría tener esa respuesta sin importar cuanto lo deseara y por lo que no dudo en desviar la mirada hacia su única alumna y que parecía frágil, inocente y delicada como una flor de cerezo tal y como señalaba su nombre.

-Muy bien, siguiente— continúo Kakashi, observando a su alumna.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno— se presentó la pelirosa, teniendo más o menos claras las palabras en su mente, —hay muchas cosas que me gustan, demasiadas para contarlas, y mi pasatiempo es leer y aprender tanto como pueda— confeso jugando nerviosamente con sus manos antes de alzar la mirada y encontrar con la de su Sensei, —no tengo sueños o por lo menos no lo bastante importantes para compartirlos, pero si deseo proteger a quienes son preciados para mí y ayudarlos tanto como pueda— aludió a Sasuke y Naruto sin necesidad de emplear mayores palabras, —y mi meta es poder superarme a mí misma, superar mis límites y llegar lejos para no volver a ver la espalda de nadie sino hacer que otros vean la mía— declaro muy segura de sí, conteniendo una sonrisa en el proceso.

Una vez había sido extremadamente ingenua y tonta, y lo reconocía sin ningún problema porque hoy era alguien totalmente diferente, pero aunque no le gustase estar en el pasado—y sabía que Sasuke pensaba lo mismo—iba a vivir la experiencia y ser quien había deseado ser una vez porque al fin y al cabo sabía que al final, cuando regresara a su tiempo, seguiría siendo la mejor versión de sí misma, de eso podía jactarse. Con orgullo, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa ladina mientras observada a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo, no sintiéndose intimidado como Naruto que temblaba de miedo—cosa normal si se trataba de Sakura quien le había roto muchos huesos a lo largo de los años en múltiples arrebatos de cólera, algo bien merecido debido a su propia impertinencia, por cierto—, sino admirando el contraste entre el pasado y el presente que había en ella…la verdad es que jamás había considerado a Sakura como una mujer débil, si con defectos pero que ella no cesaba de pulir día a día, mejorando cada vez. _Las chicas como ella están más interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja_, obvio el Hatake teniendo en cuenta que aunque se trataba de Kunoichis no dejaban de ser niñas al fin y al cabo, _sin embargo ella es diferente de lo que esperaba_, acepto con inevitable curiosidad ante esta niña que físicamente era tan delicada como una flor…pero que poseía una personalidad completamente diferente, _interesante_, se dijo sonriendo vagamente bajo su máscara de manera que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta antes de desviar su mirada.

-Por ultimo…— determino el peligris al concentrar su mirada en el último Uchiha

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha— se presentó Sasuke estoicamente, —me disgustan muchas cosas y me gustan pocas cosas en particular—mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakura supo de inmediato que se estaba refiriendo a ella entre estas "_pocas cosas_", eso y que lo conocía mejor que nadie, —lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad; voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico— las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas en lo absoluto porque eran un objetivo para él, no un ideal.

Puede que sus palabras no fuesen sino una reminiscencia de las que había pronunciado en su día a causa de su odio por su fallecido hermano, pero eso se debía no a que su perspectiva del mundo no hubiese cambiado porque de hecho si lo había hecho y drásticamente…pero estaba en el pasado, un pasado en que el hombre que más odiaba estaba vivo y no estaba hablando de Itachi sino de Danzo, porque si tenía la oportunidad de tomar su vida no la desaprovecharía pidiéndole permiso a nadie y eso Sakura lo sabía bien, compartiendo su opinión y guardando silencio en respuesta y silente aprobación porque ella también tenía a dos personas en la mente a quienes dirigir su ira y rencor, pudiendo aparentar indiferencia eficazmente a diferencia de como sucedía en el caso de Naruto quien prácticamente sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de a quien se refería su mejor amigo, _está hablando de Danzo, estoy seguro_, reflexiono para sí y tragando saliva sonoramente ya que había esperado que esa parte del pasado de Sasuke no retornara al presente…pero por lo visto estaba equivocado y le asustaba darse cuenta de ello. _Ay, tal como lo pensé, _se dijo el Hatake mentalmente al conocer los antecedentes e historia del ultimo Uchiha, mas ciertamente intrigado de que tan lejos podían llevarlo tales motivaciones, sin duda el equipo que le habían asignado era particularmente diferente de los que ya le habían asignado antes además de que eran diferentes de lo que él había esperado que fueran, pero aun no sabía si eso era algo necesariamente bueno o malo, primero necesitaba estudiarlos de manera independiente.

-Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas— suspiro el Hatake, intrigado más no precisamente esperanzado por el equipo que aún no estaba del todo bajo su tutela, —tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana— menciono sin mayor relevancia, aunque si la tenía.

-¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener?— curioso Naruto pese a conocer la respuesta, ansioso y emocionado.

-Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos, un ejercicio de supervivencia— contesto el peligris con imperturbable tranquilidad.

-Yo creí que supuestamente tendríamos una misión real, no más prácticas, nosotros ya hicimos esas cosas en la academia, es por eso que estamos aquí— discutió Sakura para hacer creíble su ignorancia de lo que estaba por venir.

-Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo— puntualizo Kakashi, divertido por su inocencia.

-¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento es entonces?— pregunto Naruto detonando la risa de su Sensei.

-Bueno, es que si les respondo no va a gustarles mucho— rió él, absteniéndose de mencionar que se estaba burlando a costa de ellos. —De los 27 graduados que vinieron aquí, solo 9 serán aceptados como Genin, los otros 18 serán rechazados y reenviados a la academia, en otras palabras este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades de que reprueben es mínimo del 66%- explico tan solo recibiendo silencio en respuesta, un silencio que podía interpretar con facilidad, —lo ven, les dije que no les iba a gustar— menciono a modo de justificación para su divertimento.

-Es una locura, ¿Entonces que fue el examen de graduación?— bufo el Uzumaki por impulso pero a sabiendas.

-Ese solo fue para filtrar a los candidatos que podrían convertirse en Genin o no, así es como es, yo soy quien decide si aprueban o no— esclareció Kakashi seriamente a modo de intimidación. —Vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja, es todo, ya pueden irse…ah, mañana mejor no desayunen o sino van a vomitar— aconsejo más para su interés los tres se mantuvieron imperturbables, como si no le creyeran…interesante. —Bien, fin de la charla motivacional, nos vemos mañana—se despidió por fin antes de proceder a desaparecer.

En un parpadeo y como si jamás hubiese estado allí—pero lo había estado y eso no era ninguna broma—, Kakashi desapareció en un parpadeo permitiendo que los tres soltasen el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo en los pulmones hasta ese momento, aliviados por no tener que continuar manteniendo una farsa que era incómoda para ellos, no entre ellos mismos claro. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba la idea ni asumirlo pero estaban atrapados indefinidamente en el pasado, forzados a tener que vivir una mentira hasta que pudiesen encontrar el pergamino que los había llevado al pasado, pergamino que solo Naruto sabia donde se encontraba y cuya ubicación parecía no recordar ya que de otro modo ya lo habría dicho, o bien recordando como revertir el jutsu, posibilidad que tampoco podían considerar debido al cerebro de hormiga de su tonto amigo rubio y Hokage. No solo eran Genin en su aspecto físico sino que sus capacidades y habilidades también se encontraban limitadas a comparación de lo que eran en el presente…estaban entre la espada y la pared, forzados a permanecer en el pasado por causa de Naruto, pero nadie pensaba decirlo; primero porque Naruto parecía tenerlo claro, y segundo…porque lanzar culpas a alguien no los sacaría del predicamento en que estaban. Parpadeando entre absorto por cómo había culminado su reunión con su Sensei, Naruto se levantó del suelo a la par que sus compañeros de equipo, volteando a verlos para ver si ellos estaban tan sorprendidos con la actitud de Kakashi mas no era así, ellos parecían estar pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Kakashi Sensei en verdad era así?— pregunto Naruto llevándose una mano pensativamente a la altura del mentón.

-Lo era— asintió Sakura, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho y suspirando pesadamente, —¿Qué hacemos ahora?—consulto llevando una mano a la frente y masajeándose las sienes. —Necesitamos un plan para mañana, y en la situación en que estamos dudo en podamos impresionarlo— obvio dadas las limitaciones con las que contaban.

-Creo que lo mejor será reunirnos, esta noche— sugirió Sasuke, ya que disponían de poco tiempo hasta mañana, —así podríamos discutir todo lo que haremos ahora que Naruto nos metió en este lió— recordó aún muy molesto con su tonto mejor amigo.

-Perdón, ya me disculpe— volvió a disculparse el rubio, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ya había dicho incontables veces ese día, hasta ahora, —no era mi intención que nos quedáramos atrapados aquí ya que, en caso de que lo olviden, soy el Séptimo Hokage— menciono para disgusto de sus dos amigos que entornaron los ojos al oírlo, observándose entre sí. —Pero Sasuke tiene razón, propongo mi apartamento para reunirnos— sugirió al instante, gustoso por tener compañía, aunque prefería a Hinata desde luego.

-Ni hablar— protesto la Haruno al instante y sin tan siquiera considerarlo, —estoy demasiado enojada, si estoy en tu metro cuadrado y rodeada de tus porquerías probablemente acabare por destrozarlo todo— advirtió, tan solo deseando en regresar a su tiempo cuanto antes. —Sasuke, ¿tienes problemas con tu apartamento?— pregunto pese a saber que él no se negaría si ella se lo pedía y viceversa.

-En lo absoluto— acepto el Uchiha viéndola sonreír en el proceso para deleite suyo.

-¿En serio van a ignorarme y pasar por algo mi generoso ofrecimiento?— cuestiono el Uzumaki, simplemente anonadado ante lo que oía.

-Si— contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo para señalar lo obvio, que aún estaban enojados con él.

Entre indignado y sumamente ofendido por tal desaire de parte de sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo, Naruto cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, negando en silencio mientras los observaba; cada vez que esos dos estaban en su contra siempre se salían con la cuya, ¿Qué posibilidades tenia de ganar si estaba solo contra ellos? Exacto, ninguna.

* * *

Tanto por costumbre como por lo acordado antes de despedirse en la academia, Sasuke ordeno y preparo su apartamento para la descabellada posibilidad—descabellada porque en el pasado que él recordaba, jamás habría permitido que nadie se quedase a dormir ahí, con él—de albergar allí por esa noche a su tonto mejor amigo y Hokage, así como a _su esposa_...el simple recordatorio que en el presente estaba casado con Sakura lo hizo estremecer satisfactoriamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, disfrutando del silencio, mas no como lo haría en el presente porque esta vez Sakura no estaba a su lado, o al menos no como quisiera. En ocasiones tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba delirando, que había alguien que había realizado todos los sacrificios posibles para estar junto a él, que existía alguien que lo amaba con todo su corazón y aceptando tanto sus virtudes—que él consideraba escasas, por cierto—como sus defectos. Puede que llevasen veinte años juntos—primero como compañeros de equipo, luego como pareja y actualmente como matrimonio—, pero Sasuke no dejaba de estar asombrado de lo importante que era Sakura en su vida, tanto que en ese momento y a solas en su apartamento, el lugar que una vez había llamado hogar hoy se sentía vacío, vacío sin la presencia de Sakura y no solo porque ella no estaba ahí sino porque su perfume no estaba impregnándolo todo, porque no existían detalles distintivos elegidos por ella…porque en este presente Sakura y él eran meramente compañeros de equipo, no estaban casados pero de todas formas ella continuaba siendo lo más importante en su vida, como siempre.

Sin entender porque, había sido todo para Sakura desde que tenía memoria, incluso cuando habían sido unos niños—antes de la masacre Uchiha—, ella se le había acercado una vez, había intentado hablar con él…si entonces hubiera sabido lo que hoy sabia, la habría dejado entrar en su corazón desde el primer momento, pero aunque no le había dado oportunidad de entrar en su corazón ella lo había hecho de todas formas, había hecho a un lado las barreras que el odio, el miedo y el rencor habían formado alrededor de su corazón y había logrado llegar a él de todas formas, había conseguido volverse primero una constante en su vida y luego lo más importante a tal punto en que no podía imaginar un futuro en que ella no estuviera, Sakura era lo primero en que pensaba al abrir los ojos y lo último en que pensaba al cerrarlos. Esbozando una sonrisa ladina ante tales pensamientos, Sasuke apoyo el mentón contra la palma de su mano, observando a la nada pero teniendo toda clase de pensamientos rondándole la mente, en verdad le estaba afectando esto del viaje en el tiempo porque casi se sentía como un tonto enamorado…¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba pensando lo que normalmente pensaba tras cada regreso a casa después de sus viajes solo que ahora por fin estaba reconociéndolo. Le afectaba ver cuánto había cambiado emocionalmente con el pasar de los años, porque se había negado el afecto por tanto tiempo que ahora que podía permitirse ser egoísta y corresponder con plenitud a los sentimientos de Sakura casi se sentía como un tonto, ¿y qué era lo mejor? No se arrepentía ni arrepentiría jamás por ello.

A lo largo de los años, Sakura siempre había estado ahí para él en todos los sentidos, no solo era su esposa, era su amiga, su compañera, la presencia incondicional a su lado cada día, su amante y su confidente, con quien podía compartirlo todo a través de tal solo una mirada porque ella había visto sus inicios, sus altibajos y lo peor de él, lo que jamás podría haber mostrado a nadie más, y aun así ella lo amaba de todas formas. Tras la masacre de su clan, Sasuke había perdido el egoísta placer de pensar en el amor y en los sentimientos, había tenido que crear un margen entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer…y Sakura había llegado a trastocar todo eso, había llegado para recordarle que tenía un corazón latente y que no podía ignorar sin importar cuanto lo deseara, la presencia de Sakura en su vida era el recordatorio más constante y único que pudiera tener de que ya no estaba solo incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, Sakura había traído un cambio realmente drástico a su estilo de vida y esta no era la primera vez que le tomaba peso y relevancia a la desmedida importancia que ella tenía en su vida, gracias a Sakura tenía un hogar al que regresar y no se refería a una casa específicamente—no teniendo en cuenta los arranques destructivos de su esposa—sino a que ella siempre aguardaba por su regreso sin importar cuando fuera, ella siempre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente en sus decisiones y compartía su visión del mundo, pero no tenía miedo en aportar su opinión y discutir cuando creía que él se equivocaba, ella era la única que lo consolaba cuando sentía desesperación o tristeza, ella era la única que había decidido compartir su carga y alejarlo de la soledad, porque desde que estaba con ella jamás había vuelto a sentirse solo.

-_Sasuke, ¡te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo!_— la voz de Sakura resono contra su mente, recordándole una y mil veces que no estaba solo, recordándole que ella lo amaba y que él la amaba a ella. —_Si tú te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad, hare todo por ti, Sasuke, así que por favor, ¡te lo imploro, no te vayas!_— un cansino suspiro abandono sus labios al darse cuenta por millonésima vez en su vida lo mucho que había errado en el pasado por negarse a aceptar que Sakura era importante en su vida…pero ya no más.

La soledad en que había vivido por tantos años y que intentaba embargarlo mientras estaba en ese apartamento en su día había llamado "_hogar_" ya no existía, sentía una plenitud y alegría únicas gracias a Sakura, incluso a pesar de que en ese momento ella no se encontrase a su lado más sabía que si lo haría pronto, y por lo mismo es que debía idear algún plan para deshacerse de Naruto cuando llegase la noche, porque en definitiva no iba a compartir su espacio personal con su tonto mejor amigo y Hokage, menos teniendo en cuenta que estaban en este extraño embrollo por su causa, sí, porque no olvidaba que Sakura y él continuaban enojados con el Uzumaki por haber viajado al pasado y por encontrarse lejos de Sarada. Enterrando su rostro en ambas manos y masajeándose las sienes, Sasuke sintió un deje de culpa tal y como sucedía de costumbre; ¿Cómo es que había errado tanto en el pasado? Considerándolo bien, se sentía como un tonto, había sido tan ciego, había sido tan estúpido por negarse a la posibilidad de permitir que Sakura llenase el vacío en su vida…gracias a ella había obtenido una aprobación mayor de la que en su día había deseado obtener de su padre, una ternura superior a la que su madre le había brindado, y un amor incondicional y casi comparable al de su hermano, todo eso y mucho más lo había obtenido gracias a Sakura, ella era la prueba de que podía comenzar de nuevo. Incluso durante el breve tiempo que habían compartido juntos durante el día y por la simple acción de encontrar sus miradas o sus manos entre sí, cada toque de ella lo afecta como si fuese fuego y eliminaba toda negatividad de sus pensamientos, eliminaba su dolor sin importar que ella misma se lastimase en el proceso.

No iba a negar que muchas veces había deseado que Itachi también lo hubiera matado a él junto al resto del clan para no tener que vivir con las pesadillas, el miedo y el dolor, el odio…incluso se lo había confesado a Sakura, pero había olvidado esa posibilidad desde que ella había comenzado a viajar con él, antes de que Sarada naciera, porque gracias a ella las pesadillas habían desaparecido, ya no sentía miedo, el odio no existía, solo sentía el amor incondicional de ella inundándolo todo y permitiéndole ver todo de un modo completamente diferente, único. Observando a la nada y dejando que sus pensamientos lo llevasen cada vez más lejos, Sasuke seguía sin entender que es lo que Sakura había visto exactamente para enamorarse de él más allá de sus terribles defectos, porque por otro lado para él los defectos de Sakura eran nulos o por lo menos superfluos, para él ella era perfecta porque su incondicionalidad lo abrumaba y porque ella le brindaba un perdón que sabía que no merecía, porque a ella era a quien más había lastimado ya sea consciente o inconscientemente. Si jamás hubiera aceptado el amor de Sakura, si jamás hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos habría seguido viviendo en la oscuridad y soledad, atrapado en el pasado y viviendo sin un propósito, pero ese era un pasado que no existía porque todo era diferente desde que Sakura estaba en su vida. Quizás jamás pudiera entender porque Sakura se había enamorado de él, pero una cosa si era segura, no cambiaría nada de su pasado porque su presente; estar casado con ella y tener a Sarada era la mejor realidad posible, era algo que agradecía cada día.

¿Iban a permanecer indefinidamente en el pasado? Bien, pero él aprovecharía la oportunidad de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido—en tanto le fuera posible—junto a su esposa, y para lograrlo en definitiva necesitaba deshacerse de Naruto urgentemente, no sabía como pero esa noche no quería que nadie perturbara su paz, su paz junto a Sakura.

* * *

**PD: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Mis Amores!** Confieso que **estuve a punto de no creer que actualizaría hoy** porque estaba invitada a un lugar sin internet, **pero **afortunadamente le viaje no se realizo y **aquí me tienen actualizando como prueba de lo mucho que los quiero**, y eso que **tampoco creí volver a actualizar esta historia hasta la próxima semana pero todo se junto para que si lo hiciera :3** **Las próximas historias que actualizare serán** "**El Velo del Amor**" este fin de semana, antes de retomar la actualización del resto de mis historias partiendo por "**Cazadores de Sombras**" y "**El Rey de Konoha**" la próxima semana, por lo que espero que se mantengan atentos **:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre y agradeciendo su atención a mi trabajo**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**dedicándole esta historia como una muestra de agradecimiento por ser el primer comentario, valorando su opinión y deseándole un muy feliz año nuevo**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 2

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**One And The Same**" de **Selena Gomez** **&** **Demi Lovato** para la escena de Sakura e Ino, "**Anywhere**" de **Evanescence** para las respectivas escenas de Sasuke y Sakura, y Naruto y Hinata, "**Desert Moon**" de **Mena Massoud & Naomi Scott** para la conversación de Sasuke y Sakura y "**The Guts To Never Give Up**" perteneciente al soundtrack de Naruto para la escena final.

* * *

Guardando a toda prisa todo lo habría de necesitar para esa noche; pijama, cepillo de dientes, peine y demás, Sakura no olvido en lo absoluto su arsenal ninja completo, reflexionando en silencio para sí que pronto debería reabastecerse si lo que pretendía era estar capacitada adecuadamente para las misiones que estaban por venir, más en el fondo de su mente creí que Sasuke tenía la misma idea que ella y que más pronto que tarde harían una visita a la abuela Gato. Corroborando que todo estuviera en orden, Sakura salió de su habitación cargando consigo su mochila en brazos y dirigirse a la cocina ante la atenta mirada de sus padres que no perdían detalle alguno de ella, observándose curiosos entre si mientras la veían apagar el honor y extraer del interior un pastel que había comenzado a preparar tan pronto había llegado de la academia, ¿para qué? Ni Kizashi ni Mebuki tenían idea de ello, solo sabían que su hija no pasaría la noche en casa ya que ella y sus compañeros habían acordado reunirse para estar preparados al afrontar la prueba de supervivencia del día siguiente, y como padres de una ninja ambos solo podían confiar en que su hija supiera bien lo que estaba haciendo. Teniendo una caja preparada de antemano, Sakura dejo con cuidado en su interior el pastel ya terminado, cerrando la caja con cuidado a la par que su madre se acercaba para ayudarla al colgarle la mochila en la espalda haciéndola sonreír en respuesta.

-¿Ya te vas, Sakura?— más bien afirmó la Haruno, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hija como respuesta. —Ni siquiera has probado bocado— reprendió para nada de acuerdo con su estrategia.

-Descuida, mamá, cenare con Sasuke— tranquilizo Sakura con una naturalidad que incluso a ella la sorprendió, —prometo regresar aquí mañana después de la prueba de supervivencia— aseguro, volteando a ver a su madre con una sonrisa como garantía.

-No sé si deberíamos dejarte ir, tu sola con un muchacho…— suspiro Kizashi, preocupado por su inocente niñita.

-Papá, no estaré sola, también estará Naruto lo que equivale a diez personas— sonrió la pelirosa, divertida por su paternal preocupación, —además somos Genin, ¿Qué crees que puede pasar? No contestes— acallo sonriéndose a sí misma a causa de la divertida situación. —Deje otro pastel en el horno para ustedes, estará listo en cinco minutos, mamá— menciono a modo de despedida, cargando en brazos la caja con el otro pastel.

-Gracias— sonrió Mebuki, recordando por fin una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle. —Sakura, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?— curioseo divertida por este cambio tan repentino.

-Una amiga me enseño— contesto ella, y no era mentira ya que era Hinata quien le había enseñado a cocinar, —¿lo hice bien?— indago pese a conocer bien la respuesta a eso.

-No tengo nada que enseñarte— felicito la Haruno a su hija con un vago asentimiento.

-Nos vemos mañana— se despidió Sakura por fin, de otro modo y si se quedaba llegaría tarde.

Adelantándose a su hija, Kizashi abrió la puerta para permitirle salir no sin antes detenerla en el umbral y besarle amorosamente la frente como de costumbres, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al volver a entrar e intercambiando una mirada con Mebuki que sencillamente se encogió de hombros y negando para si, su hija indudablemente había cambiado aunque en parte no era una sorpresa que lo hiciera, aunque ambos continuasen viéndola como una niña inocente de doce años ya era un ninja, una Kunoichi, continuar subestimándola era tal vez el mayor error que pudieran cometer en sus vidas y ellos no pretenderían hacerlo. Caminando tranquilamente por las calles y cargando en sus brazos con la caja que contenía el pastel como una muda ofrenda de paz, pues eso era, para ello lo había preparado especialmente, Sakura retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al detenerse en la puerta de la floristería Yamanaka…puede que en el presente visitase muy a menudo ese lugar pero en este pasado había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que Ino y ella habían podido dirigirse la palabra. Al cruzar el umbral, lo primero que Sakura fue a la señora Miyuki acomodando y regando una flores con una de sus cálidas sonrisas que la asemejaban tanto a Ino y que volteo a verla con indudable pero grata sorpresa por su visita, y no era para menos, ya que Ino y ella estaba actualmente peladas entre sí, ella ya no visitaba tanto la floristería, o por lo menos no tanto como quisiera.

-Sakura— saludo Miyuki, de inmediato dejando lo que estaba haciendo para abrazar a la pequeña pelirosa, —hace mucho tiempo que no te veía— menciono sin poder evitarlo, admirándola de arriba abajo.

-También me alegra verla, señora Miyuki— correspondió Sakura con una inmediata sonrisa, —le traje esto, yo misma lo hice— presento tendiéndole el pastel que había preparado especialmente.

-Oh, no tenías que molestarte, muchas gracias— agradeció la Yamanaka, enternecida por su amabilidad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, mamá…?— pregunto Ino al ingresar en la tienda, guardando silencio al reparar en la presencia de Sakura quien le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sakura vino a hablar contigo, Ino— infirió Miyuki, volviendo la mirada hacia Sakura que asintió en respuesta, —pasen a la sala, yo me ocupo de la tienda— invito amablemente, indicándole a Ino que no se rehusase.

-Gracias— agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa antes de acompañar a Ino de regreso al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿vienes a restregarme en la cara que Sasuke y tu son compañeros de equipo?—cuestiono la rubia de forma contundente tan pronto como ambas se encontraron a solas. —Eso no cambia nada, no harás que te quiera, no de ese modo…— advirtió para hacer trizas sus esperanzas.

-En realidad, vine aquí porque quiero pedir tu perdón— interrumpió la pelirosa para gran desconcierto de la Yamanaka que frunció ligeramente el ceño, no creyendo lo que oiga, —tal y como oyes, quiero disculparme contigo porque sé que me equivoque aquella vez, hace años, cuando te dije que seriamos rivales por nuestros sentimientos hacia Sasuke, fui una tonta, la verdad es que nada vale la pena como para perder a mi mejor amiga—declaro sin titubeo alguno, diciendo lo que siempre había anhelado poder decir como disculpa pero que jamás había dicho. —No te negare que amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón, pero ni él ni ningún chico podrían significar tanto para hacer que pierda a mi hermana— completo sin apartar sus ojos de los de su aun amiga, o así lo sentía ella.

Lo que estaba diciendo no era ninguna mentira, en el fondo y en esencia siempre había sabido que uno de sus mayores errores pasados había sido anteponer sus sentimientos por Sasuke por encima de su amistad con Ino gracias a quien había sido capaz de establecer una identidad, claro que amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón pero no podía comparar ese sentimiento con el vínculo que existía entre Ino y ella, sería como pedirle a Sasuke que comparase lo que ambos sentían con el vínculo que él compartía con Naruto, era imposible, era sentimientos diferentes entre sí y que habían llegado a sus vidas para llenar un vacío. Incluso en el presente y si bien se había mantenido fuerte por Sarada, no habría podido hacerlo de no ser por Ino, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba, ella siempre sabía cuándo es que estaba en problemas o necesitaba la compañía de alguien y eso era algo invaluable. Habiendo esperado toda clase de palabras de parte de la Haruno salvo aquellas, Ino frunció el ceño, abriendo los ojos a mas no poder a causa de la sorpresa, estudiando los ojos de quien estaba delante de ella en un intento de leer sus intenciones ya que Sakura siempre transparentaba lo que realmente sentía a través de sus ojos, ¿no estaba imaginando cosas?, ¿Sakura realmente le estaba pidiendo perdón? Sin ser capaz de hablar tan siquiera a causa de la impresión, la rubia simplemente se dedicó a contemplar en silencio el rostro y actuar de su antigua amiga, teniendo un nudo en la garganta y no sabiendo que decirle.

-Sé que pobres son mis disculpas y es algo tarde para pedírtelo, pero por favor perdóname— rogó Sakura, viendo el silencio como una oportunidad para decir lo que siempre había sido necesario, —es cierto que ahora somos Shinobis y todo es diferente, pero en medio de este mundo tan oscuro y cruel, necesito a mi hermana a mi lado— insistió sin apartar sus ojos esmeralda de los orbes aguamarina de la rubia. —¿Me perdonas?— pregunto directamente y jugando con sus dedos a causa de los nervios.

-No lo sé— confeso Ino, dudando ante lo maravilloso que resultaba dejar el pasado atrás y volver a ser amigas como si nada jamás las hubiera separado, —aún estoy ofendida…pero puedo intentarlo— acepto por fin con una sonrisa. Sonriendo a más no poder de alegría, Sakura abrazo a Ino con todas sus fuerzas, besándole la mejilla una y otra vez. —Ya, Sakura, para, ya, Sakura, no seas tan infantil— rió apartando a su amiga entre risas.

-Lo siento— se disculpó la pelirosa, marcando las distancias, —¿amigas?— pregunto sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Amigas— afirmo la rubia con una idéntica sonrisa, aceptando olvidar todo por las dos, —¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí esta noche? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— sugirió aprovechando su presencia en casa en ese momento para así recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Qué más quisiera, pero me requieren en otra parte— tuvo que negarse Sakura, señalando la mochila en su espalda, —los tres acordamos reunirnos en el apartamento de Sasuke para planear una estrategia para el ejercicio de supervivencia de mañana, y para conocernos mejor, la verdad va a ser un proceso muy difícil— se disculpó soltando una carcajada al decir eso último, más de todas formas vio a Ino apartar la mirada y asentir en silencio, claramente celosa. —Lo que viste hoy, a Sasuke y a mí hablando, fue porque le dije que es preciso que nos entendamos como equipo, si queremos triunfar en las misiones debemos trabajar juntos, y me alegra que él lo entendiera— explico siendo mentira pero una mentira para tranquilizar a su amiga lo mejor posible.

-Tendré que creerte— concluyo la Yamanaka sin otra opción, —ya vete, antes de que cambie de opinión— suspiro por fin a modo de despedida ya ante lo que la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda y emprendiendo rumbo hacia la puerta. —Sakura, no me he rendido aun— declaró de manera desafiante haciendo que voltease a verla.

-Qué bueno, porque tampoco yo— secundo la Haruno con idéntico desafío y sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.

Sosteniéndole la mirada a Ino una última vez, divertida por saber que peleaban una pelea que a la larga ella había ganado hacía ya mucho tiempo, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una cantarina risa antes de darle la espalda y dirigirle hacia la puerta, ambas suspirando con tranquilidad como no habían hecho en mucho tiempo sin que la otra lo supiera, por fin el peso en sus hombros había desaparecido, por fin podían dejar el pasado atrás y volver a ser amigas, hermanas otra vez.

* * *

-¡Gracias por la comida!— declaro Naruto con suma emoción, procediendo a comer de inmediato.

Tan emocionado como se había encontrado esa mañana al despertar en el pasado, mas emocionado que la mayoría a decir verdad ya que Sasuke y Sakura no querían estar ahí, Naruto no había tan siquiera probado bocado alguno, había tenido demasiadas cosas en la mente como para pensar en comer, pero en ese momento y reunido con sus tres amigos de un modo en que no habían hecho en...¿más de una década? el Uzumaki no dudo ni tan siquiera un momento en dejarse llevar por su apetito y probar una cosa de cada plato que yacía sobre la mesa, presuroso en comparación con Sasuke y Sakura que se tomaban todo con mucha más calma, disfrutando de un silencio que a él en lo personal le resultaba tenso, lo hacía sentir nervioso. Evidentemente mucho más calmado que Naruto a quien observo monótonamente, Sasuke aprovecho el silencio como una oportunidad al igual que sabía que Sakura estaba haciendo, necesitaban un plan ya sea que su estadía fuera indefinida o supiera como regresar, necesitaban tener una idea de que hacer. Degustando lo que ella misma había preparado junto a Sasuke y que en lo personal le sabia delicioso, Sakura suspiro para si al tragar, devolviendo sus palillos a la mesa, no porque hubiera quedado satisfecha ni porque hubiera decidido dejar de comer sino porque no podría comer de forma amena y en calma hasta tener claro en su mente cual habría de ser la estrategia que los tres—ya que Hinata estaba ausente—tomarían para enfrentar las misiones que pronto comenzarían a librar.

-Creo que este es un buen momento para discutir qué es lo que haremos, y no me refiero solo a mañana sino con todo lo demás— menciono Sakura por fin, rompiendo con el silencio que solo había sido roto por los ruidos del Uzumaki al comer, —¿cambiaremos algo de lo que va a pasar o lo dejaremos como estamos?— cuestiono para saber si se dejarían llevar por sus propios intereses o simplemente se mantendrían al margen.

-Yo opino…— manifestó Naruto, alzando una mano en el proceso y decidiendo ser quien planeara.

-Cállate, Naruto— silencio Sasuke de inmediato, no queriendo oírlo, ya bastantes problemas tenían por su causa. —Creo que debemos cambiar tanto como podamos, en tanto nos beneficie— sugirió volviendo la mirada hacia Sakura quien entendía bien que es lo que quería decir. —Cuando luchados en la Cuarta Guerra, muchos de a quienes nos enfrentamos eran conocidos, amigos o aliados, si evitamos que muchos de ellos mueran esta vez, aunque no evitemos la guerra, nos hará más fácil el vencer a Kabuto y luego acabar con Madara, algo que a la larga acabara sucediendo de todas formas— explico centrando su mirada en Naruto que se llevó una manto pensativamente al mentón.

-Partiendo por evitar que Zakuza y Haku mueran— menciono el Uzumaki para recalcar lo obvio, haciendo que Sasuke volviera la mirada en su dirección como protesta ante su opinión que por cierto no quería escuchar, —no me veas así, Sasuke, no me voy a callar aunque me obligues, yo hice que nos metiéramos en este lió y quiero enmendarlo— se comprometió filialmente, intercalando la mirada entre sus dos amigos. —No será difícil cambiar las cosas, especialmente sabiendo lo que sabemos ahora— aclaro tanto para los Uchiha como para sí mismo, porque nada podía ser tan perfecto como lo imaginaban.

-Sería lo mejor para todos que ellos estuvieran de nuestro lado— acepto la Haruno, aprobando el punto de Naruto porque después de todo tenía razón. —Pero no podemos cambiarlo todo, no seamos inocentes, hay cosas que escaparan de nuestro control, cosas que tal vez debieron pasar— esclareció diciendo lo que nadie se atrevía a manifestar; que nada sería utópico, no podía serlo, —pero debemos revertir lo que este en nuestro poder, no más— sugirió, habiendo llegado a sus propias conclusiones preconcebidas hace tiempo.

Ella había conseguido dejar atrás su enemistad con Ino, habían vuelto a convertirse en amigas antes de los exámenes Chunin donde habían tenido que enfrentarse para sanear su enemistad y dejar el pasado atrás, y aun así no del todo, pero esto era algo que ella si había podido cambiar...más existían cosas que no, como la inevitable aparición de Orochimaru tarde o temprano, era algo que estaba predestinado, escapaba de sus medidas de prevención y esto último la preocupaba por formular una pregunta que le aterraba formular, ¿Sasuke elegiría irse de la aldea esta vez? el silente dolor en su pecho le impedía preguntárselo. Los Jinchurikis, el Sabio Pervertido, Neji...había tantos a quienes podrían salvar, tantos que no tendrían que haber muerto de la manera en que lo habían hecho y a quienes podría salvar en esta oportunidad, era una promesa y de entre la larga lista de amigos a quienes quería evitarle la muerte dos de ellos no eran otros que dos ninjas a quienes pronto verían en su misión a la Tierra de las Olas. Por su parte Sasuke solo tenía tres cosas en mente que quería hacer; en primer lugar quería y mataría a Danzo personalmente y en tanto tuviera la oportunidad, ni Naruto se lo impediría, en segundo lugar se reencontraría con Itachi de ser posible, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, en tercer lugar quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido lejos de su esposa, tiempo que por su propia ceguera pasada había desperdiciado, quería valorar esta estadía en el pasado como una oportunidad junto a Sakura, y lo haría.

-¿Qué hay de Kakashi?, ¿Qué haremos con él?— cuestiono el Uchiha volviendo la mirada hacia su esposa, confiando en que ella ya tenía una estrategia en mente. —En nuestra condición actual solo conseguiremos aburrirlo, le resultara fácil predecir lo que haremos— evidencio ya que no debían olvidar que era Genin en todo menos en sus mentalidades y eso no los ayudaba precisamente, no con tan pocas capacidades de las que disponer.

-Se me ocurre algo— asintió la Haruno con una ligera sonrisa arrogante. —Cuando Naruto regreso a la aldea de su viaje con el maestro Jiraiya, Kakashi nos sometió de nuevo a la prueba del cascabel y si bien primero ambos hicimos alarde de nuestros progresos, todo termino cuando…— procedió a explicar desviando la mirada a Naruto.

-Le conté el final de esa novela suya— completo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente, frotando ansiosamente las manos.

-¿Y planean hacer lo mismo?, ¿No creen que podría considerarlo sospechoso?— cuestiono Sasuke, aceptando considerar la estrategia. —No podemos centrarnos solo en ello o comenzara a sospechar— menciono sin fiarse del todo con la estrategia que ellos querían replicar.

-Yo opino…— el Uzumaki volvió a alzar la mano como niño bueno, dispuesta a hablar.

-Cállate, Naruto— silencio Sakura, no queriendo oír sus quejas porque sabía que no haría otra cosa. —Mi plan es un tanto más complejo, de nosotros tres, eres quien tiene las habilidades más peligrosas debido a tu Sharingan, Sasuke, por lo que será necesario que crees una distracción para Kakashi Sensei— designo confiando ciegamente en sus habilidades e inteligencia, —pero que no sea algo de nivel Genin, necesitamos que descubra su Sharingan— aclaro ya que no debían emplear reminiscencias, confiando en que él sabría bien que hacer.

-Puedo con eso— acepto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, sosteniéndole intensamente la mirada.

Observándose entre sí con una pisca de inevitable desafío, de ese fuego que no cesaba de crecer a través de una sola mirada, los Uchiha dieron por cerrada la estrategia ante un muy resignado Naruto que extrañando todavía más a su Hinata ante la complicidad que compartían sus amigos, suspiro profundamente para sí, regresando su atención a la comida mientras aún tenía tiempo...

* * *

Entre los tres habían llegado a un acuerdo claro esa noche, que cenarían juntos y discutirían cual habría de ser su estrategia para proceder de ahora en más, pero en todo ese debacle Naruto no había pensado en cómo dormirían en ese apartamento que ciertamente se hacía pequeño-como el propio-para los tres y donde Sasuke inmediatamente había destinado la forma en que dormirían; Sakura en la cama, y ambos en el suelo haciendo que en ese momento y acomodándose sobre el suelo en su improvisada cama compuesta por una almohada y una manta, doblando su ropa y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sofá junto a la puerta corrediza que daba con la terraza y que se veía tentadoramente más cómodo que el suelo, ¿se estaba quejando? Por supuesto, aunque era bastante hipócrita de su parte si se tenía en cuenta que muchas veces había dormido incómodamente sobre su escritorio en su oficina, pero en ese momento el rubio se encontraba en busca de la máxime comodidad mientras intercalaba la mirada entre sus amigos, Sasuke recostándose sobre el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, y Sakura quien se acomodó sobre la cama, apoyando las manos bajo la almohada al cerrar los ojos para dormir…suspirando sonoramente, Naruto esbozo un inevitable puchero al verse solo y porque sin importar que fuera egoísta, en ese momento no deseaba realmente estar ahí sino que deseaba estar junto a su esposa en ese momento, junto a su Hinata.

-¿Están seguros de que no hay mejor forma de hacer esto?— pregunto el Uzumaki, rompiendo con el silencio y escuchando los suspiros de sus dos amigos en respuesta. —¿Por qué tengo que dormir en el suelo?— cuestiono para nada de acuerdo con esa situación.

-Porque estamos en esta situación por tu culpa— obvio el Uchiha, recostado sobre el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Al menos déjame usar el sillón— menciono Naruto, señalando con la cabeza el sillón del rincón.

-No— espeto Sasuke, irguiéndose del suelo y sosteniéndole la mirada a su tonto mejor amigo, —si yo duermo en el suelo, entonces también tú— insistió aun molesto con él por tener que estar en el pasado.

-Oigan— acallo Sakura sentándose sobre la cama, alzando la mirada colérica hacia ambos, —queda una larga noche por delante hasta mañana, ¿pueden callarse por favor? Quiero dormir— solicito con tono exigente, haciéndolos guardar silencio absoluto, —gracias, y hasta mañana— sin escuchar protesta alguna, la pelirosa apago la luz de la lámpara de noche, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada, más que dispuesta a dormir.

Observándose una última vez entre sí, en medio de las penumbras, ambos amigos bufaron en silencio para si antes de acomodarse sobre el suelo para dormir, el Uzumaki removiéndose incomodo, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos pero sin encontrar sosiego y calma suficiente para dormir, puede que en el presente y como Hokage estuviera acostumbrado a dormir en su oficina a causa del cansancio pero cuando no estaba ahí solo existía un lugar donde podía conciliar el sueño y ese lugar era junto a Hinata. Abriendo los ojos, contemplando el techo, Naruto se determinó a que en realidad no tenía por qué estar ahí en ese momento, ya habían decidido que harían mañana con Kakashi Sensei y en el futuro, por lo que sin dudarlo el rubio se levantó lentamente del suelo y tomando su ropa doblada a su lado, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la ventana y abriendo la puerta de la terraza-volteando la mirada por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran dormidos-por donde desapareció a toda prisa hacia el distrito Hyuga, sin advertir en ningún omento que Sasuke había estado secretamente atento de todo y que tras dejar pasar varios segundos para cerciorarse de que su tonto amigo rubio había desaparecido, Sasuke abrió uno de sus ojos y soltando el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo, levantándose para cerrar la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa ladina para sí; eso era precisamente lo que había querido provocar al momento de imponerle a Naruto tener que dormir en el suelo, sabiendo que su tonto mejor amigo acabaría corriendo hacia los brazos de su esposa.

Era egoísta? a Sasuke ciertamente ya no le importaba serlo o no, durante toda su vida había tenido que seguir una idea más importante que sus propios sentimientos, primero por su clan, luego por su hermano y en el presente debía estar largamente ausente de su hogar junto a su esposa y su hija tanto para redimir su pasado como para proteger a quienes amaba, pocas habían sido las instancias en que había podido anteponer sus sentimientos y una de estas instancias era el amar a su esposa y casarse con ella, formar una familia, era la única decisión de su vida con un trasfondo egoísta desde el amor y que volvería a hacer una y mil veces de ser preciso porque para él vivir junto a Sakura y Sarada era la perfección misma. Alejándose de la ventana y avanzando con lentitud hacia la cama a reminiscencia de como había hecho días atrás en el presente, Sasuke contemplo el sereno rostro de su esposa y su acompasado dormir—aparentemente—, antes de sentarse sobre la cama y sin emitir ruido alguno se metió bajo las sabanas, abrazando por la espalda a Sakura que sin sobresaltarse pero si abriendo los ojos y volviendo el rostro hacia el suyo esbozo una ligera sonrisa al encontrar sus ojos con los de él y aproximándose más hacia él para hacer más cálido el abrazo, como si desde el principio hubiera tenido presente que de alguna forma Naruto acabaría marchándose y dejándolos a ambo a solas para disfrutar plenamente de la presencia del otro como tanto anhelaban.

Sonriendo y aferrándose al abrazo de su esposo y relajándose ante el sentir de su cálida respiración contra su cuello y el beso que sintió depositar contra su mejilla, Sakura se relajó por completo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada para dormir con absoluta calma, en tanto Sasuke a su espalda y disfrutando de igual modo del abrazo sintió sus temores y demonios alejarse ante el dulce aroma a jazmines provenientes de la piel de su esposa, reposando su cabeza contra el costado del cuello de ella; egoísta o no, había esperado por poder estar a solas con ella y de ese modo durante todo el día, forzado a pensar en otras cosas pero teniéndola a ella en el pedestal más importante de su vida y teniendo que postergar el tiempo que anhelaba pasar con ella como estaba haciendo ahora. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tendrían mucho en que pensar, pero en ese momento y ahí abrazados el uno contra el otro en silencio, ambos fueron capaces de dormir con absoluta calma. ¿Qué Importaba que quisieran ser egoístas? Merecían serlo.

* * *

Con el sigilo digno de un ninja porque eso era, Naruto cruzo la entrada del distrito Hyuga, moviéndose por sobre los techos para no ser visto más sabiendo que ni siquiera esta medida de protección era suficiente, valiéndose de la oscuridad y teniendo cuidado de cada paso, se sentía torpe y tonto en su cuerpo de Genin, incapaz de ser tan diestro y capaz como acostumbraba, más teniendo lo que tenía a su alcance es que el Uzumaki no emitió queja alguna para sí, yendo al encuentro de su esposa. Conocía el distrito Hyuga como la palma de su mano, había estado ahí infinidad de veces—incluso antes de casarse con Hinata, colándose en secreto para verla—y por lo que en ese momento supo a donde dirigirse, situándose en el patio y fuera de la habitación de su esposa y lanzando un par de piedritas que chocaron contra la ventana, esperando una respuesta y al no obtenerla no dudo en treparse a ella. Habiendo conseguido escuchar el sutil chasquido de algo chocando contra su ventana, Hinata se levantó de la cama con cuidado, frotándose perezosamente uno de sus parpados, habiendo estado sobradamente dispuesta a dormir, pero para su incredulidad y al momento de abrir la ventana este movimiento le dio de lleno en la nariz, boca y mentón a su esposo que se había trepado a la ventana y que perdió el equilibrio a causa de la sorpresa...de no ser por ella que a toda prisa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalando de él hasta hacerlo entrar con seguridad en a habitación y cerrando la ventana al instante.

-Perdón, Naruto, no era mi intención— se disculpó la Hyuga lo mejor posible y tan pronto como pudo, examinando el golpe y que afortunadamente no parecía haber pasado a mayores.

-No pasa nada, fue un accidente— tranquilizo el Uzumaki ante la excesiva atención de ella que le examino el golpe, alzando una de sus manos para acunar su mejilla. —Estoy bien, de verdad— insistió calmadamente, zafándose de su agarre y viéndola intensamente a los ojos.

Hacía falta mucho más que un golpe sorpresivo para sacarlo del camino, y mucho más que un accidente inocente de parte de su encantadora esposa para pensar tan siquiera en enojarse con ella, porque no podía albergar emoción negativa de ninguna clase hacia ella, hacia el resto del mundo si pero jamás hacia ella, y como prueba; ahí sentado en el suelo con Hinata arrodillada delante de él, acariciándole la mejilla, el Uzumaki situó su mano por sobre la suya, estrechándola cariñosamente y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, haciéndola sonrosar con tan solos encontrar sus miradas. Okey, no era precisamente el reencuentro romántico que había tenido en mente al momento de abandonar el apartamento de su mejor amigo, vistiéndose a toda prisa en medio de su trayecto por las calles, pero ahí y junto a su esposa no existía nada mejor para Naruto, nada…

* * *

A lo largo de los años y casi a diario, Sasuke había perdido la cuenta de todas las pesadillas que había tenido en su vida hasta el día de hoy, pesadillas detonadas por el miedo a algo que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde que era niño, desde la masacre Uchiha perpetrada por su hermano mayor, pesadillas que lo habían perseguido durante toda su vida, impulsadas aún más por el odio y la venganza que había estado a punto de consumirlo en el pasado, pesadillas a las que había desafiado al igual que a la oscuridad, abrazando esas pesadillas y abrazando el miedo para aprender a vivir con él…hasta que emprendió su viaje de redención junto a Sakura, hasta que se permitió el egoísta sentir de corresponder los sentimientos que él mismo había callado desde antes de abandonar Konoha. Desde que había correspondido a los sentimientos de ella, cuando estaba a su lado, compartiendo la misma cama y el mismo espacio todas las penumbras habían desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por la luz. En ese momento y sintiendo la luz del sol contra su rostro, Sasuke apretó fuertemente los ojos, alargando uno de sus brazos a su lado esperando envolverlo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, más se vio forzado a abrir los ojos al tan solo encontrar la cama vacía, como si todos los últimos acontecimientos hubieran sido invento de su mente, más el exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina y la dulce voz que tarareaba espantaron por completo sus temores, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

Tarareando una melodía que en el pasado había cantado como canción de cuna para Sarada, Sakura termino de servir la mesa de la cocina, no porque alguien se lo hubiese pedido sino porque le gustaba sentirse útil así como por la habitual costumbre que tenía en el presente y en su propio hogar, o era ella quien preparaba el desayuno o era Sarada, era una costumbre arraigada, manteniendo en ese momento una permanente sonrisa en su rostro como siempre que se sentía feliz, ¿y cómo no estar feliz? Esta vez y aunque fuese egoísta de su parte, no tenía que pensar en que Sasuke se iría de la aldea, no tenía que pensar en cuanto tiempo debería estar sola y añorando su presencia, con ese pensamiento en la mente y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no chillar de emoción como también había estado a punto de hacer al despertar de tan buen humor, la pelirosa sirvió finalmente un par de tazas de té antes de voltear hacia el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación y despertar a Sasuke mas para su sorpresa el Uchiha estaba observándola desde el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa ladina que la hizo sonrojar por la intensidad de su mirada y a la que jamás conseguía acostumbrarse, como si con una sola mirada leyera su alma en un instante. Aclarándose la garganta y sonriendo ligeramente para aligerar la situación, Sakura le sugirió con la mirada que tomaran asiento antes de hacerlo, golpeándose la frente mentalmente al comportarse como una adolescente enamorada.

-Mi parte favorita del día— menciono Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento ante la mesa, delante de Sakura. —¿Naruto no ha llegado aún?— afirmo para si antes de proceder a comer.

-Ni siquiera ha enviado una nota, pero es normal ha de estar muy ocupado durmiendo—contesto Sakura dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, disfrutando del silencio pero viendo la misma situación que estaba viviendo como algo imposible en cierto modo. —Es extraño…— reflexiono en voz alta y sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué es extraño?— inquirió el Uchiha al darle un trago a su taza de té, teniendo cuidado no hablar con la boca llena.

-No lo sé, quizás estar aquí desayunando contigo— obvio la Haruno con una distraída sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?— cuestiono el pelinegro, intentando entender sus pensamientos. —Eres mi esposa— recordó con naturalidad, sin ver lo que ella veía o por lo menos no de la misma manera.

-Lo sé, pero cuando recuerdo el pasado, recuerdo a un Sasuke misterioso y serio, sentía que era imposible acercarme a ti— confeso la pelirosa, evidenciando sus pensamientos sin temor. —Sin embargo descubrí que eres todo lo contrario— añadió en una reflexión personal.

-Pero si sigo siendo el mismo de siempre— aclaro Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Si tú lo dices— suspiro Sakura con una ligera sonrisa, entornando disimuladamente los ojos.

No estaba diciendo que Sasuke hubiera cambiado a un punto en que hoy no pudiera reconocer en sus ojos al Genin de doce años que había sido al momento de que los tres se convirtieran en el equipo 7, era y a la vez no era ese Sasuke, pero no había odio ni desesperación dominando su corazón y alejándolo permanentemente de ella que solo quería su bien, que solo quería verlo feliz y en paz, el Sasuke que se había casado con ella se asemejaba mucho más al niño inocente a quien ella había admirado en silencio en sus primeros días en la academia y que le había parecido tan fuerte, valiente y reconfortante de una forma en que nunca había podido explicar por no haberlo conocido entonces, lo único importante para ella era que el hombre a su lado seguía siendo su esposo a quien amaba con todo su corazón y que era plenamente feliz porque ella le había dado todo lo que una vez había perdido; una familia y paz. Pensando precisamente en la felicidad de Sasuke a quien vio permanentemente sereno mientras bebía un trago de su taza de té y disfrutando de su desayuno en el cuadro más mundano y perfecto que pudiera existir para ambos, Sakura pensó en Itachi, en el hermano mayor de su esposo a quien jamás había podido conocer en el pasado, esta vez quería enmendarlo todo pero antes de hacerlo lo que más deseaba era que Sasuke pudiera reencontrarse con Itachi, sabía que su esposo deseaba volver a ver a su hermano aunque no lo hubiera manifestado con palabras, merecía poder tener la oportunidad de abrazarlo y hablar con él, nadie lo culparía por ello.

-Sasuke, ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta ahora pero…— Sakura se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de formular la pregunta que rondaba su mente, —¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿buscaras a Itachi?— inquirió, queriendo hacerle saber que fuera cual fuera su decisión ella estaría a su lado en todo momento.

-Aun no lo sé— confeso Sasuke en un suspiro, sabiendo que podía decirle todo a ella y que siempre recibiría la mejor respuesta de su parte, —quiero esperar y ver cuánto dura nuestra estadía en este plano, probablemente sea una tontería si solo intento comunicarme con él y luego regresamos, no tendría sentido— justifico aunque en parte también lo hacía porque temía romper en llano por la añoranza de volver a ver a su hermano.

-No es una tontería— protesto la Haruno de inmediato, no concibiendo que él se expresase de ese modo, —puedes ser el hombre más indiferente del mundo, en el exterior, pero sé mejor que nadie que en el interior tu corazón es frágil, amas a tu hermano y tienes todo el derecho del mundo en querer buscarlo y verlo al menos una vez— menciono alzando una de sus manos y situándola por encima del corazón de su esposo, conociéndolo mejor que nadie. —Además, cuando se encuentren, yo me ocultare entre los arbolitos para darles espacio o pretenderé ser una piedra, no hay mucha diferencia de todas formas— se comprometió añadiendo eso último para sí misma con mofa.

Prendándose de la forma tan insólitamente perfecta Sakura anteponía los sentimientos de él por encima de los propios, siempre queriendo hacerlo feliz, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente y reír ante su intento de broma porque él jamás pensaría en hacerla a un lado en una instancia tan importante, si él se reencontraba con Itachi, ella estaría ahí a su lado, porque era su esposa, una Uchiha. ¿Por qué elegiría una simple y aburrida cara bonita cuando existía una mujer tan brillante y excelsa en fuerza e intelecto? Esa era una pregunta que Sasuke muchas veces se había hecho en su mente, si bien Sakura era hermosa como un sueño, él nunca se había enamorado de ella en base a su apariencia, se había enamorado de ella por comprenderlo mejor que nadie, por demostrarle la importancia que tenía en su vida, por iluminar su mundo aún más que la luz del sol y por alejar la oscuridad con una sola sonrisa que lo hacía bajar la guardia así, porque cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre todo cobrada un nuevo sentido, cuando ella sostenía su mano contra la suya sentía la verdadera felicidad, acariciando su mejilla y permitiéndole sentir su calor al abrazarla, permitiéndole vivir y respirar de verdad, permitiéndole ser más feliz de lo que jamás podría haber llegado siquiera a imaginar, porque ella era su familia y su hogar, su mañana, su noche y su tiempo, la aldea misma podía consumirse en el fuego y desaparecer porque mientras ella estuviera viva, a salvo y a su lado, no quería nada más, era feliz teniéndola a ella, ¿Cómo no amarla?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Soy tan graciosa acaso?— curioseo la Haruno, deseando poder reírse tan bien, no creyendo haber dicho nada tan divertido.

-No, ya me entiendo yo— negó el Uchiha, aclarándose la garganta para dejar de reír.

-Espere tanto para ver esto— confeso Sakura en un suspiro, desconcertando a Sasuke quien frunció ligeramente el ceño, —cuando éramos Genin, muchas veces me pregunte que podría hacer para que fueras feliz, no deseaba otra cosa— reconoció sin perder detalle alguno del rostro de su esposo, absorta por ver algo en el pasado no había estado ahí, —y ahora…te ves igual que antes, pero el brillo en tus ojos es diferente, te vez feliz, te siento feliz— percibió sin jactarse por lo mismo, no queriendo darse ese crédito.

-Ahora todo es diferente— obvio Sasuke, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, —porque te tengo a ti— añadió estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas, perdido en el brillo de sus ojos

Halagada en lo más profundo de su corazón por tan atentas palabras y sin moverse, Sakura sostuvo la mirada al Uchiha con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro e iluminando todavía más sus ojos esmeralda que para Sasuke eran más hermosos que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ahí estaba esa perfecta sensación única e inigualable al ver en los ojos de ella y saberse observado como si fuera todo en el mundo, la razón de su vida, lo mismo que él veía en ese momento al contemplar su rostro; tenia a la razón de su vida delante de sus ojos y era feliz por no tener que irse esta vez, era feliz por poder estar junto a ella.

* * *

Terminando de cerrar su chaqueta y alisándose el cabello con las manos al salir del baño, Hinata no pudo evitar negar en silencio para si al ver a Naruto aun profundamente dormido sobre su cama, hecho un verdadero ovillo humano contra las sabanas que yacían envueltas a su alrededor. Inclusive se había despertado casi una hora antes de lo que acostumbraría para poder hacer que se levantara a tiempo, eso y para estar preparada por toda posible eventualidad, ¿pero qué eventualidad podía ser más difícil que despertar a su propio esposo y su pacifico dormir? Sin hacer desaparecer en ningún momento la sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata se arrodillo junto a la cama, contemplando lo increíblemente infantil y adorable que continuaba siendo su esposo sin importar que para ambos—al igual que el resto del mundo Shinobi—la inocencia hubiera quedado atrás, puede que hubiera cometido errores como cualquier más en momentos como ese Hinata podía pasar por alto sus defectos y valorarlo infinitamente por lo mucho que lo amaba, y porque jamás habría podido volverse verdaderamente fuerte, no sin tenerlo a él como inspiración y a su amor como puerto para escapar y escudo con el cual protegerse. Suspirando profundamente, Hinata poso una de sus manos sobre la espalda de su esposo que yacía con la cabeza enterrada de la almohada, golpeándole la superficie de la espalda y luego zarandeándole el hombro, todo esto sin éxito alguno ya que el Uzumaki continuaba profundamente dormido.

-Naruto, despierta— llamo la peliazul cálidamente pero sin éxito alguno. —Naruto— insistió zarandeándole los hombros con más fuerza.

-Cinco minutos más— se quejó el rubio, removiéndose sobre la cama para acomodarse mejor y seguir durmiendo.

-Tienes que darte prisa o llegaras tarde— recordó ella ya que por mucho que lo deseara no podían pasarse todo el día juntos.

-Kakashi Sensei siempre llega tarde de todas formas— protesto él, entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos.

-Mi padre está ocupado entrenando con Hanabi así que tenemos poco tiempo para que salgas de aquí sin que nadie te vea— menciono Hinata en espera de hacerlo despertar con eso.

Para su indignación y sin inmutarse siquiera, Naruto continuo durmiendo cómodamente sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada en una imagen que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, no lo había hecho con sus hijos ni mucho menos lo haría con su esposo. Negando para sí, Hinata no dudo en dirigirse al baño a toda prisa y de donde regreso trayendo consigo un vaso con agua y un cepillo de dientes que dejo sobre el escritorio, sentándose sobre la cama y haciendo que Naruto se levantase de una u otra forma al sujetarlo de la parte trasera de la camiseta como si fuera un gato y aun dormido sentarlo ante el escritorio, tomando el cepillo de dientes que primero hundió en el vaso con agua y haciéndolo abrir la boca y lavándole los dientes a toda prisa, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo aprovechando que el Uzumaki había abierto la boca a causa de la sorpresa, y hecho esto lo hizo tragar parte del agua del vaso antes de indicarle que escupiera, sin otra opción y con el alma en vilo, Naruto escupió antes de que Hinata lo hiciera levantarse hacia el baño para bañarse…

¿No era increíble su esposa? Siempre sabía cómo hacerlo tener ánimo por las mañanas, y no era una opción sino más bien una obligación.

* * *

Presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento y disponer incluso de tiempo de sobra no había resultado para nada difícil para las integrantes del equipo 7, especialmente para Sasuke y Sakura que por ser los primeros en llegar no dudaron en preparar una serie de trampas que estuvieron perfectamente instaladas cuando Kakashi apareció finalmente muchas horas después, tarde como siempre. Lo que sucedió después fue una reminiscencia por demás exacta a o que habían vivido en el pasado; Kakashi explicándoles en que consistiría el ejercicio, que habrían de hacer y finalmente procediendo a ocultarse de la vista del Hatake salvo por Naruto claro, pero todo formaba parte del plan ya que todo consistió en una serie de ataques en que avanzaba y a la vez se replegaba. En medio de todo esto es que Sasuke vio su oportunidad para activar las trampas, lanzando las Shurikens en dos direcciones muy similares; la primera directamente hacia el Hatake y que él pudo evadir naturalmente, pero la segunda se dirigió directamente a la cuerda para activar la trampa y cambiar el eje de las cosas a su favor. _Una trampa_, percibió Kakashi, teniendo sumo cuidado y evadiendo lo mejor posible la serie de shurikens y kunai que se abalanzaron en su dirección, pero la trampa era más que solo eso ya que en un solo movimiento y sin darle tiempo el Uchiha se abalanzando contra él con todas sus fuerzas, tan solo permitiéndole la instancia de bloquear sus golpes, dejándole ver el Sharingan en sus ojos.

Ante la desigualdad de condiciones, por así decirlo, Kakashi no dudo en replegarse y marcar las distancias, tanto para recuperar el aliento como para evaluar la situación, _este niño es feroz _aprecio con una ligera sonrisa bajo la máscara, lo suficientemente interesado en continuar el combate para alzar el lado de la banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo para rebelar el Sharingan_, creo que es motivo suficiente…para que me ponga serio_ decidió ya que hasta donde había visto esos tres niño a su cargo eran bastante capaces de merecer continuar avanzando, tal vez. Igualmente estoico y calmado, Sasuke sostuvo la mirada a Kakashi antes de ejecutar velozmente la posición de manos para el jutsu estilo de fuego y barrer con todo a su alrededor en un solo movimiento que forzó al Hatake a replegarse, todo como parte de una estrategia todavía mayor. En medio de esa contienda, Naruto reparo algo que brillaba contra el suelo de metal, ¡un cascabel! y con aparente ingenuidad, confiado, el Uzumaki no dudo aproximarse al cascabel que yacía sobre el suelo, cayendo ante la trampa de cuerda que lo sujeto por los tobillos, haciéndolo colgar de cabeza, aparentemente fuera de combate. Aprovechando la distracción generada por Naruto, Kakashi hubo de reconocer que estaba gratamente sorprendido por lo que había visto hasta entonces, Naruto no era nada particularmente impresionante pero Sasuke era otra historia, hacia honor a su nombre como Uchiha, ¿pero eso sería suficiente? Esa era la cuestión.

-Son solo niños, caen con trucos sencillos— se jacto el peligris, tomando el cascabel del suelo y observando despreocupadamente al rubio, —un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción— recordó citando las normas Shinobi.

-Yo jamás caería con una trampa tan barata— protesto Naruto sorpresivamente detrás de él.

Para incredulidad de Kakashi, el Naruto que pendía de la cuerda desapareció dejando en evidencia que era un clon de sombra a tiempo para que el Hatake se volviera y encontrase al Uzumaki kunai en mano abalanzándose hacia él con intenciones clara de eliminarlo, más el mismo Hatake se desvaneció con el jutsu de sustitución. _Derecha, arriba, izquierda, atrás…_hasta entonces oculta como parte de la estrategia, Sakura examinando el entorno con la mirada antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa para sí, _solo falta un lugar_, tan concluir su análisis y aun sabiendo que habría de resultarle particularmente doloroso, la pelirosa concentro la máxima cantidad de chakra posible en su puño al aparecer en el claro y estamparlo en un seco golpe contra el suelo que hizo resquebrajar la tierra, no estaba en sus mejores capacidades y lo sintió al morderse el labio inferior ante el inmediato dolor de sus nudillos, pero aún continuaba siendo la mejor en su campo del manejo del chakra. Boquiabierto, aterrado, Kakashi emergió de la tierra, gratamente sorprendido y apabullado de su frágil aunque muy capaz alumna. _Ella concentra todo su chakra, enfocándolo en su puño y liberándolo en un solo golpe…algo como eso requiere un control muy preciso de chakra_, examino sumamente interesado no solo en ella sino que en los tres, incluso Naruto quien parecía un típico payaso de clase era más de lo que parecía, ¿Qué clase de equipo eran esos tres? Incluso parecía como si estuviera actuando en equipo, uno atrás del otro todo el tiempo.

-Por lo visto los tres rebasan lo que esperaba— aprecio Kakashi pero sin expresar demasiado lo que realmente sentía. En respuesta e increíblemente los tres se lanzaron contra él para atacar, sin precisar de arma alguna. —Un ataque frontal, ¿eh?, se confían demasiado— recrimino al contemplarlos a los tres.

-¡Ahora, Naruto!— indico Sakura, aprovechando que su Sensei se mostraba confiado.

-Escuche, Kakashi Sensei, yo sé el final de "_Haciéndolo en el Paraíso_"— revelo Naruto, siguiéndolo indicado y mordiéndose la lengua interiormente para no reír.

-¿Qué?— si hasta ahora el Hatake se había sorprendido, nada supero la incredulidad que sintió al oír aquello.

-Al final…— prosiguió el rubio de todas formas, superando su propio divertimento en el proceso.

-Cállate, no quiero oírlo— protesto el peligris cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos para así no escucharlo.

Estaba actuando como un tonto y lo sabía, más aun así Kakashi simplemente no podía ni quería aceptar que alguien le rebelase algo que aún no sabía, prefería descubrir el placer de su propia lectura por sí mismo a tal punto en que ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar si esos niños realmente lo sabían, pero al cubrir sus oídos recordó que tenía el Sharingan activado y que eso de una u otra forma le permitía leer los labios del Uzumaki, y si otro remedio el Jonin no hizo sino cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Lo que sucedió después de cerrar los ojos fue imposible de saber para Kakashi que dejo pasar un par de segundos en penumbras antes de encontrar su mirada con la de esos niños y para entonces quedo complemente claro que había perdido delante ante ellos pues al abrir los ojos vio a los tres con expresiones de suficiencia en el rostro, Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Sasuke y Sakura sostenían los cascabeles que le habían quitado...eran inteligentes, mucho y no solo lo decía porque lo hubieran hecho quedar en ridículo con una treta así sino porque habían conseguido estudiarlo y dar con su debilidad que les había permitido crear una estrategia para derribarlo, eso era digno de un Chunin e incluso de un Jonin. Había funcionado la primera vez, cualquiera pensaría que una segunda sería imposible, pero sonriendo a causa de su propia satisfacción, Naruto negó reprobatoriamente ante la mirada de Kakashi que los observaba sorprendido a más no poder por ser burlado de ese modo por ellos que eran _solo_ Genin.

-Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción— regaño el Uzumaki citando las normas de conducta Shinobi.

-Me merecía eso— reconoció el Hatake en un suspiro. —Bien, ¿Quién de los tres regresara a la academia?— cuestiono para probar si realmente sabían cómo ser un equipo.

-Ninguno— contesto Sakura, jugando entre sus dedos con uno de los cascabeles, —planeamos todo juntos, trabajamos juntos porque somos un equipo— determino inquebrantable.

-Estamos en este equipo, los tres juntos— respaldo Sasuke volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

-Si, de veras, o los tres pasamos o ninguno— insistió Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y asintiendo muy seriamente.

-¿Es su respuesta definitiva?— pregunto el Hatake esta vez, sosteniéndoles la mirada a esos tres niños y viceversa. —Están aprobados— concluyo con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, —son el primer equipo en la historia que apruebo, los otros hacían exactamente lo que les decía y caían en cada una de mis trampas, no pensaban por sí mismos, un Genin debe tener un instinto el trabajo en equipo, ustedes entienden eso a la perfección y más que eso, saben cómo estudiar a su adversario y enfrentarlo por igual, como uno—felicito alabando el desempeño que los tres habían mostrado. —En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria— cito recordando a su viejo amigo Obito. —El ejercicio acabo, los tres aprobaron, el equipo 7 comienza su primera misión mañana— dio a saber finalmente.

-¡Sí!— chillo el rubio a todo pulmón, sin dudar en abrazar sorpresivamente a su Sensei en el proceso.

Había salido mejor que cualquier posibilidad que hubieran podido imaginar, no, era mucho más que eso y Naruto lo sentía mientras forcejeaba con Kakashi para no soltarlo del abrazo, había algo reconfortante en tener a su Sensei a su lado sin importar que él no supiera a verdad. Ahora y oficialmente, como no habían hecho en mucho tiempo, los tres…los cuatro, volvían a ser un equipo.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, buscadores del misterio, ¿Cómo están?** **Prometí actualizar a mas tardar el miércoles y lo cumplo** incluso teniendo tiempo de sobra, esperando que esta nueva actualización sea de su agrado** :3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" el viernes y "**El Velo del Amor**" el domingo a mas tardar, lo prometo **:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre y agradeciendo el aprecio que le tiene a mi trabajo**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y que esta historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole todos los capítulos como agradecimiento**), (**prometiendo continuar la historia y dedicándole los siguientes capítulos como agradecimiento por su aprobación**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole este y todos los demás capítulos**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Chapter 3

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Geronimo**" de **Sheppard** para la escena del entrenamiento, "**Better In Stereo**" de **Dove Cameron** para Sakura e Ino, "**My Love**" de **Sia** para las escenas de Sasuke y Sakura, y "**Love Story**" de **Taylor Swift** para Naruto y Hinata.

* * *

A usanza de los viejos días donde habían sido Genin—ahora nuevamente lo eran, pero eso era otra historia—y todo era en cierto modo mucho más fácil, en un cuadro que fácilmente habría resultado nostálgico para cualquiera es que Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban trepando un árbol sin otra ayuda que el flujo de su chakra y que se concentraba fuera uniforme e ininterrumpido para no caer a la par—exactamente como ya había ocurrido en el pasado—que competían entre si y no con palabras sino que con miradas que decían todo y nada a la vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían entrenado en cuanto al control de chakra se refería, por lo que no fue nada extraño para Sasuke y Naruto que trepar exitosamente el árbol ante ellos fuera casi tan difícil como ya lo había sido la primera vez, y no era ninguna broma. Al pie de ambos árboles y leyendo despreocupadamente su infaltable novela, Kakashi los contemplaba con admiración y orgullo entremezclados, inicialmente no había estado del todo seguro si sería apropiado plantearles este tipo de ejercicio a Genin que se habían graduado hace poco de la academia y que debían aprender de la vida como Shinobi antes de perfeccionarse, pero la verdad sabía que esos tres niños tenían grandes ansias de progresar y llegar lejos, y él los ayudaría a la par que paleaban el aburrimiento que sentía por las misiones categoría D que aún se veían forzados a realizar, mas como ellos esperaba que eso durase poco tiempo.

-No olviden que el control de chakra es algo esencial y que todo ninja debe manejar, ningún jutsu resultara si solo adivinan las proporciones, la importancia esta en los detalles— recordó Kakashi despreocupadamente y en voz alta. —Pero por lo visto ambos lo están entendiendo muy bien— observo al seguir con la mirada los progresos de ambos y que iban muy parejos entre sí, dentro de poco ambos alcanzarían la cima sin problemas.

Ser ninja era algo que estaba sujeto a más cosas que solo ser fuerte, la fuerza era algo determinante, sí, pero no en cada ocasión ni enfrentamiento sino que era una variable, la fuerza no era lo único que se necesitaba a la hora de ganar una batalla, de nada servía la fuerza bruta y por lo que Kakashi en nada se sorprendió de que al plantear el ejercicio la primera en lograrlo exitosamente al primer intento fuese Sakura, esa niña de aspecto delicado e inocente era una caja de sorpresas con su agudo ingenio e intelecto en la cima de sus cualidades hasta ahora, y la fuerza bruta también se estaba haciendo un merecido lugar pero poco a poco. Apartando temporalmente la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto, Kakashi centro su atención en el lago en las inmediaciones del campo de entrenamiento y donde Sakura se encontraba sujeta a su propio entrenamiento "_privado_" y que tenía como mayor dificultad caminar sobre el agua sin interrumpir su flujo de chakra, algo que a esas alturas ya había dominado y convertido en un juego de niños desde luego, no podría ser de otro modo. Con si fuese una niña pequeña chapoteando sobre un charco y se sentía así, Sakura sonrió inevitablemente ante el roce del agua bajo sus pies, el control de chakra era lo que mejor se le daba, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido tiempo de entrenar en ello que había temido estar oxidada por pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital, pero estaba equivocada y le agradaba que así fuera.

-¿Cómo vas, Sakura?— pregunto Kakashi alzando ligeramente la voz para ser oído por ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que hiciera esto antes? Es increíble— chillo la Haruno de emoción mientras volteaba a verlo, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Porque creí que no estarían listos— obvio el Hatake mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar una carcajada al escucharla gritar de emoción, —pero todos progresan de forma excelente, sobre todo tu— felicito, orgulloso de los tres Genin bajo su tutela, habían resultado ser una grata sorpresa para él.

Ya fuera porque se sentía halagada por las palabras de su Sensei como apasionadamente divertida por estar en su elemento como lo era el control de chakra, Sakura chillo de emoción, gritando a todo pulmón como una niña pequeña, riendo para sí mientras saltaba sobre el agua, jugando con el suave roce de las ondas bajo sus pies. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Kakashi sonrió ligeramente bajo la máscara, esos chicos eran ciertamente diferentes de todo lo que había esperado y sí que no había tenido esperanzas sobre ellos en lo absoluto, y le alegraba haberse equivocado respecto a ellos porque conocerlos era una gran alegría, tal vez la mayor alegría en su vida hasta ahora.

* * *

Tamborileando monótonamente sus dedos contra la superficie de la mesa, Sakura suspiro profunda y pesadamente para sí mientras disfrutaba del último de los dangos que quedaban en su plato mientras que su taza de té se encontraba completamente vacía desde ya hace un par de minutos en tanto continuaba esperando pacientemente a que Ino llegara, habían acordado reunirse en medio del lapsus de descanso de las misiones que ambas debían realizar junto a sus equipos, para hablar como amigas que eran y cuyo vinculo habían retomado desde su reconciliación. _Cinco minutos y me voy_, se dijo Sakura empezando a hartarse de estar ahí esperando y sin hacer nada cuando la ociosidad era algo que no toleraba ni toleraría jamás...una inevitable sonrisa se formó en sus labios al percatarse que incluso en su mente podía escuchar la voz de Sasuke, literalmente estaba pensando lo mismo que él diría de estar en su lugar, ¿Consecuencias de estar casada con él desde hace más de una década? Tal vez, pero las aceptaba con gusto. Tan concentrada como estaba en sus pensamientos, nada le impidió escuchar los pasos de Ino que finalmente y a pleno trote se sentó delante de ella, llevando una de sus manos al centro del pecho mientras que con la otra se acomodaba vanidosamente el cabello tanto por inercia como para no perder costumbre mientras recuperaba el habla ante la estoica expresión en el rostro de su amiga que no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

-Perdón, no quería llegar tarde pero algo se presentó— la Yamanaka por fin fue capaz de hablar, sonriendo nerviosamente para si por la apresurada carrera que había hecho.

-No vives tan lejos, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?— cuestiono la Haruno, no sabiendo bien si creerle, no sin una aclaración coherente.

-Déjame en paz, la paloma tuerta que me asusta estaba en mi puerta— se defendió Ino con infantil puchero, temblando para sí porque detestaba a esa paloma.

-Madura, Ino— reprendió Sakura, negando para sí al oírla, ¿Quién le tenía miedo a una inofensiva paloma?

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Yo tengo que madurar?— la rubia cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, desafiante, —¿y qué hay de tu miedo a las arañas?— inquirió alzando una ceja y exigiendo una respuesta.

-No es miedo, simplemente les tengo un muy sano respeto— protesto la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros con aparente inocencia.

Observándose con falsa desconfianza por un par de segundos, ambas amigas no dudaron en estallar en carcajadas mientras se sonreían la una a la otra, la verdad Ino se había mostrado bastante escéptica al principio, no podía o no quería creer que Sakura estuviera dispuesta a hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por Sasuke para no perderla a ella como amiga ya que había sido eso lo que las había separado, después de todo Sakura estaba enamorada del Uchiha desde que era una niña, pero increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico de parte de Ino, Sakura no solo había cumplido con su palabra sino que además les había resultado enormemente fácil a ambas recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido, como si jamás se hubieran enemistado la una contra la otra, y era mejor no recordar aquella época que debía quedar olvidada y enterrada. Por supuesto que por mucho que lo deseara, Sakura no podía contarle a Ino toda la verdad sobre el viaje en el tiempo y demás pero era consoladoramente tener a su lado a quien siempre había considerado y consideraría una hermana, la hacía sentir invaluablemente bien poder hablar con ella casi todo el tiempo, no de todo pero si para escapar un poco de la situación de encontrarse atrapada en el pasado y sin sentirse sofocada por ello. La verdad no podía alcanzar a entender cómo es que una vez había sido tan tonta para enemistarse con ella por sus sentimientos por Sasuke, era una suerte que aquí pudiera hacer todo diferente, aunque nada repercutiese en la realidad.

-¿Cómo salió todo en tu última misión?— curioseo Sakura por fin, esperando que ella estuviera disfrutando de un panorama más alentador que el propio.

-Por ahora todo es rango D, sé que lo entiendes— suspiro Ino, frustrada por ello pero conteniéndose porque no podía cambiar las cosas.

-Lo hago, pero no pierdas la esperanza, tal vez pronto llegue la misión que tanto buscas, al menos eso espero yo— aconsejo la Haruno con un tono de voz amable y sereno que despertó curiosidad en Ino al oírla. —Es una corazonada— declaro finalmente a modo de justificativo.

-Pues te llamare bruja si tu corazonada resulta ser verdad— afirmo la Yamanaka con tono bromista, decidiendo creerle hasta tener pruebas que dijeran lo contrario.

Sin importar que Sakura fuera irritante y malgeniuda—ella también, aunque por su propio egocentrismo no le gustaba reconocerlo ante cualquiera—, Ino debía reconocer que si alguien tenía buen juicio de entre las personas que conocía, ese alguien era Sakura, claro que quería tener misiones realmente desafiantes a las que enfrentarse pero no le molestaría continuar realizando misiones de rango D por un tiempo más, ambas estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido por su tonta rivalidad, incluso habían hecho varias pijamadas en sus días libres, jugando como niñas y chillando de emoción en medio de la noche. Encontrando sus miradas entre sí, Sakura e Ino se sonrieron entre sí, diciendo _te extrañe_ sin necesidad de emplear palabras, uniendo sus meñiques mientras jugaban con pulgares intentando vencerse antes de abrazarse cariñosamente; vivir el presente y estar juntas en verdad era algo invaluable y lo disfrutarían cada segundo.

* * *

Tras otra larga semana de entrenamiento y misiones, Sasuke se mantuvo completamente silente, a solas dentro de la bañera en su apartamento, con su mente perdida y repleta de emociones conflictivas sin importar que en el exterior pareciera completamente imperturbable; inicialmente había esperado que el viaje en el tiempo durase días o una semana pero ahora y tras más de un mes en el pasado, Sasuke al igual que Sakura estaba forzado a quedarse en esa realidad sin importar que no estuviera de acuerdo, bufando para si en ese momento al hundirse por completo en el agua en un intento por alejarse de esos pensamientos. Desearía poder abandonar la aldea y buscar a su hermano, hablar con él y volver a verlo al menos una vez pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas y él no quería que lo fuesen, no cuando todo lo que quería era recuperar todo el tiempo perdido junto a Sakura, necesitaba y quería ser egoísta desesperadamente, había ignorado sus propios sentimientos por demasiado tiempo y no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Teniendo llave del apartamento—Sasuke le había dado una copia—, Sakura recorrió cada rincón hasta finalmente dar con su esposo, sentándose en el borde de la bañera desde donde lo contemplo aparentemente impasible y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no lo estaba, lo noto en cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y por fin saco la cabeza del agua, revolviéndose ligeramente el cabello, con su expresión cambiando al instante de la inequívoca melancolía a la serenidad, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

-Sakura— si había un momento perfecto para Sasuke, era ese, teniéndola a ella a su lado la tormenta y el caos en su mente desaparecía en un parpadeo.

-En la nota que dejaste, decías que querías verme— obvio la Haruno con una sonrisa, apartando la mirada por mero pudor.

-Quiero que te quedes esta noche, quiero que te quedes y duermas aquí — confeso el Uchiha por fin, sabiendo que podía ser sincero con ella, —así sabré que no estoy solo en el mundo— no era su intención sonar melancólico pero no podía evitarlo si todo lo que deseaba era estar a su lado a cada momento.

Hasta ahora mantener las apariencias estaba probando ser todo un reto para ambos, como en los viejos días en que ambos habían comenzado su relación y donde habían compartido un apartamento y luego viajando juntos, compartiendo y formando un hogar, disfrutando de la presencia del otro cada día, deseaban poder pasar cada instante juntos pero no era posible aunque lo desearan, en esta línea cronológica no dejaban de ser Genin de doce años que tenían que llevar otra clase de vida, aun así y en tantas ocasiones como le era posible Sakura no dudaba en escaparse unos minutos de casa con el pretexto de visitar a Ino para cenar con Sasuke o reunirse durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, porque tener que estar separados ahora que por fin tenían una infinidad de tiempo para estar el uno con el otro era inadmisible, para ambos. Tener que pasar tiempo separados, durmiendo en camas individuales, separados por metros y metros de distancia entre si estaba probando ser una tortura para Sasuke, si, era dependiente de la presencia de su esposa, ¿y qué? Por fin había conseguido dejar atrás las pesadillas y dormir en paz desde que Sakura estaba en su vida pero ahora que debían guardar las distancias las pesadillas estaban regresando y solo había una forma de ahuyentarlas y conciliar el sueño; tener a Sakura a su lado a cada momento, tanto al abrir los ojos como al cerrarlos. Enternecida, Sakura sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo, situando una de sus manos por sobre la de Sasuke al costado de su pierna en el borde de la bañera, entrelazando sus dedos contra los suyos y sin apartar su mirada de la de él, unidos.

-No estás solo, eso ya deberías saberlo— recordó Sakura en voz alta y con su característica determinación, haciéndolo sonreír ladinamente, —pero si te hace sentir mejor que yo esté aquí, entonces me quedo, hasta que me pidas que me vaya— sonrió estrechando la mano de él entre las suyas.

Es cierto que ambos habían cometido muchos errores pero nadie tenía derecho alguno de juzgar sus actos sin importar que en ese momento quisieran ser egoístas, es más, merecían serlo, ambos habían sacrificado mucho en pro del mundo Shinobi y de la aldea, ahora era lo justo que se les retribuyera un poco de felicidad, ¿no es así? Era lo mínimo que se merecían. En silencio, Sasuke contemplo y admiro la insólita perfección de su esposa; sus brillantes ojos esmeralda que le arrebataban el aliento con una sola mirada, su piel blanca como el alabastro y cuyo sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía lucir más inocente que nada en el mundo, sus cabellos rosados que en ese momento no dudo en acariciar, alzando una de sus manos para jugar con las puntas antes de situar su mano tras la nuca de ella y acercarla hacia sí en un movimiento que inevitablemente la hizo caer dentro de bañera, sobre su regazo. Entre risas y viendo su vestido empaparse de agua, Sakura envolvió por inercia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, encontrando sus ojos con los de él solo segundos antes de que él acunase su rostro con ambas manos para finalmente unir sus bocas en un beso apasionado, devorando sus labios con una vorágine que inevitablemente hizo a Sakura jadear en vano, viendo su voz ahogada en medio del beso al que no protesto en lo absoluto sino que todo lo contrario, porque sabía que este no era un beso como los demás que podían surgir en cualquier momento espontaneo, no, tras eso había una intención y una necesidad que ella noto al instante, seria tonta si no hubiera percibido el brillo en sus ojos desde el principio.

-¿Tienes miedo?— pregunto Sasuke, rompiendo el beso y pegando su frente a la suya, viéndola como lo que era; su todo en el mundo.

-Vergüenza— corrigió Sakura, sintiendo su mano sobre el cierre del vestido, deslizándolo lentamente, dándole tiempo a protestar, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y por qué?— cuestión el Uchiha, deslizando con cuidado el cierre hasta el final y procediendo a descubrir sus hombros.

-Porque ahora yo…— resulto todo un reto para la Haruno intentar hablar mientras sentía los labios de su esposo recorrer los costados de su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, deseaba decir no pero a decir verdad no quería detenerlo, —todo es diferente, solo somos…— le faltaron las palabras por completo, sentía la respiración de Sasuke contra su piel y todo lo que quería era decir si, desesperadamente.

-¿Somos qué?— desafío él en espera de una respuesta que lo detuviese, pero no veía eso en sus ojos sino el mismo fuego que él sentía.

-No tengo palabras— corto ella, dándose por vencida, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él en un beso que les corto la respiración.

Por favor, no iban a pensar que estando atrapados en el pasado iban a apartar las manos el uno del otro, ¿verdad? En caso de que muchos lo olvidaran—en el presente, por supuesto—llevaban más de una década casados y casi toda su vida juntos, contenerse hasta ese día al verse de forma infaltable durante gran parte de las horas del día había sido todo un reto…para ambos, por lo que en ese momento e ignorando todo lo que fuera correcto o incorrecto, Sakura simplemente envió al carajo su mente por tiempo indefinido, disfrutando del beso y entrelazando sus dedos con los rebeldes cabellos azabaches de su esposo. Sonriendo de forma inevitable en medio del beso al ver a la mujer que más amaba y admiraba al mismo tiempo doblegarse ante el mismo fuego que luchaba por consumirlos a ambos como un torrente, Sasuke termino de deslizar la empapada tela del vestido por los hombros de su esposa, situando una de sus manos sobre su cadera y la otra por sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a través de la húmeda tela que se acumulaba entre ambos como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Rompiendo el beso, el Uchiha deslizo lentamente sus labios por el costado del cuello de su esposa, acallando un ligero jadeo lo mejor posible contra la piel de Sakura al sentir las piernas de ella a cada lado de su cuerpo envolviéndose contra su cadera, y sus pechos chocando contra su torso a un teniendo la tela mojada de su vestido como una débil barrera que fue insignificante para ambos en ese momento...

¿Estaba bien ser egoístas? Nada de eso importaba realmente, solo estar juntos, y para lograrlo Sasuke estaba dispuesto a descender a los infiernos de ser necesario.

* * *

-¡No! Quiero estar en una misión real, algo retador y emocionante, no estas cosas de niños— protesto Naruto, simplemente harto de tener que continuar realizando misiones de categoría D, —anda, ¿si, viejo?— solicito con su característico tono infantil.

Cuando se lo proponía, Naruto siempre se había considerado como alguien muy paciente, primero porque era un adulto, segundo porque había madurado y tercero porque era el Séptimo Hokage y debía comportarse como tal, pero en ese momento simplemente no soporto más sin importar que estuviera ante el tercer Hokage e Iruka Sensei, no solo ya era apropiado que tuviera lugar el viaje a la _Tierra de las Olas_, sino que el Uzumaki ya estaba más que harto de las misiones de categoría D, ¡No era un Genin ni un mocoso! Bueno, ahora de nuevo era un Genin, en parte pero a la vez no lo era. Entornando los ojos de forma inevitablemente, Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, el Uchiha de brazos cruzados y la Haruno fingiendo que escuchaba el debate que estaba teniendo lugar, ya sabían cómo acabaría todo por lo que era un tanto aburrido sentir que todo sucedía como si fuese una reminiscencia, algo que ya habían vivido una vez, pero no podían evitarlo. Hasta Kakashi quien suspiro profundamente debía de reconocer que continuar realizando misiones de categoría D lo estaba fastidiando a mas no poder, y si se mantenía callado solo lo hacía porque era su deber y porque estaba en presencia del Hokage; estaba convencido de que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sobradamente capacitados para lidiar con cualquier misión que se les diera y claramente estaban ansiosos por demostrarlo aunque por ahora el único que se atreviera a manifestarlo de viva voz fuera Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Apenas eres un nuevo Genin sin experiencia, igual que los demás empezar con misiones simples para desarrollar tus habilidades y mejorar— recordó Iruka en voz alta, para nada de acuerdo con semejantes exigencias.

-¿Hablas en serio? Cuidar a un bebé no es una misión, es una gran estupidez— protesto el Uzumaki antes de ser acallado por un golpe la cabeza por obra de su Sensei.

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así?— advirtió Kakashi, comenzando a sentir jaqueca al oírlo gritar de ese modo

-Naruto, me parece que aún no has entendido el privilegio que se te ha otorgado— considero Hiruzen en voz alta pese a haberse mantenido en silencio, —escucha, todos los días llegan diferentes tipos de solicitudes a nuestra aldea, desde cuidado de bebes hasta asesinato. Estas solicitudes son cuidadosamente grabadas, analizadas y catalogadas en rango, A, B, C o D dependiendo de su dificultad...— intento explicar confiando en que estaba siendo escuchado o eso creía.

-Entonces ayer comí ramen tonkatsu con Hinata y hoy se me antoja miso ramen— narro Naruto completamente ajeno a las palabras del Hokage, a propósito.

-¡Silencio!— acallo el Sarutobi, indignado por su desinterés principalmente la impertinencia de Naruto.

-Lo siento— se disculpó el Hatake, aunque no estaba siendo del todo honesto, todo aquello que lo distrajera gratamente era bien recibido.

-Usted siempre me sermonea como si fuera mi abuelo o algo parecido, pero yo no soy un pequeño mocoso que se la pasa molestando— recordó el Uzumaki sin retroceder en sus palabras porque estaba convencido de que tenía la razón, —ahora soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja— demando cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión enfurruñada.

-Naruto quiere demostrarnos que no es un niño tonto, él era un niño tonto y ahora quiere una misión; así será— permitió él ya que si continuaba oponiéndose el conflicto solo acabaría por ser mayor. —Puesto que estás tan decidido, voy a darte una misión de categoría C, serás un guardaespaldas en un viaje— rebeló por fin con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del mentón al decir esto.

-¿En serio?, ¡Sí!, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién?, ¿Protegeremos a una princesa o a un canciller importante?— curioseo el rubio al instante haciendo tantas preguntas como pudo pese a ya conocer la respuesta.

-No seas impaciente, lo traerán aquí pronto— sosegó el Tercer Hokage con una ligera sonrisa. —Traigan a nuestro visitante— índico finalmente con su voz cargada de serenidad mientras contemplaba al equipo delante de él.

Contemplando al Equipo 7 desde su lugar, Hiruzen no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente para sí, claro que podía palpar el entusiasmo que era evidente en los cuatro integrantes del equipo—incluso Kakashi que se estaba viendo gratamente influenciado por esos chicos—pero no podía solo darles una misión con un mayor grado de dificultad y ya, en caso de que ellos lo olvidaran los shinobis tenían normas a las cuales ceñirse y esto en nada era diferente para nadie, no importa que tan grandes fueran los progresos con que evidentemente contaban en sus entrenamientos, y Kakashi lo atestiguaba, aunque considerándolo mejor y teniendo en cuenta una misión solicitud de misión que había llegado a la aldea recientemente y que pertenecía a la categoría C, Hiruzen no podía olvidar que no podría proteger a esos niños del mundo ninja para siempre y la verdad intentarlo tal vez sería para peor, en cierto modo sería positivo para ellos contar con una misión difícil para ayudarlos a madurar, aprender y crecer, como sucedía con todos. Segundos, menos de un minuto después de la indicación dada por el Tercer Hokage, la puerta corrediza se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de un hombre a quien los integrantes del Equipo 7—excepto Kakashi, desde luego—ya conocían muy bien pero él no los conocía a ellos o por lo menos no en esa línea cronológica y por lo que al instante de haber entrado menosprecio cualquier logro o profesionalismo de parte del equipo que tenía delante de él, juzgándolos como los que veía que eran; niños.

-¿Qué rayos? Un montón de niños mocosos— noto Tazuna, para nada tranquilo al ver a los llamados ninja delante de él. —¿Y realmente quieren que crea que eres un ninja? Hablo del pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el rostro— obvio con evidente recelo de ellos.

-¿Quién es el pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el…?— pregunto Naruto antes de interrumpirse al darse cuenta de lo que era evidente para todos, menos para él.

Solo hicieron falta dos segundos—y que Sasuke y Sakura dieran un paso al frente, recordándole en silencio que en, él era el más bajo del equipo—para que inevitablemente Naruto quisiera abalanzarse sobre el señor Tazuna, siendo detenido por Kakashi quien negó en silencio para sí, sonriendo de forma imperceptible bajo la máscara, esta misión sí que iba a ser larga pero tan disfrutable como cualquiera de las anteriores porque esos niños extrañamente estaban llenando el vacío que había existido, a pesar de lo irascibles que eran e impertinentes, les había tomado mucho afecto a esos niños.

El Equipo 7 ahora era su familia, de los tres.

* * *

Silbando cantarinamente y con su rostro adornado por una de sus características sonrisas, Naruto busco la llave de su apartamento en su bolsillo, tenía poco tiempo del que disponer para preparar apropiadamente el equipaje que habría de llevar a la misión pero con voluntad se las apañaría muy bien, estaba convencido, ahora por fin y a través de la misión a la _Tierra de las Olas _podrían marcar una diferencia aunque no cambiara su realidad en concreto, pero podrían vivir el _¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? _Algo que pocas personas podían disfrutar de hacer, por no decir ninguna. De tan buen ánimo como se encontraba, nada impidió que Naruto se percatase de que la puerta se encontraba extrañamente abierta ya que él estaba seguro de haberla cerrado y por lo que ingreso con sigilo sabiendo que había alguien ahí, ¿pero quién? Esa era la gran interrogante que llego en seguida al oír ruido en su habitación y a la cual ingreso, encontrando a Hinata de pie ante la cama y preparando su mochila. Sabiéndola a ella ahí, con él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y besándola una y otra vez en la frente, las mejillas y los labios, haciéndola reír a causa de su ímpetu. Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez en que se habían visto a causa de verse separados por las misiones y en ese momento Hinata no dudo en corresponder a sus muestras de afecto sin importar la vehemencia con que fueran expresadas, sacándole una cantarina risa en el proceso.

-Naruto...— rió Hinata, intentando zafarse en vano de sus atenciones para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, —Naruto, ya está bien, ¿me dejas respirar un poco, por favor?— cuestiono con mofa, aunque tampoco es como si se resistiera demasiado a sus atenciones.

-No— negó el Uzumaki, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella para abrazarla, disfrutando de poder estar a solas con ella y olvidarse de todo lo demás, —solo quedémonos así un rato, ¿sí?— pidió besándole la frente y aproximándola todavía más hacía sí.

-Okey— acepto la Hyuga sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, reposando su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros.

¿Cómo es que había olvidado que le había dado a Hinata una copia de las llaves de su apartamento para que entrara siempre que lo deseara?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? En ese instante no pudo importarle menos la respuesta, la obtendría más tarde de todas formas, pero todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era permanecer ahí, en silencio y abrazando a su esposa, sintiéndose completamente tranquilo al tenerla a su lado, porque sí que tener que mantener las distancias era algo intolerable para ambos que deseaban pasarse cada instante de sus vidas juntos, para eso se habían casado al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Para ser uno solo en todo. Sonriendo en medio del abrazo, Hinata se aferró a la espalda de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando lo más posible del abrazo, intentaban pasar tiempo juntos como podían pero era difícil lograrlo al ser continuamente separados por las misiones que ambos debían realizar así como por tener que dormir separados, reduciendo enormemente su tiempo de calidad en pareja a ocultarse y hablar en susurros cuando su familia—principalmente su padre—estaba cerca, pero ambos mentirían si dijeran que no estaba acostumbrados, solo que en su presente Naruto pasaba demasiado tiempo en su oficina con su trabajo como Hokage y ella se ocupaba de la casa y sus hijos. Era lindo volver a los viejos días donde todo era más fácil y ser egoístas, pudiendo volver a enamorarse una vez más.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo?— pregunto Naruto por fin, sin romper el abrazo pero si apartando lo suficiente su rostro del de su esposa para verla a los ojos.

-Ayudándote a empacar por supuesto— obvio Hinata como lo más natural del mundo, —sabes que si yo no te ayudo acabarías llevando todo lo que no necesitas a la misión— era muy capaz como Hokage y Shinobi, pero hasta el mejor de los ninja necesitaba ayuda de vez en cuando.

-Por eso te amo, eres mi ángel de la guarda— sonrió el Uzumaki…que aburrida y triste seria su vida si no la tuviera a ella, nada tendría sentido. —Pero no necesitas preocuparte, volveré dentro de poco e ileso, y entonces podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, lo prometo— aún faltaba mucho para los exámenes Chunin y hasta entonces esperaba que pudieran estar más tiempo juntos, eso era lo que ambos más deseaban hacer.

-Lo sé— asintió la Hyuga, no deseando parecer exigente por querer alejarlo de su equipo pero inevitablemente lo extrañaba a diario y muchísimo, —y no es como si nos hubiésemos separado mucho de todas formas— se consoló en voz alta esbozando una ligera sonrisa al encontrar sus ojos con los de él, ruborizándose al ser el centro de su atención.

Simplemente encantado, fascinado por la forma tan particular con que los ojos perla de su esposa parecían brillar todavía más al encontrarlos con los suyos, Naruto fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, sosteniendo con sumo cuidado el mentón de su esposa hasta posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de Hinata en un roce absolutamente delicado pero que los hizo jadear y sonreír contra los labios del otro, ¿Qué importaba que el tiempo que tuvieran para pasar juntos fuera breve? Ellos lo harían eterno.

* * *

Con entusiasmo y nerviosismo entremezclados—no era para menos—, Sakura termino de preparar su bolso de viaje, llenándolo con todo lo que habría de necesitar estando fuera de la aldea y más; sus pergaminos, sus armas y no solo algunas de ellas sino todas, porque esta vez el Equipo 7 no volvería a ser cogido por sorpresa o con la guardia baja, esta vez y si las cosas salían a pedir de boca como ellos querían, podrían terminar con todo en un solo día, aunque existían variables. Revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y dándole una última mirada a su habitación que en el último tiempo se había convertido en su propia fortaleza de soledad, Sakura se colgó su bolso del hombro y abandono el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con una automática y espontanea sonrisa, Sakura se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo que volvería pronto y no era ninguna mentira. Tan concentrada como estaba, resulto la más grata de las sorpresas para Sakura—tras salir de casa y acabando de cerrar la puerta—encontrar a Sasuke aguardando por ella con una expresión serena, la mochila colgada de su espalda y las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos, parecía algo muy simple y mundano que estuviera esperando por ella pero había comenzado a hacerlo después de la guerra y ras regresar a la aldea cuando ya habían comenzado su relación, esperándola al salir del hospital, y en ocasiones aun lo hacía en el presente, pero eso era diferente porque ya estaban casados.

-Tengo que recompensarte, viniste a buscarme, que atento eres— celebro Sakura con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda mientras aminoraba la distancia entre ambos.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer— obvio Sasuke, mucho tiempo la había descuidado en el presente y ahora lo último que quería era estar lejos de ella.

-No, lo mínimo seria abrirme la puerta de tu apartamento y decirme; largo, eso es lo mínimo— diferencio la Haruno ligeramente divertida al verlo arquear una ceja, desafiante. —Oh, no me veas así, hay mucha gente que querría deshacerme de alguien como yo—ambos estaban felizmente casados cuando otras parejas a su edad intentaban matarse entre sí, como Ino cuando discutía con Sai por ejemplo o Temari con Shikamaru y ahí él casi no salía vivo.

-¿Quién querría deshacerse de ti?— cuestiono el Uchiha, porque para él quien pidiera eso estaba loco o ciego, y él no calificaba en ninguna de las dos opciones. —No bromees, podría hacerse realidad— advirtió ocasionando una expresión de completo miedo en su rostro. —Era broma— sosegó antes de que se desmayara del susto.

-Pues no me gustan tus bromas, siempre acabas asustándome— reprendió ella abanicándose con una de sus manos para alejarse de esos pensamientos tontos.

Definitivamente lo mejor de Sasuke no eran las bromas, no porque no supiera hacerla ni tuviera sentido el humor sino porque no era muy dado a ellas desde luego, pero que estuviera de buen humor siempre era motivo de alegría para ella que mantuvo permanentemente la sonrisa en su rostro por él. Desear en sacar a Sakura de su vida…¿Quién sobre la faz de la tierra podría tener tan poco o nada de ceso para tan siquiera desear algo así? Sasuke nunca lo había deseado, no, nunca, ni aun cuando—en su mayor estado de locura—había tenido la soterrada intención de romper sus lazos con la aldea, con Naruto y todo su pasado, no, sacar a Sakura de su vida nunca había sido ni sería una opción, para él, ¿Cómo hacer tal cosa si Sakura era lo único inocente y puro en su vida? Ella era diferente del resto de la gente a quien había conocido a lo largo de su vida, única en ese momento y sonriendo a pesar de todo, tenía una inocencia especial y que nada ni nadie podía profanar no importa que pasara, eso es lo que la hacía diferente de todo el mundo y que lo enamoraba más y más cada día, porque no tenía odio en su corazón ni aun para con sus enemigos o aquellos que lo merecían, ni siquiera para él y sí que la había hecho sufrir sin importar que hoy todo aquello pareciera un recuerdo lejano y en parte lo era, pero ese era el pasado, un pasado que ya no tenía importancia o significancia ni tenia porque interferir en su presente ni en su vida, todo lo que importaba para ambos era el presente, nada más.

-¿Vamos?— sugirió Sasuke entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, sin importarle en lo absoluto que estuvieran en público y en medio de la calle.

-Vamos— accedió Sakura con una ligera sonrisa que no hizo sino crecer en sus labios al encontrar su mirada con la suya, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de inocencia.

Diciendo esto, la pelirosa entrelazo su mano con la de Sasuke mientras le sonreía; tenía miedo y preocupaciones, desde luego, cosas que quería preguntarle o comentarle, pero eso podía esperar por ahora, todo lo que ambo deseaban era estar permanentemente uno al lado del otro, nada más y disfrutarían cada segundo.

* * *

**PD: Saludos mis amores**, por poco y creí que no terminaría el capitulo a tiempo, **estuve tan concentrada escribiéndolo que incluso hice apuntes en el trabajo para no olvidar las ideas que se me venían a la mente, por lo que espero que esta nueva actualización sea de su agrado ****:3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán** "**El Velo del Amor**" a mas tardar el domingo y "**El Emperador Sasuke**" a lo largo de la semana, lo prometo **:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre en agradecimiento al aprecio que le tiene a mi trabajo**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y que esta historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole todos los capítulos como agradecimiento**), (**prometiendo continuar la historia y dedicándole los siguientes capítulos como agradecimiento por su aprobación**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole este y todos los demás capítulos**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 4

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Hikari Oikakete**" de **Flow** perteneciente al soundtrack de la obra "**Naruto Live Stage**" para el contexto del capitulo, "**Somewhere**" de **Within Temptation** para Sasuke y Sakura, "**My Name**", "**Sadness and Sorrow**" y **"Experienced Many Battles**" pertenecientes al soundtrack original de **Naruto** y **Naruto Shippuden**.

* * *

Abandonar la aldea era una práctica habitual para los Shinobis, las misiones que debían cumplir los llevaban muy lejos casi a diario, por lo que resulto casi monótono que el Equipo 7 y su Sensei transitaran el camino fuera de la aldea escoltando al señor Tazuna a la Tierra de las Olas, sin contratiempos ni eventualidades de ninguna clase hasta ahora. En su camino y con las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Kakashi pareció tranquilo en todo momento, más en el fondo sus habilidades estaban en permanente alerta una vez paso junto a un charco fresco, algo insignificante para cualquiera pero no para un ninja que debía considerar todas las variables posibles, si no lo hubiese hecho tal vez no podría haber anticipado el momento que dos ninjas brotaron del inofensivo charco, abalanzándose contra él que parecía ser la mayor amenaza y envolviendo a su alrededor sus cadenas para simplemente despedazarlo. Sin dejarse amedrentar y certero en su arrojo como siempre, Sasuke no dudo en ser quien diera el primer golpe y siendo respaldado por Sakura, ambos bloqueando sin esfuerzo a ambos ninjas y derribándolos con un seco golpe en la nuca, en tanto y kunai en mano, Naruto se encargaba de proteger al señor Tazuna, ese fue el escenario que Kakashi contemplo con inevitable sorpresa una vez hizo a un lado el jutsu de sustitución, reapareciendo ante la serena mirada de sus alumnos. Sincronización perfecta, sentido de lo imprevisible y excepcional trabajo en equipo en todo momento, esos tres chicos jamás dejaban de sorprenderlo.

-Gran trabajo, a los tres, nunca dejan de sorprenderme— reconoció Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa bajo la máscara, intercalando su mirada entre sus tres alumnos. —Señor Tazuna, tenemos que hablar— advirtió seriamente antes de indicarles a sus alumnos que ataran a un árbol a ambos ninjas y que poco después no tardaron en recuperar la conciencia. —Ellos son Jonin de la aldea escondida entre la Neblina, su especialidad es el ataque implacable, ellos siguen peleando sin importar cuál sea el sacrificio— explico volviendo el rostro hacia sus alumnos que lo escucharon atentamente.

-¿Cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada?— pregunto uno de los ninjas con altanería, sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿Un charco en un día despejado, cuando no ha llovido en semanas?— obvio el Hatake como lo obvio que era y manteniéndose imperturbable.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué dejaste que los Genin se enfrentaran en batalla?— cuestiono Tazuna, más gratamente sorprendido por el talento de esos tres muchachos.

-Pude haberme encargado desde el principio, pero tenía que descubrir cuál era su objetivo y que sucedería después— contesto el peligris, valorando en demasía el desempeño de sus alumnos. —Me preguntaba si venían tras nosotros, un ninja atacando a un ninja, o si venían tras de usted; el gran constructor de puentes—aclaro antes de centrar su mirada en el señor Tazuna quien bajo ligeramente la mirada. —Cuando lleno su solicitud, usted pidió una protección estándar por ladrones y salteadores de caminos, no dijo que había ninja buscándolo y persiguiéndolo, si hubiéramos sabido esto tal vez hubiéramos clasificado esta misión como B o más alta— estaba molesto por su mentira, ya sea que estuviera justificada o no.

¿Y si sus alumnos no hubieran sido capaces de enfrentarse a esos ninjas sin su ayuda? Los tres estaban altamente capacitados y Kakashi lo agradecía enormemente, pero en otra situación perfectamente podrían haber puesto en riesgo sus vidas, ¿cómo no preocuparse? esos tres chicos no dejaban de tener solamente doce años y ser ingenuos, además de que estaban bajo su protección, habían elegido llevar una vida tan dura como lo era ser Ninjas pero nada justificaba que perdieran sus jóvenes vidas por una mentira, él no lo iba a tolerar bajo ningún concepto. Los ninja no eran bandidos a sueldo ni meros guardaespaldas aunque en esta oportunidad ejercieran como lo segundo, por encima de todo estaban ceñidos a protocolos y reglas que en el pasado Kakashi había seguido de forma inquebrantable como si su vida dependiera de ello, gracias a su amigo Obito había aprendido que su honor y libre albedrío también debía guiar sus actos y quería transmitirles esa legacía a sus alumnos, porque de ser su voluntad en ese momento regresaría a la aldea sin pensarlo dos veces, prefería continuar con esa misión por si solo en lugar de tener arriesgar a sus alumnos…pero, y era un gran pero, habiendo atestiguado las capacidades de sus alumnos es que lo último que deseaba hacer era subestimarlos, Genin o no eran ninjas y muy capaces, ¿Qué les enseñaría si les exigiera que regresaran a la aldea? El mundo era un lugar cruel sin importar por donde se mirara, y si realmente quería enseñarles algo no lo haría obligándolos a regresar sino manteniéndolos a su lado.

-Nuestra tarea era simplemente llevarlo a su destino y protegerlo mientras terminaba de construir su puente, de haber sabido que debíamos enfrentar ataques de enemigos ninjas hubiéramos contado con un statu diferente y le hubiéramos cobrado el costo de una misión B— aclaro Kakashi, pareciendo sereno más conteniendo su propia furia por haber sido burlado. —Aparentemente usted tiene sus razones, pero el que nos haya mentido no es aceptable, ahora estamos más allá del alcance de esta misión— volver no tenía sentido sin importar que eso fuera lo que deseaba hacer.

-Volver no tiene sentido, Sensei, somos ninjas y esta es una misión, podemos lidiar con ella, deberás— protesto Naruto intuyendo la clase de pensamientos que su Sensei estaba teniendo.

-Naruto tiene razón, ya estamos aquí, de nada nos sirve volver— respaldo Sasuke seriamente y de brazos cruzados. —Somos Genin, pero no inútiles— obvio intercambiando una vaga mirada con su esposa.

-Ya vio de lo que somos capaces, Sensei, podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, no tendrá que distraerse por nuestra causa— insistió Sakura, dando un paso al frente. —Lo prometemos— aseguro cruzando ambas manos, rogándole que creyera en ellos, en los tres.

Renunciar, quedarse de brazos cruzados y regresar a la aldea no era una opción, necesitaban quedarse y llegar a la Tierra de las Olas para cumplir con la misión hasta el final, necesitaban enfrentarse a Zabuza y Haku o al menos intentar salvarlos que era lo verdaderamente importante, necesitaban cambiar lo que iba a suceder en tanto sintieran que pudieran hacerlo, no tenían nada más que hacer ni tampoco es como si alguno de ellos pensara en simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada; en el mundo existían dos formas de acción, no hacer nada o hacer algo al respecto, y lo primero jamás era una opción, no para los ninjas. ¿Servía de mucho intentar cambiar el pasado aunque no repercutiese en su presente? No realmente, pero aunque nada cambiara deseaban revivir todo pero no con tristeza ni remordimiento sino añoranza, sin dolor ni pensar, y esta era la única forma de hacerlo. Calmado en el exterior, Kakashi recorrió con la mirada a sus tres alumnos; Naruto tan entusiasta e hiperactivo como siempre, Sasuke serio e imperturbable y Sakura determinada e inocente, los tres no le habían parecido gran cosa al conocerlo pero lo cierto es que los tres eran más fuertes de lo que había podido imaginar, y le enorgullecía poder llamarlos sus alumnos…no, no era su derecho ni obligación decirles a esos tres Genin que regresaran a la aldea o no, esa debía ser decisión de ellos que ya tenían el criterio apropiado y la fuerza para tomar sus propias decisiones, y si ellos estaban tan centrados en cumplir la misión a como diera lugar como le habían dado a entender, él no era quien para oponerse

Seguirían con la misión.

* * *

-¡Cuidado!— advirtió Kakashi antes de arrojarse al suelo y advirtiendo a sus alumnos del peligro.

El resto del viaje hasta llegar a la Tierra de las Olas había sido relativamente tranquilo hasta que en su camino encontraron un conejo de pelaje blanco, y ahora viendo una enorme espada pasar sobre sus cabezas como si de un remolino se tratase, tanto el Equipo 7 como el constructor del puente no dudaron en arrojarse apresuradamente al suelo para evadir lo que sin duda habría sido un golpe certero, Sasuke situando una mano tras la espalda de Sakura a quien mantuvo a su lado en todo momento, ambos intercambiando una mirada con Naruto que suspiro profundamente para sí, eso sí que había estado cerca, casi se le había olvidado mantener la guardia en todo momento. La espada giro en el aire como si se tratase de un bumerang hasta impactar contra lo alto del tronco de uno de los árboles y sobre su hoja aterrizo un individuo de piel morena y corto cabello negro puntiagudo, con ojos marrones semi-rasgados y que llevaba en la cabeza la banda de _Kirigakure_, con el área inferior de su rostro cubierto por vendas, con el torso descubierto a excepción de la banda en que mantenía un cuchillo de decapitación, y pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de _Kirigakure_ y calentadores hasta la altura de los codos a la par que los calentadores que usaba en ambas piernas. Desafiante, Zabuza les dio a propósito la mirada tanto al grupo de Genin como al constructor del puente y al Jonin que los acompañaba y a quien reconoció como Kakashi del Sharingan, observándolos por encima de su hombro como si él fuera un dios y ellos insectos, y en cierto modo se sentía así ante la abismal diferencia de poder que existía entre ellos.

-Kakashi el del ojo Sharingan— reconoció el Momochi en voz alta, centrando su mirada en el peligris, —tendrás que entregarme al anciano.

-Manténganse fuera de esta pelea, saben trabajar en equipo y este es el momento de que lo demuestren— indico el Hatake a sus alumnos y sin apartar su mirada de Zabuza.

Confiaba en sus alumnos y en sus capacidades, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya le habían demostrado lo capaces que eran pero esto estaba fuera de su nivel y del de muchos ninjas, estaban lidiando con un Jonin y que estaba en el libro Bingo de los más buscados y como un peligro permanente, por ello es que Kakashi no dudo en descubrirse el ojo izquierdo donde fulguro su Sharingan en tanto a su espalda sus tres alumnos que si bien no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de quedarse rezagados, no dudaron en obedecer y encargarse de custodiar al constructor del puente por ahora, ninguno de ellos podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento o estarían muertos. Genuinamente interesado en pelear ante lo que veían sus ojos y aun de pie sobre el filo de su enorme espada clavada contra el costado del árbol, Zabuza volteo a ver a Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa bajo las vendas que cubrían su rostro, ¿quién no disfrutaba de una buena pelea? especialmente si se trataba de un individuo altamente peligroso, tanto como él, quería ver de que era capaz aquel ninja de Konoha de quien todos tanto hablaban como un peligro viviente. Con sigilo el claro del bosque en que se encontraban se vio rodeado por una densa niebla que fue espesando gradualmente hasta dificultar el rango de visión de todos a excepción de Zabuza quien había planeado cuidadosamente aquello para su propio beneficio. Arrogante o no, sabía muy bien que no estaba lidiando con un enemigo cualquiera, además y si quería vencer realmente, planeaba disfrutar hasta del último instante de la batalla que estaba por venir.

-Jonin, en la unidad de asesinatos de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, tenemos la estricta orden de destruirte en cuanto seas visto, estas en el libro Bingo— informo Zabuza en voz alta en caso de que el peligris no lo tuviera claro ya, —te llaman el hombre que ha copiado más de mil Jutsus; Kakashi, el ninja que copia— pero, ¿realmente era tan peligroso como decían? Zabuza quería comprobar eso. —Basta de charla, necesito exterminar al viejo, ahora, pero primero te exterminare a ti, Kakashi— advirtió con arrogancia. —Arte Ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina— pronuncio antes de desaparecer, como si se fundiera con la niebla.

-Él es Zabuza Momochi, el líder de la unidad de asesinatos oculta entre la neblina, es un experto en la técnica del asesinato silente, en un instante y sin ningún sonido que advierta nada, es tan rápido que te vas de esta vida sin darte cuenta de lo que paso en realidad— aclaro Kakashi en voz alta y sin volverse para ver a sus alumnos, sabiéndolos alerta. —No bajen la guardia, si fallamos solo perderemos nuestras vidas— advirtió con un deje de diversión para aligerar el ambiente.

-Este no es momento para bromas, Sensei— obvio Sakura seriamente, no eran niños para no saber a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Ocho puntos; laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón…— enumero la voz de Zabuza sin necesidad de hacerse presente, —¿Cuál será mi punto de ataque?— pregunto casi como si esperase una respuesta de alguien.

Segundo a segundo de silencio tras aquellas palabras que fueron pronunciadas por la voz de Zabuza, el ambiente no hizo sino tornarse aún más pesado en cuanto la niebla espesaba gradualmente, dificultando todavía más—de ser posible—la visibilidad, más aun así nadie se dejó intimidar en lo absoluto, ni aun cuando en un parpadeo Zabuza apareció en medio de la formación de protección que había entre Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura para con el señor Tazuna, más aunque Kakashi tuvo el inmediato impulso de abalanzarse contra el ninja de Kirigakure y proteger a sus alumnos, sin dar tiempo a aquello es que Naruto se le adelanto, kunai en mano, sin miedo ante la divertida expresión de Zabuza quien daba la batalla por ganada al instante y que sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que los otros dos Genin y el constructor del puente no era sino clones que se desvanecieron en una nube de humor, rebelando que a varios metros de distancia se encontraban los reales, a excepción de aquel tonto mocoso rubio que presionaba con desafío el filo del kunai en su mano contra su yugular, creyendo que tenía alguna oportunidad...que tonto. La incredulidad de Kakashi era infinita mientras se mantenía a espaldas de Zabuza, a cuando mucho dos pasos de distancia, viendo a Naruto presionando ligeramente el filo del kunai contra la garganta de Zabuza, como si le diera una última opción de cambiar su actuar, más sin contemplaciones es que Zabuza tomo al Uzumaki del cuello de la chaqueta y le arrebato el kunai que cayó al suelo, enviándolo de un solo golpe a varios metros de distancia.

-¿Creen que usar esas bandas en la cabeza los hace ser ninjas?— cuestiono el Momochi despectivamente antes de ver al rubio desvanecerse con el jutsu de sustitución y aparecer al lado de sus compañeros. —Cuando has estado entre la vida y la muerte tantas veces que ya no te molesta, entonces ya puedes decir que eres un ninja, cuando tu perfil ya es tan mortífero que aparece en el libro Bingo, entonces tal vez te ganes el título de ninja— enumero como si se tratara de una regla primordial mientras contemplaba a esos Genin,—pero el que a ustedes los llamen ninja...es ridículo— eran niños valientes sin duda, pero no dejaban de ser solo niños.

-Escuchen, tomen al constructor del puente y corran— ordeno Kakashi, respirando con un algo de tranquilidad al saber a salvo a sus alumnos, —no pueden ganar esta batalla, su misión no es demostrar que tan valientes son, es salvar al constructor del puente, no se salgan de la misión— apremio esperando a que ellos obedecieran, dispuesto a morir con tal de protegerlos.

-Correr no es una opción— protesto Sasuke extrayendo del interior de su mochila una Shuriken de Viento de cuchillas curvas y que se entendieron bajo su agarre.

-Una Shuriken, no me tocaras con eso— negó Zabuza sin dejarse amedrentar en lo absoluto por aquellos niños.

El mayor error de un ninja sin importar el rango al que perteneciera era subestimar al enemigo que tenía delante, y eso hizo aún más satisfactoria la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Sasuke una vez arrojo la Shuriken de Viento con todas sus fuerzas hacia Zabuza a la par que Naruto hacia lo mismo con la propia, entremezclándose mientras giraban entre sí, la primera fue fácilmente interceptada por Zabuza con una sola mano mientras evadía la segunda que se desvaneció repentinamente en una nube de humo para revelar a Sakura que con un certero y sorpresivo golpe derribo a Zabuza, enviándolo a varios metros de distancia a causa de su fuerza monstruosa, cayendo ella de rodillas sobre el agua, mordiéndose el labio inferior para disminuir la irrefrenable sonrisa que se adueñó de su rostro ante su propio triunfo en tanto su clon a la diestra de Naruto se desvanecía en un parpadeo. Esta vez no había Rinnegan para que Sasuke y Sakura cambiaran de lugar pero eso no hacia menos importante la sincronización que existía entre ambos, habían creado una estrategia sin necesidad de palabras, solo con miradas y Naruto admiro gratamente aquello, sin dejar de sonreír. Aquella escena dejo a Kakashi simplemente pasmado en su lugar por unos breves segundos, ¿en verdad aquellos tres muchachos eran sus alumnos? El Hatake simplemente se encontró sin palabras mientras sonreía irrefrenablemente bajo su máscara al ver que no tenía por qué preocuparse de sus alumnos, podían ser Genin en título y apariencia pero eran todo menos niños indefensos, ellos tres eran perfectamente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos sin ayuda.

-Ese fue un plan excelente, muchachos— celebro Kakashi, por fin recuperando el habla mientras los observaba. —Qué vergüenza, Zabuza, derrotado por Genin…— en un parpadeo se situó a espaldas de Zabuza justo cuando este se había levantado, inmovilizándolo al situar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para cortarle la respiración. —Estás acabado— vaticino, dando la batalla por terminada, sosteniendo en su mano libre un kunai.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Puedes ver el futuro?— cuestiono Zabuza al verse vencido por el Hatake y sus insignificantes alumnos.

-Si, esta es tu última batalla, de todas— afirmo el Hatake, sin embargo algo le impidió dar el golpe moral, dos senbon que se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza y quien se desplomo inerte sobre el suelo.

-Tenías razón, fue su última batalla— afirmo la delicada voz de un muchacho de pie en lo alto de una de las ramas de un árbol y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara similar a la de los ANBU. —Gracias, había estado persiguiendo a Zabuza por mucho tiempo, esperando la oportunidad para finalmente derrotarlo— inclino la cabeza con falso agradecimiento, resultando muy convincente.

-Por tu mascara veo que eres un ninja rastreador de la aldea escondida de la neblina— reconoció el peligris con sutil desconfianza al momento de revisar el pulso de Zabuza.

-Impresionante, estás bien informado— celebro Haku serenamente, agradeciendo la máscara que usaba para ocultar sus emociones. —Era mi obligación detener a Zabuza—afirmo en voz alta para conocimiento de todos, —su angustia termino, del resto me encargo yo, hay muchos secretos dentro de este cuerpo y lo cuales no pueden caer en las manos equivocadas— aclaro al bajar del árbol y acercarse al Momochi que cargo sobre su espalda sin aparente esfuerzo. —Por favor, disculpen, adiós— se excusó antes de marcharse en un parpadeo.

De pie en medio de aquel claro dominado casi por completo por la niebla, Kakashi volvió a cubrir su ojo izquierdo con la banda ninja, puede que estaba batalla pareciera el fin de todo pero tanto él como sus alumnos—y eso lo sabía si necesidad de voltear a verlos—sabían que no lo era, volverían a enfrentarse a Zabuza y eso sería pronto...

* * *

Con una inevitable sonrisa bajo su máscara, Kakashi contemplo con contenido ímpetu los platillos que habían sido dispuestos delante suyo y de sus alumnos por obra de Tsunami, la hija del señor Tazuna, tras la batalla que había terminado abruptamente por aquel muchacho que se había llevado a Zabuza, el Equipo 7 había continuado con su viaje hasta llegar al hogar del constructor y donde permanecería hasta que terminase la misión. El Hatake cubría su ojo izquierdo con su banda, a diferencia de Sasuke quien pese a su juventud podría usar el Sharingan hasta extenuarse ya que lo tenía en ambos ojos, para Kakashi representaba un elevado gasto de chakra por no ser un Uchiha y porque existía un gran desnivel entre ambos ojos, más en esta oportunidad apenas y había tenido que utilizarlo pero de todas formas había recibido asistencia de parte de Sakura quien estaba incursionando como ninja médico. Ahora tenían mucho que planear tanto como el equipo que eran como individualmente, no estaban lidiando con enemigos cualesquiera sino con ninjas—Zabuza principalmente, claro—dispuesto a todo con tal de vencer, Haku los había "_salvado_" en cierto modo con su aparición pero no tendrían la misma suerte la siguiente vez y debían tenerlo en cuenta, disfrutando por ahora de la comida ante ellos, todo lo que podían desear era comer y luego recuperar todas las energías con una profunda siesta, privilegios que tal no podrían disfrutar de estar en la aldea y si en este hogar que les había dado la bienvenida y eso bien merecía agradecerse.

-Cuanta amabilidad, gracias— agradeció Kakashi, sin olvidar sus modales sin importar lo hambriento que se encontrara.

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles por traer a mi padre de regreso— negó Tsunami con una sonrisa, habían cumplido con una misión sin importar que su padre les hubiera mentido y hospedarlos en su casa era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Si, vencieron a uno de los más poderosos asesinos ninjas, así que estaremos a salvo por un buen tiempo— celebro Tazuna sentado a un par de pasos de distancia.

-No precisamente. Zabuza aún sigue vivo, el ninja rastreador tan solo lo sumergió en un estado temporal de muerte— protesto el Hatake en voz alta para preocupación del constructor y su hija, —los senbon pueden penetrar muy profundo en la piel pero no matan a alguien a menos que le den a un órgano vital, no en el cuello— añadió a modo de justificación para sus pensamientos. —Primero; cargo el cuerpo de Zabuza sin importar que fuera más pesado que el suyo, segundo; uso senbon los cuales rara vez tienen un efecto fatal, el rastreador no estaba tratando de destruir a Zabuza sino que salvarlo— explico desviando la mirada hacia sus alumnos que no parecían sorprendido por su inferencia, como si ellos ya hubiesen llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismos.

-¿No es un poco exagerado?— cuestiono él tras superar la emoción por todo lo que había presenciado.

-La duda es el inicio del desastre, todos los shinobis lo saben— contesto Sakura seriamente, porque tomar toda precaución era poca.

-En efecto, muy bien, Sakura— felicito Kakashi, desviando la mirada hacia su inocente alumna.

Halagada por el reconocimiento, Sakura esbozo una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en su plato, reflexionando en silencio en sus propios pensamientos y que prefería mantener en secreto para concentrarse en lo importante que era aquel debate, ahora que Haku había aparecido para llevarse a Zabuza disponían de una semana para entrenar y prepararse para la batalla decisiva, porque habían acordado no tomar las vidas de ellos, no querían derramar sangre, querían evitarlo lo más posible y lo conseguirían. Hoy podían respirar en paz y descansar todo lo que quisieran, pero a partir de mañana comenzarían a entrenar, el tiempo era escaso y debían aprovecharlo mientras pudieran.

* * *

El resto de las horas tras la cena habían pasado con sencillez y monotonía para todos, porque aunque en el presente los tres jóvenes ninjas del Equipo 7 fueran Sanín legendarios y que habían dejado sus nombres escritos en la historia, en este plano del pasado no dejaban de ser Genin de doce años cuya resistencia corporal ante la batalla librada no era la misma que en su presente, por lo que más pronto que tarde el cansancio les paso factura de forma inevitable, especialmente a Naruto que en ese momento roncaba sonoramente mientras dormía, impidiéndole a Sasuke conciliar el sueño mientras abandonaba la habitación en silencio y con la ropa puesta. Desde que tenía uso de razón y memoria, desde su infancia, cuando no conseguía dormir acostumbraba a dar un paseo para serenar su mente, además no podría dormir amenamente sin ver a Sakura, necesitaba algo que hacer. Igualmente aun vestida y sentada fuera de la casa, Sakura apego sus piernas hacia sí, abrazándose a sí misma mientras suspiraba, viendo el frió hacer visible su respiración, siguiendo con la mirada las estrellas y escuchando el difuso cantar de los grillos, también sin poder dormir o al menos ya no, tenía la mente repleta de pensamientos que la mantenían intranquila y que hasta hoy había podido ocultar pero ya no, no mientras sentía las lágrimas deslizarse en silencio por sus mejillas, incapaz de sollozar, de nada le serviría hacerlo y lo sabía bien, ajena o bien consiente de la presencia de Sasuke que se acercó lentamente a su espalda, casi como si no le importara aunque no fuese así realmente.

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí, nadie se queda despierto a esta hora, además de mí— menciono Sasuke antes de fruncir el ceño al ver su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, —¿Sakura, estas llorando?— afirmo más bien y con evidente preocupación.

-Si, al parecer no puedo dejar de hacerlo— contesto Sakura con la voz quebrada, negando para sí mientras limpiaba distraídamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Tal vez fuera egoísta y lo sabía bien pero...no soportaba más tener que decirle adiós a Sasuke, una década entera separados ¿es que eso no era suficiente? para ella sí, quería y necesitaba tenerlo a su lado por más tiempo, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, aunque fuera en este plano, no podría soportar ver pasar el tiempo y estar sola otra vez, se le estrujaba el corazón de tan siquiera pensarlo y sentía unos desbocados deseos de llorar. Tenía miedo, un miedo que había ocultado desde que había sido consciente de que su estadía en el pasado seria indefinida, ¿Qué sucedería si se encontraban con Orochimaru?, ¿Sasuke volvería a irse y la dejaría esperando? Una década separados, una década de su matrimonio que se había perdido en el tiempo, eso era suficiente para ella, necesitaba recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, y si Sasuke estaba dispuesta a irse de nuevo esta vez...lo acompañaría sin importar que él se opusiera, no iba a dejar que volviera a estar solo nunca más, ni estaba dispuesta a quedarse esperando por él, no otra vez. Preocupado por le quebradizo tono de voz de su esposa y las lágrimas que en vano seco de sus mejillas, Sasuke se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarla, porque cada vez que ella sonreía sentía que era por su causa, cada vez que ella lloraba sentía que era por su culpa, y presenciar sus lágrimas era un tormento para él que las había ocasionado tantas veces en el pasado, mismo pasado en que ahora se encontraban, no soportaba verla llorar ni sufrir, preferiría mil veces antes la peor de las torturas.

-No lo entiendo, ¿hice algo?, ¿fue algo que dije?— pregunto el Uchiha, alzando una de sus manos para acunarle el rostro, temiendo lastimarla con la más leve de sus acciones.

-No, Sasuke esto no es tu culpa, es mía— negó la pelirosa, entrelazando una de sus manos contra la de él. —Esa primera noche, cuando nos reunimos en tu apartamento para planear que haríamos, que cambiaríamos, hay algo que no dije, algo que no pregunte— inicio con temor, temor de revelar los medios que a diario se esforzaba tanto en ocultar, —Sasuke, ¿vas a irte de la aldea?— pregunto por fin y sin darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento al ver a Sasuke bajar la mirada. —Solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y seas sincero, que me digas la verdad para prepararme, para no…tengo mucho miedo— inevitablemente rompió en llanto, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. —Soy una tonta, lo sé— se lamentó, sintiéndose como una estúpida por llorar delante de él.

-No eres tonta, de hecho te admiro, admiro lo valiente que eres— confeso Sasuke, sorprendiendo a su esposa que alzo la mirada al oírlo, —la inocencia que tienes y que nada puede profanar— con cuidado acaricio una de sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas en el proceso, —admiro la forma en que me amas aun cuando yo no veo razones para que lo hagas, porque eso me hace amarte más— solo existían razones para odiar a alguien, pero jamás podría entender las razones de Sakura para amarlo, más negarse a corresponderle era el mayor crimen que podía existir.

Esbozando una inevitable sonrisa ante las palabras de Sasuke, Sakura alzo una de sus manos para secar sus lágrimas más su esposo se lo impidió, acariciándole ambas mejillas en el proceso y sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro. Irritante, malgeniuda, sensible, delicada, ingeniosa, excepcionalmente inteligente, inocente y ruidosa en algunas ocasiones además de increíblemente infantil, todo eso y más era Sakura Haruno pero aunque pudiera ser una bendición y tortura en su vida—90% del tiempo lo primero y un muy esquivo 10% el resto de las veces—, Sasuke jamás podría desear reemplazarla por nada ni por nadie, ¿Cómo desear hacerlo? Su vida solo había sido un pozo vacío de oscuridad del cual había sentido que jamás podría escapar y recuperar algo de la plenitud que había sentido en su remoto e inocente pasado…pero increíblemente desde que había conocido a Sakura y la tenía cada día en su vida—primero como compañeros de equipo y hoy como matrimonio—todo era simplemente perfecto, perfecto dentro sus posibilidades y que en el pasado habrían sido imposibilidades, no le alcanzaría la vida para intentar remediar cada uno de los errores que había cometido, especialmente lo mucho que la había lastimado sin desearlo, pero no quería dejar de estar a su lado y su viaje de redención en parte se había centrado en ello, en intentar aclarar su mente y esclarecer si sentía depender de ella o si solo deseaba corresponder a los sentimientos que había tenido por ella desde antes de abandonar la aldea y que no había querido comprender.

-¿Sabes porque me fui de Konoha?— pregunto Sasuke, más tranquilo al ver que ya no lloraba, pero de todas formas las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Para obtener poder y vengarte de Itachi— contesto Sakura casi de forma mecánica, aquella era una respuesta que había tenido clara desde siempre.

-En parte, la verdadera razón para irme fue que todo el tiempo veía lo que yo no tenía; te veía intentando aproximarte a mí, quería corresponderte…pero no podía, algo me lo impedía, quería confiar en Naruto y verlo como a un hermano, pero había una barrera que no podía cruzar— puntualizo el Uchiha, porque había sido tonto, orgulloso, infantil y demasiado arrogante entonces para comprender que se estaba equivocando. —Pero eso cambio, me devolviste todo lo que una vez había perdido, cuando Sarada nació, porque ella cambio mi vida, nuestras vidas— desde que Sarada había llegado a sus vidas todo había mejorado infinitamente. —No me iré, se nos ocurrirá algo para lidiar con Orochimaru, pero te prometo que no me iré, nunca podría dejarte, aunque me lo pidieras— prometió, pudiendo entender el miedo que ella sentía y del que era responsable. —Tranquila, ya no llores—susurro, inclinándose para besarle le mejilla y pegar su frente a la suya.

Asintiendo en silencio, Sakura no protesto en lo absoluto en cuanto Sasuke envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, permitiéndole reposar su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros, respirando su roma tranquilizante y disfrutando de su calor en medio de la fría brisa nocturna en tanto Sasuke enredaba satisfactoriamente sus dedos contra sus cortos cabellos rosados, pegando su mejilla contra el costado del cuello de Sakura para percibir el dulce aroma a jazmines que brotaba de su piel. Ya estaba armando una estrategia en su mente para lidiar con Orochimaru, pero no importa que sucediera, no dejaría a Sakura otra vez, ella no era la única que anhelaba desesperadamente recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, él tampoco pensaba irse otra vez.

* * *

Días de entrenamiento, recuperar energías y prepararse para la segunda contienda habían pasado con lentitud delante de los ojos de los cuatro integrantes del Equipo 7, Naruto ansiando cuando antes que llegara el día de tener la oportunidad de dialogar con ambos ninja tras encontrarse con Haku en el bosque, replicando la conversación que habían tenido en su día sobre que deseaba hacerse fuerte para proteger a quienes le eran preciados...no tenían por qué ser enemigos, si, sus puntos de vista eran diferentes entre sí pero con un eje central, no disfrutaban matando a otros—Zabuza sí, pero esa era otra historia—ni tampoco tenía caso continuar haciéndolo si todos podían continuar amenamente con sus vidas, eso implicaría la segunda batalla que finalmente llego. Escoltando al señor Tazuna al puente que aún estaba siendo construido en otro día perfectamente normal, el Equipo 7 se encontró con un escenario inquietante al ver a todos los trabajadores inconscientes sobre el suelo—aparentemente ninguno estaba herido o por lo menos no gravemente—tan solo segundos antes de que una densa niebla comenzara a cubrirlo todo, dificultando su visibilidad. Por supuesto que esta vez Kakashi ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de indicarles a sus alumnos que se mantuvieran alerta ante el peligro porque ellos ya lo hicieron en un solo movimiento, rodeando al señor Tazuna, espalda con espalda al momento en que en medio de la niebla aprecio Zabuza, desafiante y en compañía del muchacho que tenía el rostro cubierto por aquella mascara similar a la de los ANBU.

-Así que tenía razón, todo fue una farsa, con una linda mascarita— afirmo Kakashi en voz alta y con desdén, esperando haber estado en un error, más no había sido así.

-Queremos al constructor del puente, no a ustedes, si retroceden no tendremos que matarlos— advirtió Haku con el propósito de evitar a como diera lugar una contienda innecesaria, más sin temor es que Sasuke se alejó de la formación del grupo, acortando la distancia, alentándolo a atacar. —Estas cometiendo un error, no serás capaz de igualar mi velocidad, yo tengo dos puntos de ventaja, primero; estamos rodeados de agua, segundo; tengo bloqueada una de tus manos, y por eso solo tienes una mano libre para defenderte— menciono en caso de que ese chico no supiera a que se estaba enfrentando.

-No eres tan rápido como crees— advirtió Sasuke sencillamente, sabiendo que tenían la batalla ganada.

Sin necesidad de intercambiar una mirada con Sasuke o Naruto, Sakura sostuvo la mano del señor Tazuna, indicándole que se alejaran un poco para dar espacio a la batalla, no estaba de acuerdo en quedarse rezagada y sin hacer nada, pero este plan había sido idea de los tres y tenía que ceñirse a él. Haciendo destellar el Sharingan en sus ojos y aprovechando la evidente sorpresa de Haku aún bajo la pétrea mascara, el Uchiha ejecuto cuanto antes la posición de manos para el jutsu de estilo de fuego para hacerlo retroceder, dándole tiempo a Naruto quien a tan solo dos pasos de él realizo una posición de manos para enfocar su chakra, _esta_ _vez necesito tu ayuda_, _Kurama_, solicito el Uzumaki esbozando su sonrisa tan característica y que sin saberlo concedió con la expresión que el zorro tenía en su interior, igualmente ansioso por participar de una pelea aunque fuese breve, cediéndole una infinitésima parte de su chakra que envolvió al rubio como un manto naranja. _Ese chakra, no puede ser_…reconoció Kakashi con inevitable preocupación, temiendo que sucediera lo peor. Rehuyendo de los ataques del Uchiha, del peligro de su jutsu de fuego y de su imbatible Sharingan, alejándose velozmente, Haku no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir un brazo envolverse por la espalda alrededor de su cuello, sofocándolo ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa peo más que nada ante el extraño chakra rojo que lo rodeo como si se tratase de un escudo, agradeciendo que la máscara que usaba cubriera su rostro para no expresar su estupor ante el bestial brillo rojo en los ojos del Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no me atacan?— cuestiono Haku, inmovilizado pero sintiendo que ninguno de los dos muchachos tenía intenciones de herirlo, podía percibirlo, —¿Acaso no tienen la obligación de proteger al constructor del puente?— afirmo sin cuestionar sus motivaciones en lo absoluto, pero si su arrojo como ninjas.

-Sí, pero no a costa de tu vida ni la de Zabuza, matar no es la única opción— contesto Naruto calmadamente, desvaneciendo el brillo rojo en sus ojos al igual que el manto de chakra rojo. —Aun entre enemigos existe la compasión— obvio con una ligera sonrisa, soltando su agarre sobre el cuello de Haku. —Dijiste que alguien se hace más fuerte cuando protege a alguien a quien le importa; nosotros peleamos por lo mismo— revelo alzando la mirada hacia Sasuke quien se mantenía aparentemente indiferente, más asintiendo en silencio, —no es preciso matarnos para terminar esta batalla, aun podemos ser amigos— insistió sin perder la esperanza, porque Haku le había enseñado eso, el Haku que él conocía.

Siempre había deseado decirle eso a Haku, siempre había deseado decirle que no era preciso derramar sangre para poner fin a una batalla de forma pacífica, siempre había deseado salvarlo de morir en el fondo y esta vez teniendo la oportunidad de concretarlo es que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, calando su profunda mirada azulina en el rostro cubierto del muchacho que se sobresaltó ligeramente, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, le sorprendía que alguien compartiera su forma de pensar y que no estuviera dispuesto a herirlo y viceversa. Permanentemente vigilante y a un par de pasos de distancia, dispuesto a intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario, Sasuke observo aquella escena sin animosidad de ninguna clase hacia Haku, porque nunca la había sentido y porque si podía evitar muertes innecesarias, también lo haría, tenía algo aún más importante en que pensar. Por otro lado y con el Sharingan de su ojo izquierdo expuesto, confiando en las habilidades de Naruto y Sasuke para vencer a ese muchacho, a la par que sabiendo que Sakura mantendría a salvo al señor Tazuna, Kakashi se enfrasco en su propia batalla contra Zabuza, imitándose el uno al oro por momentos que se hicieron eternos hasta que el Hatake decidiera poner fin a aquello al invocar a sus perros de caza ninja para inmovilizar a Zabuza y hacer emerger el Chidori en su mano derecha, cansado de aquel enfrentamiento y más que dispuesto a quitarse de encima al ninja de Kirigakure para ayudar a sus alumnos y terminar esa misión cuanto antes.

-Se acabó, perdiste— vaticino Kakashi dirigiendo el golpe de su puño derecho directamente hacia Zabuza mientras se encontraba inmóvil.

-¡Alto!— llamo Naruto a todo pulmón, consiguiendo que su Sensei retuviera su puño a solo centímetros de golpear el centro del pecho del Momochi.

-¿Qué?— confundido, el Hatake hizo desaparecer el Chidori de su mano derecha, alzando el rostro hacia la dirección en que había sido emitida la voz, viendo aparecer a Naruto y Sasuke acompañados por el muchacho de la máscara quien ahora traía el rostro descubierto. —Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Su deber es proteger al constructor— recordó completamente descolocado por el comportamiento de sus alumnos.

-Cambio de planes— contesto Sasuke, porque incluso alguien como él detestaba derramar sangre innecesariamente.

-Vida por vida, Haku vive y nosotros también, ¿Qué tal?— sugirió Naruto a Zabuza directamente, esperando que aceptara como Haku ya había hecho.

-No tienen nada que me interese lo suficiente negociar con ustedes— se negó el Momochi sin siquiera considerarlo, observando indignado a Haku quien se mantenía cabizbajo…él y su corazón blando.

-Si no aceptas eres más tonto de lo que pareces— critico el Uzumaki sin ningún miramiento, hablando como siendo el adulto que era, —estas siendo usado por ese rufián llamado Gato, va a descartarte como una basura cuando quiera, morirás— predijo apretando los dientes al decir eso último, porque detestaba a quienes utilizaban a otros como armas, no podía tolerarlo. —Pero si aceptan cambiar de opinión, ambos sobrevivirán— no retiro aquella oportunidad, volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia Haku que aún se encontraba sorprendido ante sus palabras. —¿Haku no significa nada para ti, nada en absoluto?, ¿El dinero es más valioso que la vida de quien vive por ti?— pregunto pese a conocer la respuesta de antemano.

-Hablas mucho, niño— soltó Zabuza por fin, bajando la mirada por un instante, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa. —Tus palabras me cortan profundamente, más que cualquier navaja— confeso alzando la mirada y revelando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviese tanto ímpetu en salvar a otros, era conmovedor. —¿Si acepto el trato, tengo la garantía de irme en paz junto a Haku?— inquirió necesitando de una certeza antes de decidir.

-Naruto…— protesto Kakashi en desacuerdo, siendo detenido por Sasuke que situó una mano sobre el hombro, indicándole que le interfiriera.

-Tienes mi palabra de futuro Hokage— declaro el rubio sin detenerse a pensarlo, no sería el ninja número 1 hiperactivo cabeza hueca si pensara todo lo que hacía.

Si un ninja cumple una promesa, debe cumplirla, y si un Hokage promete algo jamás debe faltar a ello, aquella era una reflexión personal que Naruto siempre había seguido, por ello siempre había sido fundamental seguir su propio criterio en la vida y anteponer su honor, libertad y corazón a todo, incluso ahora, alzando el puño contra el aire y con una sonrisa ante la atónita mirada de su Sensei y el propio Zabuza quien no supo cómo contestar, todos prácticamente paralizados en su lugar por lo que parecieron segundos eternos hasta que por fin el Momochi sonrió ligeramente bajo las vendas que cubría su rostro, chocando su puño contra el de aquel muchacho, ¿todos los ninjas en Konoha eran así de blandos? Ojala y todo el mundo fuese así, se evitarían muchas guerras, y él mismo ya estaba cansado de pelear y huir al igual que Haku quien parpadeo repetidamente para contener las lágrimas que sintió en sus ojos a causa de la emoción.

Ya era el momento de volver a empezar.

* * *

Todo había cambiado tras la batalla, y la muerte de Gato en manos de Zabuza, todo había cambiado y tomado un nuevo rumbo una vez se finalizó la construcción del puente, cumpliendo con lo acordado y por fin pudiendo regresar a la aldea, más en su camino hacia la frontera entre la Tierra de las Olas, resulto cuando menos curioso para todos—especialmente para Naruto, que sonrió sin poder evitarlo—encontrarse con Zabuza y Haku esperando por ellos, Kakashi aun contemplándolos con cierta desconfianza pero manteniéndose imperturbable por sus alumnos que increíblemente había solucionado tan tensa situación de forma diplomática y sin necesidad de derramar una gota de sangre, decisión que él pensaba honrar y mantener pasara lo que pasara. Una broma, eso es lo que en su momento había parecido para Zabuza y Haku llevar una vida "_normal_", eran Shinobis y encima de todo estaban en el libro Bingo de todas las aldeas y elites ninjas, pero cada vez parecía más posible, la Tierra de las Olas les había dado la bienvenida por matar a Gato y convertirse en cierta forma aunque involuntariamente en los guardianes de aquella tierra, y no podían evitar sentir tener la obligación de despedir al Equipo 7 en la frontera. Con una sonrisa en su rostro a diferencia de Sasuke y Sakura quienes se mantenían completamente tranquilos a la par que Kakashi Sensei, Naruto observo a Zabuza y Haku con suma curiosidad, siempre había deseado saber que se sentiría solo hablar con ellos sin necesidad alguna de verlos como si fueran sus enemigos e increíblemente lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, aunque pareciera imposible.

-¿Empezar desde cero no será difícil?— curioseo el Uzumaki sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento.

-No tanto, tras la muerte de Gato y siendo esta una tierra tan desprotegida, esta gente necesitara más ayuda de la que ellos mismos creen— contesto Haku con una diminuta sonrisa, correspondiendo a la amabilidad de Naruto. —Nos quedaremos— obvio ante la evidente pregunta en el rostro del rubio.

-Entonces todos esperamos, que puedan vivir en paz— deseo Sakura sinceramente, igual de plena que Naruto por saber a ambos ninjas vivos y a salvo, en el buen camino.

-Seguirán estando bajo vigilancia de shinobis a partir de hoy, no lo olviden— menciono Kakashi, siendo en responsable de informar de lo sucedido en tanto regresaran a la aldea.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta— contesto Zabuza llanamente, inclinando la cabeza en un seco asentimiento .

Como si aquello fuera una reminiscencia, más no demostrando que lo afectara en lo absoluto, Sasuke recordó como había sido su vida al momento de abandonar la aldea tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, aunque a decir verdad las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en el presente, aun existían quienes preferían verlo muerto y lo consideraban un criminal, un peligro permanente, pero nada de eso le importaba en lo absoluto, no era leal a Konoha por ideales pasados ni por obligación, solo era leal a Konoha por una sola persona—dos si contaba a Sarada—y que era su única razón para regresar a la aldea periódicamente, la más importante para él era Sakura que en ese momento e intuyendo cuales eran sus pensamientos rozo difusamente una de sus manos contra la suya, dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa antes de que los cuatro se despidieran de Zabuza y Haku para seguir con su camino y regresar a Konoha, sin voltear en ningún momento. Bajo las venas que cubrían el área inferior de su rostro, Zabuza esbozo una ligera sonrisa que no habría sido percibida por nadie que lo juzgara desde el exterior, más no así para Haku que lo imito de buen grado, siguiendo con la mirada al Equipo 7, guardando los mejores recuerdos posibles de Naruto y su corazón perseverante…se suponía que en el mundo ninja todo lo que existía era crueldad e iniquidad, él lo había aprendido de mano de quienes habían intentado matarlo y lo habían abandonado, más era esperanzador y reconfortante—tanto para Zabuza como para él—saber que existían ninjas que actuaban con el corazón.

-Que muchachos tan particulares— aprecio Zabuza en voz alta, no sabiendo si criticarlos o enaltecer su ayuda para con ambos.

-Presiento que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos— más bien deseo Haku, esperando poder retribuirles la oportunidad que les habían dado.

Observando las espaldas de esos tres curiosos muchachos que los habían llevado a hacer lo que jamás habrían pensado que harían; dar un paso al costado y olvidar el dinero para vivir una vida sencilla, y tanto si lo habían expresado con palabras como si no, si a alguien le debían la nueva vida que habían comenzado a vivir, ese alguien era el Equipo 7; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, esperaban que en verdad este no fuera su ultimo encuentro.

* * *

Dejando tras de sí el puente ya construido, Naruto cruzo ambas manos tras su nuca mientras caminaba en compañía de su Sensei y compañeros de equipo, sonriendo ante la simple acción de inhalar aire, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros, claro que nada de lo que Sasuke, Sakura y él hicieran en este plano habría de interferir en su presente, pero tan solo saber que habrían tenido opción de hacer todo diferente en su día le confería a él y a sus compañeros de equipo cierta libertad que nunca antes habían sentido, no eran esclavos de su destino ni de un juego cruel como les había parecido antes, podían decidir, podían opinar y vivir todo de forma diferente aunque fuera en sentimientos, eso era la curioso de no tener el control de las cosas todo el tiempo y solo fluir, hacia más disfrutable la experiencia. Feliz y de buen ánimo como no se sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto solo deseo regresar a Konoha lo más pronto posible, tenía una razón muy importante para querer volver Hinata, tan siquiera estar lejos de ella por las eternas semanas que había durado la misión había sido doloroso, se sentía solo como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, no se trataba solo de que Boruto y Himawari no existieran en este plano sino que Hinata no estaba a su lado. Pensando en recuperar el tiempo perdido, Naruto comenzó a sopesar a donde invitar a salir a su esposa, pero considerando sus recursos—infinitésimos, cabe añadir—es que de inmediato se decidió por Ichiraku Ramen, el mismo lugar donde habían tenido su primer cita y su lugar favorito.

-Estoy ansioso por regresar, invitare a Hinata a Ichiraku ramen para recuperar el tiempo perdido— se planteó el Uzumaki en voz alta, maximizando su sonrisa al imaginar poder contemplar el sonriente rostro de su esposa.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo un panorama más tranquilo; un baño caliente donde me quedare horas y horas— menciono Sakura con una radiante sonrisa, eso y dormir profundamente para recuperar las horas de sueño perdido.

-¿Y puedo unirme?— susurro Sasuke con complicidad a su lado para que solo ella lo escuchase.

-Tal vez— no negó la pelirosa con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Había que aprovechar el tiempo de que dispondrían antes de los exámenes Chunin, porque ni soñando continuarían marcando distancias innecesarias una vez regresaran a la aldea, no tenían idea de como pero lo conseguirían de un modo u otro. Intercambiando una intensa mirada entre si y que decía todo y nada a la vez, Sasuke y Sakura, ambos disfrutaron de la quietud y silencio que se abría paso para el resto del viaje de regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja, porque antes de pisar la entrada de la aldea tendrían que hacer una parada en el camino, había alguien con quien necesitaban hablar; ya había llegado el momento de contactar a Itachi.

* * *

**PD: perdónenme por tardar en actualizar** pero **ya que esta historia es una transcripción de la historia original intento ser lo mas fiel posible al trabajo de Kishimoto** en diálogos y trama **pero con las modificaciones pertinentes, esperando que disfruten de leer esta historia tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla :3** **la siguiente actualización será el Epilogo** de "**El Velo del Amor**" a más tardar el domingo, lo prometo **:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre en agradecimiento al aprecio que le tiene a mi trabajo**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y que esta historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole todos los capítulos como agradecimiento**), (**prometiendo continuar la historia y dedicándole los siguientes capítulos como agradecimiento por su aprobación**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole este y todos los demás capítulos**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Anywhere**" de **Evanescence** para **Sasuke** & **Sakura**, "**Perfect**" de** Ed Sheeran** para **Naruto** & **Hinata**, "**Saturn**" de **Sleeping At Last** para Kakashi y "**Dance of Dragons**" de **Ramin Djawadi** para Itachi.

* * *

Ahora que el Equipo 7 tenía que regresar a Konoha de su misión en la Tierra de las Olas, el viaje había resultado mucho más lento pese a que hubieran abandonado la pobre nación al medio día, y ahora que había caído la noche, se encontraban recobrando fuerzas después de días de intensas labores, o al menos eso intentaban. Naruto roncaba sonoramente pero de manera uniforme y pasiva mientras a un par de pasos de distancia y con la espalda apoyada en un tronco, Kakashi se removió ligeramente inquieto antes de abrir sus ojos y dirigir su mirada a la crepitante fogata en el centro del claro del bosque en que se encontraban. Por inercia y a causa del uniforme sonido, la mirada del Hatake se dirigió a Naruto que parecía estar en su elemento, durmiendo profundamente y como si se encontrara en su propia cama…pero cuando desvió la mirada hacia la diestra del Uzumaki, los ojos del peligris no pudieron evitar abrirse de par en par; Sasuke y Sakura no estaban por ninguna parte. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Era insultante, ¿cómo un Jonin de élite como él podía haber sido burlado por dos niños que apenas y se estaban embarcando en el camino Shinobi? Tan pronto como este pensamiento cruzo su mente, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que un pequeño pergamino yacía al costado de su cuerpo, más precisamente al alcance de su mano y que no había notado hasta ese momento. Intercalando su mirada entre su restante y dormido alumno, y el pergamino en sus manos, Kakashi desdoblo con presteza el documento, teniendo suma cautela al leerlo.

"_Tome una pequeña desviación, Sakura me acompaña. Continúen sin nosotros, nos encontraremos en breve antes de llegar a Konoha_".

Releyendo con un deje de sorpresa el contenido del pergamino en sus manos, Kakashi no supo si reír o indignarse, por un lado porque Sasuke era tan estoico y directo como siempre y en segundo lugar porque de alguna forma había conseguido que Sakura lo acompañara en lo que sea que pretendiera hacer, entendía que el Uchiha tuviera sus propias ideas en consonancia con su propia arrogancia, pero la Haruno era inteligente y sensata, ¿cómo había accedido a seguirlo en lo que sea que pretendiera aventurarse? Prefiriendo no saber y no consiguiendo llegar a una resolución clara únicamente a través de sus propios pensamientos, Kakashi bufo ligeramente para sí, llevándose una mano a la nuca, revolviéndose el cabello en un gesto nervioso y lleno de impaciencia mientras regresaba su mirada al durmiente Uzumaki que permanecía ajeno a la tensa situación por la que él estaba atravesando. No iba a negar que hasta ahora solo había tenido razones para respirar tranquilo y sentirse orgulloso de los inteligentes y capacitados Genin que se encontraban bajo su responsabilidad, eran su primer equipo y ya sentía que había valido la pena aceptarlos como sus alumnos, tenían un futuro prometedor…pero ahora comenzaba a tener serias dudas de que fueran tan perfectos y excelsos como parecían, especialmente ante semejante desobediencia, eran demasiado jóvenes y no tenían ni los conocimientos ni la sabiduría suficiente para actuar por su cuenta.

El camino había la madurez aparentemente iba a estar pavimentado de dificultad, y dolores de cabeza para él.

* * *

Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían estado acostumbrados a viajar en todo tipo de terrenos y condiciones, no importa que tan adversas pudieran ser, por lo que continuar con el viaje hacia su destino aun en plena noche no resulto un obstáculo siquiera, únicamente precisando de la cautela de mantenerse atentos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y permanecer lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Eran shinobis experimentados y que afortunadamente se habían mantenido activos en sus respectivos roles con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que realmente existían pocas o casi ninguna circunstancia a la que no pudieran enfrentarse. Sin importar lo tarde que fuera, la Abuela Gato se mantuvo despierta al interior de su negocio y rodeada por la adorable comitiva de los gatos que yacían a su alrededor, algunos durmiendo como hacia su nieta Tamaki, y otros jugando entre si mientras ella revisaba su inventario, y tan solo levanto la mirada en cuanto escucho que la puerta de su negocio se abría, más nada podría haberla preparado para observar a los dos jóvenes que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Puede que hubieran pasado años desde la última vez en que había visto al hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, pero sería ciega si no pudiera reconocerlo y todavía más identificar el evidente parecido que tenía con su hermano mayor, Itachi. Una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la Abuela Gato al contemplar al muchacho que se mostraba tan arrogante y celebre como cualquier Uchiha a quien hubiera conocido.

-Pero si es el pequeño Sasuke…— celebro la Abuela Gato en voz alta al darle la bienvenida, —y viene acompañado por una bella señorita— observo al centrar su mirada en la inocente muchacha que lo acompañaba. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchacho— obvio al analizar bien al niño que había despedido y que ahora era muchacho de mirada fría.

-Abuela Gato— saludo el Uchiha, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza por respeto. —Sabes a que he venido— menciono ya que un Uchiha solo tenía una razón para visitarla.

-Por supuesto, escoge de donde gustes— concedió ella antes de seguir con la mirada al muchacho que se internó en las dependencias de la tienda para obtener todo lo que necesitaban. —Adelante, muchacha, puedes echar un vistazo— índico a la joven pelirosa y que parecía estar conteniendo su propia curiosidad.

-Gracias— sonrió Sakura, ligeramente avergonzada por estar ahí sin ser una Uchiha…aun.

Apretando sutilmente la correa de su bolso contra su hombro, Sakura siguió distraídamente los pasos de Sasuke, observando todo lo que se encontraban a su alrededor, desde los kunai y papel bomba hasta el emblema de los Uchiha trazado en diferentes elementos…en el fondo de su corazón sentía nostalgia mientras contemplaba todo aquello, nostalgia como cada día en que se vestía por las mañanas en este pasado que no era el que ella había vivido y que la apartaba del presente que anhelaba tanto, extrañaba llevar el emblema de los Uchiha bordado en su ropa tanto como en un comienzo le había resultado extraño llevarlo, pero se había acostumbrado a él, se había acostumbrado a desprenderse de su antiguo apellido y sentir el orgullo de los Uchiha sobre su persona sin importar que al principio creyera no estar a la altura del legado que Sasuke llevaba sobre sus hombros, pero ahora ambos compartían esa misma carga, y Sarada también aunque ella no estuviera junto a ellos en ese momento. Tan pronto como tuvieron en su poder todo lo que necesitaban, Sasuke y Sakura guardaron todas las armas dentro de sus respectivas mochilas; se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, a partir de su pronto regreso a Konoha, y a diferencia de la pasividad e inocencia de Naruto, tanto Sakura como Sasuke preferían estar preparados para lo que sea que tuviera lugar, porque ahora que estaban cambiando su propio pasado, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien a qué atenerse. Bajar la guardia ya no era seguro para nadie, no sabían que podría pasar si lo hacían.

-Te haré un precio especial, Sasuke, no te veía hace mucho tiempo— menciono la Abuela Gato al intercalar su mirada entre ambos jóvenes, dichosa por su visita sin importar lo efímera que fuera.

-En realidad, necesito que hagas algo más por mí— advirtió el Uchiha con aparente indiferencia, —se trata de mi hermano— aludió sin apartar la mirada de la Abuela Gato, presto a percibir su reacción, —¿sigues en contacto con él?— pregunto directamente.

-¿Por qué lo haría?— desafío ella, aparentemente indignada por su pregunta. —Es un criminal, y sabes que como mujer de negocios que soy lo último en que desearía involucrarme son problemas— se justificó en caso de que él tuviera alguna duda.

-Eso no es un _no_— noto Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa ladina, porque la conocía bien.

No existía otro momento más que ahora, antes de regresar a Konoha, no podía ponerse en contacto con su hermano más tarde o algo se lo impediría, lo sentía, tan siquiera compartir el mismo espacio con el desgraciado de Danzo, vivir en la misma aldea…era algo intolerable para él, día sí y día también; necesitaba tener la certeza de que su mensaje para encontrarse con su hermano llegaría directamente a Itachi y no a nadie más, y no existía nadie más confiable para tal labor que la Abuela Gato. Desde que tenía memoria, los Uchiha habían tenido muchos enemigos, al menos esa parte de la historia de su clan siempre la había tenido clara, pero uno de sus mayores contactos y apoyo en caso de emergencias era ella, y esta situación calificaba como emergencia. Contemplando por largos segundos el estoico e indiferente rostro del muchacho ante ella, la Abuela Gato inicialmente no supo que decir, especialmente porque según tenía entendido por el propio Itachi, Sasuke debería desear matarlo, sin embargo su tono de voz al pronunciar la palabra hermano no había estado cargado de odio, rencor o resentimiento sino que afecto, como había oído al niño que ella recordaba cuando visitaba su negocio en compañía de Itachi, cuando ambos habían sido solo unos niños, ¿sería posible que el joven Uchiha hubiera abierto sus ojos a la verdad? Una verdad que por cierto ella misma desconocía. Un quedo suspiro abandono sus labios, derrotada ante la intensa mirada del joven Uchiha e incapaz de negarle una respuesta que merecía tener de su parte.

-Los míos siempre han estado del lado del Clan Uchiha; traidores, criminales o lo que sean, nosotros sabemos de lealtad— contesto la Abuela Gato por fin, sin culpa alguna. —Conozco a tu hermano desde que era un niño, no podría volverle la espalda, jamás— declaro sin apartar sus ojos del muchacho antes ella, —ni a ti tampoco—comparo muy segura de cuál era su lealtad.

-Bien— acepto Sasuke con un vago asentimiento, interiormente satisfecho por su respuesta, —porque necesito que le transmitas un mensaje— obvio seriamente.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Sakura le tendió a la Abuela Gato el pergamino que a lo largo de todo el viaje había mantenido oculto dentro su mochila en caso de que sucediera lo peor, porque Sasuke no estaba solo en esto; ya había cometido ese error una vez, no se había involucrado lo necesario en la vida de Sasuke, por mucho tiempo se había mantenido al margen, había sido una mera espectadora, pero ya no más, no volvería a cometer ese error otra vez. Si la Abuela Gato estaba sorprendida o no, eso era algo difícil de saber, no expreso emoción alguna mientras recibía aquel pergamino de manos de la joven e inocente pelirosa, confiando en que Sasuke requería de su total discreción y confidencialidad para transmitirle su mensaje a Itachi, y lo haría, pero era cuando menos curioso para ella ver a Sasuke acompañado por alguien más en su camino, era realmente curioso…

* * *

Regresar a Konoha cuanto antes era una prioridad, por lo que a la mañana siguiente y confiando en que Naruto en nada tenía que ver con el plan de Sasuke y Sakura—así parecía, ya que se mostraba sumamente desconcertado por su repentina ausencia-, alumno y Sensei continuaron con su camino de regreso a la aldea, el Uzumaki interior y exteriormente tranquilo, decidido a confiar en sus dos amigos, y el Hatake a punto de perder la paciencia, ¿y si Sasuke no cumplía con lo que había dejado escrito en el pergamino?, ¿y si Sakura y él no aparecían antes de que regresaran a Konoha? Se vería envuelto en un serio problema, Genin o no esos niños estaban bajo su responsabilidad y no podía hacerlos peligrar bajo ningún concepto, además sería un insulto para sus capacidades como Jonin dada la forma en que había realizado la misión y donde no se había derramado sangre, ¿Qué explicación podría dar? Como si intuyera cuales eran los pensamientos que su Sensei estaba teniendo en ese momento, Naruto suspiro profundamente y en voz alta mientras desviaba la mirada al entorno que los rodeaba y su verdor, aún estaba a relativa distancia de Konoha pero con seguridad llegarían a la aldea poco después del mediodía, aun había tiempo para que Sasuke y Sakura los encontraran y él en lo personal confiaba en ambos, aunque ciertamente lo desconcertaba la decisión de parte de Sasuke de ausentarse antes de regresar a la aldea, ¿Qué tenía en mente? Esperaba que nada malo, por el bien de todos, pero también confiaba en que Sakura hiciera lo necesario y domara a la bestia.

-Esto es el colmo— murmuro Kakashi, rompiendo con el silencio y sin esperar respuesta.

-No se preocupe, Sensei, regresaran a tiempo— garantizo Naruto quien no había pronunciado ni media palabra hasta ahora, —conozco bien a Sasuke y a Sakura, son puntuales— Sakura esencialmente, en cuanto a Sasuke…él tomaba sus propias decisiones.

-¿Hablaban de nosotros?— pregunto una queda y femenina voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos voltear.

Como si nunca hubiera sucedido absolutamente, como si jamás se hubiesen ausentado en plena noche para seguir su propio camino, ahí se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, perfectamente a salvo e intactos, integro tal y como habían estado el día anterior, pero sin importar que por dentro Kakashi hubiera recobrado la calma al saberlos a salvo, en su interior el disgusto aún era latente y perfectamente palpable, ¿Por qué se habían marchado así? Ninguna razón a su entender podía justiciar semejante desobediencia sin importar que pudiera estar justificada, o no. Con una sonrisa ligeramente amable adornando su rostro, Sakura intercalo su mirada esmeralda entre su Kakashi y Naruto, su Sensei tenía razones de sobra ara estar molesto y eso ella lo sabía bien, Sasuke también aunque a él ciertamente le daba igual o eso daba a entender, pero habían tenido razones poderosas para necesitar actuar por su cuenta, puede que en este plano, atrapados en el pasado solo fueran Genin, pero en verdad estaban en u plano por encima del resto de los Shinobis y no solo del presente al que pertenecían sino a todos los estratos que existían. Aunque nadie sabía eso, desde luego. Observando atentamente a sus dos alumnos en un afán por saberlo realmente a salvo, Kakashi cruzo ambos brazos por sobre su pecho, teniendo una expresión claramente enfadada en su rostro y una mirada de silente reprimenda que sin embargo en nada consiguió intimidar a Sasuke y a Sakura, sin embargo esperaba cuando menos una explicación de donde habían estado y haciendo que.

-¿Dónde estaban?— interrogo el Hatake tan pronto como tuvo delante a sus dos alumnos.

-Matando el tiempo— contesto Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente, más solo obteniendo silencio de parte de su Sensei y que no le quito los ojos de encima. —Teníamos que reabastecernos— aclaro al alzar un kunai en su mano derecha como prueba. —Naruto— arrojo al Kunai a Naruto que lo recibió gustoso antes de que Sakura se acercara para entregarle las armas que habían comprado para él.

-No deberían haberse marchado solos, no sin tener mi consentimiento— puntualizo Kakashi, aun completamente en desacuerdo con la decisión de sus dos alumnos, especialmente de parte de Sasuke. —Somos un equipo— recordó ya que todas las decisiones que tomaran debían ser entre los cuatro, no individualmente.

-Aunque te lo hubiésemos dicho, te habrías negado, Kakashi— contesto el Uchiha estoicamente, cansado de la discusión, —¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo?— cuestiono al aire y sin esperar respuesta.

Puede que sonara como si en el fondo fuera el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que había cometido mil y un errores en el pasado, pero había cambiado, más no importa que tanto lo hubiera hecho, no necesita rendirle cuentas a nadie de nada de lo que hacía, no tenía porque, esa era una virtud y un defecto que le había enseñado sus años de soledad desde que había sido un niño y donde había aprendido a sobrevivir solo, la única persona a quien siempre mantenía al tanto de sus decisiones y aun así no de todas ellas era Sakura, porque ambos confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro como para entregar su vida en sus manos, pero Kakashi…siempre lo había visto como una segunda figura paterna en su vida, en el presente sabía que podía confiar en él, pero en este plano, atrapado en el pasado como su esposa y su tonto mejor amigo, existían pocas personas en quien Sasuke sintiera que podía confiar, y Kakashi no era una de ellas. Kakashi no supo cómo reaccionar a esa respuesta, por un lado se sentía indignado y por el otro tranquilo, Sasuke tenía razón, probablemente ni aun estando al tanto de su actuar les habría permitido alejarse de su vigilancia, porque no dejaban de ser niños, y como niños a su entender Sasuke estaba cruzando los limites, no podía actuar a su antojo, no era correcto. Sintiendo el tenso aire que se había formado ante aquella respuesta, Sakura intercalo distraídamente su mirada entre su Sensei y su esposo, sabiendo lo irritante y necio que podía ser Sasuke, pero conociendo sus razones para actuar de ese modo, no era u necio, solo estaba defiendo quien era y lo que era.

-¿Continuamos con el viaje?— sugirió Sakura para romper el silencio, sonriendo al volver su rostro hacia Naruto.

-Buena idea— asintió el Uzumaki completamente de acuerdo, ansioso por regresar a la aldea.

No era momento para peleas y discusiones, mucho menos entre ellos y como equipo, además lo importante era regresar a la aldea y Kakashi supo reconocerlo, asintiendo en silencio al encontrar su mirada con la de Naruto y Sakura, antes de regresarla muy brevemente al Uchiha. No tenía nada en contra de Sasuke, simplemente le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo y no quería que cometiera sus mismos errores, no podría perdonarse el permitirlo. Tranquilo, serio e indiferente, Sasuke siguió los pasos de Sakura, ignorando o desentendiéndose a propósito de cualquier posible conflicto al pasar junto a Kakashi, y solo concentrándose en regresar a la aldea y en ver pronto a su hermano. Nunca había tenido que rendirle cuentas a nadie en su vida, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

Ya completamente vestido y silbando cantarinamente, Naruto salió del baño mientras se acomodaba distraídamente la camiseta; no existía nada mejor en el mundo para olvidar una misión y volver a la vida cotidiana en la aldea que un buen baño…aunque regresar a la soledad de su apartamento no era precisamente idílico para él, pero algo era algo y no dejaba de ser la realidad en la que había vivido por mucho tiempo. Revolviendo ligeramente su aun húmedo cabello rubio, el Uzumaki abrió su mochila sobre la cama y aparto sus armas; kunai, shuriken, papel bomba y demás del resto de sus cosas, arrodillándose y dejándolas en la caja bajo la cama. Nada de misiones por hoy, o eso había dicho Kakashi Sensei al despedirlos, pero ya sabía que de ahora en adelante solo habría misiones rango D, no podía esperar otra cosa. El Uzumaki se encontraba tan sumergido en su propio mundo que ignoro por completo como la puerta de su apartamento se abría y cerraba muy lentamente, tanto como para no percibir tan siquiera el ruido que hacía o el sigilo con que cierta persona ingresaba en su apartamento, teniendo cuidado con el más diminuto de sus pasos al acercarse a él, viendo su espalda y casi conteniendo la respiración al momento de alargar sus manos y cubrir con ellas los ojos de Naruto que estaba cerrándose la chaqueta y no pudo evitarse sobresaltarse, reconocía el tacto que cubría sus ojos y sentía que la persona detrás de él era de confianza, sentía que no debía tenerle miedo, pero no sabía quién era.

-¿Quién es?— pregunto Naruto por fin, sabiendo que no tenía porque temer.

-Alguien que te ama— contesto una dulce e inconfundible voz, rosando su respiración contra su mejilla.

Al decir esto último y esbozando una sonrisa, Hinata deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de su esposo antes de por fin descubrirle los ojos, sonriendo de par en par una vez Naruto volteo a verla, viendo la misma alegría que ella sentía en sus ojos azules, recibiendo con gusto el afectuoso e impulsivo abrazo que la elevo del suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tener algo a lo que aferrarse, aunque sin hacerlo confiaría ciegamente en que él nunca la dejaría caer. Dejando sana y salva a su esposa sobre el suelo, escuchando una cantarina risa abandonar sus labios, Naruto acuno delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos, prendado de sus ojos perla y del inigualable brillo que reflejaban cada vez que la veía sonreír…un deje de culpa azoraba su corazón cada vez que la veía sonreír, porque tiempo atrás no había estado ahí para ver si era feliz, la amaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar, y por su sueño la había descuidado, esa era una culpa que jamás se desvanecía. Como si intuyera cuales eran los pensamientos de su esposo, Hinata minimizo lentamente su sonrisa mientras movía sus manos de los hombros al rostro de su esposo, acunándolo con devoción y sin apartar sus ojos de los zafiros que la cautivaban aún más cada vez que los veía, acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el suyo disfrutando de sentir su respiración hasta finalmente rozar sus labios; sin hambre, sin pasión, sin ningún otro propósito salvo hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que ambos estaban juntos y que era felices, nada más importaba.

-Naruto…— regaño ella en un susurro, queriendo ver alegría en esos ojos, no culpa.

-Te extrañe muchísimo— hablo él con una tenue sonrisa, incapaz de hacerla enfadar, no quería correr esa desgracia.

-Y yo a ti— correspondió Hinata, sin dar por terminado el asunto, aun, —pero ya estás aquí, solo eso importa— obvio en voz alta para que él lo tuviera perfectamente claro.

El pasado; pasado era y ahí era donde debería quedarse, ¿qué importaba lo malo que hubiera pasado ayer, o el día antes de ese o el anterior? Todos tenían malos momentos, todos tenían malas épocas, ellos lo habían vivido en carne propia hace poco tiempo, pero no podían arruinar su felicidad y su matrimonio solo por un error, un error que ya no importaba. No importaba si estaban anclados en el pasado hasta nuevo aviso, habían sido y seguían siendo una familia, ella no volvería a ser negligente como ya lo había sido una vez, porque Naruto no era el único que había cometido errores en el pasado, ella también, pero todo eso ahora era parte del pasado, y el pasado; pasado era. Ella también lo había extrañado muchísimo, no había sido de su agrado tener que realizar misiones mientras él estaba lejos, pero quedarse sin hacer nada habría sido mucho peor, la ociosidad era igual de inimaginable e inaguantable para ella que la soledad. Por ahora volverían a estar juntos, claramente tendrían que realizar misiones que los separarían como había sido en su juventud—y que ahora estaban volviendo a vivir—, pero esa sería su rutina, o lo sería hasta que encontraran la forma de volver a su propio tiempo, y había que aceptarla. Mientras contemplaba largamente el angelical rostro de su esposa y que para él resultaba lo más maravilloso del mundo, una sonrisa se apropió por completo de Naruto quien en ese momento recordó la promesa que se había hecho tras nada más abandonar la Tierra de las Olas, una promesa que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

-Ven— indico Naruto, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, indicándole que lo siguiera hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde?— curioseo Hinata sin poder evitarlo, divertida por su contagiosa alegría.

-A comer— contesto el Uzumaki como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Me prometí llevarte a Ichiraku Ramen apenas regresara y eso pienso hacer— aclaro verbalizando su propia promesa.

-Okey— contesto la Hyuga con una leve risa, dejándose guiar, —pero yo pago— puntualizo ya que no quería que gastara todo su dinero.

-No, yo— negó él mientras abría la puerta, sin soltar la mano de su esposa en ningún momento.

-No, yo— volvió a protestar Hinata al cruzar el umbral, volviendo su rostro hacia el de él.

-No, no, yo…— insistió Naruto, igual de inamovible que ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

He ahí el eterno problema, ¿Podrían llegar a un acuerdo alguna vez? Si, puede que no…

* * *

Informar al Hokage del resultado de una misión era una acción más bien rutinaria, era algo que todos los Jonin o Chunin calificados debían hacer para mantener a la aldea al tanto del desempeño de los jóvenes ninja bajo su cargo así como para llevar un registro de sus progresos, pero en esta oportunidad Kakashi no solo estaba cumpliendo con un deber como Jonin sino que también estaba intentando comprender mejor a sus alumnos mientras acompañaba al Tercer Hokage a su oficina, ambos hablando con inusual familiaridad entre sí, aunque no tan inusual; el deber de un Hokage era ver a todos los miembros de la aldea como su familia y Hiruzen Sarutobi siempre cumplía al pie de la letra con este dogma, además conocía a Kakashi desde que había sido el más destacado de los Genin de su generación, había seguido sus pasos y no podía hacer menos que estar igualmente pendiente de su equipo y que contaba con elementos muy especiales. Tampoco es como si fuera intención de Kakashi quejarse los Genin que estaban bajo su responsabilidad, en lo absoluto, de hecho estaba casi sin habla a causa de los prometedores prospectos que habían resultado ser, no eran esencialmente perfectos ni pretendía exigirles que lo fueran, pero ese halito de desobediencia y rebeldía que tenían si debía ser controlado, se suponía que un equipo debía trabajar en harmonía para pelear equitativamente en batallas o para lidiar con situaciones inimaginables, y si no era capaces de encontrar el equilibrio entre sí, no podrían realizar ninguna misión que les fuera encomendada.

-Estoy realmente sorprendido, Kakashi— admitió por fin Hiruzen en voz alta al terminar de escuchar su relato.

-También yo, lord Hokage— afirmo el Hatake con total sinceridad, —esperaba que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura aprendieran algo de esta misión, o de mí…pero ellos fueron quienes me enseñaron algo a mí— una tenue sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara al decirlo.

-Sea como fuere, cumplieron con su cometido y sin derramar una sola gota de sangre— celebro el Sarutobi, más que satisfecho con el desempeño del Equipo 7. —No hay muchos ninjas que puedan jactarse de ello— recordó en voz alta y con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina, invitándolo a pasar.

Todos los ninjas tarde o temprano cambiaban debido a su estilo de vida, la inocencia se perdía en el campo de batalla o en medio de las adversidades y la forma más fácil de perderla era quitándole la vida a alguien más, claro que la misión que el Equipo 7 había estado destinada a cumplir había acabado por superar las expectativas que se habían tenido, pero lejos de fracasar en ello habían salido siendo aún más fuertes, ¿no era ese acaso motivo suficiente de celebración? Para ser tan jóvenes e inexpertos, habían demostrado estar perfectamente capacitados para enfrentarse a lo que sea que encontraran en su camino. La pasividad era un sueño, un ideal de todos los Shinobis, o al menos todos intentaban vivir por él, las carreras que habían elegido en la vida inevitablemente los llevaban a tomar vidas y derramar sangre, algunos incluso se veían forzados a hacerlo pese a ser tan jóvenes como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, pero ellos increíblemente no habían tenido que seguir ese canon sino que habían creado el propio. A lo largo de toda su vida, Kakashi había tenido que cumplir con decenas de misiones, esa era su vida, ser un ninja, ni siquiera había contado a todos los enemigos o Shinobis que habían muerto bajo su mano, solo recordaba el reguero de sangre, había deseado poder evitarles esa misma carga a sus jóvenes alumnos…y se sentía tranquilo al ver que ellos habían encontrado su propia forma de lidiar con la carga que representaba ser Shinobis sin perderse a sí mismos en el proceso, y eso lo enorgullecía muchísimo, pero eso no quitaba ciertas críticas que si tenía que hacerles.

-Pero aún existe cierto problema, lord Hokage; su desobediencia a seguir ordenes— menciono Kakashi al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, —tienen mente propia y quieren seguir sus propias ideas sobre lo que deberían hacer y cómo, y parecen anteponerla a la experiencia de su Jonin a cargo— hasta ahora habían probado tener razón, ¿pero y si se equivocaban? Un ninja debía saber cuándo pelear y cuando no.

-Si, ese es un defecto y virtud cada vez más común entre los shinobis jóvenes, se sienten demasiado seguros de su propia fortaleza— coincidió Hiruzen con una imperceptible sonrisa. —Creo que una temporada de misiones rango D remitiría su desobediencia y permitirá que ellos aprendan de ti, y tú de ellos— destino creyendo que un tiempo en la aldea tal vez los haría ganar humildad.

-Pienso igual, lord Hokage— asintió él, completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Tener mente propia y usarla no era necesariamente un defecto, al fin y al cabo en ocasiones se necesitaba pensar fuera de lo establecido o más allá para encontrar una solución a un problema, cosa que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto habían demostrado poder hacer y muy bien, ¿pero qué pasaría si no controlaban su rebeldía e ideas? Habían triunfado en la misión, pero tenían que aprender que no siempre tendrían la razón y que en ocasiones deberían bajar la cabeza y escucharlo a él, aun eran demasiado jóvenes como para creer que tenían todas las respuestas y eso era algo que Kakashi sabía por experiencia, había perdido a un amigo que había luchado por sus ideas, llevaba su Sharingan día a día como un recuerdo de su legado…no quería que sus alumnos murieran defendiendo sus pensamientos e ideales, quería que vivieran por ellos y los transmitieran a sus compañeros o a la siguiente generación, quería que fueran mejores que él o quien los hubiera precedido, solo eso. Como si los pensamientos de Kakashi estuvieran escritos en papel y él pudiera leerlos fácilmente, Hiruzen se acercó lentamente al Hatake hasta situar una de sus manos sobre su hombro a modo de aliento; un maestro era lo que sus alumnos llegaban a ser, esa era la carga más grande que podía existir y Hiruzen la conocía muy bien, pero Kakashi no necesitaba abrumarse por ella aun, sus alumnos aun eran niños inocentes y merecía disfrutar que lo fueran en tanto le quedaran años que pasar velando por forjarlos como Shinobis capaces de sobrevivir por sí mismos, como Minato había hecho por él en su día.

-De Sensei a Sensei, te daré un consejo, Kakashi— advirtió el Sarutobi, intercambiando una mirada con el peligris que asintió al oírlo. —Disfruta de tus alumnos mientras aún son niños— sugirió con sencillez pero con un peso que Kakashi comprendió muy bien. —Los exámenes Chunin de este año se avecinan, y tú deberás juzgar si estarán preparados para enfrentarse a ellos— aún quedaba bastante tiempo, pero ya era tiempo de comenzar a prepararse.

-Lo estarán, lord Hokage, lo sé— afirmo el Hatake al instante, completamente seguro de su respuesta.

No tenía quejas que aportar a sus alumnos, solo observaciones, pero si de algo estaba más que seguro tras estas observaciones es que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban más que capacitados para participar en los Exámenes Chunin de ese año, podían ser jóvenes pero estaba sobradamente capacitados para enfrentarse a algo así, los había visto y les ayudaría a madurar, pero por ahora continuaría entrenándolos y disfrutando de su compañía, en tanto los tuviera cerca.

* * *

¿Dónde encontrarse con Itachi Uchiha? No era una pregunta fácil de contestar, no existían muchos lugares dentro de Konoha donde tal encuentro pudiera tener lugar pasando inadvertido…salvo uno. Se trataba de una especie de palco o pabellón privado que databa de la época de gloria del Clan Uchiha durante la creación de la aldea, pero no era solo un lugar al alzar, también era un lugar muy significativo para Sasuke tanto como para Sakura, al fin y al cabo muchas de sus citas habían sucedido en ese lugar y era donde ambos preferían estar cada vez que necesitaba estar a solas, porque era un lugar relativamente apartado de la aldea y que nadie más conocía salvo ellos, y de conocerlo ciertamente no se atrevían a aventurarse ante la estrecha vigilancia existencia y que ellos habían podido desmantelar. Extrañamente tranquilo, Sasuke mantuvo ambos brazos apoyados contra el borde del barandal, disfrutando del silencio mientras observaba la vista y que para él era por lejos el mejor lugar—incluso superando a la Torre Hokage—para ver la aldea por completo, continuaba pensando lo mismo desde la primera vez en que su hermano le había mostrado el lugar cuando no había tenido más de cinco años. Inquieta a diferencia de su esposo y con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, Sakura se paseó en círculos en las inmediaciones del palco, alzando el rostro de vez en vez, deseando formular mil y un preguntas que morían en su mente al contemplar la espalda de Sasuke; sentía que no debería estar ahí, puede que en el presente fuera la esposa de Sasuke pero en este plano no era más que una extraña, una intrusa cuando menos.

-¿Estás seguro de que recibió tu mensaje?— pregunto Sakura, apretándose nerviosamente las manos, ya sin saber qué hacer.

-Si— contesto Sasuke escuetamente antes de voltear a verla, sabiendo que esa respuesta era poco para ella, —la respuesta que recibí no puede venir de nadie más— añadió ya que solo conocía a alguien capaz de comunicarse por un cuervo.

-¿Estás seguro de que debería estar aquí?— volvió a preguntar ella antes de ver a Sasuke entornar disimuladamente los ojos. —Tal vez…— intento sugerir para marcharse antes de terminar volviéndose un problema.

-Eres mi esposa, donde yo esté, tú también— declaro él sin tan siquiera dejarla terminar. —No pasara nada, tranquila— aseguro antes de aproximarse a ella, entrelazando distraídamente una de sus manos con la de ella, sacándole una tenue sonrisa.

Ella no debería estar ahí, lo sentía así, claro que de todas formas Sasuke había insistido en que quería que ella estuviera a su lado en ese momento tan importante y porque ella era su presente y su familia, era todo lo que tenía en el mundo porque no importaba si volvía a ver a Itachi como tanto deseaba, no dejaría de ser el pasado, algo que nunca podría ser, mientras que ella era la realidad, su realidad, y en verdad valoraba que Sasuke la valorara tanto como ella a él, pero de todas formas sentía que no tenía por qué estar ahí y nada conseguiría espantarle esa sensación. En ese momento de quedo silencio, una figura se hizo presente en el umbral del palco haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo, tenía una fría y tranquila mirada ónix prácticamente idéntica a la de Sasuke solo que con marcadas ojeras, y su cabello no era azabache sino ébano y liso, con un ligero flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro y el resto estaba sujeto en una coleta a su espalda, la banda de Konoha sobre su frente lucía un rasgado declarándolo un enemigo de la aldea y portaba la reconocible capa de Akatsuki, se trataba de Itachi Uchiha. Si bien en el exterior lucia completamente pétreo e indiferente de cualquier emoción humana, en el interior Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez en que había podido ver a la cara a su hermano menor y en ese momento pese a tenerlo delante, casi no podía reconocerlo, no era un niño ni tampoco un adulto, pronto lo sería pero a sus ojos continuaba siendo su hermano menor a quien sentía que tenía que proteger.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke— hablo Itachi finalmente para romper el silencio, sin apartar su mirada de su hermano menor.

-Así es, hermano— asintió Sasuke con una idéntica mirada y esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa ladina.

-Por tu carta creí que hablaríamos a solas— menciono el Akatsuki sin poder evitarlo, desviando sutilmente la mirada hacia la pelirosa al lado de su hermano.

-Sakura es de confianza— tranquilizo el Uchiha seria y calmadamente, —además si ella no está aquí entonces tampoco yo— añadió, sorprendiendo a Sakura con sus declaraciones.

-Bien— consintió Itachi, eligiendo creer en la palabra de su hermano menor. —¿A qué te referías con "_todo_" en tu carta?, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?— pregunto directamente, detestando irse con rodeos.

-La verdad sobre la Masacre Uchiha, porque hiciste lo que hiciste, porque me dejaste vivir— ya sea que lo deseara o no, la voz de Sasuke sonó perfectamente estoica ante su propia ira, casi sin sentimientos, —y como te utilizaron— obvio en casi un susurro pero que su hermano escucho muy bien.

-¿Utilizarme?— inquirió el Akatsuki arqueando una ceja, indicándole que fuera más específico, casi sin aliento al comprender que su hermano conocía la verdad, pero él no sabía cómo.

-¿En verdad crees que Danzo cumplirá con su palabra?— cuestiono el Uchiha a modo de silente respuesta, acortando la distancia entre ambos al dar un paso al frente. —Yo responderé por ti; _no_— evidencio sin apartar su mirada de la suya en ningún momento, —tan pronto como pueda se deshará de ti y luego de mí, porque para los miembros del consejo los Uchiha no entran en ninguna realidad posible, y eso bien lo sabes, para ellos lo mejor es que tú y yo estemos muertos y enterrados tres metros bajo tierra— por eso no quería permanecer en el pasado, cada día recordaba más y más lo que tanto había deseado olvidar; la injusticia.

Naruto podía ser todo lo idealista que quisiera, nadie podría jamás apagar su voluntad por creer que todos podían ser mejores, pero eso no quería decir que todos pensaran o tuvieran que pensar necesariamente así, Sasuke en lo personal nunca había creído en esa filosofía; si, sus crímenes pasados habían sido perdonados pero él no podía perdonarse y sí que lo había intentado a lo largo de los años, pero tampoco era como si alguna vez hubiera estado dispuesto a pedirle a alguien más que lo perdonara, nunca, ni siquiera había podido pedirle a Sakura que lo perdonara, ella lo había hecho por su cuenta, y si él pensaba así ¿cómo podría olvidar todo el daño que le habían hecho? Danzo seguiría siendo una espina en su vida para siempre y nadie jamás lo haría cambiar de opinión hasta que lo apartara de su existencia para siempre, y para lograrlo solo existía un camino. Aunque pareciera imperturbable, Itachi deseaba saber cómo es que su hermano menor había acabado por descubrir la verdad sobre lo que había hecho y porque, pero un voz en su interior le decía que no importaba el cómo sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hermano y él estaba frente a frente y eran capaces de hablar como lo habían hecho una vez, con ciertas distancias y reservas pero que parecían ceder con el transcurrir del tiempo. No iba a negar que guardaba un secreto resentimiento por Danzo Shimura y sus engaños, su vida y la de su hermano sería teóricamente mejor cuando dejara de respirar, por lo que estaba presto a escuchar todo lo que su hermano menor tuviera que decir.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?— pregunto Itachi, genuinamente interesado por lo que su hermano tuviera en mente.

-Para construir algo nuevo es necesario poner cimientos, eso es lo que quiero— confeso Sasuke sin temor alguno, porque sabía que podía ser sincero ante su hermano y su esposa.

-Parte de la existencia del consejo y sus atribuciones no tienen fundamento, por ejemplo de existencia de AMBU Raíz— aclaro Sakura quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio. —Perdón— se disculpó al atrapar la atención del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Eres muy observadora— celebro el Akatsuki con una casi imperceptible sonrisa ante su entusiasmo.

-Es uno de sus muchos talentos— confirmo el Uchiha viendo sonreír a Sakura al oírlo. —El Consejo debe ser sustituido, hay mejores personas para optar a sus cargos, entre ellos Kakashi Hatake, Shikaku Nara y Tsunade Senju— profundizo ya que no lo habría llamado si no tuviera una idea bastante clara sobre qué es lo que deseaba cambiar.

-Tienes razón— afirmo Itachi, ocultando bien su sorpresa ante las ideas de su hermano y que coincidían con las propias, —pero bien sabes que sacarlos del camino no es tan fácil, hay demasiada seguridad a su alrededor —no lo decía para proteger a Danzo, Kami sabía que lo odiaba descomunalmente.

-Ahora, pero ya llegara el momento— tranquilizo Sasuke, aceptando que su hermano tenía razón en ese punto, por ahora. —Más esa no es la única razón por la que te llame, me entere de que estas enfermo— menciono viendo a su hermano fruncir ligeramente el ceño con evidente desconcierto. —No preguntes como, tengo mis medios— desestimo porque no tenía una respuesta para eso, —Sakura quería ofrecerse a tratarte, si lo permites— revelo antes de concentrar su mirada en su esposa.

-¿Eres Ninja Medico?— pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha, sorprendido por tal revelación.

-Y muy buena— asintió Sakura, armándose de valor, —si desconfías de mí podemos partir con un simple diagnóstico, o mejor me voy— aclaro ya que lo último que deseaba hacer era ofenderlo.

-Está bien— permitió Itachi con una sincera sonrisa…esa muchacha era sincera e inusualmente trasparente, sin fingimientos, lo veía en sus ojos.

Si su hermano confiaba en esta muchacha de aspecto adorable aunque extrañamente inocente, él también aprendería a confiar, quien fuera preciado para su hermano también sería preciado para él. Halagada por semejante confianza, Sakura no pudo contener una radiante sonrisa, desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke que asintió en silencio más con una sonrisa ladina dirigida hacia ella. Desde que se habían visto atrapados en el pasado había comenzado a entrenar día sí y día también para recobrar sus habilidades como ninja medico lo más rápido posible, claro que no dejaba de manejar solo lo básico por ahora y ante su propia fortaleza actual solo podría ejecutar un diagnóstico, pero con el tiempo sería capaz de curar a Itachi por completo y aprendería a apreciarlo como hacia Sasuke; quería conocer a Itachi Uchiha y deseaba salvarlo con todo su corazón, era una promesa, lo haría por Sasuke y por ella misma.

* * *

**PD: Ya lo se, no me lo digan, se que quieren matarme pero tuve que ausentarme por largo tiempo**, **aunque** les aviso que **no debido al coronavirus**, **gracias a Dios en mi hogar todos estamos bien, antes de que comenzara la cuarentena en mi país me decidí a tomar una semana libre para descansar, hasta ahora he tenido que hacer todo en casa ya que como mi madre sufre hipertensión no puede salir debido a la cuarentena y con lo de semana santa quise dedicar un poco de tiempo para mi,** **perdón por ofenderlos mis amores pero necesitaba un descanso urgente :3** **inicialmente no sabía que historia actualizar pero finalmente me decidí por esta**, la próxima semana actualizare "**El Emperador Sasuke**" o bien "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**", no lo tengo claro aun, **pero el 4 de Mayo iniciare una adaptación especial por lo que manténganse atentos si quieren saber de que se trata :3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre, disculpándome por mi prolongada ausencia**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**disculpandome por estar ausente por tanto tiempo, y dedicándole esta historia como siempre**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole esta historia**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	7. Chapter 6

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Wasted On You**" de **Evanescence** para las escenas del equipo 7, "**The Call**" de **Regina Spektor** para Naruto y Hinata, "**Memories**" de **Within Temptation** para Sasuke y Sakura, "**Peaceful**" para Kakashi y "**Naruto Theme**" pertenecientes al **soundtrack original del anime**, para el encuentro con los hermanos de la Arena.

* * *

Para los Genin promedio, o en realidad para cualquiera que tuviera sentido común, las misiones D eran un incordio, básicamente una pésima forma de perder el tiempo al realizar tareas o cosas que otros simplemente no querían hacer o en que necesitaban ayuda, y de hecho gran parte de los Genin tenían la obligación de poseer una larga lista de ese tipo de misiones en sus registros, pero aun cuando supieran que estar en una aburrida granja ayudando con el sembradío, desde varios metros de distancia y con la espalda apoyada en la cerca tras de sí, de vez en vez Kakashi alzo la mirada de su lectura para observar a sus alumnos, esbozando una sonrisa bajo la máscara, tampoco es como si a él le hiciera mucha gracias realizar estas misiones pero estaban resultando útiles para aplacar el temperamento de sus jóvenes alumnos que por fin hacían lo que él decía, claro que aportando sus propias ideas pero mostrándose mucho más dóciles de como habían hecho anteriormente. Nada conseguía hacer que Sasuke abandonara su expresión de disgusto mientras enterraba la pala en la tierra una y otra vez en tanto a su lado Naruto permanecía inmóvil, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pala que sostenía, simplemente observando lo que hacía, frustrándolo todavía más de ser posible, por supuesto que el Uzumaki sentía la misma frustración que su mejor amigo, pero con la diferencia de que se mostraba permanentemente entusiasta mientras paleaban, o al menos Sasuke lo hacía ya que Naruto parecía estar tomando su noveno descanso.

-Vamos, Sasuke, esfuérzate— alentó el Uzumaki al ver a su amigo abandonar la pala para tomar un descanso.

-¿Y tú qué?— cuestiono el Uchiha en un jadeo, a punto de abalanzarse sobre él por burlarse.

-Es una pausa obligatoria, y creí que te encargarías de excavar— contesto Naruto encogiendo de hombros con naturalidad.

-No es divertido, dijiste que sería divertido— recordó Sasuke, empezando a considerar porque no molerlo a golpes en ese preciso instante. —¿Cómo puede ser divertido?— pregunto para no enterrar la cabeza de su tonto mejor amigo en la tierra.

-_Sasuke,_ _hice esto para ti_— canturreo Sakura alegremente, apareciendo detrás de él.

Puede que no estuviera precisamente feliz por esa labor tan aburrida, pero de todas formas Sakura no se dejó abatir en lo absoluto, sino que incluso encontró el tiempo suficiente como para crear una corona con flores y que reposaba sobre su cabello rosado, ¿Por qué amargarse si una aburrida experiencia también podía ser algo divertido? con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro y un estado de ánimo que resultaba desconcertante para todos o gran parte de quienes la conocieran, Sakura deposito cuidadosamente una corona de flores sobre la cabeza de su esposo quien solo pudo negar en silencio mientras la observaba, ¿es que ambos podían ser más opuestos? A él jamás dejaba de sorprenderle que se llevaran tan bien pese a ser tan diferentes y no podía imaginar lo que pensaba el resto del mundo al juzgar su matrimonio desde lejos, pero en ese instante y con esa actitud tan infantil, alegre e inocente, Sasuke no pudo evitar enamorarse más y más de ella, pero esa no era la instancia para demostrarlo. Por su parte, Naruto tuvo que hacer el máxime acopio de su autocontrol que le fue posible para no estallar en carcajadas en ese preciso instante, puede que no estuviera familiarizado con cada anécdota del matrimonio de sus dos grandes amigos, pero una cosa si era segunda; nadie seguiría creyendo que Sasuke era intimidante e invencible con la tierna postal de él con una corona de flores en la cabeza, porque solo Sakura podía hacerlo parecer una criatura indefensa en cosa de segundos.

-Deberías excavar— sugirió Sasuke, esforzándose por mantenerse indiferente y olvidándose porque estaba enojado.

-Oh, estuve excavando por una hora y ya termine— contesto Sakura inocentemente, cruzando sus manos por encima de su vientre, viendo a Naruto y Sasuke bufar en silencio. —Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacer esto?— inquirió volviendo el rostro hacia su amigo y Hokage.

-Buena pregunta— respaldo el Uchiha, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho y fijando su mirada en su tonto mejor amigo, —más vale que esto termine pronto o acabare por volverme loco— advirtió muy seriamente, porque empezaba a temer por su propia cordura.

-Vamos, no sean pesimistas, algo de esfuerzo es bueno— alentó Naruto ante la actitud pesimista de ambos, especialmente por parte de Sasuke. —¿Qué les parece?— señalo una pequeña planta a sus pies y que él mismo había sembrado. —Es lindo, ¿verdad?— adoraba la jardinería, más sus dos amigos solo lo observaron indiferentes.

-Naruto tiene razón— declaro Kakashi, rompiendo con el silencio y haciendo que sus alumnos voltearan a verlo, —esto puede parecerles malo ahora, pero dentro de poco tiempo verán que aprenderán algo bueno— garantizo pese a que él también prefiriera realizar una misión con más emoción, pero era preciso hacer cosas como estas, solo así se aprendía.

Suspirando profundamente y sin otra alternativa salvo continuar con lo que hacían, Sasuke volvió a tomar la pala y Sakura lo ayudo en tanto Naruto continuaba pasando animosamente las plantas de las masetas a la tierra, los tres sacándoles una sonrisa a Kakashi que cambio la página de su libro pero intercalando su atención de ello a sus tres alumnos...los disfrutaría mientras aun fueran niños, porque más pronto que tarde dejarían de serlo.

* * *

Para Naruto Uzumaki no existía absolutamente nada más relajante que pasar tiempo de calidad junto a su esposa, ¿que implicaba tiempo de calidad? probablemente solo estar sentados uno junto al otro, tal vez abrazándose, tal vez hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de compartir el mismo aire, a solas con nada más que el silencio y el aire formándose entre ambos, sin pensar en nada, o también puede que perdiendo el tiempo en lo que sea, pero un tiempo invaluable que no podían comparar con nada que existiera en el mundo, excepto compitiendo el uno con el otro en Ichiraku Ramen a ver quién de los dos aguantaba más, pero por lo visto y terminando su ultimo tazón con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, la ganadora era Hinata quien volvió el rostro hacia su esposo que tardo unos segundos más en terminar su tazón, casi sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, desplomándose sobre la barra y alzando el brazo izquierdo en una desesperada señal de que necesitaba un descanso. Resulto algo por demás entretenido para Teuchi contemplar semejante cuadro, por ver a Naruto siendo finalmente derrotado por alguien que parecía adorar el Ramen tanto como él, solo que ni en sus más locos pensamientos Teuchi habría imaginado que ese alguien sería una pequeña damita tan tierna y afable como Hinata Hyuga que siempre tenía buen humor para todo, incluso una sonrisa para el derrotado rubio que aun parecía estar intentando recobrar el aliento. ¿Es que alguien podría haber imaginado alguna vez semejante cosa? Era imposible decidir si era gracioso o universalmente imposible.

-Más, por favor— solicito Hinata sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa mientras dejaba el tazón vacío delante de ella.

-Por supuesto, señorita— Teuchi dejo delante de ella un nuevo tazón antes de desviar la mirada hacia el Uzumaki. —¿Y tú, Naruto?— pregunto con toda la intención de burlarse.

-No, yo…ya no puedo más, creo que necesito descansar— contesto el rubio casi sin aliento, manteniendo su frente pegada a la barra.

-Creo que encontraste tu talón de Aquiles, Naruto— declaro él haciendo que el Uzumaki alzara la vista para escucharlo con atención, —esta señorita es simplemente adorable, pero supera cualquiera de tus récords en minutos— elogio sinceramente, recibiendo una sonrisa de la bella Hyuga.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un encanto— contesto Naruto, infundiéndose ánimo para apoyar su cabeza contra el brazo de su esposa

Habían muchas razón para enamorarse en el universo, ¿belleza?, ¿sentido del humor?, ¿encantos sin iguales?, ¿un corazón extremadamente bondadoso?, ¿un alma noble? Se podían señalar todas las virtudes del mundo y en solo un instante Naruto diría que Hinata tenía todas ella, y no era ninguna mentira, puede que le hubiera tomado más tiempo de lo debido percatarse de la maravillosa persona que era Hinata y de lo verdaderamente afortunado que era por estar en su corazón, pero cada vez que Naruto sentía la culpa a punto de carcomerlo, simplemente se repetía una y otra vez que solo importaba el ahora, no podía recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a su esposa pero si vivir el ahora como nada más en el mundo, claro que ahora que estaban en el pasado teóricamente podían recuperar los años perdidos, pero esa era otra historia. Cubriéndose distraídamente los labios con una mano, manteniendo una expresión pensativa en su rostro, Hinata apenas y consiguió ocultar la risa que salió de sus labios ante el halago, puede que llevara más de una década casada con Naruto pero cada día se sentía como el primero...ni aunque le sugirieran empezar desde cero en otra vida o de alguna otra forma, ella sencillamente no desearía cambiar nada en su vida, ¿por qué hacerlo? si, su historia juntos tenia defectos pero como la de cualquier pareja o matrimonio en el mundo, más a ella nunca se le pasaría por la mente dar todo por terminado y comenzar de cero, había amado a Naruto desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar lo que sentía su corazón.

-¿Cómo van las misiones?— pregunto ella finalmente tras tan prolongado silencio, concentrándose de lleno en él.

-Que malvada eres, te gusta burlarte de mí desgraciada mientras estoy débil— se quejó Naruto falsamente ofendido, casi viéndola como si fuera su enemiga.

-No, no me estoy burlando, estoy interesada, de verdad— se defendió Hinata entre risas. —¿Y?— volvió a preguntar al ver que él le sonreía en silencio.

-Solo misiones D por ahora, creo que Kakashi Sensei quiere irritarnos a propósito— contesto el Uzumaki sin poder evitar entornar los ojos. —Sasuke y yo estamos planeando enterrarlo en el campo de entrenamiento, y Sakura quiere quemar sus novelas— rió al decir eso último, porque Sakura sí que tenía la intención de hacerlo realidad.

-Al menos es un buen plan— rió la Hyuga ya que ella también desearía hacer eso último, nunca le habían gustado esas novelas pese a que las hubiera leído superficialmente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?— pregunto él, siguiéndole la corriente, más pronto se dio cuenta que ella apartaba la mirada. —¿Dije algo malo?— pregunto preocupado, temiendo haberla ofendido de alguna forma.

-No, solo…es extraño— contesto ella con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en segundos, preocupándolo aún más.

-¿Extraño?— repitió Naruto, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar aquello.

-Desee las felicitaciones y cumplidos de mi padre por mis progresos durante años, quería que no viera solo mis debilidades, que viera que también podía ser fuerte— explico Hinata cabizbaja, no sabiendo si hacia bien al sentirse así. —Y ahora hasta se siente extraño que me felicite— confeso acomodándose nerviosamente el flequillo.

En el pasado, nunca había destacado especialmente dentro de su clan, mismo pasado en que ahora estaban atrapados indefinidamente, no le gustaba la violencia y a decir verdad prefería evitarla lo más posible, pero tras mucho tiempo y al entender que las batallas no eran algo que pudiera evitar como Kunoichi y Shinobi, Hinata poco a poco había puesto más esfuerzos en sus entrenamientos pese a sus debilidades y había progresado, pero a ojos de su padre sus esfuerzos habían sido muy pocos y muy pobres por lo que había centrado sus expectativas en su hermana Hanabi que si era una consumada guerrera y tal decisión nunca la había ofendido sino que todo lo contrario, más siempre le había entristecido que su padre creyera que ella no podía sobresalir a su propio modo, y le había tomado años demostrarle que ella también tenía sus propias fortalezas. Más ahora, progresando de lleno en sus entrenamientos, demostrando que podía ser una Kunoichi sobresaliente como su padre había deseado, estaba recibiendo sus elogios más sinceros, los mismos elogios que ella siempre había deseado oír, pero ahora se sentía extraña, ¿por qué? no lo entendía, se suponía que debía estar feliz, siempre lo había deseado, pero no se sentía así. Sin apartar los ojos de su esposa, Naruto sonrió al escucharla, porque podía entender mejor que nadie lo que estaba sintiendo y estaba feliz de que Hiashi por fin viera lo maravillosa que era Hinata sin traicionarse a sí misma, siendo autentica en todo momento; ojala y todo el mundo pudiera ver lo perfecta que era a sus ojos, porque si lo hicieran también se enamorarían locamente de ella.

-Entonces ve lo mismo que yo; lo maravillosa que eres— declaro Naruto, haciéndole sentir con una sola mirada que todo estaba bien. —Ven aquí— índico al acercarse a ella.

Aprovechando la cercanía de ambos, Naruto envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su esposa que sin dejar de sonreír reposo su cabeza contra el costado de su cuello, refugiándose en el calor de su presencia mientras envolvía uno de sus brazos tras su espalda, correspondiendo al abrazo y que la hizo sentir segura como nada más que existiera en el mundo. Ojala y la vida pudiera ser así de sencilla para siempre, ojala siempre pudieran ser solo ellos dos y nadie más, solo un hombre y una mujer que se amaban, pero hasta que algo los volviera a separar forzosamente, solo serían Naruto y Hinata, nada más.

* * *

Teniendo sumo cuidado de ver por dónde iba, Sasuke se internó en las profundidades del templo Nakano, iluminando a su camino gracias a una improvisada a antorcha a modo de linterna, alejándose cada vez más de la superficie hasta llegar a la que tiempo atrás había sido la sala de reuniones secretas del clan, ya había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez en que había estado ese lugar en el presente, e insólitamente ahora que Sakura y él estaban atrapados en el pasado era el lugar perfecto donde reunirse, nadie podría interrumpirlos porque nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de que ese lugar existía, además de que estaba fuera de la vista y el alcance de todos en la aldea. Soplando ligeramente fuerte para apagar la antorcha en su mano y que se difumino en forma de humo en el ambiente, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al ver a Sakura sentada a la tenue luz existente en la estancia y rodeada de un sinfín de pergaminos que leía afanosamente, al menos podía darle una alegría; con el paso de los años muchos pergaminos y documentación concerniente al pasado del clan Uchiha habían desaparecido o se habían destruido por diversas circunstancias inevitables, pero increíblemente y al estar atrapados en el pasado es que esta vez Sakura tenía acceso a todo ese conocimiento y que estaba devorando con presteza, sabiendo que Sasuke había llegado pero incapaz de apartar la mirada de su lectura, sonriendo para sí misma ante las mil y un historias escritas en todos aquellos registros tan precisos y que databan de décadas y décadas pasadas.

-¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? Nunca dejara de sorprenderme lo poco que sabes del pasado de tu clan— declaro Sakura, apartando muy brevemente la mirada de su lectura para sonreírle, —y es muy interesante, casi adictivo, aprender de ello— confeso, regresando la mirada al contenido de aquel basto pergamino y la documentación anexa.

-En mi defensa, era demasiado joven entonces como para que me enseñaran demasiada historia, eso y que tenía la mente en otras cosas— discutió Sasuke, ya que en su infancia la historia del clan no había sido su fuerte precisamente.

-Siempre anteponiendo la agresividad— reprobó ella, negando en silencio más fingiendo como si no estuviera ahí.

-Graciosa— se mofo él sarcásticamente, sentándose a su lado y analizando lo que leía, aunque solo por encima. —¿Y qué has descubierto? Porque te ves muy feliz— noto desde su lugar, arqueando una ceja ante su falta de interés por su persona, algo poco usual a menos que estuviera muy concentrada en su lectura.

-Oh, he encontrado muchas cosas, por ejemplo; ¿sabías qué la primera persona en liderar al clan Uchiha fue una mujer?— menciono la Haruno, encontrando su mirada con la sorprendida mirada de su esposo. —Sí, no bromeo, se llamaba Seina y era la hija de Indra Otsutsuki— explico sin prestar mucha atención a la curiosa expresión en el rostro de Sasuke. Una hija…¿es que la vida estaba llena de coincidencias? Parecía que sí. —Según esto, asumió el liderazgo del clan cuando su padre murió, y ella tenía veintiocho años— respaldo teniéndole el pergamino que estaba leyendo.

-Curioso— menciono Sasuke, leyendo lo que ella había señalado. Al alzar la mirada comprendió que Sakura creía que estaba menospreciándola por ser mujer, —no porque sea extraño, sino porque al menos en mi pasado, no había muchas Kunoichis activas dentro del clan, es todo— se apresuró a explicar porque ni en sus más locos sueños podría osar interponerse entre una mujer y su causa.

-Y creo que la causa es esto— evidencio ella, tardándose unos segundos en encontrar una hoja anexa a la infinita serie de pergaminos. —Según leí, el hijo mayor de Seina, Daisuke, la derroco en un golpe de estado, tomando el poder e instaurando sus propias leyes, una de ellas era la prohibición total para que otra mujer liderara al clan algún día, y el compromiso se firmó con una serie de actas en que, para casarse, las Kunoichis abandonaban obligatoriamente sus carreras shinobis— con algo de renuencia, le tendió el documento a Sasuke quien se quedó helado al leerlo.

Había muchas cosas del pasado que Sasuke había preferido olvidar con el paso del tiempo, algunas las había olvidado circunstancialmente al mismo tiempo que había sucedido la masacre del clan, como si su mente hubiera bloqueado esos recuerdos para protegerlo, y habían pasado años antes de que pudiera recuperar muchos de los recuerdos felices de su infancia, Sakura era responsable de eso ultimo ya que de una forma increíble había hecho que recordara lo bueno que una vez había tenido y que casi había olvidado, y una de esas cosas que no olvidaba era a su madre, ella siempre tenía historias que contarle, historias del pasado, de sus días como Genin, Chunin y Jonin, de cómo en su época había sido fácil para alguien ascender debido a la Segunda y Tercera Guerra que se habían librado…que ahora fue algo chocante para Sasuke sostener en sus manos un acta en que su madre decidía renunciar a su vida como Shinobi solo con el fin de casarse y formar una familia, ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? Él jamás habría podido pedirle semejante cosa a Sakura ni lo haría jamás, sabía lo mucho que ella se había esforzado para demostrar lo capaz que era, ¿Cómo desestimar todo eso como si fuera nada? por un momento Sasuke sintió culpa, porque tal vez ella habría tenido que renunciar a su vida como Shinobi si esa norma siguiera operante, tal vez sin que se hubiera dado cuenta si la había hecho renunciar a muchas cosas que le eran importantes, porque sabía mejor que nadie que muchas cosas siempre habían faltado en su relación por su causa.

-Es de mi madre…— reconoció Sasuke al instante, sin saber que más decir al respecto.

-Parece haber sido una de las últimas personas que tuvo que firmar— menciono Sakura, sabiendo que siempre era doloroso para él tocar el pasado.

-Sakura, lo siento— se disculpó el Uchiha en un suspiro, cabizbajo e incapaz de enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Lo sientes?, ¿Por qué?— cuestiono la Haruno, encogiéndose de hombros y sin entender su disculpa.

-¿Por qué?— repitió él, sorprendido porque ella se los preguntara. —Por esto, por todo…— intento explicarse, más le faltaban las palabras para disculparse como debía.

-No necesitas disculparte, corderito— desestimo ella con una tierna sonrisa, aprovechándose momentáneamente de su vulnerabilidad.

-Esos sobrenombres matan mi credibilidad— protesto Sasuke, intentando mantenerse serio por la situación.

-Pues de eso se trata— rió Sakura para aligerar la situación, logrando sacarle una tenue sonrisa ladina. —No necesitas disculparte, siempre dejas que sea yo misma, nunca pretendes que finja o que sea quien no soy, me respetas y a mis opiniones, siempre— enumero porque para ella valían más esas cosas que cualquiera de sus errores pasados. —Nadie podría desear un matrimonio mejor— declaro viéndolo fijamente a los ojos para que no tuviera ninguna duda. —Sasuke, gracias— completo en un susurro, besándolo de forma breve e inocente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, aceptando abandonar toda esa pila de conocimiento por muy preciada que fuera, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, reposando su rostro contra su pecho y sintiéndose completamente a salvo y segura como siempre, pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo, era algo contradictorio que ambos sentían y que no podían comparar con nada que existiera en el mundo, y era perfecto porque era su propio pequeño mundo. Reposando su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposa, Sasuke se abstuvo de entornar los ojos, siempre incapaz de entender cómo es que donde él veía defectos imperdonables Sakura siempre veía una razón para recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba, ¿y qué era lo peor? Que él seguía enamorándose más y más de ella cada día a causa de eso, y no quería resistirse.

Aparentemente estaban atados de por vida.

* * *

En cuanto Kakashi Sensei se retiró para dar el informe sobre la misión, los tres integrantes del equipo siete por fin pudieron suspirar profundamente al encontrarse a solas, por un lado se sentían infinitamente más tranquilos al no tener que mentir o fingir delante de su Sensei y por otro lado también estaban expectantes ante las nuevas misiones que pudieran estar por venir y que esperaba no fueran más rango D, porque eso ciertamente estaba atentando contra la poca cordura que les quedaba…a decir verdad, ahora Naruto entendía mejor a su hijo cuando decía que las misiones D eran una broma y una total pérdida de tiempo, él casi y había olvidado que fuera tan aburrido realizarlas, por no decir que empleaba un tiempo innecesario en ellas, mismo tiempo que preferiría pasar junto a su esposa. Las calles que transitaban en silencio permanecían vacías de concurrencia, permitiéndoles estar a solas con sus pensamientos y haciendo del silencio entre los tres algo incómodo, o lo era para Naruto ya que Sasuke y Sakura perecían ser perfectamente capaces de comunicarse con tan solo una mirada. Puede que lo único positivo de las misiones D era que no les tomaban demasiado tiempo que podría utilizar en otra cosa, ya que por su parte y a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura intentaban entrenar juntos lo más posible, puede que nadie lo hubiera dicho en voz alta pero los tres sabían bien que se encontraban en una especie de cuenta regresiva, no para volver a su presente desgraciadamente sino que para que tuvieran lugar los exámenes Chunin.

-Les juro que si veo otra pala en mi vida, ¡voy a gritar!— advirtió Sakura, absteniéndose lo más posible de alzar demasiado la voz, porque sentía que de no hacerlo se volvería loca.

-No eres la única— apoyo Sasuke, comprendiendo bien lo que sentía. —¿Vámonos?— sugirió recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento de su parte.

-¿A dónde van?— cuestiono Naruto, comenzando a frustrarse por todo el tiempo que ellos dos pasaban solos. —Ya nunca pasamos tiempo juntos— se quejó en voz alta, deseando que volvieran a ser un verdadero equipo.

-Naruto, suenas como una novia dramática— rió la Haruno de brazos cruzados, cubriéndose distraídamente los labios.

-¿Novia dramática?— repitió el Uzumaki con incredulidad, antes de aceptar que tal estaba sobrepasándose un poquito. —Tal vez— reconoció con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a entrenar— dio a saber el Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos, —tenemos cosas mejores que hacer en vez de perder el tiempo— añadió antes de darle la espalda, lo mejor era prepararse lo mejor posible para lo que estaba por venir.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Naruto— se despidió la pelirosa con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Sasuke.

-Parece que de nuevo estoy solo— suspiro el rubio tristemente, contemplando la nada.

Que más desearía que poder pasar tiempo junto a Hinata, pero por desgracia y si bien este era su día libre, su esposa seguramente debía estar en una misión junto a Kiba y Shino, por lo que verla era temporalmente imposible, lo que lo hizo sentir aún más melancólico, caminando sin un rumbo fijo y demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de inmediato de que lo seguían, pero como ninja que era no le tomo mucho tiempo percatarse de ello ya que el sujeto o mejor dichos los sujetos en cuestión eran bastantes obvios; tras el Uzumaki se encontraba una, un…¿Qué era exactamente? Bueno, parecía ser una piedra pero de forma bastante burda ya que era cuadrada, exageradamente detallada, claramente no era una piedra real sino que se trataba de un disfraz y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello al instante, pero lo más evidente era que había alguien bajo ese disfraz y que se movía tras de sí, siguiéndolo, observándolo tras dos pequeños huecos en el frente. Sabiendo bien quien o quienes estaban ocultos bajo ese disfraz, Naruto acepto en silencio seguirles el juego por un rato, primero dando pasos lentos para comprobar que lo seguía y luego comenzando a correr para representarles un reto. No iba a negar que si a alguien había extrañado bastante ese alguien en definitiva era Konohamaru con quien desgraciadamente no había podido pasar tiempo debido a las misiones rango D y al tiempo que había disfrutado pasar junto a Hinata, más ahora y deteniéndose abruptamente, Naruto volteo a ver la roca falsa que se detuvo prácticamente al mismo tiempo que él.

-Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia, no hay piedras cuadradas, es demasiado obvio, Konohamaru— dijo por fin el Uzumaki, absteniéndose de reír.

-Descubriste mi camuflaje de nuevo, eres astuto, jefe, tal como esperaba de mi gran rival— declaro el Sarutobi, aun oculto por su disfraz que se desvaneció en una voluminosa nube de humo. —Creo que usamos mucha pólvora, muchachos— se quejó mientras tosía fuertemente al igual que sus compañeros.

-Hola a todos— saludo Naruto, interiormente divertido ante sus juegos. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo?, ¿seguirme?— pregunto con aparente desafío.

-Esperábamos poder jugar a los ninjas contigo, jefe— contesto Konohamaru con su característico entusiasmo, haciéndolo sonreír como siempre.

-Claro, hoy no tengo misiones— acepto el rubio, por fin teniendo algo que hacer para distraerse, eso y pasando tiempo junto a su gran amigo.

-Vamos entonces, jefe— apremio él, adelantándose a sus compañeros.

-¡Sí!— insistieron Udon y Moegi, tomándolo de las manos.

¿Cómo decirles que no de ese modo? Sonriéndoles en todo momento, Naruto se mantuvo ajeno al rumbo que estaba tomando Konohamaru que corría delante de ellos y que al voltear choco accidentalmente con alguien…

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Kakashi que era lo que había esperado que sucediera con su vida al tener bajo su cargo un equipo de Genin, probablemente y con indiferencia habría contestado que solo esperaba que sus alumnos fueran disciplinados y siguieran sus indicaciones, no habría dejado que afectaran su vida en nada y él a su vez no habría querido afectar particularmente en sus vidas…pero la realidad había superado con creces sus expectativas, incluso llevando a cabo misiones de rango D, siempre tenía algo que aprender del entusiasmo de Naruto, de la actitud pragmática de Sasuke o de la inocencia de Sakura, para alguien como él que había pasado largos años de su vida en soledad estos niños se estaban convirtiendo en una constante extraña en su vida, como si esos tres e irritantes niños se hubieran convertido en su familia y una familia muy peculiar por cierto. Entregar el reporte de la misión no era precisamente algo entretenido para Kakashi, pero lo hizo con tal de que sus alumnos tuviera el día libre luego de una interminable serie de misiones rango D que incluso a él mismo lo estaban aburriendo, pero parecían haber socavado su independencia y deseos de grandeza, o por lo menos eso parecía. Sentado ante su escritorio junto al resto de los Jonin, recibiendo el reporte con una actitud relajada y solicita como siempre, Iruka observo en silencio a Kakashi, deseando preguntar por Naruto a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, el trabajo no esperaba nadie y dejaba muy poco tiempo libre del que disfrutar a su antojo como desearía.

-Gracias por el reporte, Kakashi— contesto Iruka sin perder su buen humor, mas infundiéndose valor en el fondo. —por cierto, ¿cómo le va a tu equipo?, ¿se llevan bien?— pregunto sin poder evitarlo, necesitando saber cómo estaba Naruto.

-Más de lo que esperaba, trabajar juntos nunca es un problema— interiormente el Hatake no podía evitar seguir sorprendido por ellos, porque sus tres alumnos eran increíblemente afines entre sí, como si fueran una familia. —Creo que me han enseñado un par de cosas, aunque la paciencia no es su fuerte con las misiones D— esa era su única queja por ahora, aunque a decir verdad él mismo también estaba harto de esas misiones.

-Con todo el trabajo que ha habido aquí, no he visto a Naruto desde que regreso de la Tierra de las Olas, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él— confeso él al apartar la mirada, sintiéndose un tanto aprensivo por continuar viendo a Naruto como un niño.

-Puedes aprovechar el día de hoy, no estará haciendo nada— sugirió Kakashi con la entera intención de ser amable, —usualmente Sasuke y Sakura entrenan por su cuenta, así que Naruto tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para sí mismo— añadió para sorpresa del Umino que no espero tal gesto de su parte.

-Gracias por decirlo, Kakashi— agradeció Iruka sinceramente, decidido a hacerle una visita a Naruto tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Ya fuera por cortesía o sincera amistad, el Hatake contesto al agradecimiento con una sonrisa bajo su máscara aunque en el fondo quisiera decir algo más, casi sintió celos en el fondo de su corazón, celos que nunca había sentido, estaba bien que Iruka preguntara por Naruto, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían un vínculo muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente celoso por ese vínculo, porque ahora Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran sus alumnos. En el fondo se había encariñado mucho con ellos, tal vez más de lo que él mismo quisiera reconocer…

* * *

-¡Konohamaru!

En cosa de segundos ese alguien contra quien Konohamaru había chocado por accidente lo tomó del cuello, elevándolo por sobre el suelo con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo, usa un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera, con una capucha de color negro donde reposaba su banda ninja, y su rostro lucía un diseño triangular de pintura purpura, se trataba de Kankuro que llevaba su marioneta en la espalda, más por mucho que en el futuro fueran buenos amigos, Naruto no era ningún tonto para sobrepasarse esta vez, quería evitar toda posible confrontación para mantener a salvo a Konohamaru a quien sostenía por el cuello y que luchaba arduamente por liberarse de su agarre. Un par de pasos de distancia tras él y con las manos en las caderas, severa y seria como siempre se encontraba Temari con su cabello rubio recogido en sus características cuatro coletas, portaba un sencillo vestido color lila de falda corta y mangas caídas hasta los codos que dejaban expuestos sus hombros, ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín rojo, con su enorme abanico sujeto tras su espalda y su banda ninja alrededor del cuello, Como siempre su hermano buscaba peleas donde no las había, como una especie de calentamiento antes de que tuvieran lugar los exámenes Chunin, y por muy de acuerdo que estuviera ella con entrenar, Temari detestaba que su hermano creyera que podía hacer su voluntad solo por ser fuerte, más ella sería aún más tonta si lo confrontara, era peor que un normando cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

-¿Esto te duele, niñito?— pregunto Kankuro con fingida preocupación.

-Bájalo, Kankuro, o sabes que lo lamentaras— aconsejo Temari, prefiriendo como siempre ser la cabal de la familia y evitar problemas.

-Tenemos unos minutos antes de que él llegue, divirtámonos un poco, ¿sí?— sugirió él, después de todo un buen entretenimiento no podía ser desechado.

-Suéltame, tarado— protesto Konohamaru, intentando golpearlo y zafarse más en vano.

-Eres valiente, pero no por mucho— celebro el Sabaku únicamente, sonriendo para sí.

-Lo siento, solo estábamos jugando, no queríamos molestar a nadie— se disculpó Naruto, dando un paso al frente y situando a Udon y Moegi a su espalda. —Suéltalo, por favor— rogó encarecidamente.

_No me agradan los escuálidos ni los enanos debiluchos, así que cuando alguien inferior comienza a parlotear, solo lo parto en dos y ya_, reflexiono Kankuro para sí mismo, preparándose para propinar un golpe al enano delante de él, aunque era una lástima que no representara un reto mayor, de ese modo todo terminaría demasiado rápido. Por otro lado y apartando la mirada, Temari se negó a intervenir, ¿Qué conseguiría?, ¿acaso disuadiría a su hermano de comportarse como un imbécil? Desgraciadamente no, por lo que prefería callar. Por muy dispuesto que estuviera a ser paciente y usar el dialogo para evitar una pelea, ya que no ayudaría que los amenaza o gritara, Naruto se páparo para abalanzarse contra Kankuro en cualquier momento, más como de costumbre y para variar alguien se le adelanto. De pronto y en un solo movimiento, Kankuro sintió un seco golpe en su mano derecha por la que sostenía al enano valiente a quien quería usar como entretenimiento, y a quien soltó de inmediato, más solo un par de segundos después el Sabaku se encontró atrapado tras la pared a su espalda y con un kunai punzando contra su yugular, su primer pensamiento fue que aquello era una broma, ¿Quién se atrevería a atacarlo? Sin temor, Sasuke mantuvo su mano izquierda alrededor del cuello de Kankuro a la par que con la izquierda rozaba permanentemente el filo del kunai contra su cuello a modo de amenaza, sin intención real de causar daño o matarlo, pero tampoco dispuesto a tolerar que alguien que se creía fuerte atentara contra quien no podía defenderse.

-Esta aldea parece estar llena de debiluchos— aprecio Kankuro sin dejarse intimidar demasiado, aunque interiormente si sentía algo de miedo.

-Muy valiente para ser alguien que está a punto de perder el cuello— celebro Sasuke sarcástica y despreocupadamente.

-No lo harías— protesto él, incapaz de creer que tuviera el valor suficiente para eso.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo— sugirió el Uchiha, comenzando a sentir que se le cansaba el brazo y presionando más el filo del kunai contra su tráquea.

-Tal vez todos podríamos tomarnos un momento y conocernos, tal vez haciendo algo con menos filo y posibilidades de morir— sugirió Sakura al aparecer y para evitar una muy posible pelea. —Sasuke, ya suéltalo, no queremos problemas— aclaró haciendo que el Uchiha aceptara y soltara a Kankuro. —Un placer, soy Sakura— saludo al volver el rostro hacia Temari.

-Temari— contesto la rubia, prefiriendo confiar en ella ya que le inspiraba más confianza y era más amable, —él es mi hermano Kankuro, perdón por esto— se disculpó antes de dirigirle una severa mirada a su hermano que evito mirarla.

-No hay problemas, estos dos también son un dolor de cabeza para mí— sosegó la Haruno con una cantarina risa que consiguió hacer sonreír a la Sabaku.

-Que linda, Sakura— agradeció el Uzumaki sarcásticamente, agradecido por su interferencia. —Soy Naruto y él es Sasuke, están aquí por los exámenes Chunin, ¿verdad?— pregunto cuanto antes para cambiar de tema.

-Así es— asintió ella con una tenue sonrisa, interesada por el reto, —¿ustedes van a inscribirse? Sería bueno tener competencia— no parecían ser débiles después de todo.

-¿Competencia o alguien a quien patearle el trasero?— diferencio Sakura al comprender lo que pensaba y muy de acuerdo con ello.

-Así al menos habría algo que disfrutar— diferencio Temari, agradecida porque alguien entendiera lo que quería decir.

-¿Su hermano no va a presentarse?— pregunto Sasuke de brazos cruzados y volviendo el rostro por sobre su hombro.

La sangre de los dos hermanos Sabaku se congelo en el preciso instante en que el Uchiha dijo aquello, solo entonces reparando en la presencia de su hermano menor que permanecía siniestramente oculto, colgado de cabeza del árbol tras ellos, con sus pies fijos a una de las ramas por obra de su chakra y de brazos cruzados, observándolos atentamente como siempre. Destacaba indudablemente por corto cabello rojo y ojos turquesa claro así como sus parpados color negro, vestía un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y el cuello abierto, sobre este una tela blanca sobre el hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de su cadera, a la misma altura un sistema de banda ancha de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo, y en su espalda su calabaza junto con su banda ninja. Sin necesidad de presentarse o de escuchar las excusas de su hermano mayor, Gaara descendió velozmente del árbol para aparecer menos de dos segundos después precisamente a un par de pasos de distancia del rubio que se hacía llamar Naruto y sus dos compañeros de equipo, Sasuke y Sakura, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Eran de los pocos que eran capaces de detectar su presencia sin que él tuviera necesidad de anunciarse antes, e incluso a Chunin o Jonin calificados de su propia aldea les tomaba tiempo darse cuenta de donde estaba a causa de su agudo sigilo y que a pocos les era posible imitar. Observándolos en silencio, analizándolos, Gaara determino que tal vez ellos tres pudieran ser un reto bastante entretenido durante los exámenes Chunin, si es que participaban en ellos, claro.

-Fueron capaces de detectar mi presencia, interesante— menciono Gaara para sí y en casi un susurro. —Me disculpo por los problemas causados— se disculpó aunque fuera solo por cortesía.

-No es nada, disculpa aceptada— tranquilizo Naruto con su habitual actitud despreocupada.

-Dijiste que te llamas Naruto— recordó el Sabaku con particular interés sobre su persona.

-Naruto Uzumaki, si— afirmo el rubio, intentando minimizar su sonrisa, —¿y tú?— curioseo ya que era algo cortes dar su nombre al preguntarlo.

-Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku— se presentó el pelirrojo, indiferente en el exterior más curioso por conocer sus habilidades.

-¿Saben? Creo que ahora tenemos una razón para inscribirnos en los exámenes Chunin, sería divertido ver quien es más fuerte— menciono Naruto a sus compañeros de equipo, entusiasmado por volver a pelear con su amigo como siempre había deseado hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo— asintió Gaara, teniendo el mismo deseo que él. —Andando, no vinimos aquí para jugar— determino a sus hermanos que se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver— se despidió el Uzumaki, teniéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

Sin saber porque, el Sabaku acepto su gesto al estrecharle la mano y en el proceso sintió un escalofrió que disimulo lo mejor posible, casi como si en un instante ambos hubieran visto el interior del otro, como si estuvieran ante un espejo, y sin duda lo más desconcertante fue la permanente sonrisa en el rostro del Uzumaki en cuanto ambos se separaron. Entonces y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo despidiéndose con un asentimiento, los tres hermanos de la arena se marcharon, siendo observados por el equipo 7…los exámenes Chunin estaban cada vez más cerca.

* * *

De pronto, el que era su día libre en el caso de Kakashi, todos los Jonin y ninjas más calificados de Konoha fueron llamados a una reunión por el Tercer Hokage en su oficina, algunos curiosos con respecto al motivo tras la reunión mientras que otros ya comenzaban a hacerse una idea de lo que iba a suceder. De ente todos los Jonin reunidos, Kakashi se mantuvo casi inusualmente tranquilo, aunque nadie hubiera dicho la palabra "_examen Chunin_", en el fondo todos sabían que estaban ahí por eso, y la verdad él estaba algo impaciente por proponer a sus tres alumnos como candidatos, ya había hablado con el Tercer Hokage semanas atrás y en nada había cambiado su parecer sobre que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto estaban perfectamente preparados para tamaño desafío, puede que fueran jóvenes pero lo que necesitaban en edad lo tenían de habilidades y destreza, el propio Kakashi había sido mucho menor que ellos al momento de convertirse en Chunin, puede que este reto fuera algo atemorizante pero confiaba en sus alumnos y sabía que se desempeñarían perfectamente, además los ayudaría a madurar y prepararse para enfrentar obstáculos cada vez más grandes. Sentado delante de su escritorio, Hiruzen Sarutobi se mantenía serio y calmado, como si reflexionara largamente si la decisión que iba a tomar era la correcta, pero lo era, era el momento apropiado para que la nueva generación estuviera lista para librar sus propias batallas, y si lo estaban o no, eso era decisión de los Jonin que encabezaban los diferentes equipos, ellos dirían si sus jóvenes alumnos estaban preparados para el desafío.

-Los he reunido por un motivo muy importante— anuncio Hiruzen tras tan prolongado silencio de su parte, —viendo a sus compañeros Jonin, seguramente sabrán porque están aquí— obvio al recorrer con su mirada a todos los presentes.

-¿Tan pronto?— pregunto Kakashi, ahogando distraídamente un bostezo bajo su máscara. —Creí que tendríamos más tiempo— la verdad estaba ansioso, pero prefería no demostrarlo.

-Me imagino que las otras aldeas ya fueron notificadas sobre el evento, note que algunos Genin ya han llegado a nuestra aldea— menciono Asuma tranquilamente, porque estaba muy seguro de proponer a sus alumnos para el reto.

-¿Y cuando empezamos?— inquirió Kurenai, camuflando su interior preocupación sobre si sus alumnos querrían aceptar el desafío.

-Comenzaremos en una semana— anuncio el Hokage para sorpresa y satisfacción de todos. —Estén atentos, serán justo siete días desde hoy, el primer día de julio los Genin serán reunidos y examinados; solo los mejores serán seleccionados como Chunin— declaro calmada y solemnemente.

No había obstáculo más grande en la vida que uno mismo, y si bien este examen seria por ahora el mayor enfrentamiento para los jóvenes de la nueva generación, el verdadero conflicto seria cuando cada uno viera en su interior y se enfrentaran a lo peor de sí mismos; eso era el examen Chunin

* * *

**PD:** Si, ni me lo digan queridos míos, **tarde bastante en comenzar a actualizar el resto de mis historias pero no es culpa de ustedes si no mía**, con esto de la cuarentena **mis ánimos no son los óptimos e incluso me falta energía a diario**, **pero** esta semana me he empleado a fondo y **aquí les traigo una nueva actualización que espero sea de su agrado tanto lo fue como para mi el escribirla :3** **las siguientes actualización serán** "**A Través de las Estrellas**" la próxima semana, "**La Bella & La Bestia**" la siguiente y la siguiente "**El Emperador Sasuke**", lo prometo, pero **por favor ténganme algo de paciencia y denme buenos comentarios, eso me ayuda a motivarme :3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre, disculpándome por mi tardar en actualizar**), a **Ali-chan1996** (**adorando sus hermosos comentarios y dedicándole esta y todas mis demás historias por su amabilidad**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**dedicándole esta historia como siempre y esperando que cada nueva actualización sea de su agrado**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole esta historia**) y a todos aquellos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Referencias y Costumbres:** el personaje de **Seina Uchiha, hija y heredera de Indra Otsutsuki** es una referencia a mi fic "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" y será una de las muchas historias que relatare a lo largo de la trama tras el arco de su padre, **ella enviudo muy joven y tras la muerte de su padre lidero y forjó al clan hasta poco después de los cuarenta años cuando su hijo mayor Daisuke tomo el poder en un cruento golpe**, y cuando su madre murió **su primera decisión fue crear una ley para impedir que las mujeres volvieran a tener oportunidad de tomar el poder del clan o liderarlo de alguna forma**. **Esto es una referencia cultural a la dinastía Romanov y el zar Pablo I que al ascender al trono prohibió que las mujeres pudieran volver a reinar**. La sociedad de los Uchiha parece ser patriarcal, machista y estricta ya que **conocimos a muy pocos personajes femeninos a lo largo de** "**Naruto**" y "**Naruto Shippuden**", **por lo que en esta trama y en los fics** "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**" **se representara que las mujeres del clan debían abandonar obligatoriamente sus carreras Shinobis para poder casarse**,** solo con contadas excepciones como Miso y su hija Naori—la hija de Izuna Uchiha—y Eshima la madre de Mikoto** que al ser viudas y jóvenes pudieron retomar sus carreras. **Algo central en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura para mi es que Sakura permanece activa como Shinobi en una época en que el resto de las Kunoichis de su generación se han dedicado a ser madres y esposas, por lo que ambos deben tenerse un respeto muy grande, y Sasuke en especial debe valorar ampliamente a los logros de su esposo, lo que sentí que debía representar en esta trama**.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	8. Chapter 7

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**Everybody Knows**" de **Sigrid** para el contexto emocional del capitulo, "**Selisona Pi**" de **ES Posthumus** para Neji, "**Warrior**" de **Beth Crowley** para Karin,"**Perfect**" de **Kevin & Karla** para Sasuke & Sakura, y "**Tears of an Angel**" de **Amy Guess** para Naruto & Hinata.

* * *

Podía ser de noche, pero aun así Neji no conseguía decidir irse a dormir como seguramente ya habrían de estar pensando hacer muchos Genin de sus edad, pero si en su caso se le espantaba el sueño era solo debido a su propio afán de superación para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él como uno de los mayores prodigios del clan Hyuga, además y por lo que ya todos habían oído, este año habían prospectos muy prometedores si de oponentes se refería, y él llevaba todo un año puliendo sus habilidades para afrontar debidamente estos peligrosos exámenes y así salir victorioso, no esperaba lograr menos. Sin importarle la hora y a solas en el campo de entrenamiento luego de que sus dos compañeros de equipo se hubieran marchado hacía ya varios minutos, el Hyuga vestía una simple chaqueta blanca de mangas hasta los codos—con el brazo derecho vendado a imagen de su pierna derecha—, cortos pantalones negros y sandalias ninja azules, con un porta arma ninja en la pierna derecha y otro en la cintura, su largo cabello y liso castaño oscuro caía tras su espalda, recogido en una distraída coleta en la punta, y llevaba en la frente la banda de Konoha por sobre una serie de vendas, estoico, distante e indiferente. Jugando descuidadamente con un kunai entre sus dedos, Neji no se molestó siguiera en volver la mirada por sobre su hombro pese a saberse observado; era una táctica común entre los ninjas mantener la guardia alta en todo tipo de situaciones, pero él sabía que quien lo estaba observando no era una amenaza real, menos no para él.

-Sé que estás ahí, sal— habló Neji por fin, volteándose lentamente. Hasta entonces oculta tras uno de los árboles del campo de entrenamiento, Hinata lentamente se acercó a su primo, apretándose nerviosamente las manos. —¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogó severamente, creyendo que ella podía haber estado espiándolo.

-Vine a saludar a mi primo— contestó Hinata sinceramente, infundiéndose valor, —aún puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?— comentó con un deje de broma con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que no resulto ya que su primo simplemente le dio la espalda con la intención de retirarse o simplemente ignorarla. —Neji, hablemos, por favor— pidió con casi un hilo de voz, suplicante.

-¿Para qué?— inquirió encogiéndose de hombros con dolorosa indiferencia, sin verla directamente a los ojos.

-Somos familia, primos, la misma sangre— espetó ella como razón suficiente, instándolo a recordar el vínculo que aun los unía.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, ahora?— preguntó Neji más enfáticamente, no sabiendo si confiar en su aparente inocencia.

-Los exámenes Chunin comienzan mañana, y pase lo que tenga que pasar, quiero que recuerdes y tengas presente lo importante que eres para mí— confesó Hinata sin temor ysiendo absolutamente transparente con él, —¿acaso has olvidado nuestra infancia?, eras como mi hermano mayor, aún te amo como si lo fueras, y no quiero enfrentarte, no quiero que este tonto resentimiento continúe— no había querido enfrentarse a él en el pasado y no quería hacerlo ahora, no podría pelear con su propio hermano.

No estaba diciendo ninguna mentira; sabía de la tensa situación emocional que había enfrentado a su clan desde que tenía uso de razón y memoria, todos dividiendo a su familia entre dos ramas, primaria y secundaria, ¿por qué habría de importarle eso? Estaba en el pasado, un pasado que sabía no podría cambiar, pero sin importar que nada de esto afectase a su presente, y aun sabiendo que no podría tener a su primo cuando que todo esto terminase para continuar compartiéndolo todo como siempre había deseado poder hacer, Hinata deseaba poder tranzar para siempre las diferencias que una vez habían hecho que Neji y ella se enfrentaran. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, todo había sido muy diferente de cómo era hoy, aun lo recordaba, Neji siempre había sido un hermano mayor para ella, alegre, amable, dulce, e inocente, y no quería tener que permanecer alejada de él por un tonto enfrentamiento que nunca le había importado y que jamás podría cambiar el cariño de hermanos que ambos se tenían. Sorprendido por las palabras de su prima, más sin dejarse inmutar por ello, Neji continuo estoico e indiferente, contemplando en silencio los serenos ojos perla de su prima en los que veía una promesa de paz y un futuro tranquilo, muy semejante a la antes idílica infancia que él aun recordaba y añoraba en secreto, pero las cosas no era tan sencillas, ella era la futura heredera del clan, ¿y él?, solo un peón más dentro del clan al que ambos pertenecían, y limitados por las malditas diferencias entre las ramas de la estructura del sistema al que pertenecían.

-¿Temes que pueda vencerte?, ¿temes que te humille y deje en ridículo?— cuestionó Neji, intentando leer en su mirada y ver traición o conspiración, pero no veía nada de eso.

-No, porque si he de morir para que dejes de odiarme, lo haré con gusto— negó Hinata sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, tan idénticos y diferentes a la vez, —todo lo que quiero es que volvamos a ser hermanos, como antes, solo eso— lo había perdido una vez y no podría tolerar hacerlo una segunda, —y espero ser lo suficientemente digna para que me des tu perdón— añadió en un suspiro, dejando la decisión en sus manos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿qué esperas obtener?— demandó él sin querer creer o aceptar que ella pudiera ser tan inocente para querer remediarlo todo, era imposible, ¿verdad?

-No espero nada, solo estoy cansada de ver que te alejas de mí— insistió ella, comprendiendo el dolor y rencor que él tenía, y sus razones. —Por favor, Neji, perdonó cualquier mal pensamiento que hayas tenido hacia mí, y ruego que tú perdones todos estos años de ceguera y estupidez de mi parte, no más odio por favor, para nadie— rogó con la voz quebrada, sufriendo al ver la desconfianza permanente bailando en los ojos de su primo. —Tomate tu tiempo, pero por favor, piénsalo— determinó por fin en un suspiro.

Sabiendo que no tenía el poder suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión a su primo con una breve conversación, sabiendo que no podía cambiar años de sufrimiento y rencor en una sola noche y por sí misma, Hinata únicamente esbozo una triste sonrisa mientras asentía en silencio, dándole lentamente la espalda a su primo y aceptando retirarse, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por no ser capaz de remediar un rencor que jamás había sido suyo, pero ni la culpa era suya ni la responsabilidad de terminar con este odio, por ahora todo eso recaía en Neji, le gustase aceptarlo o no. Nuevamente a solas en el campo de entrenamiento, teniendo esta vez pensamientos aún más confusos y contradictorios de ser posibles, Neji fue incapaz de llegar a un consenso entre lo que quería y debería hacer; Hinata siempre había sido demasiado suave y amable, un defecto para los grandes guerreros y prodigios que eran los miembros del clan Hyuga, a ella no le gustaba competir ni luchar, ¿pero eso era todo?

Por un momento, Neji estaba seguro de haber visto miedo en los ojos de su prima, el miedo a perderlo, y no sabía cómo expresar el escalofrío que eso le había provocado.

* * *

Al día siguiente y dentro de la sede donde habría de celebrarse el inicio de los exámenes Chunin, se encontraba una elevada concentración de Genin de todas las edades y aldeas aguardando por acceder al salón donde tendría lugar la primera etapa del examen pero a la cual no podían acceder debido a dos muchachos que se encontraban custodiando la entrada como verdugos, impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que intentara cruzar el umbral sin importar lo que hicieran, con amenazas soeces y advertencias estoicas que intimidaban a cualquiera, incluso Tenten se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla donde acababa de recibir un golpe, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su compañero de equipo Rock Lee, tan inquieta como cualquiera de los presentes ante la posibilidad de no rendir el examen por este obstáculo, ¿cómo participarían de los exámenes si ni siquiera eran capaces de pasar por esa puerta? Puede que sonara de lo más cruel, pero si Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban haciéndose pasar por dos Genin normales a través del jutsu de transformación, lo hacían con la intención de ayudar y preparar a los jóvenes Genin de la generación que habría de someterse a los exámenes Chunin, porque era la prueba definitiva para ver si estaban capacitados para sobrevivir al estilo de vida que los aguardaba, y no cualquiera podía convertirse en ninja, la vida no era tan sencilla, y aun sí superaban con éxito estos exámenes, lo que tendrían que continuar afrontando por el resto de su vida probaría ser más difícil que cualquier cosa que hubieran enfrentado antes o que hubieran podido imaginar.

-¿Creen que esto es una broma?— cuestionó Kotetsu recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes. —Los Chunin están calificados para liderar misiones, lo que significa poner las vidas de sus equipos en sus manos, así que mejor sean duros para poder correr el riesgo, las niñitas delicadas no pertenecen a este lugar— explicó severamente, centrando aleatoriamente la mirada entre quienes parecían más tocados con sus declaraciones.

-Queremos evitar sufrimiento innecesario, así que váyanse a sus casas a jugar con sus muñecas— sugirió Izumo con evidente diversión en su tono de voz.

-Que buen discurso— comentó Sasuke con sarcasmo, aproximándose a las puertas con intención de pasar, —ahora los dos, quítense y déjenme pasar— espetó duramente.

-Además, reviertan el genjutsu, porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión, y necesitamos ir al tercer piso— mencionó Sakura con obviedad para desconcierto de muchos de los presentes.

-Vaya, así que notaron el genjutsu— celebró Izumo con camuflado disgusto mientras les sostenía la mirada.

-Por lo visto son de lo inteligentes, pudieron notar nuestra ilusión— asintió Kotetsu sin dejarse sorprender, —ahora veamos como enfrentan, ¡esto!— advirtió abruptamente.

El inmediato impulso de Kotetsu, sin darse por vencido a permitir el paso a ningún Genin sin haber probado antes y personalmente de que eran dignos de ello, el ninja se abalanzo contra el Uchiha con una poderosa patada ante la que Sasuke no dudo en contestar de inmediato, más para incredulidad de ambos contendientes Rock Lee no dudo en interponerse y frenar en seco el golpe que ambos pretendían propinarse, con las palmas de las manos. Ese no eran el momento para comenzar peleas sin sentido, no era correcto pelear antes de que tuvieran lugar los exámenes y siguieran las reglas apropiadas del combate entre Shinobis, estaba bien dejarse llevar por sus instintos y tener sangre caliente que exigía probar sus habilidades contra las de otros Shinobis que aspiraban a convertirse en Chunin, pero ese no era el momento, y lo dejo en claro al apartarse, dando por terminada toda posibilidad de conflicto. Con miradas entre severas y preocupadas, Neji y Tenten se aproximaron a su compañero de equipo para reprender que en parte hubiera hecho evidente la fuerza que tenía y de lo que era capaz, cuando entre los tres habían acordado no hacer alarde de sus habilidades hasta que fuera el momento oportuno, ante lo que Rock Lee no pudo defenderse, con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas al enfocar su mirada en alguien en específico. Dulce y estoica al mismo tiempo, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, negando en silencio ante su exabrupto en tanto Naruto únicamente se abstuvo de reír como deseaba hacer, pero el evidente disgusto de Sakura ya era suficiente.

-Sasuke…— suspiró la Haruno a modo de reprimenda, viéndolo asentir únicamente, aceptando que se había equivocado, más alguien se aproximo en ese momento, interrumpiendo su reprimenda.

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee— interrumpió el pelinegro situándose frente a ella, —tú eres Sakura, ¿cierto?—preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, soy yo— asintió Sakura al instante, inevitablemente curiosa y confundida por su pregunta.

-Por favor, se mi novia, yo me abocare a protegerte con mi vida— declaró con una luminosa sonrisa para sorpresa de muchos.

-Lo siento, pero no— tuvo que negarse la pelirosa con una amable sonrisa, bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?— preguntó Rock Lee, entre sorprendido y decepcionado por su respuesta.

-Porque apenas nos conocemos, me gustaría más que fuéramos amigos— aclaro ella con su incuestionable dulzura.

Sin poder evitar decepcionarse por esta amable aunque también cordial respuesta, Lee bajo tristemente la mirada, haciendo sonreír nerviosamente a Sakura quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Entornando los ojos disimuladamente, Sasuke suspiro en voz alta, negando en silencio para sí mientras escuchaba a Naruto reír a su lado; _cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez_, se repitió Sasuke mentalmente para no dejarse cegar por los celos como deseaba hacer, porque Sakura no lo aprobaría...

* * *

No resultó una sorpresa que Rock Lee los siguiera y pretendiera enfrentarse a Sasuke antes de que iniciaran los exámenes, todos—excepto Naruto quien se mostraba tan despistado como siempre—anticiparon que habría de seguirlos con la intención de enfrentarse al Uchiha, pero al igual que la primera vez Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con que tuviera lugar una pelea sin importar que fuera solo un reto, además, consideraba a Rock Lee como un amigo y bajo ningún concepto estaría de acuerdo en que le hicieran daño, por lo que únicamente le dirigió una severa mirada a Sasuke quien solo asintió distraídamente para sí, sin confirmar ni negar nada. No era el mejor momento para pelear o perder el tiempo, pero Sasuke nunca decía _no_ a un desafío, y en el fondo quería retribuirle a Rock Lee la derrota que le había propinado en su día, sin importar que claramente Sakura no estuviera de acuerdo, pero era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer. Con una sencilla voltereta en el aire, Rock Lee descendió de una de las galerías altas donde se había encontrado, observando analíticamente a los tres integrantes del equipo 7, pero especialmente a Sasuke Uchiha quien le resultaba un reto insuperable, tan similar y a la vez tan diferente de su propio compañero de equipo, Neji Hyuga, y a quien deseaba enfrentar, pero ya que la ocasión no había surgido hasta ahora, y desviando la mirada hacia la bella Kunoichi pelirosa, Rock Lee estaba dispuesta a hacer patente sus habilidades con el oponente mas prometedor hasta ahora, así como para conquistar a la Haruno.

-Todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan Uchiha y de lo grandioso que es, yo quiero comprobarlo, y creo que tu seras una buena prueba para mí— planteó Rock Lee seriamente, antes de desviar su mirada hacia la bella pelirosa. —Además, Sakura, esto es por ti— declaró con un ligero sonrojo.

-No puede ser…— masculló Sasuke, absteniéndose de maldecir su suerte por lo bajo, ¿por qué siempre pasaba eso?

-Ya pase por esto, soy una mujer casada, ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto?— se preguntó Sakura en un susurro inaudible para todos. —Lee, en verdad agradezco tus sentimientos, pero sería mucho mejor que fuéramos amigos— sugirió con una tensa y amable sonrisa.

-No me rendiré, Sakura— advirtió el, no tomando las palabras de ella como una negativa ni tampoco como una aprobación.

-Tú sabes sobre el clan Uchiha y aun así me quiere retar, debes estar más loco de lo que te ves, si se pudiera— espetó el Uchiha seriamente, dispuesto a aceptar el reto. —¿Quieres enfrentarme?, te enseñare quien soy— no lo haría solo por el desafió, esta vez se trataba de algo personal; nadie le coqueteaba a su esposa, menos estando él delante.

-Adelante— invitó Rock Lee, a lo que Naruto dio un paso al frente a la par de Sasuke.

-Ni se te ocurra— frenó Sakura sujetándolo de la parte trasera de la chaqueta como si fuera un gato, —ya estoy considerando un loco a Sasuke, no quiero incluirte en mi lista— amenazó bajo pena de golpearlo si le colmaba la paciencia.

Frustrado como un niño pequeño al ser detenido por Sakura, sabiéndose imposibilitado de participar de la pelea como quería hacer, todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue cruzarse de brazos con un puchero, enfurruñado pero resignado al mismo tiempo, en tanto Sakura a su lado se mantuvo lo más serena posible, pudiendo anticipar el resultado de la pelea aunque también interiormente molesta, pero ya le haría sus posteriores recriminaciones a Sasuke, más tarde. Sin intención real de sonar arrogante—aunque también puede que sí, en el fondo, —vencer a Rock Lee esta vez no era algo complicado, es más, Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de activar su Sharingan como la primera vez sí, y ya que no quería rebelar del todo de que era capaz esta vez, el Uchiha únicamente tuvo que bloquear o evadir cualquiera de sus ataques para evidente sorpresa y curiosidad de Rock Lee, hasta que en un seco movimiento el Uchiha extrajo un kunai de su porta armas, presionando el filo a modo de silente advertencia contra el cuello de Lee quien únicamente esbozo una ligera sonrisa, aceptando la derrota pero en sus propios términos, reconociendo al Uchiha como un igual. Sakura y él no se habían pasado todo el tiempo de su estadía en el pasado perdiendo el tiempo como Naruto si, se habían dedicado completamente a entrenar ante el dispar nivel de habilidades que ambos tenían; Sasuke era un especialista en el genjutsu y al mismo tiempo Sakura era una de los mejores—si es que no la mejor—ninjas en taijutsu, y esta vez no le sorprendían las habilidades de Rock Lee porque ya las conocía.

-¿En serio pensabas que te resultaría tan fácil vencerme?— cuestionó el Uchiha con una pisca de desafío.

-Te subestime, lo reconozco, no parecías la gran cosa— accedió él a modo de justificación y ante lo que el Uchiha finalmente retiro el filo de su kunai.

-Las apariencias engañan, aunque nunca es tarde para mejorar— asintió el Uchiha, agradecido por el reto. —Tienes mucho talento, lo reconozco, eres un gran reto— reconoció sin titubeo alguno.

-¿Hasta la próxima?— sugirió Rock Lee, tendiéndole la mano de forma amistosa e pacifica.

-Hasta la próxima— aceptó el azabache, reconociéndolo como su igual y estrechándole la mano.

-Bueno, si todos ustedes ya terminaron, tenemos que participar de un examen— recordó Sakura, apremiando lo importante mientras aun había tiempo. —Naruto, Sasuke, ya vámonos— regaño sujetando los brazos de sus dos compañeros de equipo. —Nos vemos pronto, Lee— se despidió guiando a ambos hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos, Sakura— correspondió él con una sonrisa soñadora, siguiendo a la pelirosa con la mirada.

Siempre cordial y amable, Sakura volvió brevemente el rostro con una sonrisa, conquistando todavía más de ser posible el corazón de Rock Lee, porque no iba a darse por vencido, ella no había dicho no y ya tenía a un rival por el corazón de la hermosa pelirosa; Sasuke Uchiha, y solo el mejor se quedaría con su corazón.

* * *

Había pasado la primera parte de los exámenes Chunin, si así podía decirse, había aprobado el examen escrito, ¿y ahora? Se suponía que debía estar feliz, así seguramente se sentirían muchas chicas de su edad, sin embargo Karin no se sentía así. Sentada a solas sobre el borde de una fuente a su espalda, con las piernas plegadas hacia su pecho, triste y a la vez distante de todo y todos, simplemente dejándose guiar por sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el mundano atardecer caer sobre esta aldea que aún le resultaba tan desconocida como al momento de su llegada, completamente sola en el mundo, sin nadie que la apoyara o ayudara en nada, ni siquiera podía confiar en sus propios compañeros de equipo que eran unos extraños para ella. Era una Genin, sí, y posiblemente pudiera convertirse en una auténtica Kunoichi cuando este examen terminara, o no, pero no entendía porque razón se esforzaba tanto, ¿qué iba a lograr?, ¿quién iba a ser? Esas preguntas daban mil y un vueltas en su mente, intentaba en vano encontrarles sentido pero nunca daba con la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, y eso la frustraba y decepcionaba más y más, de ser posible. De pronto, irrumpiendo con sus divagaciones, alguien se detuvo un par de pasos frente a ella, pero Karin no se molestó en levantar la mirada o parecer interesada por ello, probablemente su presencia resultase tan insignificante como siempre, por lo que eligió callar, pero eso no impidió que aquella persona se fijara en su presencia.

-Hola— saludó Sakura por fin, haciendo que la Uzumaki alzara la mirada, —¿puedo sentarme?— preguntó amablemente ante lo que Karin solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, Sakura acomodo la cola de su vestido y se sentó a su lado. —Una tarde bella, ¿verdad?, fresca y tranquila— comentó en un suspiro, tranquila ante el pacifico atardecer.

-Supongo— contestó Karin entre incomoda y sorprendida por la conversación que tenía lugar.

-Oh, que tonta soy, olvide presentarme— se reprendió la Haruno, sintiéndose como tonta. —Soy Sakura— se presentó amablemente, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja.

-Karin— correspondió la Uzumaki, ligeramente más a gusto al saber con quién trataba.

-Nunca antes te había visto en la aldea, no eres de Konoha, ¿verdad?— comprendió la pelirosa pese a conocer la respuesta.

-No, soy de Kusagakure— asintió la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa. —mi equipo y yo vinimos por los exámenes Chunin— probablemente ella ya supiera esto último, pero nunca estaba de más decirlo.

-Me alegro, siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos— acotó ella con su permanente tono amable y lleno de inocencia.

Confiar en las personas, ¿cómo se hacía realmente? Karin ya había salido más lastimada de lo que pudiera recordar al tener fe y esperanza en que las personas pudieran tener buenas intenciones, lo único que había aprendido del mundo a sus cortos doce años era que todos intentaban sobrevivir a su modo, que todos eran egoístas y que la bondad no existía, nunca había conocido a una sola persona a quien pudiera considerar o llamar amiga…y sin embargo, ahora esta curiosa chica de su edad, de mirada dulce y sonrisa amable estaba hablando con ella como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, estaba siendo amable y sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿verdad? Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero increíblemente Karin si confiaba en ella. Hasta ahora, Sasuke y ella no habían querido cambiar nada del pasado ni involucrarse con nadie fuera de Itachi, no tenía caso además de que ninguno de los dos quería estar en el pasado en primer lugar, pero esta vez ella tenía que intervenir, lo sentía necesario; Karin era una amiga muy importante en su vida en el presente sin importar que ambas tuvieran fuertes sentimientos por Sasuke, los habían tenido desde su infancia pero solo una de las dos había sido correspondida, más ambas habían conseguido convertirse en grandes amigas, y atrapada en el pasado hasta solo Kami sabe cuándo, Sakura quería ayudar a Karin de un modo en que nunca podría hacer en el presente; quería darle la oportunidad de tener un comienzo nuevo, sin importar lo difícil o imposible que pudiera parecer.

-¿Sucede algo?, ¿dije algo malo?— inquirió Sakura ante la expresión de melancolía en el rostro de la pelirroja, —lo lamento, no era mi intención— se disculpó sinceramente.

-No es eso— negó Karin para no preocuparla innecesariamente, —dime, Sakura, ¿alguna vez has sentido…no sé, que no encajas?— era una pregunta tonta, pero que salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera intentar detenerla.

-Más de lo que crees— asintió la Haruno para evidente sorpresa de la pelirroja. —Cuando era niña, sentía que estaba sola, que nadie me quería o llegaría a entenderme, tenía a mis padres conmigo, pero siempre me sentía sola, me resultaba difícil hacer amigos o tener confianza— su infancia no había sido precisamente feliz, pero hoy lo agradecía ya que de otro modo no podría entender el sufrimiento de otros, aunque no tuvieran punto de comparación, —pero todo cambio, porque conocí a una persona que me ofreció su amistad y me ayudo a confiar en otros, y en mi misma— esa persona se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabías, que podías confiar en las personas con las que te abrías?— cuestionó la Uzumaki, intentando no parecer realmente interesada en la respuesta.

-No lo sabía, me lastimaron muchas veces— puntualizó la pelirosa con un aire de melancolía, —pero en medio de todo eso aprendí que una persona puede cambiarlo todo, si se da la ocasión y mantienes la esperanza a pesar de todo— había aprendido eso de Ino, pero también se lo había enseñado a muchos en su camino. —¿Hay algo de lo que queras hablar?— alentó situando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional.

-No estoy segura— confesó la pelirroja en un suspiro cansino, tremendamente confundida, —¿qué harías si no pudieras confiar en nadie, ni en tus propios compañeros de equipo que encima de todo te tratan como si te utilizaran, como si no importaras?— algo le decía que podía confiar en Sakura, y quería asirse a esa pequeña esperanza.

-Es cierto que somos ninjas, y nuestras vidas son diferentes de la de la gente normal, pero nadie tiene porque hacerte sentir que no eres humana, puedes sentir alegría, tristeza, amor, odio y mucho más, eres humana y tienes todo derecho del mundo a exigir ser tratada como tal— explicó Sakura, estrechando las manos de Karin entre las suyas. —Si estuviera en tu lugar, forjaría mi propio camino, y comenzaría desde cero en un lugar nuevo— añadió a modo de sugerencia, dejando pensando a Karin. En ese momento, la pelirosa alzo la mirada al reparar en la llegada de alguien —Tengo que irme, pero si necesitas ayuda o solo alguien con quien hablar, acude a mí, aquí está mi dirección— aconsejó amablemente depositando contra su mano un pequeño papel. —Recuerda lo que te dije; siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos, y aquí en Konoha hay muchos amigos que aún no has conocido— animó al levantarse de su lugar, y sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Era una idea por demás tentadora, ¿amigos a los que aún no había conocido? la mera repetición de la pregunta la hizo sonreír y le dio fuerzas para hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, decidir por sí misma mientras encontraba su mirada con la de Sakura quien sonrió radiantemente en respuesta tanto a modo de aliento como de despedida. Sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, Sakura se volvió lentamente, teniendo que darle la espalda a Karin y alejándose hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien desde su lugar frunció ligeramente el ceño al estudiar a la chica con quien había estado hablando Sakura, antes de esbozar una apenas perceptible sonrisa ladina al reconocer a Karin. Envolviendo su brazo alrededor del de Sasuke, Sakura simplemente asintió en silencio con una sonrisa.

Nunca era tarde para ayudar a una antigua amiga.

* * *

Con sumo cuidado y el sigilo que lo caracterizaba, Sasuke se trepo al balcón de la habitación de Sakura sin ser visto por nadie, cosa nada difícil a esa hora de la tarde, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse para dar paso a la noche, permitiéndole abrir la puerta corrediza e internarse en la habitación cuya luz ya se encontraba encendida, tan solo en espera de su llegada como de costumbre. No era de su agrado tener que ocultarse y pasar tiempo con su esposa a espaldas de sus suegros—no en el pasado, claramente—, pero no tenía otra opción, no podían reunirse en secreto cada vez que lo desearan, en este plano del pasado seguían siendo Genin y parecían demasiado jóvenes físicamente como para tener una relación seria, por lo que tenían que ceñirse a las reglas, sin otra opción. Dejando a solas a sus padres en la cocina, tras haberles dado los detalles de cómo había resultado el examen escrito, y bajo el pretexto de que se sentía cansada y necesitaba descansar para continuar con la segunda parte del examen Chunin a partir de mañana, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación llevando una bandeja cargada de comida más que suficiente para Sasuke y para ella, volviéndose para abrir la puerta con su espalda, esbozando una inmediata sonrisa a modo de saludo para Sasuke al aproximarse hacia su escritorio donde el Uchiha aproximo el par de bancas que reposaban cerca del armario. Ya era una práctica más que común para ambos que Sasuke entrara a hurtadillas en su habitación para solo cenar con ella de igual modo que Sakura entraba en su habitación para solo dormir con él.

-¿Nadie te vio?— preguntó Sakura al tomar asiento ante el escritorio a la par que él, pese a conocer la respuesta.

-Por favor, ¿acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando?— obvió Sasuke con su característico deje de arrogancia y superioridad, haciéndola entornar los ojos.

-¿Acaso olvidas ser un poco modesto?— regaño ella arqueando una ceja con idéntica arrogancia, un gesto que había aprendido de él.

-De vez en cuando— simplifico él despreocupadamente, a lo que Sakura solo negó con una sonrisa, inclinándose para depositar un amoroso beso sobre su mejilla. —Hiciste algo maravilloso, buscar a Karin y hablar con ella— ya estaba claro para él que Sakura tenía un gran corazón, pero jamás dejaba de sorprenderle lo lejos que podía llegar solo para ayudar a otros.

-Más que hablar con ella, por las cosas que me dijo una vez, su vida no fue fácil, y la considero mi amiga por toda la ayuda que siempre me ha brindado, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverle la mano, aunque apenas y me conozca ahora— desearía poder hacer más, pero no podía manejar el tiempo a su antojo, solo seguir su cauce. —Comamos rápido, antes de que se enfrié— alentó casi pudiendo escuchar los gruñidos de los estómagos de ambos.

Teniendo tanta hambre como su esposa tras pasarse la primera parte del día sin probar bocado, Sasuke no dudo en tomar los palillos a la par que ella; nunca era capaz de negarse a la buena comida cuando se la ofrecían de ese modo, y no se diga si era Sakura quien cocinaba, entonces nada podía hacerlo levantarse de la mesa hasta consumir todo lo que hubiera hecho. No se había enamorado de Sakura solo porque fuera hermosa, cosa que ya era de sobremanera a sus ojos, simplemente perfecta, la mujer más perfecta que pudiera existir, pero la bondad que había en su corazón y su falta de odio hacia los demás eran algo que superaba su propio entendimiento, porque ella era atemporal al mundo corrupto y carente de bondad, y saberlo no hacía sino enamorarlo más y más cada día, aunque una parte de él estuviera disgustado de que otros también sintieran fascinación por lo perfecta que era, porque no quería compartirla con nadie. Cerrando impulsivamente los ojos al comer, degustando de lo que ella misma había preparado—para no molestar a su madre o su padre, y para cocinar suficiente para Sasuke y para ella—, Sakura mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro por tan solo estar junto a quien tanto amaba, volviendo su rostro hacia el de Sasuke, más dejando libre un quedo suspiro al poder ver y leer sus pensamientos a través de sus profundos ojos ónix como si estuviera revisando su libro favorito, sabiendo detectar muy bien cuando es que su esposo sentía celos, lo que claramente estaba pasando ahora, y ella conocía bien la razón.

-Sasuke— llamó Sakura y ante lo cual el Uchiha encontró su mirada con la de ella, fingiendo que no sucedía nada, —sabes que le tengo mucho afecto a Lee, somos grandes amigos y ha hecho mucho por mí— recordó calmadamente y con un tono de voz tanto dulce como amable, —por favor, no estés celoso— solicitó entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él.

-No estoy celoso— rebatió Sasuke en un intento por evitarle una preocupación innecesaria.

-Sí, seguro— asintió la Haruno con evidente sarcasmo, haciéndolo entornar los ojos. —Sasuke, te vi, peleaste con él y no solo por el reto, lo hiciste porque te sentiste inseguro, te conozco— evidenció a lo que Sasuke solo pudo asentir en silencio y con resignación. —Si hubiera querido engañarte alguna vez, lo hubiera hecho, estaba en mi derecho, pero jamás podría hacerlo porque te amo a ti y a nadie más— había pasado más de una década sola, criando a su hija y recibiendo el coqueteo de muchos, pero nunca les había correspondido porque solo amaba a Sasuke y él a su vez solo la amaba a ella. —Lee ha sido un amigo muy querido para mí, desde que éramos jóvenes, y no quiero perder el contacto con él ahora, no te pongas celoso, ¿sí?— insistió con tiernos ojitos de cachorro.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada— accedió el Uchiha por fin, tanto por su propio bien como para hacerla sentir más tranquila.

-Eso es suficiente para mí— aceptó ella encogiéndose de hombros, más no era solo eso de lo que quería hablar. —No te vayas esta noche, por favor, quédate conmigo— pidió sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, añorando su presencia y calor.

-¿Aunque eso signifique la posibilidad de ser descubierto por tus padres?— cuestionó él entre intrigado y sorprendido por su petición, aunque nada le impediría acceder y quedarse junto a ella.

-Tú sabes que correré el riesgo— obvió la pelirosa con valentía, —además, nadie tiene porque saber que estás aquí— acotó aminorando la distancia entre ambos.

Era una locura y lo sabía, puede que su madre o su padre pudieran entrar a su habitación por la noche para corroborar que estuviera durmiendo y pudieran encontrar a Sasuke junto a ella, pero nada le importaba como para decirle a Sasuke que se fuera, no importaba que la realidad en que estuvieran fuera diferente de su presente, estaban casados y tenían todo el derecho de querer pasar tiempo juntos, y lo harían. Era una propuesta interesante para ambos; cuando su relación había comenzado hace ya más de doce años, y se habían reunido a solas, lo habían hecho en el entonces apartamento en que Sakura había vivido sola, sin sus padres, pero sin importar el riesgo más que latente de ser descubierto, nada detuvo a Sasuke para esbozar una sonrisa ladina como única respuesta al estrechar una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, haciéndola sonreír todavía más...

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a su fin y en las calles de Konoha reinaba el silencio, si así podía definirse al esquivo eco de pasos y actividad que aun reinaba en la aldea, pero era una tranquilidad especial, cualquier persona podría pasearse perfectamente por las calles y olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, tal y como Naruto y Hinata estaban haciendo en esos momentos, disfrutando de sus últimos instantes juntos antes de separarse y dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares para dormir y continuar con los exámenes Chunin al día siguiente. Parecía una broma que hubieran viajado en el tiempo, puede que ya llevasen mucho tiempo en el pasado pero aun parecía inverosímil todo que había sucedido hasta ahora, pero lo que parecía inverosímil no era que estuvieran atrapados en el pasado sino que provinieran del futuro, porque este pasado lleno de oportunidades era absorbente, y ambos querían cambiar tantas cosas...parecía un sueño, un sueño que querían aprovechar mientras aún les fuera posible. Sujetándose del brazo de Naruto mientras caminaban, Hinata alzó distraídamente la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, realizando el infantil juego de intentar contar las estrellas como solía hacer cada vez que quería dejar de preocuparse en vano, acción que no tardo en imitar Naruto al verla tan embelesada, haciéndola reír al tener que fijarse por donde iban o de otro modo acabarían tropezando irremediablemente. Naruto siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con su actitud infantil, sin importar lo que sucediera.

-¿Qué crees que sucederá a partir de mañana?— preguntó Naruto por fin, apartando su mirada del firmamento nocturno y tornándose un tanto serio.

-No lo sé, y prefiero no pensarlo, la primera vez ya fue difícil, no quiero imaginar que pasara ahora— suspiró Hinata absteniéndose de entornar los ojos al recordar la enérgica actitud de Kiba a diferencia del siempre sereno Shino, y era imposible aburrirse con ellos. —Estaré bien, se cuidar de mi misma— tranquilizó al ver un deje de preocupación en los ojos de Naruto.

-Estoy seguro de eso— asintió él, confiando en ella como siempre, —me case con la mujer más perfecta del mundo— celebró naturalmente y sin una pisca de arrogancia.

En tanto Sasuke y Sakura aún parecían tomar esta indefinida estadía en el pasado como un castigo, resignándose a seguir el rumbo de las cosas y sin aparente intención de cambiar nada de lo que sucedería sin importar que tuvieran los medios suficientes para hacerlo, Naruto había tomado desde el comienzo este viaje en el tiempo como una especie de segunda luna de miel para él y para Hinata, ¿cuándo volvería a tener tanto tiempo libre de cualquier tipo de trabajo exceptuando las monótonas misiones rango D? quería aprovechar el tiempo, y eso involucraba recordarle continuamente a su esposa, una y mil veces e incluso más lo mucho que la amaba, porque tener la ocasión de viajar al pasado le recordaba cómo es que y lentamente se había enamorado de Hinata, pero entonces había sido muy tonto como para darse cuenta de la compleja y maravillosa mujer que era, más ahora si podía verlo sin problemas y con lujo de detalles. Sin poder evitarlo y volviendo el rostro hacia el de su esposo, deteniéndose en medio de la calle, Hinata en vano intento ahogar una cantarina carcajada, mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior, volviendo a sentirse como una niña enamorada al escuchar un cumplido tan romántico de parte de Naruto, puede que su matrimonio parecía bastante monótono desde el exterior pero no había un solo día en que Naruto no le recordase lo mucho que la amaba, claro que ella no necesitaba que lo hiciera, sabía bien lo que sentía, podía ver su corazón cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, pero siempre era lindo que pudieran hablar así cada vez que lo desearan.

-No te veía sonreír así desde hace días— reconoció Naruto en voz alta, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su esposa, —has estado bastante melancólica, pero no tenía el valor para preguntar el por qué— confesó por temor a decir algo inoportuno o entrometerse en algo que quizás no le concernía.

-Tonterías mías— intentó sosegar ella para no preocuparlo innecesariamente con sus problemas.

-No, nada de lo que pienses es una tontería, para mí todo es importante— difirió el Uzumaki seria pero amablemente al mismo tiempo, —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó directamente o de otro modo ella tal vez preferiría no decirle nada.

-Hable con Neji— confesó la Hyuga en un suspiro, sabiendo que no podía ocultarle más aquello, —ayer por la noche, antes de que comenzaran los exámenes— añadió ante la evidente expresión curiosa y sorprendida de Naruto.

-¿Y qué dijo?— preguntó él como buen niño curioso, algo ante lo que Hinata no supo que contestar, esbozando una tensa sonrisa y apartando la mirada. —Fue muy duro— adivinó sabiendo bien como era su viejo amigo, aunque no fueran amigos en este plano, aún.

-No dijo nada que no me mereciera— negó ella con resignación, —en el pasado acepte nuestro distanciamiento como algo normal, no puedo pedirle que deje de odiarme de la noche a la mañana— aclaró interrumpiendo a Naruto quien pretendía acudir en su defensa, —debería haberme acercado antes a él, debería haberle dejado en claro que su afecto es más importante para mí que el cumplimiento de cualquier tonto protocolo…pero no lo hice— no había hecho nada antes y por eso se merecía el rencor de Neji, aunque le doliera.

-Hinata, ¿de qué puedes ser culpable?, si hiciste lo que hiciste fue porque creíste que eso estaba bien— discutió Naruto, negándose a que ella aceptara un tonto rencor que implicaba a otros, más no a ella. —Sabes cómo es Neji, y si una vez tuve que darle una paliza para hacer que entrara en razón, tal vez tenga que volver a hacerlo— consideró en voz alta a modo de promesa y para intentar aligerar la situación. —No estés triste, ¿sí?, si tu estas triste, yo también estaré triste— añadió de forma infantil ante el brillo de tristeza que veía en los ojos de su esposa.

No era una mentira, de ser enemigos; Neji y él habían pasado a ser amigos, rivales cordiales entre sí, pero cuando había muerto...estar ahí y presenciarlo los había desgarrado tanto a Hinata como a él, el dolor había contribuido a unirlos, pero Naruto no quería que su esposa tuviera que volver a sentir ese dolor, ni él tampoco quería hacerlo, y si para evitarlo tenía que volver a pelear con Neji y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, lo haría, con tal de verla feliz ella, lo haría. Volviendo a sonreír ante las atentas palabras de Naruto así como por el tono claramente infantil en que habían sido pronunciadas, Hinata simplemente asintió en silencio, aproximando lentamente su rostro hacia el de su esposo hasta depositar un casto beso sobre su mejilla, entrelazando una de sus manos con las de él y continuando con su camino, aprovechando el escaso tiempo del que aun disponían.

No estaban solos esta vez, estaban juntos y cualquier decisión que tomaran o lo que sea que le pasara a alguno de los dos, los afectaría por igual, porque eran uno.

* * *

El sol había aparecido en el horizonte hacia ya varios minutos, despertando a Sasuke, más nada conseguía hacer que apartara su intensa mirada ónix de la serena imagen de su esposa que dormía profundamente a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de lo más dulce, que lo llevo a acomodar distraídamente uno de sus mechones para que no le impidiera contemplar su rostro. Al momento de dormirse, la noche anterior, Sakura había ocupado la cama y voluntariamente—en caso de que pudieran ser descubiertos—, Sasuke había accedido a dormir a su lado, recostado sobre el suelo, una incomodidad menor pero que solo había tolerado hasta poco después de la media noche, cuando todos se habían dormido y se deslizó bajo las sabanas, lo más cerca de su esposa que le fue posible y había permanecido así durante toda la noche hasta que el sol lo hubiera hecho despertar, y solo estaba esperando que Sakura despertara para levantarse. Sintiendo el agradable calor del sol contra su piel, frunciendo ligeramente los ojos al removerse sobre el colchón, preparándose para despertar, resulto una imagen por demás agradable para Sakura abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo, contemplándola como si fuera lo más fascinante que podía existir, con una ligera sonrisa ladina dedicada solo a ella, lo que de inmediato la hizo sonreír, ¿es qué podía existir una mejor forma de despertar? Ella desearía poder encontrarse con aquel panorama todos los días de su vida, porque le resultaría imposible aburrirse…un momento, ¿por qué Sasuke estaba durmiendo a su lado?

-Buenos días— deseó Sasuke tranquilamente, ante lo que Sakura no dudo golpearle en seco el pecho, porque había traicionado lo que habían acordado la noche anterior, —¿qué hice mal?, dormí contigo porque hacia frió en el suelo— protestó al comprender la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su esposa que solo negó para sí. —Soñabas conmigo— comentó sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa ladina, habiéndola escuchado murmurar su nombre mientras dormía.

-Ya quisieras, solo lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido una pesadilla— negó Sakura sin atreverse a darle esa satisfacción. Justo cuando Sasuke pensaba en protestar, ambos escucharon un ligero eco de pasos fuera de la habitación. —Escóndete, rápido— apremió instándolo a esconderse debajo de la cama.

Por si la situación no era ya lo bastante curiosa o anecdótica, por lo menos y ante el apremiante eco de pasos que parecían acercarse a la habitación desde el pasillo, Sasuke se levantó de la cama bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Sakura, y se deslizo lo más rápido posible debajo de la cama, en tanto la pelirosa aliso distraídamente las sabanas, recostándose mejor y dando a parecer que no sucedía nada cuando se abrió la puerta. En tanto su esposo Kizashi se hallaba preparando el desayuno, Mebuki ingresó en la habitación de su hija trayendo consigo el cesto de la ropa sucia para recoger todo lo que fuera necesario lavar en este día, mas nada pudo evitar que Mebuki frunciera ligeramente el ceño al contemplar a su hija y el introspectivo silencio de la habitación, recorriéndolo todo con la mirada, sintiendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar aunque no podía explicar que, era solo un presentimiento pero que solo pareció verse comprobado ante la sonrisa de divertimento que lentamente se apropió del rostro de su hija quien ya se encontraba despierta para sorpresa suya. Era por demás divertido y curioso para Sasuke que por primera vez en su vida, y como no había sucedido en el pasado, tuviera que temer ser descubierto por sus suegros por el simple hecho de querer pasar tiempo junto a su esposa...pero ni Sakura ni él podían olvidar que en este plano y a ojos de los demás aun no estaban casados, una realidad que Sakura también tuvo que recordarse mientras intentaba frenar la sonrisa que se apropió de su rostro.

-Estás sonriendo— mencionó Mebuki arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello.

-¿Qué?— se sorprendió Sakura, recriminándose por ese descuido. —No, son tus nervios— adjudico de forma inmediata para librarse de aquella situación.

-No, mis nervios están bien— protestó la matriarca sin perder su temple severo. —Lavaré esto— acotó aproximándose hacia el cesto junto al armario y donde tomo la ropa del día anterior.

-Gracias, mamá— contestó la pelirosa con una sonrisa que se esforzó por minimizar lo más posible.

Arqueando únicamente una ceja en respuesta, Mebuki contemplo en silencio a su hija por un efímero par de segundos antes de abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, creyendo o intentando creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Un par de segundos después y sabiéndose a solas, Sakura se cubrió los labios para sofocar una carcajada, recostándose sobre la cama entre risas mientras Sasuke por fin salía de debajo de la cama, intercambiando una sonrisa ladina con ella, prueba más que suficiente para saber que aquello también le había resultado divertido.

Nunca era tarde para vivir nuevas experiencias.

* * *

**PD:** **Saludos mis amores**, **prometí que actualizaría esta semana y lo cumplo, esperando que esta nueva actualización sea de su agrado :3** **quería avisarles que no actualizare** ninguna historia** la proxima semana ya que me he sentido un tanto mal de salud, agripada**, y lo que necesito algo de tiempo para mi, **pero a la siguiente semana retomare las actualizaciones, lo prometo :3 **las siguientes actualización serán "**A Través de las Estrellas**", "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" y "**Cazadores de Sombras**" **:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre, disculpándome por tardar en actualizar**), a mi hermosa **Ali-chan1996** (**adorando sus hermosos comentarios y dedicándole esta y todas mis demás historias por su amabilidad**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**dedicándole esta historia como siempre y esperando que cada nueva actualización sea de su agrado**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole esta historia**) y a todos aquellos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

**Fantasía**** & Viaje entre Épocas:** **quiero hacer un experimento como el de mi fic "Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo"** que es una **adaptación del anime** "**La Rosa** **de Versalles**", **¿se animan a una adaptación?-diferente por supuesto-de "Inuyasha"?** E**stoy planeando escribir un libro inspirado en este anime que marco mi infancia y quería saber si les gustaría que hiciera una adaptación libre a mi estilo**, pero **solo de fantasía y ficción, con muy poco realismo a diferencia de otras de mis historias, ¿se animan?, ¿les gusta la idea?** **Estaré esperando ansiosamente sus opiniones como siempre**, por lo que sean tan críticos como quieran, eso siempre me ayuda mucho.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	9. Chapter 8

**-**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o utilización de los hechos son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia** :3** **los eventos de este fic tienen lugar en medio de los acontecimientos del Capitulo 66 de Boruto: Next Generation** **y dentro de los futuros capítulos de** mi otro fic "**El Sentir De Un Uchiha**". Les sugiero oír "**How Soon Is Now**" de **AG & Dresage **para el contexto del capitulo, "**Into The Nothing**" de **Breaking Benjamin** para Sasuke, "**A Thousand Years**" de **Kevin** **& Karla** para Sasuke y Sakura, "**Love Story**" de** Taylor Swift** para Naruto y Hinata, "**Undone**" de **FFH** para Naruto, y "**My Immortal**" de **CORVYX** para Gaara.

* * *

El Sharingan, incluso en su estado más básico, era un arma de doble filo, muchos podían considerarlo un "_don_", pero también era una maldición en cierto modo, la forma de obtenerlo no era sensata ni precisamente memorable, la mayoría de las veces acarreaba un gran trauma en la conciencia y para Sasuke no había sido la excepción, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello, nunca había tenido otra opción. Planear no era lo suyo, ya fuera por costumbre o no, solía trabajar por su cuenta, sin que nadie le dijera que hacer, Sakura conocía su forma de hacer las cosas y jamás se había opuesto a ello, tal vez esa había sido la razón por la que sin mayores explicaciones, Sasuke se había separado de sus compañeros de equipo, asegurándoles que él obtendría el pergamino que necesitaban y que ellos solo debían esperarlo, promesa que desde luego él pretendía cumplir. Desactivando el Sharingan y cerrando los ojos con un ligero suspiro, Sasuke se masajeo distraídamente las sienes a causa del esfuerzo que implicaba usar su doujutsu, y delante de él e inconscientes sobre el suelo se encontraban los tres ninjas del sonido, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi y Zaku Abumi, espías de Orochimaru a quienes había neutralizado a modo de advertencia, una advertencia que debería bastar por ahora. El Uchiha sostenía en la mano derecha el pergamino de la tierra, que necesitaban para pasar el examen, un pequeño pago para dejarlos con vida y que, indudablemente, a él le había costado mucho, más teniendo en cuenta todos los viejos recuerdos y resquemores del pasado.

_Fue demasiado fácil_, consideró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente al darle la espalda a ese cuadro con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, y sin remordimiento, aunque siendo honesto ahora y tras tantos años, aún no tenía claro cómo es que—de alguna forma—había podido dejar con vida en el pasado a esos tres, incluso bajo los efectos de la Marca de Maldición, en una situación normal no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de matarlos teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían hecho a Sakura, porque ese momento era algo que simplemente sentía que nunca podría sacar de su mente. Su primera experiencia real con el miedo había sido por causa de su hermano Itachi, cuando todo su clan había sido masacrado, pero…cuando había despertado bajo el control de la Marca de Maldición y había visto a Sakura así, lastimada como nunca antes, algo simplemente había cambiado en su mente, consciente o inconsciente, se había dado cuenta de que no podía controlar las cosas y que su compañera de equipo y actual esposa podría estar en peligro, que él no siempre podía estar ahí para protegerla, y eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Ese miedo no había desaparecido desde entonces, pero algo si había cambiado, ya no tenía que temer que Sakura saliera lastimada, ella se había vuelto lo suficientemente capaz para cuidar de sí misma, para pelear junto a él espalda con espada, al parecer la experiencia la había marcado tanto como a él, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por ella todo el tiempo, porque eso seguía igual.

Había cosas que jamás cambiaban.

* * *

El miedo era un estado emocional, esa era la definición más simple, pero por muy claro que tuviera eso, Naruto no dejo de pasearse en círculos cuanto más tiempo pasaba, inquieto, nervioso y asustado mientras esperaba a que Sasuke regresara, ¿qué por qué tenía miedo? Porque conocía a su mejor amigo y las locuras de que era capaz, porque Naruto sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no se había forjado la reputación que tenía por ser sensato o tranquilo, sino por ser temerario e impredecible, motivo suficiente para alterar al Uzumaki todavía más, suspirando mientras se paseaba una y otra vez delante de Sakura quien cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el árbol a su espalda, perfectamente tranquila en comparación con él, lo que solo contribuía a ponerlo aún más nervioso de ser posible. La señal para comenzar con la segunda parte del examen ya había sido dada a todos los equipos, sin embargo ellos aún no cruzaban las puertas para ingresar en el Bosque de la Muerte ya que estaban esperando a Sasuke, o al menos eso es lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y apoyaba contra un árbol al azar, intentando no marearse al observar a Naruto que parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso mientras esperaba. En otra situación, Sakura quizás podría entender a Naruto y su nerviosismo, y quizás debería intentar empatizar con él, pero no podía hacerlo ya que conocía bien a Sasuke Uchiha, era su esposo, tenía claro las cosas que era capaz de hacer y confiaba en cada una de sus decisiones, ¿por qué iba a estar nerviosa?

-Naruto, deja de pasearte, por favor, me pones nerviosa— pidió Sakura para intentar que se detuviera, harta de su actitud.

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme?, es Sasuke, lo conocemos— recordó el Uzumaki, ralentizando sus pasos y volteando a verla, —¿y si paso algo?, ¿y si cometió alguna locura?, ¿y sí…?— comenzó a conjeturar, callando al llegar a su límite de terror, imaginándose lo peor.

-No pienses así, Sasuke no es como tú, es increíble lo bueno que es para pensar bajo presión— acotó la Haruno, confiando ciegamente en su esposo. —Puede que, en ocasiones, parezca que te falta un tornillo ya que piensa diferente a la mayoría, pero es sensato en todo lo que hace, casi— Naruto volvió a preocuparse al escucharla decir eso último. —No me veas así, harás que diga una estupidez— regaño únicamente, segundos antes de que Sasuke finalmente apareciera. —Ves, te dije que volvería— tranquilizó al volver el rostro hacia Naruto, pretendiendo acercarse a su esposo.

-Espera, solo hay una forma de saber si realmente es él— detuvo Naruto, esperando a que su mejor amigo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para formular una pregunta crucial. —Sasuke, ¿recuerdas que, en nuestros días de Genin, la decisión más difícil seria quien se quedaría con Sakura?— cuestionó con máxime seriedad.

-Sal de mi vista antes de que te rompa el cuello— advirtió Sasuke simplemente, conteniéndose para no molerlo a golpes por semejante suposición.

-Sasuke— regaño Sakura suavemente, aligerando la situación. —Naruto, dijiste que conocías una manera de acercarnos lo más posible a la torre en el centro del bosque, ¿cuál es?— inquirió ya que no habían profundizado en el tema hasta ahora.

-Esto— presentó el Uzumaki, extrayendo un kunai de su porta shuriken. —Estuve haciendo un par de investigaciones y logre aprender a manejar el jutsu espacio-tiempo que realizaba mi padre, con el sello apropiado, podremos aproximarnos a la torre más que cualquiera— planteó intercalando su mirada entre sus dos amigos, —será pan comido— garantizó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Entonces acércanos, no podemos perder el tiempo— apremió Sasuke, priorizando la oportunidad de que disponían.

-Sujétense de mí, y contengan el aliento— asintió Naruto únicamente, observando a sus dos amigos que procedieron a sujetarse de sus brazos respectivamente. —_Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador_— pronunció mientras sostenía el kunai entre sus manos.

El _Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador _seguía el mismo principio del _Jutsu de Invocación_, es decir, quien lo usara obtenía la facultad de un jutsu espacio-tiempo de gran alcance y velocidad, que consistía en colocar un sello especial para el destino deseado en un kunai en particular que, Naruto había descubierto durante la guerra, había sido usado por el Cuarto Hokage, su padre, y que era más maniobrable que los kunai normales, por eso les había pedido a Sasuke y Sakura durante su visita a la Abuela Gato que obtuvieran algunos de esos kunai, precisamente para esta ocasión. Concentrándose en transmitir al sello el chakra suficiente—otorgado por Kurama cabe añadir—, Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos y dejo que todo sucediera por su cuenta, sintiendo una especie de zumbido o tirón cuando tanto él como sus dos compañeros fueron transportados a lo largo de kilómetros en un vacío, internándose en el Bosque de la Muerte y deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos metros de la torre, tanto que los tres fueron perfectamente capaces de verla desde donde estaban. Sintiendo a sus amigos soltarse, Naruto estudió en silencio el kunai entre sus manos…no era un jutsu que hubiera empleado anteriormente, mucho había oído de él por su padre, pero la experiencia superaba todo lo previsto, lo suficiente para llenarlo de una energía especial, aunque sonara tonto se sentía conectado con su padre a través de ese simple acto, por lo que de inmediato atesoro ese kunai, regresándolo a su porta shuriken mientras volvía el rostro hacia sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-¿No hemos hecho trampa?— se atrevió a considerar Sakura, ligeramente nerviosa.

-Dijeron que había que obtener los pergaminos, y lo hicimos— sosegó Sasuke, despreocupado en comparación con ella.

-Es un examen de supervivencia, lo importante es que sobrevivas, no la forma en que llegues a la torre— garantizó Naruto, con abrumadora seguridad, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. —Gajes del oficio— se jactó con una animada sonrisa antes de continuar caminando con aparente inocencia.

-A veces me pregunto si fue sensato que se convirtiera en Hokage— mencionó la pelirosa para sí misma ante la partida de su amigo.

-¿A veces?— cuestionó el azabache, ligeramente divertido porque ahora se hiciera esa pregunta.

-Una vez al día, los siete días de la semana— rió ella ante su broma, —vamos, de lo contrario acabara metiendo la pata— alentó, preocupada como siempre por su tonto amigo rubio.

Dando los primeros pasos hacia esta odisea que tanto habían buscado evitar, al menos por su parte, Sakura intercambió una sonrisa ladina con Sasuke quien solo negó en silencio, debatiendo al igual que su esposa si había sido sensato que su tonto mejor amigo se convirtiera en el Hokage de la aldea. ¿No era acaso el Ninja hiperactivo número uno cabeza hueca?, había que tenerle algo de confianza.

* * *

Terminar la segunda parte del examen Chunin a los pocos minutos, o más bien a las pocas horas de haber empezado, era una proeza de nivel Jonin o Hokage y eso había que tenerlo en cuenta, y si bien ellos eran los tres Sanín tras su triunfo en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi en su presente, estaban anclados en el pasado, y por ende obligados a seguir las reglas impuestas de este tiempo, por lo que se vería sospechoso que por inteligencia, talento o habilidad rompieran cualquier récord escrito hasta la fecha y llegaran a la torre en ese momento. No, necesitaban fingirse Genin normales de doce años que participan por primera vez en un examen así, ya que al fin y al cabo eso es lo que eran, por eso se encontraban ahí en ese momento; sentados en un claro a solo dos o tres metros cuando mucho de la torre donde se efectuarían los combates y a la que aún no podía entrar o levantarían sospechas, alertas en todo momento en caso de que hubiera algún peligro, pero viendo el tiempo pasar sin nada que hacer. No era fácil para ninguno de los tres ocultar sus habilidades, pero tampoco era como si tuvieran otra opción, si los increpaban con preguntas o cuestionamientos, ¿qué iban a contestar? Si, habían viajado en el tiempo y estaban indefinidamente atrapados en el pasado—por causa de su tonto mejor amigo y Hokage, cabe mencionar—, pero sus habilidades eran las de Genin de su edad, tenían la inteligencia, experiencia y mentalidad de adultos, pero nada más, aunque intentaran explicarse, nada resultaría lo suficientemente creíble como para ayudarlos.

-Bien, es temprano, todos estamos listos y llenos de energía, ¿qué hacemos?— enumeró Naruto con su habitual animo entusiasta, —¿contamos historias de terror? Yo conozco varias— propuso listo y dispuesto para encender su linterna y relatar una historia.

-Creo que sería mejor planear lo que haremos a partir de mañana— sugirió Sakura, intentando evitar golpearlo por contar otra de sus historias, viéndolo fruncir el ceño. —Naruto, te guste o no, es necesario tener una estrategia— si actuaban sin una base, todo terminaría en desastre, eso era algo seguro.

-Peleamos, ganamos, pasamos, ¿qué más?— minimizó el Uzumaki de forma obvia, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos, —¿qué?— preguntó ante su reacción, viéndolos negar en silencio en respuesta.

Los planes no eran lo suyo, nunca se había destacado precisamente por ser un ninja brillante o por seguir las ideas convencionales que la mayoría de la gente seguía, de hecho, entre más impulsivo fuera un plan y menos detalles tuviera, mejor para él, pero tenía sus momentos, podía ser muy serio y podía concentrarse si la situación lo ameritaba, ¿pero era necesario divagar tanto por algo tan concreto? Todo lo que tenían que hacer era llegar a la torre, esperar a los combates, pelear, ganar y avanzar, ¿en qué más había que pensar? _Sigue siendo un perdedor_, pensó Sasuke mientras negaba en silencio ante los pensamiento de su mejor amigo; ambos eran parecidos en el hecho de que no les gustaba seguir los planes estándar, sino más bien dejándose guiar por sus impulsos, pero la diferencia entre ambos es que sin importar lo impredecible que fuera, Sasuke acostumbraba a pensar bien las cosas antes de proceder sin importar que, le gustaba tener claro los pros y los contras, al igual que Sakura. Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura rió por lo bajo tras nada más escuchar la simplista explicación de Naruto, desearía poder tener su ligereza y alegría para minimizar las cosas de esa manera, pero no podía, si iban a superar los exámenes Chunin, necesitaba de un plan porque habían muchos "_peligros_" que considerar, y decía peligros con unas grandes comillas ya que no sabía si era correcto considerarlos peligros propiamente tal, pero si eran obstáculos, y ellos necesitaban despejar el camino para hacer de su indefinida estadía en el pasado algo agradable y no un infierno en la tierra.

-Cada uno de nosotros tiene que encargarse de algo— decidió Sasuke, para aburrimiento de Naruto quien no quería planear, —ya nos deshicimos de los ninja del sonido— obvió sin adjudicarse aquello, —yo me encargo de Orochimaru— determinó ya teniendo claro esto de antemano.

-Yo de Gaara— secundó Naruto, pero no porque lo hubiera planeado, —llevo esperando hablar con él desde que nos vimos, y créanme, sé cómo tratar con él— esperaba que de Jinchuriki a Jinchuriki, pudieran entenderse sin mayores dificultades.

-Una parte de mi quiere decir que nos deshagamos de Kabuto, pero…para mantener un perfil bajo, creo que será mejor no tocarlo— sugirió Sakura para sorpresa y confusión de sus dos compañeros de equipo. —Nos guste o no, necesitamos un chivo expiatorio, no podemos controlarlo todo— recordó ya que aún habían muchas cosas por venir a posteriori de los exámenes Chunin. —Teóricamente con Orochimaru neutralizado, Kabuto dejaría de ser un peligro— añadió volviendo su atención hacia Sasuke, quien solo asintió en silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo— respaldó Naruto, queriendo dañar al menor número de personas posibles.

Estaban atrapados en el pasado y había muchas cosas que afortunadamente podían cambiar, podían evitar revivir dolores pasados que en el presente no habían cicatrizado aún, pero no podían controlarlo todo, quizás la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi era algo inevitable a la larga, pero eso ya lo verían mucho más adelante, por ahora su mayor prioridad era que los exámenes Chunin se llevaran a cabo con normalidad, y lo estaban logrando.

Debían ir un paso a la vez, no había otra opción.

* * *

Era tarde, no era de noche precisamente ya que solo se habían detenido para discutir que habrían de hacer de ahora en más, pero el sol acababa de ponerse hace ya un par de minutos, cuando Naruto abrió las puertas que correspondían a su lugar de ingreso y que cerraron con un leve chirrido tras de sí al entrar. La estancia o sala designada para su ingreso ya estaba iluminada al momento de su ingreso, con aquella antigua inscripción en la pared esperando por ellos: _"Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo; adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente, si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta; entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el sendero peligroso se volverá derecho para siempre, ese algo es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy". _En silencio y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, puesto que ya habían dejado en claro lo que harían desde ahora, Sasuke le tendió el pergamino del cielo a Sakura en tanto él abría el pergamino de la tierra, ambos observados por Naruto quien se mostraba impaciente pese a su aparente silencio, temblando a causa de la emoción cuando sus dos compañeros dejaron ambos pergaminos sobre el suelo ante la reacción en cadena que comenzó tan pronto los abrieron, dispersando una neblina posterior a la activación del jutsu de invocación en su interior, revelando a determinada persona a quien habían esperado volver a ver, especialmente Naruto quien sonrió con emoción y se preparó para saltar por inercia al encontrar su mirada con la de él.

-Hola, muchachos, tiempo sin vernos— saludó Iruka con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Iruka Sensei!— se sorprendió Naruto con una inmediata sonrisa, corriendo hacia él.

Siempre era agradable ver un rostro familiar, más en esas circunstancias, por lo que Naruto no dudo ni por un momento en correr hacia su antiguo Sensei y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, mientras Sasuke y Sakura a su espalda simplemente entornaban los ojos para sí ante su actitud infantil y tan emocional, que no cambiaba sin importar el tiempo que pasara, y porque los tres habían tenido claro que debían volver a ver a su antiguo Sensei al finalizar esta prueba, ya lo habían vivido una vez después de todo, pero Naruto parecía haberlo olvidado, y si no, lo estaba ignorando a propósito. Correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo de Naruto, Iruka observó en silencio a los tres muchachos que—desde que eran unos niños—habían estado bajo su tutela en la academia, podían haber pasado solo meses desde esos días, pero aún le asombraba percibir cuanto habían cambiado, había una madurez evidente en sus ojos, bueno, no precisamente en Naruto quien no había parecido haber cambiado ni un poco, pero eso era admirable. Había tenido sus dudas, había sido aprensivo, incluso había llegado a discutir con Kakashi por eso, porque no había estado seguro de si era correcto que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji participaran de los exámenes Chunin sin haberse preparado más exhaustivamente o sin ser un tanto mayores, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que los había subestimado, no estaba viendo a Genin sino a sus iguales, a Ninjas en toda regla y que estaban dejando de ser niños:

_-Yo conozco sus fortalezas y debilidades mucho mejor que los demás, sea cual sea el resultado, quiero ser quien les de la información— le había pedido o más bien exigido a Anko que le permitiera ser el mensajero del equipo 7, porque quería comprobar si estaban a salvo._

_-Bien, si te interesa tanto, entonces dejaré ese equipo en tus manos— accedió Anko, sin ver un motivo aparente para su preocupación. —Pero, creía que tenías un poco más de confianza en ellos, ¿sabes?, esos chicos son estudiantes de Kakashi, si él tiene fe en ellos, yo no me atrevería a descartarlos aún, Iruka— aconsejó con su actitud despreocupada._

_-Iruka necesita oír esto, tiene que darse cuenta de que ya no son sus estudiantes, son míos, y esa es la simple verdad_— aún recordaba las palabras de Kakashi, no había querido oírlo o entenderlo, pero aquella era la verdad ya sea que le gustara o no.

Había cometido un error, había menospreciado las habilidades de sus antiguos alumnos, había subestimado de lo que eran capaces a pesar de que muchos habían intentado hacerlo entrar en razón y comprender que sus antiguos alumnos ya no era niños sino Ninjas, y estaba orgulloso, puede que este cambio no fuera su responsabilidad sino de Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma que habían tenido a estos muchachos bajo su tutela, pero él lo estaba viendo, él comprendía mejor que nadie lo lejos que habían llegado y aquello era algo impagable. _Me parece que quien ahora entiende mejor ahora las fortalezas y debilidades de estos jóvenes ninjas, sin lugar a dudas, eres tú, Kakashi_, comprendió Iruka mientras correspondía al abrazo de Naruto, estudiando en silencio las debilidades y fortalezas de los Genin ante él, con una gran diferencia, esta vez no podía leer tan fácilmente en sus ojos, algo había pasado que había marcado estrictamente las diferencias entre ellos, habían cambiado, sus antiguos alumnos estaban dejando de ser niños, e Iruka comprendía perfectamente que ya era tiempo de dejarlos ir, sin importar cuan doloroso fuera. Como si tuviera al menos una remota idea de la clase de pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de su Sensei, Naruto lentamente rompió con el abrazo y le dedico una radiante sonrisa tan característica de su persona, alentándolo a dejar atrás esos pensamientos nostálgicos y melancólicos, sonriendo en respuesta y mentalizándose para darles la información que necesitarían, como todos los Genin.

-Quería felicitarlos personalmente por aprobar el segundo examen, superaron a muchos antes de ustedes— celebró Iruka finalmente, intercalandolos a los trs con la mirada. —Al final del segundo examen, los Chunin debíamos recibir de nuevo a quienes lograran superar esta prueba, y bueno, tuve muy buena suerte al ser elegido para ser su mensajero— añadió con una ligera sonrisa, bajando la mirada hacia Naruto quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Nos invitaras a comer a Ramen Ichiraku, ¿verdad?— inquirió el Uzumaki con su imperdible entusiasmo, prácticamente brincando sin parar

-¿De dónde saca toda esa energía?— suspiró Sasuke, de brazos cruzados y entornando los ojos a causa de la actitud infantil de su mejor amigo.

-Sigue siendo un misterio para mí— asintió Sakura con una sonrisa, únicamente suspirando para sí al no encontrar una respuesta.

Más tranquilos y concentrados en pensar en lo que estaba por venir, que Naruto quien aparentemente no paraba de parlotear y reír con Iruka Sensei, Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una sola mirada, comunicándose a la perfección entre sí sin necesidad de palabras. ¿Difícil?, no, al menos no esta vez, pero habían evitado cualquier peligro o batalla a propósito, esta vez no tenían todas sus habilidades, debían aprender a guardar sus energías para cuando realmente las necesitaran, y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo, la auténtica batalla estaba por venir…

* * *

Durante su primera experiencia en la segunda parte de los exámenes Chunin, las vivencias o recuerdos positivos de los tres habían sido mínimos, por no decir nulos, todo se había tratado de supervivencia, de no morir por cualquiera de los peligros que los rodeaban, pero ahora eso no era exactamente igual, podían respirar tranquilos y sentirse a gusto en la habitación que les había sido designada a los tres mientras esperaban a que el resto de los equipo llegaran a la torre en el plazo acordado, pero en un intento por palear el tiempo que pasaba y que se tornaba aburrido, es que los tres integrantes del equipo 7 se dedicaron a recorrer la torre, o más en concreto a esperar a que determinadas personas se acercaran lo suficiente. Ya habían hecho planes—lo mejor posible ya que Naruto participaba poco—, y tenían muy claro lo que harían si sucedía lo peor, no había ningún cabo suelto en su estrategia, hasta ahora. Como una nota perfecta en sus planes, cuando les parecía que al aburrimiento simplemente no podía ser mayor y fingiendo hablar de cualquier tema en particular; los hermanos Sabaku se hicieron presentes en el mismo pasillo que ellos, aparentemente Temari y Kankuro parecían haber estado hablando acerca de algo, hasta que repararon en su presencia, entonces todo se convirtió en silencio tan pronto como encontraron sus miradas. Esta vez no había animadversión de ninguna clase, no había motivos, por lo que ambos equipos se observaron en silencio unos con otro, frente a frente, esperando a que uno de los dos rompiera el hielo:

-Hola nuevo— saludó Naruto, aprovechando la ocasión para romper el hielo al cabo de varios segundos.

-Hola— correspondió Temari, agradecida y sorprendida por volver a verlos en esta etapa.

-Queríamos felicitarlos, por pasar el examen de supervivencia— manifestó Sakura con total sinceridad, feliz de ver rostros conocidos.

-Igualmente— asintió Kankuro con camuflada sorpresa, —confieso que no creímos que llegarían tan lejos— obvió intercambiando una mirada con su hermana.

-Lo tomamos como un cumplido— reconoció Sasuke, entendiendo lo que significaban sus palabras.

-Gaara— nombró el Uzumaki para sorpresa de los otros dos hermanos de la arena. —Esperaba que pudiéramos tener una conversación— mencionó ya que de otro modo el tema no se daría nunca.

-¿Una conversación?— reiteró el Sabaku únicamente, sin saber cómo interpretar su petición

-Creo que sabes a que me refiero— insistió Naruto, porque era necesario.

¿Cómo dialogar entre dos personas tan diferentes? Era una pregunta interesante la verdad, al menos cuando se juzgaba a una persona desde exterior; Naruto era alegría, impulsividad y locura donde Gaara solo era indiferencia, rencor y silencio, ¿cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes podían llegar siquiera a congeniar? Sorpresivo, confuso, pero lo hacían, de alguna forma que no era capaz de expresar con palabras, Gaara sentía que podía confiar en este Naruto Uzumaki que apenas estaba conociendo, por lo que sin pronunciar media palabra y dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos, regresando sobre sus propios pasos, sabiendo que el Uzumaki lo seguiría, y así fue. Conociendo la actitud de Gaara casi tan bien como la de Sasuke o Sakura, Naruto simplemente siguió los pasos de Gaara como procedieron a hacer el resto de sus compañeros, caminando dos pasos por detrás de él, teniendo el tacto suficiente para no invadir su espacio, porque sin importar que en el presente Gaara y él fueran grandes amigos, en este pasado eran dos completos desconocidos, tenía leves matices en común, pero esa era otra historia. Internándose en el área correspondiente a las habitaciones designadas para cada equipo, Naruto se dejó guiar hacia la habitación de los hermanos de la arena, permaneciendo en silencio sin importar que eso lo hiciera sentir nervioso, más aún cuando Gaara abrió la puerta e ingresó antes que él, que se volvió a enfrentar a sus dos amigos así como a Temari y Kankuro, viendo la incertidumbre y el temor bailando en los ojos de los hermanos Sabaku.

-Les haré una pequeña sugerencia— anticipó el Uzumaki con la máxime seriedad posible, —pase lo pase, no entren— declaró antes de ingresar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué los hace estar tan tranquilos?— preguntó Kankuro al volver el rostro hacia el Uchiha y la Haruno. —Parece como si supieran que es lo que su amigo va a hacer— no sabía de qué otro modo explicar la serenidad en los rostros de ambos.

-Lo sabemos— asintió Sakura apoyando las manos tras la espalda para recargarse en la pared. —Su hermano es un Jinchuriki, ¿verdad?— inquirió, viendo la sorpresa poblar los rostros de ambos, así como un ápice de miedo. —Por su expresión, veo que le tienen miedo a su hermano— apreció con una ligera sonrisa carente de humor, —hacen mal; si le tienen miedo solo harán que lo que hay en su interior devoré su conciencia y lo aleje de ustedes— aclaró sin apartar la mirada de Kankuro y Temari que se observaron entre sí. —Naruto intentará remediar eso y sacar a su hermano a la superficie, pero ustedes deben encargarse de no dejar que crea que se volverá a hundir— garantizó con toda intención de tranquilizarlos, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, confiando enteramente en su amigo.

-Naruto vivió con esa sensación, lo que provoca que otros lo odiaran por el simple hecho de estar vivo— añadió Sasuke, conociendo aquel sentimiento por experiencia propia. —Si alguien puede ayudar a su hermano, ese alguien es él— sosegó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, resignado a esperar.

En el inconsciente de todos aquellos que los hubieran conocido, que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de oír hablar de ellos tres y de lo lejos que habían llegado, existía cierta fascinación o interrogante, ¿por qué el equipo 7 había llegado tan lejos?, ¿cómo es que los tres se habían convertido en los nuevos Sanín tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi? En realidad, la respuesta era muy sencilla; los tres eran muy diferentes entre sí, sus personalidades no podían ser más dispares, eran especialistas en áreas diferentes de la vida Shinobi, ninguno de ellos era igual al otro, pero lo más importante es que eran una familia, cada problema, cada adversidad o desafío, todo lo habían enfrentado juntos como si fueran hermanos, por eso es que continuaban juntos hasta hoy. Pese a compartir el importante vinculo que implicaba ser familia, Kankuro y Temari habían olvidado cuando había sido la última vez en que se habían comportado como hermanos con Gaara, en el fondo siempre había existido una especie de barrera con su hermano menor, ¿pero acaso no era tarde para cambiar eso?, ¿aún era posible que los tres se convirtieran en una verdadera familia?

Querían creer que sí, el equipo 7 les había dado esperanzas de hacer que todo fuera diferente y mejor.

* * *

-Quizás quieras sentarte, esto va para largo— sugirió Naruto tras nada más entrar, sentándose sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, más Gaara no se movió en lo absoluto, —o no— suspiró sintiendo que se le acababan las opciones. Sin otro remedio, el Uzumaki levando el brazo y alzo el puño al aire, invitando a Gaara a responderle, cosa que él no pareció entender. —Solo hazlo— bufó ante la expresión confundida del Sabaku.

Gaara ni siquiera tenía claro porque estaba haciendo eso; mostrándose vulnerable y prácticamente débil delante de un perfecto desconocido que fácilmente podía intentar poner fin a su existencia, pero por alguna razón no sentía estar cometiendo un error, sentía que podía confiar en Naruto Uzumaki a pesar de todo, por lo que con un casi inaudible suspiro, cedió e ignoró cualquiera de sus temores, alargando el brazo y chocando su puño contra el del rubio, y esa sola acción fue suficiente para que todo su entornó pareciera desaparecer delante de sus ojos, evocando una extraña sensación en su interior, o eso le pareció a Gaara, como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y en ese breve instante todo a su alrededor hubiera cambiado, solo que no recordaba haber parpadeado. Ambos Shinobis se encontraban uno frente al otro en medio de lo que parecía ser nada, todo era de color blanco con ligeros tintes entre almendra y azul, como si se tratara del cielo, pero no había nada, ni movimiento ni aire, solo la nada del espacio mientras ambos se observaban entre sí; Naruto con absoluta calma en tanto Gaara parecía confundo, lo que hizo sonreír al Uzumaki de inmediato, volviendo la mirada por sobre sus hombros y espalda en espera de encontrar a su peleonero amigo-zorro detrás de él, pero aparentemente Kurama no estaba cerca ni Shukaku tampoco, pero tenía el presentimiento de que pronto lo estarían, confiaba en ello, después de todo también eran necesarios en esta conversación si lo que querían era evitar un confrontamiento perfectamente mortal.

-¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Gaara, sin conseguir entender lo que estaba pasando o donde estaban.

-Podría decirse que un escape mental, nadie me lo explicó nunca— contestó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?— indagó el Sabaku, concentrando su mirada en él, sin sentirse más tranquilo.

-Porque tenemos que hablar— obvió el Uzumaki seriamente, sin obtener reacción de parte de Gaara. -Escucha, se lo que sientes, se lo que has vivido, pero centrarte en odiar a todos los que te rodean por no entenderte no es la solución— puede que sonara como un discurso viejo, pero era la verdad, el odio no era la solución, —el odio puede mantenerte con vida, pero solo te hará miserable— su mejor amigo había sido un ejemplo de ello, —no puedes vivir odiando a todo y a todos, porque ya sea que alguien te lo haya dicho o no; no eres un monstruo— esas últimas palabras calaron hondo en el Sabaku, aunque no lo demostró.

-¿Qué sacas con decirme todo esto?— cuestionó el pelirrojo, pétreo e indiferente en apariencia.

-Soy un Jinchuriki, como tú y la gente me ha llamado monstruo toda mi vida, desde que puedo recordar— comparó el rubio con un atisbo de melancolía, —se cuánto has sufrido, pero también sé cuánto bien puedes hacer, podemos hacer— insistió señalándose tanto a sí mismo como al Sabaku. —Tienes el poder para cambiar tantas cosas, y lo estas tirando todo por la borda— sabía lo lejos que podía llegar, y necesitaba que él se diera cuenta.

-Matar es mi propósito, para eso existo— discernió Gaara, anclándose a la realidad que había conocido durante toda su vida.

-¿Quién lo dice?— desafió Naruto con una pisca de diversión al no lograr hacerlo reaccionar. —Solo tú puedes determinar quién eres y cuál es tu propósito— diferenció con idéntica certeza en su punto de vista. —Si necesitas tanto un propósito, el propósito de todos es amar y ser amados, la vida no importa de otra forma— su madre le había enseñado eso, Hinata, sus amigos, todos quienes le significaban tanto.

-Los Jinchuriki no son humanos, somos monstruos, somos odiados por todos aquellos que nos conocen— insistió el Sabaku, intentando no creer ni oír sus palabras cargadas de esperanza.

Doloroso, horrible, puede que incluso difícil de aceptar, pero esas palabras y tantas otras eran solo parte del vocabulario que Gaara conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria, se le había enseñado que nada podía merecer un Jinchuriki salvo el despreció de todos, incluso el de sus hermanos que parecían haberse dado por vencidos con él hace tiempo, sin embargo, este Naruto Uzumaki era diferente de todos los demás, había que reconocerlo, y se lo demostró de la forma más drástica; con un golpe, un solo y seco golpe en la mejilla que lo sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿cuándo había recibido golpe o herida alguna? Nunca, pero al parecer en este plano su pared de arena era incapaz de protegerlo, pero más sorpresivo que el golpe, fue el sentir que lo acompañaba; el Uzumaki estaba intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Naruto había oído esas palabras de tantas formas a lo largo de su vida, que simplemente en ese momento resultaron ser demasiado para él, había tendido a intentar olvidarlas, después de todo en el presente ya no era solo el Jinchuriki de Kurama, ya no era el huérfano de la aldea, ya no era ese niño hiperactivo que siempre intentaba llamar la atención para hacerse notar, no, en el presente era el Séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja, era respetado por toda su aldea y por todos en el mundo Shinobi, había luchado por serlo, era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, y tenía una familia que lo amaba; su Hinata, Boruto y Himawari, hoy todo era diferente, pero los malos recuerdos del pasado siempre estaban ahí, y en ese momento habían resultado ser demasiado para él.

-No vuelvas a pensar así, porque ese es el mayor error que puedes cometer— advirtió el Uzumaki, casi temblando a causa de la tormenta de sensaciones que le había provocado escuchar esos viejos pensamientos en voz alta. —Quiero ayudarte— persistió a pesar de todo, porque no iba a rendirse.

-No necesito tu ayuda— volvió a protestar el Sabaku, sin ceder en su posición ni en sus creencias.

-Si la necesitas— protestó Naruto de igual manera, —solo te has pasado tu vida sobreviviendo, cuando el punto es vivir— esclareció sin apartar la mirada. —Si no vives; sufres, y si tú sufres, quienes se preocupan por ti sufrirán— él no había tenido familia en su momento, pero si amigos que lo habían sacado de la oscuridad.

-La gente ha tratado de matarme toda mi vida, incluso mi propio padre— comparó Gaara, pese a saber que sus hermanos si se preocupaban por él, —¿quién va a preocuparse por mí?— preguntó al aire, sintiendo un nudo en el centro del pecho y la garganta. —Dices que me conoces, pero ¿cómo podrías?— ambos eran diferentes, demasiado diferentes.

-Es cierto, nadie ha intentado matarme, pero cuando la gente te tiene miedo, el dolor es igual, y te lleva a hacer muchas tonterías— sonrió el rubio tristemente, recordando el pasado de forma inevitable. —Si quieres que los demás cambien, primero tú debes cambiar, sé que es difícil, pero vale la pena— en ocasiones todo cambiaba si se tomaba otro punto de vista. —Solía pensar como tú, pero mis amigos me ayudaron, ellos me enseñaron a vivir, me enseñaron a salvar y amar a otros— había hecho muchos amigos a lo largo de los años, y había aprendido algo de todos y cada uno de ellos. —Sé que, cuando la gente te llama monstruo, acabas por creerlo, y duele, lo sé, pero siempre habrá alguien que se preocupe por ti, ya sea que lo hayas conocido o lo vayas a conocer, y eso hace que todo el sufrimiento valga la pena— siempre había un amigo que hacer, siempre había alguien que podía cambiarlo todo, siempre.

Su dolor había sido muy grande, tanto que muchas veces había estado punto de sofocar su voluntad, en el fondo y aunque no lo hubiera querido aceptar, había sentido odio muchas veces, había despreciado su existencia solitaria, preguntándose una y otra vez, ¿por qué él?, ¿qué había hecho mal? había perdido la cuenta de la infinidad de veces en que se había hecho esas preguntas, cada noche, cada momento a solas, pero nunca se había rendido, nunca había dejado que el dolor ganara y hoy lo agradecía, rivales o no, Sasuke y él se habían convertido en mejores amigos, Sakura era como su hermana y había estado ahí para él en los peores momento, y Hinata…ella había ofrecido su vida por la suya, sin considerar si él correspondía a sus sentimientos, y había estado dispuesta a morir por su amor, ¿cómo sentirse desgraciado teniendo tantas personas que lo amaban? Una pregunta resonó en la mente de Gaara al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, al percibir el sentimiento con el que se expresaba, transmitiéndole sus propias experiencia en cada frase, ¿aún no era demasiado tarde?, ¿realmente aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo o cambiarlo todo? Había desestimado toda esperanza desde siempre, claro que había intentado creer que alguien en el mundo podía preocuparse por él, pero cuando su tío Yashamaru había intentado matarlo, esa esperanza había desaparecido, sin embargo ahora Naruto estaba intentando guiarlo hacia la luz a pesar de todo, estaba intentando que recordara lo que significaba tener corazón, sentimientos y esperanzas, y quería volver a tener todo eso, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta.

-Tienes hermanos, Gaara, y sabes tan bien como yo que ellos se preocupan por ti, recuérdalo— insistió Naruto, acortando la distancia entre ambos y situando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. —Si cedes, si intentas volver a ser su hermano, te prometo que veras que te aman y aceptan como eres— tenía una familia esperando por él, y no podía darles la espalda.

-¿Eso es lo que haces?— preguntó Gaara con incertidumbre, —¿forjas tu propio camino?— preguntó más claramente, intentando entender sus ideales.

-Sip, exactamente— asintió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, feliz al verlo entrar en razón, —porque un día, seré el Hokage de esta aldea, y protegeré a todos— garantizó con grandes convicciones que sabía se harían realidad.

-¿Por qué?— cuestionó el Sabaku, deseando conocer la razón tras tantos sueños y tanta voluntad.

-Porque eso es lo que haces por los seres queridos— obvió él lleno de seguridad, —pero no podré hacerlo solo, necesitaré de muchos amigos, y quiero que tú seas uno de ellos— invitó con absoluta sinceridad, después de todo su amigo iba a convertirse en Kazekage en el futuro. —Kurama, del resto te encargas tú— designó volviendo el rostro por sobre su hombro.

Confundido por aquellas últimas palabras, Gaara alzó la mirada por encima de Naruto, sorprendiéndose al ver a un enorme zorro de nueve colas emerger de entre las sombras, con brillantes ojos rojos y una expresión confiada y arrogante que dirigió a su espalda, donde se encontraba una especie de mapache gigante que recordaba haber visto en su mente en decenas de ocasiones durante su vida, con los ojos negros y el iris de color almendra, con una cola que ondeo tras de sí con aparente furia. Por inercia, Gaara supuso que debía tener una expresión graciosa a causa de la sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo, ya que Naruto rió delante de él, aligerando la situación, haciéndolo sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Puede que Naruto tuviera razón, esto parecía ir para largo…

* * *

Esperar y ser paciente no era una de las mejores características de Sasuke a decir verdad, de hecho, él se consideraba alguien impaciente y temerario, podía ser paciente en determinadas ocasiones o con ciertas personas, como Sakura, pero ya que la conversación entre Gaara y Naruto parecía ser muy larga, Sasuke prefirió tomar su propio camino y recorrer la torre, pero buscando a alguien en particular y que sabía saldría en cualquier momento, después de todo los viejos hábitos nunca morían. Sakura había elegido quedarse con Temari y Kankuro, explicándoles tanto lo que Naruto estaba haciendo como que es lo que ellos deberían hacer para ayudar a su hermano de ahora en más, después de todo ella era mejor con ese tipo de cosas por lo que había preferido dejarla a cargo de todo. Si algo había aprendido Sasuke de todos sus años entrenando bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, era a permanecer alerta en cada momento, en cada paso, cada respiro, incluso mientras dormía, porque si bajaba la guardia fácilmente podrían terminar con su vida, no era la mejor forma de crecer pero esa había sido su rutina diaria en el pasado, por lo que no le resulto difícil sentir a alguien prácticamente respirándole en la nuca, una sensación inconfundible que lo hizo detenerse. Al voltear, Sasuke se encontró con un Jonin de la aldea de la hoja, o eso es lo que parecía, sin embargo, Sasuke podía ver más allá de su disfraz, sería tonto si no lo hiciera, pero se mantuvo indiferente a pesar de todo, sosteniéndole la mirada a su antiguo Sensei y esperando a que hablara primero para no gastar saliva.

-Es evidente que eres su hermano, un verdadero Uchiha— reconoció Orochimaru, satisfecho con lo que sabía y veía del joven prodigio.

-Me habían advertido de ti; Orochimaru, un criminal de clase S, traidor de la aldea de la hoja y líder de la aldea del sonido— enumeró Sasuke con indiferencia mientras le sostenía la mirada. —Supongo que estás aquí por algo en particular, ¿asesinar a lord Hokage tal vez?, ¿o apropiarte de esta aldea?— inquirió logrando sorprender al Sanin, —¿me falto algo?, creo que no— se jactó con una sonrisa ladina a modo de silente amenaza.

-Interesante, muchacho— felicitó el Sanin, tomando como un reto las cosas que sabía de él, —sabes quién soy y lo que quiero, sin embargo yo sé muy poco de ti, salvo el hecho de que pareces ser un prodigio, y me interesan tus habilidades— confesó sosteniéndole la mirada de igual modo, pero sin lograr intimidarlo.

-Si soy un prodigio o no, no necesitas saber más de mí, por tu propio bien— aconsejó el Uchiha sin un ápice de interés por lo que él pretendiera ofrecerle. —Te haré una advertencia; mantente lejos de mí, si quieres seguir vivo— amenazó seriamente, viendo al Sanin sonreír ladinamente, mas eso no le hizo gracia, —y no bromeo, porque si te acercas a mí, si llego a ver solo tú sombra, no seré responsable por lo que te suceda, tú decides— obvió desinteresadamente, más que dispuesto a cumplir esa amenaza si él lo provocaba.

En el fondo estaba presumiendo y eso él lo sabía bien, en su condición actual jamás sería rival para Orochimaru, no hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero las amenazas eran un punto igualmente valido en su situación, Itachi le había advertido que se cuidara de Orochimaru pues probablemente intentaría acercarse él, y ninguno de los dos se había equivocado en sus predicciones, pero Sasuke tenía muy claras las cosas esta vez como para dejarse embaucar nuevamente, puede que estuviera atrapado en el pasado pero quería emplear muy bien el tiempo de que disponía, y estar junto a Sakura era su única prioridad, nada era más importante para él que eso, nada. _Este niño, jamás había visto una mirada así, ¿quién es?, _se preguntó Orochimaru con interior curiosidad y sorpresa, _no hay miedo, incluso las presas tiemblan ante un depredador, pero él no,_ la mirada de ese chico era muy parecida a la de Itachi Uchiha, a quien aún recordaba como un adversario formidable, un auténtico prodigio, y Orochimaru estaba convencido de que este muchacho también lo era, pero…la mirada de ese muchacho era diferente, había la misma sombra de intensidad que en los ojos de cada Uchiha, era un alma indómita, pero también había una madurez que lo desconcertó, inteligencia, seguridad y una razón por la que pelear, este chico no era alguien que pudiera ser manipulado y se lo dejo en claro con una sola mirada, que no iba a ceder en sus convicciones sin importar lo que él le ofreciera. _Interesante, _reconoció para sí mismo ya _que j_amás había visto una mirada así…

-Sasuke— llamó una voz, interrumpiendo en la aparente conversación.

Mentalizándose para respirar tranquilamente y apartar cualquier pensamiento de su mente, Sasuke volvió el rostro en dirección a Sakura quien se encontraba en el umbral del pasillo, observándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo, una mezcla que siempre había conseguido hacer que el corazón de Sasuke sacara lo mejor de él, o lo peor dependiendo de la situación. Indiferente como siempre y dándole la espalda a esa pasada conversación con su antiguo Sensei, Sasuke se acercó a su esposa, entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya y olvidandose de todo, solo deseando estar junto a ella por el resto del día y hacer que se olvidara de sus temores. Sin dudar de Sasuke y sin atreverse a hacer preguntas por miedo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación que tenían como equipo, Sakura volvió brevemente el rostro por sobre su hombro en busca de cierta persona; Orochimaru, pero para entonces ya no había nadie ahí, mas Sakura sabía con quien había hablado Sasuke, sabía lo que había visto y nadie podía quitarle ese miedo de encima, solo Sasuke. No había excusa, ni tampoco es como si Sasuke intentara buscar una, había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, tanto por su juventud como por el desconocimiento que había tenido sobre muchas cosas, y le faltaría vida para enmendarlos, pero esta vez todo sería diferente, esta vez tenía la oportunidad de hacer todo diferente, y la aprovecharía al máximo sin importar que no le hiciera gracia—al igual que a su esposa—estar atrapado en el pasado, era una promesa:

Nada era más importante para él que Sakura, nada.

* * *

Estar casada implicaba más que solo llevar el apellido de la otra persona y sentir una especie de halito posesivo, era más que amar en palabras, en sentimientos o en la carne, era confiar, era ser incondicional, era estar ahí siempre y ser tanto una amiga como una aliada, un apoyo, un todo, ese concepto siempre había estado claro en la mente de Sakura y esta vez no fue la excepción, eligiendo guardar silencio durante todo el camino mientras Sasuke y ella regresaban a la habitación que les había sido asignada, como equipo. Sabía que es lo que había pasado incluso si Sasuke no se lo decía, sabía con quien había estado hablando, y una parte de ella deseaba hacer todas las preguntas puntuales con el fin de sosegar sus miedos, pero lo último que quería era parecer paranoica, por lo que se mantuvo callada al abrir la puerta e ingresar en la habitación, y nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Sasuke. Cruel, frio, indiferente, sin sentimientos…era increíble lo que mucha gente podía pensar de él y eso Sasuke lo tenía claro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y permaneciendo de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando en silencio a su esposa que se sentó sobre su respectiva cama, evadiendo su mirada; todos creían que era invencible, indestructible, intocable, ajeno a los sentimientos, pero nadie era capaz de entender que una sola lagrima de su esposa podía oprimirle el corazón y sacudir su alma, no quería hablar si ella no tenía preguntas que hacerle, no quería preocuparla y no quería que se sintiera mal por algo que ni siquiera había sucedido, por eso elegía callar.

-Sasuke— llamó Sakura rompiendo el silencio, alzando la mirada hacia su esposo, —¿hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme?— inquirió con clara incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué lo habría?— contestó él con voz tranquila, sosteniéndole la mirada y haciéndole saber que no escondía nada.

-Sabes que detesto que me contestes con preguntas— bufó ella entornando los ojos, —no te hagas el inocente, sabes de que estoy hablando— insistió con tono serio, necesitando una respuesta de su parte.

-Hablé con él, y no será una amenaza, puedes estar tranquila— aseguró Sasuke finalmente, mas ella no pareció tranquilizarse por ello. —No quiero que te preocupes— añadió teniendo en cuenta lo sensible que era el tema para ella, para ambos.

-Estamos casados, Sasuke— recordó Sakura con obviedad y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, —¿cómo esperas que no me preocupe?— increpó recordándole el juramento que habían hecho al unir sus vidas, y que nada ni nadie podía romper.

Había cometido ese error una vez, no se había preocupado lo suficiente por lo que Sasuke sintiera cuando habían sido más jóvenes, había estado tan concentrada en sus sentimientos por él que simplemente no había ahondado en sus preocupaciones y temores lo suficiente, no había estado ahí para hacerle saber que no estaba solo, pero hoy todo era diferente, cada carga, problema o preocupación que Sasuke tuviera también era suya, cuando él sufría, ella también, cuando él estaba feliz, ella también, por eso estaban casados y llevaban más de una década juntos, en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿cómo dejarlo solo entonces? Con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke simplemente negó en silencio ante la actitud sobreprotectora de su esposa, quien ante su respuesta se recostó en silencio sobre la cama, ignorándolo tal y como sabía que a él le disgustaba que hiciera, por lo que se sentó en la cama a su lado, observándola en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de abrumadora inocencia y tranquilidad. Aproximándose en silencio, intentando perturbar esa indiferencia que ella pretendía mostrar, Sasuke situó su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de Sakura, quien abrió los ojos en respuesta, encontrando sus pozos esmeralda con los ónix de él, que en desafío ascendió lentamente su mano por sobre el vientre de ella para acariciar y acunar uno de sus pechos a través de la tela de su vestido, aproximando su rostro al suyo hasta rozar sus labios, abrumado por lo fácil que era para él sentir deseo por ella por solo estar en la misma habitación.

-Sasuke…ahora no— protestó Sakura, intentando negarse al beso pese a sentir el roce de los labios de él contra los suyos, instándola a ceder.

-¿Por qué no?— cuestionó él arqueando una ceja a modo de desafío, —no hay nadie cerca, y pasaran horas o días antes de que lleguen más equipos, estamos solos— obvió con total certeza, mas aun viéndola dudar en el fondo. —El idiota está ocupado— añadió en un susurro, besándole le mejilla y deslizando sus labios hacia su cuello.

-Tienes que enseñarme esa habilidad tuya para saber que está haciendo Naruto, podría serme útil— bromeó ella sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir.

Apoyando su peso en su brazo derecho, por encima de la cabeza de su esposa y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina mientras su mano izquierda se posaba sobre el cierre de su vestido y que lentamente comenzó a bajar, sin apartar la mirada, como si así la invitara a negarse si era lo que deseaba, pero eso no paso, aunque Sakura por un momento deseo que el hecho de tener tan poco busto no la hubiera detenido para usar brasier, así al menos le resultaría más fácil negarse a lo que Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo, pero era un poco tarde para batallar en cuanto la mano izquierda de Sasuke se deslizo sobre uno de los pechos de Sakura, quien no dudo en arquearse y gemir a causa del contacto, buscando por inercia los labios de su esposo que le correspondió con beso, ahogando sus gemidos. Mientras la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba por su torso para exponer su otro pecho, encontrando su lengua con la de ella en medio del beso, Sakura dirigió juguetonamente una de sus manos por encima de su vientre hasta llegar a la falda de su vestido que aparto sin contratiempos, internando su mano entre sus mallas hasta acunar su sexo bajo su mano, masturbándose en medio del beso sin inhibiciones de ninguna clase, admitiendo en silencio cuanto tiempo deseaba haber hecho eso, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿cuántas semanas? oh, por favor, era una mujer casada, se suponía que no debería estar sometiéndose a la abstinencia a menos que Sasuke estuviera lejos de la aldea, cosa que no era así, ¿qué tenía de malo admitir que deseaba a su esposo?

Gruñendo en medio del beso, percibiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa, Sasuke deslizó su mano izquierda entre las piernas de ella, reemplazando su mano con la suya y haciendo que los ligeros jadeos que brotaban de sus labios se convirtieran en gemidos de éxtasis que el beso apenas y podía contener mientras él deslizaba sus dedos para acariciar su clítoris y penetrar en su húmedo interior, sintiendo las caderas de ella reaccionar en respuesta, intentando seguir su ritmo mientras ella gemía desesperadamente en medio del beso, rogándole por más. Incapaz de solo ser quien recibiera placer en ese momento, Sakura guio a tientas una de sus manos entre los cuerpo de ambos para internarla en los pantalones de Sasuke, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su miembro y moviéndola lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndolo temblar en medio del beso y ceder bajo sus atenciones de la misma manera en que ella cedía ante él, encontrando su lengua con la suya en medio del beso para ahogar los esquivos gemidos que intentaba sofocar, separándose para recuperar el aliento y apoyando su cabeza contra el hueco de sus cuello, gruñendo contra su piel, en tanto Sakura se mordía el labio inferior, intentando ahogar lo mejor posible sus gemidos para convertirlos en jadeos. Poniendo un fin a esa acompasada burbuja de placer, Sasuke se separó de Sakura, rompiendo todo contacto antes de deslizar las medias de ella por sus piernas y desabrocharse los pantalones y volver tumbarse encima de ella, escuchando a Sakura reír a causa de la premura de ambos, ¿a dónde se habían ido todos los años de indiferencia y autocontrol? Buena pregunta.

La risa de Sakura se sofocó y de inmediato se convirtió en un jadeo de placer que apenas y fue capaz de callar tan pronto como sintió a su esposo penetrar en su interior hasta la empuñadura, arañando la espalda de Sasuke a través de la camiseta que lo ayudó a quitarse en medio de aquel impetu, recuperándose de la impresión inicial, pegando su frente a la suya y sin apartar sus ojos de él. Todo de Sakura era abrumador para Sasuke; lo agitada que era su respiración, el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, la melodía de sus gemidos entrelazados con su nombre y su excitación que era el elixir más único que pudiera existir para él, y este conjunto de características solo lo motivo aún más para besarla al iniciar aquel vaivén que los desquiciaba de pasión, devorando los labios de su esposa que no cesaban de murmurar su hombre entre un coro de gemidos que ahogó en medio del hambriento beso. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? incluso Sasuke había perdido la cuenta tras los primeros días, a diferencia de Sakura indudablemente estaba mucho más acostumbrado a la abstinencia, nunca había tenido otra opción que aprender a soportar las distancias entre su esposa y él por a, b o c motivo, pero ahora que no tenía por qué contenerse es que podía admitir cuanto la había extrañado, había extrañado tocar cada parte de ella como solo él podía hacer, trazando figuras invisibles sobre su piel más suave que la seda, había extrañado escucharla gemir su nombre una y otra vez mientras penetraba en su interior, y había extrañado el calor de piel contra la suya. Ella le había hecho falta como siempre en cada aspecto, porque simplemente no podía tener suficiente de ella…

* * *

-No hay nadie— suspiró Hinata mientras los tres recorrían los pasillos hacia la que sería su habitación.

-Ja, somos los primeros— celebró Kiba anticipadamente, siendo respaldado por un ladrido de su fiel Akamaru.

-No, estoy seguro de que sentí la presencia de alguien hace poco— difirió Shino ante el entusiasmo de su compañero.

-¡Hinata!— gritó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos e irrumpiendo en su aparente calma.

Pasar la segunda parte del examen Chunin había sido relativamente fácil, aburrido de hecho, aunque Hinata no pensaba manifestarlo en voz alta, después de todo su papel dentro del equipo había sido el de siempre, obteniendo el pergamino faltante junto a sus compañeros de equipo, y ponerse en marcha había sido tan monótono como su regreso a la torre, puede que la única alegría real hubiera sido ser recibidos por su Sensei Kurenai al abrir los pergaminos, pero ahora estaban rezagados a esperar a que los exámenes continuaran, o eso es lo que Hinata había creído hasta ese momento. Irrumpiendo en la amena rutina del equipo 8, Naruto corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos tras nada más divisar la espalda de su esposa, abrazándola por la espalda como sorpresa, quitándole el aliento y haciéndola reír en cosa de segundos. No había querido preocuparla en vano, por lo que no le había dicho exactamente qué es lo que Sakura, Sasuke y él habían planeado para terminar el examen tan rápido, precisamente porque quería sorprenderla, y la deslumbrante sonrisa en el inocente rostro de su Hinata fue suficiente para hacerle saber que ella estaba feliz de volver a verlo, puede que hubieran pasado solo unas horas, pero que a él—a ambos—se le habían hecho eternas. Desconfiado y receloso de la presencia del alborotador que era Naruto Uzumaki y que en los últimos meses no había hecho más que irrumpir en cada momento para estar con Hinata, a quien él consideraba como una hermana, Kiba apretó los dientes y observo fieramente al rubio que lo ignoró olímpicamente, sin dejar de abrazar a la bella Hyuga.

-Tu otra vez— bufó el Inuzuka apretando los dientes, —¿por qué seguimos encontrándonos contigo a donde sea que vamos?— cuestionó ya que ese molesto rubio siempre estaba cerca para alejar a Hinata de ellos.

-Fingiré que no estás aquí, Kiba— desestimó el Uzumaki, rompiendo lentamente el abrazo que lo unía a su esposa. —Ven, Hinata— animó entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella.

Con una sonrisa inmediata e incapaz de negarse a nada que su esposo le pidiese en cualquier momento, Hinata simplemente asintió en silencio y afianzo su agarre a la mano de Naruto, dejándose guiar por él a ciegas, simplemente dándole la espalda a su equipo, contagiada por el entusiasmo de su esposo que podía hacer que se olvidara de todo, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Puede que fuera egoísta, de hecho, a menudo y desde que habían viajado al pasado—ya sea que lo quisiera considerar o no—había tenido una especie de complejo, reprendiéndose una y otra vez sobre sus actos, considerando que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto y descuidar todo lo demás, pero quería ser egoísta tanto como su esposo, ambos habían estado obligados a estar separados por tanto tiempo debido a sus hijos y por las obligaciones de su esposo como Hokage, pero ahora simplemente no tenían por qué pensar en nada de eso, podían ser egoístas y pasar todo el tiempo que desearan juntos. De brazos cruzados, enfurruñado y gruñendo al igual que Akamaru en el interior su chaqueta, Kiba siguió con la mirada al Uzumaki y a su inocente compañera de equipo, ¿qué había entre ellos? Ya sea que viera a su compañera de equipo como su hermana o por cualquier otra razón, el Inuzuka se mostraba receloso de todo acercamiento que el Uzumaki tuviera hacia Hinata, parecía tener intenciones románticas con ella, motivo suficiente para que Kiba se mostrara irritable en comparación con Shino a su lado y que siguió con la mirada al Uzumaki y la Hyuga hasta perderlos de vista.

-Detesto a ese idiota— masculló el Inuzuka con desconfianza, siendo respaldado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

-Creo que él también te detesta a ti, Kiba— comparó Shino para frustración de su amigo. —Aunque, es una sorpresa que haya logrado llegar aquí tan pronto— su equipo parecía haber llegado antes que ellos.

-Es cierto, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?— preguntó Kiba al aire y con sorpresa, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Esa era una de muchas miles de preguntas que estaban en la mente de Kiba desde que todos los Genin habían sido asignados a sus equipos, cuando Naruto había comenzado a mostrarse más y más cercano a Hinata, ¿encontrarían respuesta para alguna de estas incógnitas? Al paso que iban, puede que no.

* * *

-En primer lugar, felicidades por terminar el segundo examen— declaró Anko con disimulado desinterés.

Un examen de supervivencia como aquel siempre era motivo de preocupación, más teniendo en cuenta que los contendientes eran niños de doce años o poco más, usualmente los sobrevivientes a la segunda prueba eran contabilizados con un digito, pero esta vez el número de candidatos sobrevivientes era de dos dígitos, sin embargo, los sobrevivientes parecían ser los mejores entre los mejores, nadie era indigno de haber llegado tan lejos según se veía, y como censora eso la dejaba satisfecha, y ansiosa por el inminente resultado de las batallas que tendrían lugar. _Fueron setenta y ocho ninjas los que hicieron el examen, francamente me sorprende que dieciocho lo pasaran, sabía que menos de la mitad lo lograrían, pero en verdad pensé que el número será de un digito_, pensó ella con un deje de sorpresa. Por otro lado y desde su lugar, a varios pasos de distancia detrás del Tercer Hokage, junto a los otros Jonin que parecían poder respira más tranquilos al ver a todos sus alumnos vivos y a salvo para continuar peleando, Kakashi esbozó una ligera sonrisa debajo de la máscara al estudiar con la mirada a sus alumnos, había estado seguro de que los tres conseguirían llegar lejos y no estaba equivocado, incluso y según Iruka le había informado; Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían sido uno de los primero grupos en llegar a la torre, y no tenían herida alguna, es más, ni siquiera parecían haber peleado, de alguna forma habían sabido guardar sus energías para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, y él no podía estar más orgulloso por ello.

-Veo que a tu equipo no le fue tan mal, Kakashi, tuvieron demasiada suerte, por supuesto, con mi equipo cerca, el tuyo está condenado a fallar, después de todo, lo que importa en la siguiente prueba es la habilidad y hemos demostrado ser mejores que ustedes— como siempre y de pie a su lado, Gai no podía dejar de parlotear con intención de provocarlo. —Creo que, para madurar, hay que aprender a manejar la decepción, ¿no, Kakashi?— planteo con una sonrisa triunfal que casi lo hizo reír, casi.

-¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Kakashi únicamente, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, aunque no era del todo una mentira.

Como siempre, Gai se decepciono dramáticamente por la respuesta de su amigo y "_rival_", pero Kakashi lo ignoró como de costumbre, interiormente divertido por su reacción desde luego, pero mucho más concentrado en estudiar en silencio a sus alumnos. Si, lo que estaba por venir quizás probaría ser más difícil que cualquier otra prueba a la que se hubieran enfrentado hasta ahora, pero él no estaba preocupado, si sus alumnos debían continuar avanzando y convertirse en Chunin al primer intento, sea, pero de no ser así, él estaba seguro de que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura continuarían fortaleciéndose y forjando su propio camino, ya se lo habían dejado muy claro desde el principio, y en consecuencia él confiaba ciegamente en ellos y en lo que hicieran. De pie tras Anko y observando a todos los aspirantes a convertirse en Chunin a través de este examen, Hiruzen inevitablemente sintió un ápice de nostalgia ante tantos rostros jóvenes y determinados, había vivido para ver a muchos ninjas luchar por llegar cada vez más lejos, ¿quiénes lo lograrían esta vez? Era una pregunta curiosa y solo el tiempo respondería. _Es difícil creer que aún quedan tantos después del segundo examen, y muchos de ellos son novatos_, apreció Hiruzen con una perfectamente camuflada sonrisa mientras recorría con la mirada a todos los jóvenes presentes, _por eso se esforzaron tanto en recomendarlos_, comprendió reflexionando sobre Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi que tenían tanta fe en sus alumnos, y no era para menos.

Con todos los aspirantes listos y dispuestos para continuar, era momento de realmente dar inicio a los exámenes Chunin…

* * *

**PD: Hola, mis amores, ¿cómo están?**,** pensé que terminaría esta historia el domingo y la subiría el lunes, pero para mi sorpresa tuve un brote de inspiración y la escribí en solo ¡dos días!**, por lo que heme aquí, **esperando que esta nueva actualización sea de su agrado como siempre :3** las siguientes actualizaciones serán "**Kóraka: La Sombra del Cuervo**" la próxima semana, "**Antuco: Sueño Blanco**" la siguiente, y por último "**El Clan Uchiha**" **:3 **esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre, disculpándome por tardar en actualizar**), a mi hermosa **Ali-chan1996** (**adorando sus hermosos comentarios y dedicándole esta y todas mis demás historias por su amabilidad**), a **Guest** (**a quien dedico este fic de todo corazón por ser quien aprobó la historia en primer lugar**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**agradeciendo su aprobación y dedicándole esta historia**), **IxSpaceCadetxl** (**dedicándole esta historia como siempre y esperando que cada nueva actualización sea de su agrado**), **mei24** (**agradeciendo que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole esta historia**), a **manu** (**prometiendo realizar fics o capítulos así más adelante, no tengas duda**), a **lari5** (**disculpándome por tardar tanto en actualizar**), a** Nina Lee** (**agradeciendo su apoyo, y esperando que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) y a todos aquellos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Inspiraciones y Cambios:** no se si se habrán dado cuenta durante la lectura, pero **el genjutsu en que Sasuke sumerge a los tres ninjas del sonido; Kin, Dosu y Zaku es una especie de venganza personal ya que como todos recordaran**, durante el arco de los exámenes Chunin, **ellos fueron los que lastimaron a Sakura**, **pero además** de venganza personal **fue una estrategia para obtener el pergamino que necesitaban para completar el examen, ya que el equipo 7 tenía el pergamino del cielo**. **El Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador era una de las técnicas de el Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze** y por la cual se la conocía como **el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha**, ya que podía transportarse a una velocidad incomparable a través de este jutsu que realizaba con unos kunai especiales, **me dio mucha nostalgia imaginar a Naruto realizando este jutsu característico de su padre, por lo que no pude evitar representarlo**. Según se menciona durante los exámenes Chunin,** el récord para terminar la segunda prueba**, **cruzar el Bosque de la Muerte, es de cuatro horas**, y los únicos candidatos en superar esa marca fueron Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Además, **la escena de Sasuke hablando con Orochimaru es completamente de mi autoría**, tanto en dialogo como en temática emocional, al comienzo **confieso que no sabía que representar, ya que la mayoría de fics de viajes en el tiempo presentan al equipo 7 enfrentándose a Orochimaru, pero tratándose de Genin lo considero algo incoherente**, por lo que preferí representar una conversación y advertencia.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
